


Four Letters

by littlemisskookie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ELRIS (Band), PRISTIN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Play, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Belt kink, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, D/s themes, Deep Throating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edging, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Forced Orgasms, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Jealousy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slapping, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Squirting, Threesome, cum-eating, cum-play, degrading, degrading names, dom!Kook, dub-con, face riding, gagging, handjob, public, pussy slapping, sex toy, spitting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 103,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: Your icy exterior makes it seem as though you dislike everyone- which is partially true. But the one person you truly dislike is the cocky frat boy Jeon Jungkook.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate Jungkook with nothing less than a burning passion. But it turns out you hate his skills in bed a bit less.

“You ladies coming to the frat party tonight?” Hoseok asked, a grin stretched across his face as he leaned against Jungkook, the bulkier man’s arms crossed as he looked at you coyly.

The exhausting class of Psychology had just ended, and you felt as though your brain was fried. Worst of all, your two friends had decided to approach you and Lisa, smug ass smirks plastered across their ridiculously handsome faces as they glowered down at the two of you, knowing that you two- well, Lisa more like- would be putty with a single look.

Though, calling them friends would really be more of an overstatement. Sure, you were friendly with Hoseok, the only guy who ever seemed to be able to crack a genuine smile out of you, since the two of you shared Math together. He complimented you that way, acting as the sunshine to your overall gloomy demeanor. He was the one who helped drag you into the friend group- which consisted of some of your sorority sisters and some of the frat guys Hoseok hung out with. You had conveniently joined the sister house of their frat, mainly because they were the ones with the best housing and you couldn’t stand living in your dorm. Lisa was perhaps your closest confident there, acting as a best friend who’s bubbly demeanor warmed you up the slightest bit. But combined with the fact that you’re in the sister house to Alpha Phi whatever the hell you wanted to call it, and your closest friend loved to go to parties, you were forced to go to many more than you had originally anticipated when you went to this college.

Jungkook was also in this friend group, of course. Though he acted more like a thorn to your side than a friend. It was no secret that he had been dying to get into your pants, what with his flirty winks and mischevious smirks, or how he’d lean in a little too close and laugh at how easily flustered you’d get. He was truly an ass, to say the least. The first time you met him he had whispered dirty words into your ear, and everyone chuckled at how red your cheeks had gotten.

But after knowing him for more than two years, now, you had grown accustomed to the bully’s taunting. Instead, you’d roll your eyes and come up with some snarky insult, his jeers no longer putting a pit in your stomach or making the blood rush to your face. Despite the fact you knew without a doubt that you were physically attracted to them, his filthy words sometimes sending a jolt between your legs as he tried to tease you, you knew you would never give in. Jungkook was easily one of the biggest horndogs in his frat, sleeping with many of your sorority sisters and flirting with anyone who unfortunately owned a vagina. He was the most shameless sleazeball you knew, so you knew not to feel special with the attention he served to you.

The thing was, he mainly liked to tease you out of everyone. It could be because you guys were in the same friend group, more tightly knitted than you’d care to admit. Therefore you had to spend more time with him than you’d care for. Or perhaps it was because you were the “cool girl”, the one who worked as a DJ on the college radio and spent of her time in the studio. You were rather aloof, admittedly, preferring to spend most time alone with the bulkiest pair of headphones you owned. You could ease up a bit whenever alcohol was in your system, but otherwise, you were seen as the grumpy one who just wanted to go to bed. An ice queen in your own right.

So perhaps that was what put a target on your back to Jeon Jungkook. It wasn’t as though you hadn’t slept with anyone- hell, you’ve had your hookups at these frat parties. Though they typically didn’t go to extent of his and were far fewer.

Perhaps there was even something oddly enjoyable about having him flirt with you despite the fact you continuously shot him down, telling him it was never going to happen. You liked the feeling of being sought after and pursued, admittedly, but there was no doubt in your mind that once-  _if_ , you gave in, he’d move along.

Which was probably why he was the one you acted the most snippy to, having snarky or witty remarks that would attempt to pry him off of you, despite the fact it seemed to lure him in more.

It was no secret that Jeon Jungkook came from a wealthy family. From how low he scored on his subjects, someone would ponder how he had gotten into the school in the first place. His parents had paid a generous amount of money, donating the school, though the guise was obviously just a rouse to get their spoiled rich boy into the college without him having to so much as lift a finger. No one would’ve suspected, however, from the tattos he had and how messy his hair always was- but it was that smirk that told you he was used to getting everything he wanted.

“Yeah, totally!” Lisa grinned, biting her lip slightly. You rolled your eyes. She and Hoseok had been fuck buddies for about a year now, and despite the fact she insisted she never had feelings for him, she still seemed too easy to sway under his persuasion. Maybe she just had a soft spot, but whatever it was, Hoseok never failed to take full advantage of your friend.

“I don’t know- I probably have to help Yoongi stack some CDs. Some douche knocked them over last night, and I don’t want him to have to do it all by himself since it’s his shift today.” Yoongi was the cute guy you worked with in the studio, most of the time in the corner where he had set up his usual keyboard and laptop. You suspected the only reason he even worked there was because it gave him a lot of free time to work on his music- not that you were complaining. He’d let you do your own thing, like snack on whatever junk food you were enjoying at the moment or play some of your own mixes on the radio. Plus he was really cute- though that was probably just a bonus. He was in Hoseok and Jungkook’s frat- though he wasn’t in the circle. You suspected he liked to stay in the studio- and you noticed that more often than not his shifts were scheduled on days the frats threw parties.

“Oh please- you’re like a clone of him, I swear,” Jungkook scoffed. “You know you’re gonna come anyways- so what’s the big deal?”

You narrowed your eyes, his knowing smirk making you glare at him. “Y'know, maybe I won’t. I’d much rather spend the day with Yoongi than at some sleazy frat party.”

“Oh, does someone have a crush?” Jungkook grinned, his smile growing even more as he shrugged Hoseok’s arm off of his broad shoulders, leaning over your desk, your faces inches apart. “Are you hoping he’ll bend you over at work while you’re supposed to be working? And just hope someone won’t walk in on the two of you?”

You tried to prevent the flaring of your cheeks- unwilling to admit to yourself that your small attraction to Yoongi had led to racy thoughts that had nothing to do with radio mixes or CDs. But you weren’t going to let an asshole like Jungkook get to you. “Even if he did, he’d probably to better than your lame excuse of a dick.”

“Really?” He quirked a brow, and you knew instantly that you said the wrong thing. “Because I can assure you that isn’t exactly the case. Yoongi and I had this  _friend_ , and she wanted to spend some time with us- Yoongi’s alright, I suppose, but I’m-”

“Knock it off kid, no one wants to hear about how the two of you spit roasted Kyulkyung,” Hoseok said, grabbing onto the collar of Jungkook’s shirt and yanking back, an annoyed look on his face. Everyone here was way too used to Jungkook trying to get under your skin- it had become quite the norm.

Jungkook shrugged, that annoying smirk remaining as he looked to the elder. “What? I’m just trying to help Y/N. Lord knows she’ll need some good masturbation material when she fails to get laid tonight.”

You rolled your eyes, attempting to kick his shin from underneath the desk. “I have no problem getting laid, thank you very much. Guys just happen to be disappointing.”

Hoseok raised his brows at that. “Wait- seriously? Yikes, I thought you just didn’t like random hookups.”

“Guess she just hasn’t been with a guy who knows how to use his dick properly,” Jungkook cackled.

“You know, it’s not always about the guy’s dick,” Lisa huffed, though she still wore a smile on her face from the typical banter. “There are other factors.”

“Sure, sure, makes sense coming from you,” Hoseok rolled his eyes.

“It’s not my fault when we first met you couldn’t eat out for shit,” Lisa called out, cackling. You attempted to conceal your own smile, but the twitching at the corner of your lips provided the briefest of smirks. You had to listen countless nights of how Hoseok was so bad at giving head, though it was hilarious.

Hoseok’s cheeks flared. “When are you going to stop bringing that up?”

“You guys are too cute- you should date already,” Jungkook teased, pinching Hoseok’s cheek as the elder slapped it off.

“Ew, gross,” Hoseok said. You side glanced at Lisa, noticing how her smile faltered the slightest bit, but she still kept up the chuckle that followed. Hoseok turned back to you, changing the topic back to what was at hand. “C'mon, I’m sure Yoongi won’t mind you not showing up. Hell, I’ll convince him to come along if it means that you’ll come.”

“Why’re you so adamant I come anyway? Are you just hoping I get plastered enough to do something stupid?” you guessed, quirking a brow at his persistence.

“There’s a guy I promised to introduce to you. He’s been bugging me, so I figured to hell with it,” Hoseok shrugged.

“Since when did this happen?” Jungkook scoffed, turning to the elder, clearly only now learning of this information.

A wicked smirk crossed your lips, and you cockily looked up to the boy. “Awe, is someone jealous?” you snickered, pride swelling your chest.

“No- I’m just surprised that someone would actually go after you of all people,” Jungkook scoffed, now irritated.

You felt your heart sink at that, knowing he was only snapping at you because he was clearly bothered. You clenched jaw, “Funny coming from the guy who begs to eat me out about twice each week.”

“Unlike Hoseok, I know how to use my tongue,” Jungkook mentioned, cocking his head to the side.

“Can you guys please let that go? I’ve gotten better since I was a freshman- jeez,” Hoseok huffed. “And no, it’s not that he’s trying to get with you. At least I don’t think. Something about wanting a job at the studio.”

You raised your brows, surprised by this. “Oh, I don’t know Hobi. All positions are filled, and we really don’t need that many people. Besides, why’re you asking me? Yoongi’s probably the guy you should direct him to.”

“I dunno, I think he’s scared of Yoongi or something,” Hoseok guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

“Why would he want the job then?” you asked, furrowing your brows.

“Yeah- and Y/N’s no more approachable,” Lisa snickered, elbowing you gently as she laughed.

“I’m like the least intimidating person when you look at me. I’ve got to be intimidating somehow,” you admit.

“So will you please, please come?” Hoseok asked, whining as he tried to get your attention again.

You sighed, rolling your eyes, feeling Lisa’s vice-like grip as her form of persuasion. “Whatever,” you huffed, looking aside.

“Ee! Great!” Lisa cheered, grabbing onto you to wrap her hands around your torso and arms, hugging you tightly.

“Great, see you then,” Hoseok smiled, leading Jungkook along as they left.

-

“I don’t get how you can look so effortlessly cool,” Lisa slurred, booze flowing through her system as she raked her eyes up and down your body.

“I literally wear this like every weekend,” you huffed, finishing your chugging on the vodka at hand. You were just wearing a leather jacket and a tank top beneath with jeans- though you supposed it looked a lot nicer than the usual sweatpants and flannel you wore. Hell, you even wore your hair up, instead of having the dark mass cover most of your face. Which reminded you-you needed to get your bangs trimmed.

“Hey, Y/N, there you are,” Hoseok greeted, a man following closely along. He greeted Lisa, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he leaned against her, causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl. “This is the guy I told you about. Namjoon, this is the Ice Queen herself. Y/N, Namjoon.”

You rolled your eyes, looking up at the man. He was reasonably put together, as handsome as any of Hoseok’s friends were. He was tall and had tan skin. He gave you a toothy grin as he held out his hand. “Hey, I’m Namjoon.”

You looked at the hand quizzically, an air of awkwardness between the two of you until you shifted the cup in your hand to the other, reluctantly shaking the man’s hand.

It was typical of you to act like an aloof bitch to strangers- you didn’t need anyone in your life who wasn’t going to put in much effort, and you weren’t one to believe in first impressions. Namjoon seemed unfazed by your attitude, however, only letting out a sigh of relief as you finally shook his hand.

Lisa laughed, whisper-yelling to Namjoon. “Don’t be intimidated- she’s a big ol’ softy once you get to know her.”

“I’ll leave you two to it- though come up to my room in ten, we’re all planning to get plastered together. Jimin’s idea, as usual,” Hoseok chuckled, dragging a drunken Lisa along. You wouldn’t be surprised if they had a quickie somewhere. Undoubtedly you’d have to go to Hoseok’s room to hang out with the ‘inner circle’, Jimin typically being the one to bring you all together to get drunk and do stupid shit. You remembered one time Lisa and Hoseok had sex in front of everyone, and if you weren’t so plastered you probably would’ve felt a bit more awkward about it. Instead, you drunkenly laughed and pointed at the friends’ obvious boners, as they awkwardly shuffled out to either get laid or jack off in the nearest bathroom. Lisa lived down the moment, flustered of course by what she idiotically did, but soon it came to pass. All of you had done embarrassing stuff in front of each other before- from you having to flash everyone your famous rack to Jimin reportedly giving a handjob to Jungkook. That tightly knit, in a sense.

You turned towards Namjoon, quirking your brow as the two of your friends left. “So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, anyway?”

“You work in the studio, right? The college campus’s main rock and mixes station,” Namjoon clarified.

“Yeah, what about it?” you grunted, staring down into your drink as you watched his reaction closely.

“I was wondering if I could have a position working there,” Namjoon said. “I know that you guys don’t need that many people- but I would really love to work there in all honesty.”

“I’m really the wrong person to be asking. You should ask Yoongi- he’s in charge of that stuff,” you tell him.

“I did. I mean, we’re in the same frat,” Namjoon admitted, taking you by surprise. Typical of you to not know a member of the frat you spent the most time with. “He said I’d have to get your approval first before he comes to any decision.”

Your eyes widened slightly, raising your brows as your cold facade faltered. “Did he?”

Namjoon’s brows furrowed. “Didn’t he tell you?”

“I- no, but I guess that’s why he’s sending you to me,” you say, clearing your throat as you tried to regain composure. “I’ll, uh, talk to him about it. But I guess I don’t have a problem with it if he doesn’t, as long as you’re not a creep or something.”

Namjoon beamed, dimples popping up in his cheeks, his eyes brightening up. “Really? Thank you!”

“It’s a maybe- don’t get your hopes up too fast,” you say, though you’re admittedly surprised he isn’t taking to heart your bitchy attitude. Most people would be screaming their heads off at your defense mechanism by now. “I should probably go- but I’ll put it into serious consideration.”

You push past him and elbow your way through the crowds, roughly bumping through whoever was in your way until you were able to make it to the stairs, going along the all too familiar path to Hoseok’s room. It was when you finally got there that you opened the door, seeing your friends sitting in a circle. Jimin was bubbly as always, sitting next to Jungkook, who was next to Xiyeon. Lisa and Hoseok were draped across each other, drunk out of their minds. You kicked the door behind you, gulping down the rest of the vodka in your red solo cup as you tossed it aside, thumping down in your familiar place between Lisa and Jimin.

“Glad to see you make it, baby!” Jimin said, yanking you forward as he gave you a sloppy kiss on the cheek. You rolled your eyes, wiping it off. Jimin was the most affectionate out of everyone, and he was perhaps the only one who wasn’t scared to show you this much affection despite the fact you were, more likely than not, going to elbow him in the stomach. It seemed as though everyone loved to just ooze affection towards you despite your icy exterior. Perhaps because it meant they were special enough to melt at least a portion of your heart. Either way, you relented jabbing him in the rib, simply pretending to gag.

You sniffed, feeling a slight odor from the man. “Is that pot I smell?”

“Don’t mind him, I caught him on the porch with some weed. That’s why he’s way more  _Jimin_  than usual,” Xiyeon explained, shaking her head at Jimin.

Xiyeon was probably the nerdiest out of everyone- often times having to tutor the group or putting together a study group whenever finals were coming up. She was the one who probably had the most control over her life, or so you suspected. So it made perfect sense as to why she liked being in this group, as it was the one that helped her wind down between rigorous study sections. You knew she was well on her way to becoming valedictorian.

“So what brainless game from middle school do you have prepared for us today, Jimin? Don’t tell me spin the bottle,” you say.

He pouts, his plush bottom lip sticking out as he held you in his embrace, making you sigh as he cooed and pet your hair. Jimin was probably something of an older brother to you- annoying, protective, and yet a total softie. You rolled your eyes as he rested his chin on top of your head. “You wound me, Y/N. Can you not act so cold? You know you love me.”

“You’re small enough for me to package you to Satan, Jimin. Don’t start,” you huffed, feeling his fingers thread through your hair.

“Why does everyone get onto me for my height?” he sighed, glaring as your friends cackled. “Whatever- truth or dare, let’s keep it classy.”

“As though anything’s classy about this group,” Xiyeon snickered.

“Not when we have the two that go at it like rabbits and a walking disease,” you smirk, nodding over to Hoseok and Lisa, and gesturing to Jungkook.

“I don’t have a disease,” Jungkook affirmed, poking his tongue into his cheek out of annoyance.

“Hush you two, I’m going first,” Lisa said, interrupting and giggling as she turned to Jimin. “Jimin- you ask me first.”

He quirked a brow, eyes glazed over. “Uhh, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Lisa beamed.

“Alright, I dare you to kiss Xiyeon,” Jimin said triumphantly, eyes lighting up at the thought. Such a Jimin thing to ask, that perv. He was such a horndog.

“Are you sure Hoseok won’t get jealous?” Xiyeon questioned, quirking a man at the boy. It was well known that Hoseok and Lisa were exclusive friends with benefits, so it wasn’t all too surprising that Xiyeon asked.

Hoseok shrugged. “Go for it. This is the kind of thing I’d pay to see.”

“Yeah, you two, go at it, no one will complain,” Jungkook grinned, leaning into the foot of the bed as he settled himself.

You let out a grimace. “You guys are such perverts.”

“You knew that when you got here, babe,” Jimin laughed, reaching behind you to squeeze your ass, which you swiped away. Jimin was probably the only guy who would be able to touch your ass in a platonic way, though Lisa and Xiyeon often liked spanking you as you passed by. If Hoseok or Jungkook tried, you’d kill them. But Jimin was typically your exception to every rule.

Lisa shrugged, crawling over to get to Xiyeon, climbing onto her lap as the two slanted their mouths against each other, tongues swirling as they kept their eyes shut. Everyone was transfixed on the action, their eyes trained on the two. Lisa brushed Xiyeon’s hair behind her ear, and Xiyeon’s hands were firmly planted on Lisa’s hips. When they finally broke apart there was a string of saliva still connecting their tongues until it broke off, both of them panting.

Hoseok’s jaw was slack at the scene. “Say, Xiyeon, what would you say to a threesome-”

Lisa smacked him on the chest, rolling her eyes. “Don’t you even think about it. You can barely handle one girl- much less two.”

“Oof, that was rough,” Jungkook laughed, seeing the wounded look on the elder’s face. Lisa was probably still snippy over Hoseok’s comment earlier if you had to guess.

“Alright, my turn. Jimin, here’s a question I’ve been dying to ask. How come you’ve stopped railing girls all of the sudden?” Lisa asked, upfront.

“Don’t I have to pick truth or dare?” he questioned.

“The dare is that you’ll have to whip it out and show us,” Lisa grinned. “Which I’m guessing has something to do with your truth.”

Jimin hissed. “Alright, if you must know, I contracted chlamydia. The one time I don’t use a condom and I catch it- just my luck.”

“You’re screwed, man,” Hoseok cackled. “Was it that chick you were hitting on at the coffee shop?”

“Now I see why she was so reluctant to follow up on the hooking up,” Xiyeon smirked. “And you thought she was just a tease.”

“Whatever, I’m treating it and the doctor said it’ll be gone in about two weeks,” Jimin huffed. He turns to you. “Now, my little ice princess- truth or dare?”

“Dare- let’s keep things interesting,” you shrugged, leaning into Lisa as you gave a stony expression to Jimin.

“Alright,” he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief, making you regret your decision already. “Since the two of you so clearly hate each other- or you more so- I dare you to let Jungkook make out you. Petting and everything- even below the pants. A full minute and timed.”

You gawked, hearing everyone give their excitement at the prospect. “What was truth again?”

“Truth is you have to reveal your biggest kink,” Jimin laughed. “The one you’ve been refusing to tell me.”

“I’m not telling you vanilla bitches my kink!” you immediately said.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to get it on with Jungkook, then.” Jimin smiled wickedly. Oh, you were so going to beat his ass for this.

Jungkook raised his brows, a cocky smirk on his lips. “What, scared?”

“In your fucking dreams,” you say, snapping your fingers as you pointed to the ground. “Get over here now, bitch.”

Hoseok burst out laughing, seeing Jungkook shrug as he made his way over to you, seeing you grab onto his collar and yank him down. “Guess Y/N’s on top. I knew it.”

“She fucking wishes,” Jungkook rolled his eyes, gripping onto your hips as he dragged you closer and on top of his lap. He turned to Jimin, who was fishing out his phone. “Start the timer already.”

“Fuck you- mmf!” You groaned into his mouth, eyes wide as Jungkook kissed you, mouth slant against your own as you reluctantly moved it against him, lips pressed against his forcefully. You weren’t in the mood for sweet and gentle- especially not with him. So instead you opted for rough and aggressive. Jungkook didn’t seem to mind, his tongue forcing its way in as he licked his mouth, and you felt his lips vibrate through a groan as his hands slid up your shirt, cupping your breasts and kneading them beneath your bra.

“You guys have to do it under the pants as well,” Hoseok reminded you, causing you to lift up your hand to flip him off, eyes screwed shut as you nipped Jungkook’s bottom lip.

His hand slid down, quickly unzipping your pants as he tugged on your panties, letting the waistband snap back against your stomach. You automatically rutted against him out of instinct, hissing at the sharp pain as his fingers dove down, sliding over your clothed slit. Through the clash of teeth and tongues, you felt him smirk against your lips, and to both of your surprises you were wet beneath his touch. You responded by nipping his lip harder, forcing his mouth to be firmer and rougher against your own as he pets you, a warm hand cupping your sex.

“Time’s up,” Jimin called.

You shoved yourself off Jungkook, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, trying to ignore the frustration growing between your legs. Just great- now you were extremely sexually frustrated. Perfect. Your legs trembled as you glared at Jungkook, who scooted back to his previous spot. Quickly zipping your jeans back up and fixing your bra beneath the tank top, you growled to Jimin. “I fucking hate you.”

“You didn’t seem to hate it so much when it was happening,” Jimin laughed, perhaps noticing how blown out your eyes were.

“Whatever, you’re shit,” you huff, sitting back down as you tried to ignore the burning feeling of Jungkook’s eyes boring into the side of your face. Your cheeks felt hot and flustered, and you knew without a doubt you were going to be getting off tonight. “Xiyeon- truth or dare.”

-

“Hey, Yoongi,” you greeted, seeing him walk into the studio. You were currently restacking some of the CDs in the correct order- leave it to Yoongi to just put them up there without any regard of how to find them later.

Upon looking at you, he takes out his earbuds. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Uh, you met the Namjoon guy, right? Says he wants to work here?” you question.

“Oh- yeah, I talked to him. He’s in my frat,” Yoongi explained briefly.

“And you said he’d talk to me before you’d approve, right?” you confirm.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to just hire someone without your knowledge, so I decided to let you judge for yourself. I mean, your input is important too,” Yoongi comments, making his way over to the usual desk.

“I… Yeah,” you say. You, in all honesty, wanted to thank him for being considerate, but something prevented you. Maybe you were scared of getting soft. “He seemed nice enough- I don’t have a problem with him,” is what you opted for instead.

“Yeah- he’s a nice guy. Decent, not a creep, pretty smart,” Yoongi mentions. “I think it’d be fine to have him here.”

“So when do you want to hire him?” you ask, continuing your work of restacking the CDs.

“I’ll start him this weekend. I can train him on everything so that he’ll eventually be able to take care of things on his own,” Yoongi says, putting on the headset as he scooted closer to his desk.

You looked back, part of you hoping to continue the conversation further, but seeing the bulky headphones over his ears, you knew the conversation had come to a close. You simply kept your lips pressed shut, reaching for your phone as you play music again, listening to the beat of the drums in the latest cover you were listening to.

-

“Woah, you look nice,” Lisa commented, passing by your room as you looked at yourself. You were wearing combat boots, a graphic tee, and a black skirt. Your makeup was a bit more dramatic than usual, but overall you did look a lot more gussied up. “What’s the occasion?”

“I’m going to that concert The Hooligans are holding today,” you mention casually. “Y'know- that cover band I really like?”

“I thought they had some songs of their own?” Lisa mentioned, furrowing her brows.

“They do- but I think the covers are better,” you admit.

“Very well. I’ll be with Hobi if you need me,” Lisa mentioned.

You quickly grab onto her wrist before she can scurry off again, and she looks at you with surprise. “Uh, sorry, but before you go, I should probably ask you a question.”

“Ooh! Fun! Do tell,” Lisa said, beaming at you.

“Well, you know how you were crying after that party? After what Hoseok said earlier that day?” you question. “I don’t mean to sound like I’m prying or anything- and I’d totally understand if you don’t want to answer.”

“Oh… What about it?” Lisa asked, quiet.

“Not to sound like I give a shit, but are you ok?” you question. “Just… Why do you keep coming back?”

Lisa’s mouth went small, and she pursed her lips. “I… I don’t want to talk about that, in all honesty, Y/N.”

You let go of her wrist. “That’s alright, I understand.”

“Thanks,” she says, shuffling along. You doubted she’d still go to him tonight after your awkward question.

You look back in the mirror, smoothing over your hair and vowing to yourself you’d never let yourself fall into the same trap she did- especially after you saw how broken she became as a result of it.

-

You’re jumping up and down, shaking your hair as you dance in a crowd, listening to the cover the band was playing. They had already gotten through their original songs, so the other half of the concert would consist of their best covers- mainly consisting of rock songs.

You were letting yourself go, dancing carefree, enjoying yourself for the time being. You had a few shots at the bar earlier before you went out to the dance floor, letting it get into your system. Which resulted in your lack of coordination and your inability to see the faces of the lead singer and band clearly. You were currently listening to their cover of Mr. Brightside- a personal favorite of yours- when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

You turned around, making out Jungkook’s face through the strobing lights. You stop dancing, surprised.

“Y/N?” he shouts, barely heard over the music.

“Jungkook?” you yell back, covering your ears as an attempt to hear yourself. “What’re you doing here?”

“I love this band!” he shouted. “What’re you doing here?”

“You’re joking!  _I_  love this band!” you shouted back, shocked. Did he follow you here or something? No, you shouldn’t be so self-centered. A lot of people could like a band. Still, this was the first time you knew of anyone who liked the band.

“Of course I like them! They’re great!” Jungkook shouted to you. “I’m surprised to see you here!”

“The Hooligans is my favorite cover band!” you tell him.

Jungkook’s grin spread into a smile, “Cool!” He begins to dance, jumping up and down along with the crowd, singing along as he looks to you cheekily. “C'mon, Y/N. If you like them so much, dance!”

You narrow your eyes at him, and he rolls his eyes. “I’m not evil, y'know. We can both enjoy a band. Don’t be immature.”

You huff to yourself, easing yourself into it, dancing along to the music, singing along to the words.

_“It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss”_

Jungkook grins, singing along, his voice barely heard and off-key along with the music. You find yourself loosening up around him admittedly, hair flying everywhere as you dance, limbs moving to the beat as you bounce on the balls of your feet, one with the crowd as you jump to every tap of the drumstick against the drum.

_“Now I’m falling asleep_

_And she’s calling a cab_

_While he’s having a smoke_

_And she’s taking a drag”_

Jungkook looks to you, singing his heart out goofily, an invisible mic in his hand as he belts his heart out, doubling over himself as he performs his pretend concert for you. Despite yourself, you laugh at his antics. You couldn’t believe it; you, the ice queen, laughing at the boy who annoyed you to no end. Maybe it was the singer’s raspy voice, deep and sultry. Maybe it was the sound of the drums, following the pace of your heart. Maybe it was the mass of bodies around you, jumping up and down to a song from 2004.

_“Now they’re going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it’s all in my head_

But she’s touching his chest

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go”_

Something about it feels like a weird dream you’d tell your friend. Here you were, with your self-proclaimed mortal enemy, singing along to a band. Colors flashing in the dark area, a smile on both of your faces as you reveal sides of yourself neither had seen previously. It’s odd- a weird feeling admittedly. Jungkook was the last person you expected to laugh with- but from the look on his face as he belts his heart out to a song you love as well, and the veins popping up from the side of his neck that shows how he truly was singing at the top of his lungs, though it blended in with the background noise.

_“'Cause I just can’t look it’s killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibi”_

You’re laughing so hard there are tears in your eyes. Why? Because the undeniably cocky Jeon Jungkook looked like a massive fucking nerd. He looked like you when you were alone in the bathroom with a hairbrush in your hand, or when you were performing in the shower. He looked so shameless, and in a different way than you were used to. And goddamn it, the amusing scene was fucking hilarious.

_“But it’s just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I’m Mr. Brightside”_

It’s in the next choruses of  _“I_ _never”_ s that you look at Jungkook. And he’s looking at you oddly enough. You start to think that maybe he’s not as bad as you thought he was. Maybe it’s just the alcohol you had consumed earlier, but you see him leaning in. Your vision was blurry, and despite your incoordination, you don’t feel yourself leaning back out of instinct.

If you needed any further memory of how good he was with his tongue, this was it. His mouth slanted against yours, chapped lips pressing roughly against your own, his hand curled into the hair at the back of your head, forcing you to look up, neck craning as he moves his lips passionately against yours. He licks against your lips, allowing you to open your mouth and have his tongue sweep into your hot cavern, dominating you with a single move. The moans you had to try to conceal the first time were here now as you clutched tightly onto his shirt, tugging him closer to you as he kisses you roughly. You still remember how swollen and glossy your lips were the first time after making out with him for only a minute, and the hazy memory makes your legs shake slightly.

His head moves with yours, and the two of you are moving to your own rhythm, the motions fluid and easy, as though the two of you had done this hundreds of times. It’s with each movement of his tongue that has your lips vibrating against his own with a moan, and this time he’s the one nipping at your bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth before sweeping over it with his tongue once again to kiss you aggressively. It feels good- the hand roughly tugging at your scalp, causing a pleasant ache. The feeling of his broad chest against your own pressed firmly against your own.

Your mind is spinning. Maybe it’s from the lights that dance over a dark crowd. Maybe it’s from the alcohol in your bloodstream, making your mind woozy. But you know for sure that Jungkook’s tongue sweeping from your earlobe and down the column of your neck to suck at the tender skin on your collarbone- yeah, that didn’t help.

But you knew for sure that the moment his teeth sunk down into your shoulder that you were a goner.

-

You’re unsure what led to this. First, you texted Lisa that you wouldn’t need a ride back home, then you were hastily giving Jungkook a handjob as he tried to drive you back to his place. It was due to your impatience and stupidity, however, that led to the car parked on the side of the road, door of the backseat swung wide open as you leaned over the seat, panties tucked into Jungkook’s back pocket as your skirt was flipped over to reveal your ass to the chilly night air. It was when you quickly tried to put your mouth on Jungkook’s dick that he pulled over, unable to stop himself as he snapped his fingers and commanded you to bend over the seat in the back.

So, yeah. Drunk you was pretty stupid.

And here you were, a withering mess, Jungkook’s hands running up and down your back. You felt so vulnerable, completely on display for him, ass revealed to him. There was only so much the darkness could do for you.

You yelped, feeling his hand slap against your ass, stinging the skin. You ducked your head down, completely submissive underneath his touch.

Jungkook leaned forward, hand massaging the part where he hit you. His chest pressed against your back, his lips brushing against your ear with a husky laugh. “Not so snarky are you now, are you?”

You whimpered, biting on your lip as you ducked your head down, feeling him send two more blows to either side of your ass. Jungkook’s hand reached up to your hair, tugging on the hair as he gathered it into a thick fist. “Something to say?” he questioned, hearing your shrieks as he gave you three more harsh slaps, the flesh of your ass jiggling with each hit against his flat palm.

“No,” you said, arching your back, feeling the skin burn red.

“That’s right,” Jungkook said, a cocky laugh as he lets go of your hair to massage your ass, cupping both cheeks with his big hands. “I like you like this- when you can’t piss me off because you’re just waiting to be filled with cock.”

“Jungkook,” you whispered, pushing your hips back into his hands, wanting more.

“Oh? Babygirl’s eager?” Jungkook chuckled, moving one of his hands, the thumb circling around a puckered rim as though to tease you. You gasped at the feeling, pushing your ass back as you tried to press him further. He laughed at your eagerness, refusing to give in just yet. “You were so wet when we had to make out in front of everyone. Are you that cock hungry? All you had to do was ask babygirl.”

“You fucking dick, stop being a fucking tease,” you hissed, irritated by his cockiness as you pushed your hips back.

You gasped, feeling his thumb plunge into your ass, staying there as he plugged you up. Jungkook laughed, another spank to your rear. “There you were,” he chuckled, pumping his thumb into your ass, wiggling the digit ever so slightly. “Fiesty- just how I like 'em.”

“For someone who’s all talk, you aren’t exactly doing much,” you growl out of frustration, wanting him to pick up the pace.

“Lot of talk for someone who’s begging for someone to fill her slutty cunt,” Jungkook says, thrusting two fingers into you, curling them down to aim for your g-spot. They slipped right in with no resistance because of how wet you were, causing Jungkook to hiss. “This is the wettest cunt I’ve ever seen, babygirl. You really are a  _whore_.”

Your walls clenched around his fingers at those words, despite the fact you remained silent for the sake of pride. However, the reaction wasn’t left unnoticed by Jungkook.

He laughed, a grin spreading across his face as he pumped his fingers inside of you. “Someone likes being called a whore, huh? I didn’t think you’d be into that sort of thing. I haven’t even called you exactly what you are yet.”

“And what’s that, baby?” you ask mockingly, trembling like a leaf as he successfully finds your g-spot. Upon finding it, he repeatedly hits it, the movements of his fingers curling inside of you making you resist moaning unabashedly.

He leaned close, wrapping your hair around in a ponytail, curling it around his hand as he yanked you upwards until his hot breath was fanning over your ear and you were craning your neck. “A dirty little cockslut,” he whispered, his voice deep and unwavering.

“Shit,” you cursed, screwing your eyes shut as you whimper at the feeling of his fingers repeatedly plunging into your heat.

He lets go of your hair once again, leaving an ache in your scalp as he pulls away, stilling the movements of his fingers. You’re about to yell at him again out of frustration, feeling so deprived by his still fingers. You whip around to turn to him. “What the fuck, Jungkook? I swear to-”

“I want you to fuck yourself against my fingers, bitch,” Jungkook interrupted, snapping you out of your rage as your cheeks flushed. He curled his fingers, making you crumble and press your forehead against the fabric of the seat. “Get to it.”

Despite how degrading and humiliating it feels, you rut your hips back into his fingers, and each time his fingers bottom out into you he curls them into your g-spot. Before long you’re quickening your pace, fucking his fingers as though you were bouncing against his dick. You reveled in the delicious hisses he’d let out occasionally, loving the feeling of your walls squeezing around his thick fingers, and the lewd sounds from your wetness enveloping the digits, swallowing them greedily.

“You take my fingers so well, cockslut. That greedy little pussy can’t get enough,” Jungkook laughs, pulling them out much to your disappointment until he places the sticky fingers beneath you to toy with your clit, rubbing you until you were burying your face into the seat. “Just imagine how you’re going to take my fat cock, babygirl. Your sopping cunt probably couldn’t take it. I’d barely be able to squeeze into this tight pussy of yours.”

“Shut the fuck up and put your supposedly 'big’ dick inside already,” you say in a growl, though it doesn’t sound so much as an attempt to intimidate him as a high pitched whine. One of the things you’d late the most about Jungkook was his continuation to brag about how big his dick was. Even Jimin, who had to give him a handjob one time, admitted he was easily the biggest he had seen in real life. Which was saying something, since Jimin was known for spit roasting most of your sorority sisters.

“You tried to put your mouth on it, you know how big it is,” Jungkook laughed, though you hear the sound of his pants unzipping at your neediness. He reaches into his back pocket to fish out his wallet, getting out a condom before rolling it onto his length.

“Maybe you should remind me, then,” you suggest, feeling his hands grip onto your waist.

His hand slaps against your ass, shutting you up again. “Maybe I will,” he grunts, stroking himself. You feel the head of his dick slide between your legs, lubricating itself as it runs through the folds of your clit, brushing along your sensitive and throbbing clit. “Do you like this? Getting fucked on the side of the road? Where any of these passing cars can see you getting plowed into?”

“Yes,” you admitted, curling your fists as he finally positions it at your entrance.

Jungkook hummed in satisfaction. “I’ve got such a good fucking slut on my hands, don’t I? I could fuck you in front of a dozen people and you’d put on such a good show, wouldn’t you?”

“God, you fucking prick, quit stalling,” you huffed.

“So needy,” Jungkook laughed, pulling away as he got onto his knees, spitting onto your sopping cunt to land on your entrance before he slowly begins to push inside of you. You gasp at the feeling of his dick sinking into you, the head plunged in, and then slowly, inch by inch. It was when he was halfway inside of you that you felt the delicious burn as he began to stretch your walls. Jungkook massaged your shoulders, trying to relax you and ease you into the feeling as he continued to sink into you. “That’s right. You’re taking my cock so well, babygirl. You’re going to be a good slut for me, yeah? All for me, mm? You’re so wet, I’m just sliding right in. You’re doing so well.”

Your muscles relaxed with his praise, feeling him finally bottom out into you until his hips were pressed firmly against your ass, cock buried deep into your womb. You moaned at the feeling, and Jungkook clearly wasn’t unaffected, shuddering as he felt your walls contract around him.

“Big enough for you?” he asked, a smirk in his voice.

“Shut the fuck up you big dick freak,” you grunted, earning a chuckle from the man. “Move.”

Jungkook reared back, the head of his dick still inside of you until he plunged into you, hips snapping forward until they met your ass. He didn’t stop at your gasp, though, continuing to ram himself in and out of you with each thrust of his hips, and there was nothing more you could do than moan and try to keep the shaky arms supporting you from collapsing beneath your weight.

“Mm, fuck, suck a good cockslut,” Jungkook grunted, his thrusts animalistic as he plowed into you. “I bet if I wrapped my hand around that pretty little throat I could feel my dick thrusting into you.”

“S…So deep,” was all you were able to say, nodding in agreement as you rocked back and forth against him.

“Awe, does babygirl have trouble finding the right words for once?” Jungkook asked, chuckling as he tightened his grip around your hips.

“Y-You’re such a f-fucking dick,” was all you were able to stammer out.

“Mm, and you’re an icy bitch,” Jungkook spat, delivering a deliberately harsh thrust with his words.

“I hate you,” you say through gritted teeth.

“Mhm, sure. Your sopping cunt milking my dick for all it’s worth says otherwise,” Jungkook chuckled, his thumb circling around the puckered rim of your ass once more. “Why don’t you admit you’ve wanted this dick since you first met me? Don’t you remember how flustered you got when I said I’d eat you out until you were begging for me to stop?”

“Like a dick like you would even give a shit about foreplay,” you grunt, though you’re unable to concentrate from the bliss you’re feeling.

Jungkook slips his thumb into your ass again, and you relish in the feeling of having both holes filled. “Careful what you say, baby. I’ll eat you out for hours next time,” Jungkook promised, chuckling. “Besides, you don’t seem to be complaining. You liked having my thumb in your dirty little ass, don’t you?”

“Shit- fuck, yes. Keep going, Jungkook,” you encouraged, a high pitched whine coming from you as you rocked yourself against him.

“You’re so fucking wet, babygirl. You were made for my dick,” Jungkook pants, pounding into you as he tries to keep his thumb at the same pace. “I’ll fuck you so, so good baby. You’re gonna soak my dick like the needy bitch you are, won’t you?”

“Yes, God yes Jungkook, please use me.”

“You like being used, huh? You’re fucking against me like a bitch in heat,” he chuckles.

“Yes- oh my God, I’m close. Please, please, touch me, Jungkook. C'mon, fuck,” you beg, doubling over yourself, trying to concentrate on the feeling of his cock brushing against your walls, repeatedly hitting your g-spot in a way that made you see stars.

Jungkook didn’t need to be told twice, the hand that wasn’t working on your puckered rim instead sliding down your body, rubbing your clit in a way that had you sobbing. “That’s right, cockslut. Cum all over my dick, let all these cars know exactly who’s fucking you right now. Let them know who’s little bitch you are,” he encourages, his voice raspy and deep, commanding.

You felt yourself come undone, your limbs shaking as you collapse against the seat, feeling your orgasm wash over you. Jungkook doesn’t stop, however, instead continuing to fuck into you, continuing to rub against you.

You whine, tears pricking against the corners of your eyes. “Jungkook, I’m too sensitive.”

The hand that had a thumb in your ass slipped away, gripping onto the jaw that was planted into the seat to force you up, his thumb in your mouth as you greedily sucked against it, his lips against your ear once more. He quickened his pace on your clit. “You feel so good cumming on my dick, cockslut. I want to milk you for all you’re worth until you’re crying like the pathetic whore you are. Think you can cum again? For me, babygirl?”

You’re unable to do much more than nod your head, letting him continue to plow through you as he rubs you, and you let the pain from the overstimulation overtake you until you’re convulsing around his dick, clenching tightly until your second orgasm of the night washes over you.

Jungkook drops you, hands slipping away as you faceplant into the seat out of pure exhaustion. You stay still, letting him use your body to get himself off, acting as nothing more than a sex toy as he ruts into you. He grunts animalistically, his vice-like grip on your hips sure to leave bruises. “God, your cunts so tight, when was the last time someone used this sweet pussy? Such a good  _fucking_  girl I’ve got.” He finally cums into the condom, sticky skin pressing to your own as he slows his movements, slowing down.

You listen to the sound of his heavy breathing, accompanied by the sounds of the roads passing by on the highway. The sounds of sex no longer filled the air, and you were too exhausted to ask your drunken mind exactly what you had done. Instead, you were only able to tiredly look to Jungkook as he tossed the used condom aside into the car, and instead of asking him exactly what had happened or yelling at him for something none sensical, you only think to yourself that it’s good he didn’t litter.

You knew, however, that sober you would never admit to herself that Jeon Jungkook of all people was the best fuck of her life.

-

You were fully expecting Jungkook to blab to everyone- especially your friend group of last night’s exploitations. You were anxious, looking around warily to anyone who so much as looked your way, suspecting that they knew. You had taken probably five showers since the incident, trying to cleanse yourself, though you couldn’t shake the feeling of Jungkook pressed against you, or his dick inside of you. It still remained, no matter how many times you rubbed a soap-soaked cloth along your skin.

You knew you were being paranoid. Why would you care what these people thought? It was probably because you were scared of losing your reputation. Suddenly you wouldn’t be so unapproachable-a ll because you spread your legs to the biggest fuck boy on campus.

Fuck. Your. Life.

Next thing you knew you’d have guys harassing you thinking that was how Jungkook got into your pants.

You were absolutely dreading the next moment you’d have to see him- but unfortunately, you had Psychology with him.

Just great.

You were focused solely on the board in front of you, the droning of your professor as she discussed what would be on the next exam. You didn’t want to give into the urge to look behind you, where Hoseok and Jungkook sat in the back of the class, knowing fully well that Jungkook would be staring right back with that smug ass, shit eating grin of his.

“Hey, Y/N, you ok? You seem more wound up than usual,” Lisa says, staring at your frigid composure.

You grunted, hearing the teacher dismiss the class. You quickly shove as many things into your backpack as you’re able to, despite Lisa’s confusion. Unfortunately, Hoseok’s too quick for you, trodding down to drape his arms around your shoulders. He grins at you and Lisa. “What’s up, ladies?” he grinned. “Jungkook and I were talking about heading to McDonald’s- are you in?”

“I am,” Lisa immediately says. She turns to you. “What about you, Y/N? You need something to cheer you up anyway.”

“What’s got the Ice Queen down?” Hoseok chuckled, shaking your shoulders a bit as he teased. “I thought nothing got to you.”

You avoid Jungkook’s stare as it bores into you, and you shove Hoseok aside as you scowl. “Nothing. I’ve just got a shift soon anyway- so I won’t be able to go. It’s my turn to work the radio station.”

“Fair enough,” Hoseok shrugged, instead draping his arm over Lisa’s shoulders, much to her delight. “If you change your mind, let us know, alright?”

“Mhm,” you nod, picking up your bag. The four of you walk out of the classroom, most of the other students already out of the room, chatting about whatever idle gossip is spreading around the room.

If Jungkook had told anyone, it would’ve been Hoseok. The two were best friends- there was no way he didn’t. And if he told Hosoek, he would’ve most definitely teased you about it already, and the information would’ve at least spread throughout the inner circle.

You pondered to yourself what to say, side glancing to Jungkook. It wasn’t until you were in an empty hallway around the corner that you slapped Jungkook against the wall, pinning him as you waited for Hoseok and Lisa to pass, knowing the two would be too immersed in themselves to notice your abscence.

You looked to Jungkook, performing your signature icy glare. “Have you told anyone about… that night?”

“What? No. What kind of guy do you think I am?” Jungkook questions, furrowing his brows. “I’m not that much of a douchebag, you know.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” you whispered. “You’ve blabbed about every other girl who’s gotten your dick wet- and it’s just like you to do something to get under my skin.”

“Look- I’m not going to spill about what happened unless you did, which I’d be fine with,” Jungkook admits. “It’s not a big deal- I don’t know why you’re worried about it.”

“Why am I worrying about it?” you gawked. “Because the absolute most fucking  _annoying_  prick I know just happened-”

“To be the best lay of your life?” Jungkook finished, quirking a brow in that cocky manner of his.

You scowled, glaring at him as you shove yourself off the wall, no longer caging him in. “Shut the fuck up, Jeon.”

“You’re not denying it,” Jungkook pointed out, chuckling to himself to see your irritation.

“You’re fucking annoying,” you huff, crossing your arms.

Jungkook grips onto your shoulders, spinning you around until you were slammed against the wall, and his arms were on either side of you in, caging you in. His hand crept up to your jaw, forcing you to meet his grin, both of you locking eyes. “And you’re fucking hot- especially when you’re pissed off.”

Your jaw goes slack. “You really are shameless.”

“Mm, and so were you when you were fucking yourself against my fingers last night,” Jungkook pointed out, recalling the memory as he slipped his hand away from your clenched jaw.

You reached up to his mouth, covering it with the palm of your hand as you looked frantically around, hoping no one was nearby to hear you two. You retracted it, disgusted as he licked it. “Oh my God, how  _insufferable_  can you be?”

“You’re just embarrassed because someone finally got the Ice Queen to give in,” Jungkook pointed out. “And you’re scared that I’m going to tell.”

“Can we just pretend that night never happened?” you questioned, your gaze piercing against his. “It was a mistake.”

“It might’ve been a mistake- but you can’t admit it was good,” Jungkook pointed out. “And you admitted that all of the other guys you had sex with were… unsatisfactory.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Admit you thought it was good, Y/N.”

You purse your lips, crossing your arms tighter against your chest. You do a quick glance around once more, finally admitting it. “Alright, fine- it was good. Amazing! Best lay of my life. But let’s leave it at that.”

“You admit that it was good. Hell, that was probably one of the best lays of my life, too,” Jungkook mentions.

You furrow your brows, confused. “What’re you getting at, Jeon?”

“What I’m getting at,” he starts, eyes concentrated on your lips. “Is that we don’t have to stop.”

“What, like friends with benefits?” you scoff. “I’m not being another Lisa and Hoseok- so fucking forget it.”

“We don’t have to be. They’re exclusive, and I’ll let you fuck around and I can do the same for the time being. Mainly me because you act like you’re going to cut off anyone’s balls within a ten-mile radius,” Jungkook suggested.

“So… you want to hook up regularly?” you ask, eyes wide as you look at him unbelievingly.

His cocky smirk was replaced with a look of complete, genuine seriousness. “Yes- that’s exactly what I’m saying! Geez, woman, how long does it take to get that through your thick skull?”

You flick his forehead at his insult, scowling. “You know- I’m starting to not want to agree to this.”

“C'mon- we both get something from this. You get to wind down, and I get a good lay,” Jungkook shrugs. “It’s a win-win situation.”

You bite your lip, admitting to yourself that the idea was tempting.  _Too_ tempting. The boy was arrogant- but damn, he was for good reason. Every time you closed your eyes you were reminded of the feeling of him drilling into you in a car beside a busy road. It was scandalous, it was wrong, and it was fucking fantastic. But there was one thing pressing into the back of your mind as you thought a bit more seriously on the topic at hand. “What’re the others going to say?”

“Who says they have to find out?” Jungkook grins, reaching behind you to grip your ass, lifting you up until you jumped onto him, legs hooked around his waist as he pressed you against the wall. His lips were so close to yours they were brushing, just barely touching as he murmured, “We can just keep this our dirty little secret, cockslut.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jungkook attend a fan meet together, and both of you learn a thing or two about the other along the way.

You were manning the radio, picking a song that seemed to appeal to you lately.  _Dirty Little Secrets_  by The All American Rejects. The song brought a mischevious smile to your lips each time you listened to it, so you decided it’d blend in well enough for the mix you had already prepared.

You were in the booth, headphones over your ears as you hummed along with the melody. “I’ll keep you my dirty little secret. Don’t tell anyone or you’ll be just another regret-” Your soft singing was rudely interrupted when you heard a loud crash.

Whipping around, you knock your headphones off your head as you turn to your newbie- who had knocked over a stack of old tapes. You scowled, sighing as you put down the headphones and stomped over to him.

“Namjoon- this is the fourth time your clumsy ass has knocked something over or broken something!” you said, hissing as you look at all the tapes skewed across the floor.

“Sorry, Y/N,” Namjoon apologetically smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I swear I didn’t mean to.”

“Some of these things are ancient- you don’t know if someone’s got their will on here or something,” you sigh, running your hand down your face. Namjoon reaches down to pick them up, but you wave your hand. “Don’t bother- I’ll pick them up. Just stay on the radio and play the mixes- and then mention our sponsors for their commercial breaks.”

Namjoon grinned, grateful. “Thank you.”

“I’m just doing this because you’ll undoubtedly destroy something else here,” you say, not wanting him to think you’ve grown a soft spot for him already. “Be careful not to break the headphones- or then I’ll literally kill you.”

Namjoon was obedient, following your orders as he went into the booth and manned the radio. You sighed, picking up the tapes, knowing you’d have to organize them correctly. Yoongi creeps beside you, your fingers brushing together as you attempt to pick up one of the tapes. He picks it up, handing it to you, wearing a neutral expression.

“Thanks,” you say, taking it from him as you gather it into your arms.

“No problem,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry for not warning you that Namjoon was kind of a klutz.”

“It’s fine- he’s a nice guy anyway. I’m not ass enough to fire him just because he can’t control his own limbs,” you shrugged, beginning to place the tapes in the correct order as best as you could, thinking you could at least put them in a more organized fashion later, but for now you’d have to get them on the shelf.

“You seem to like him a lot more than I suspected you would,” Yoongi notes.

You quirk a brow, surprised as you turn to him, your hand still in midair as you hold the tape. “How so?” You never thought of Yoongi as the type to pay attention to you- or anything, in all honesty. You were probably still just a coworker to him, but a small part of you was comforted to know he at least paid some attention to you.

“If you really disliked him, you wouldn’t even care that he messed up. You don’t really pay attention to those who you don’t think are worth your time- I see it when people come in here,” Yoongi explains.

“Huh,” you breathe, momentarily stunned. “I guess I just didn’t really pay that much attention to my behavior.”

Yoongi shrugged. “Who does? Anyone who pays that much attention would probably be narcissistic.”

Your mind wanders to a certain someone, and you scoff, letting out a smirk. “I’ll say.”

Yoongi’s pale cheeks dust pink, and he scratches the back of his head. “I know we aren’t exactly close- y'know, despite working together for like over a year or whatever- but would you be willing to do a favor for me?”

You scrunch your brows, pursing your lips as you continue shelving the tapes. “What kind of favor?”

“It’s nothing weird, I promise,” Yoongi assured you, seeing your skeptical look. “I was just wondering if you’d be willing to listen to one of my mixes, that’s all.”

You looked at him, frozen. For as long as you’ve known Yoongi, not once had he let someone slide on those bulky headphones of his and listen to one of his mixtapes. Part of you felt extremely honored by this fact- that you of all people was being offered to listen to this. He spent so long on one song to your knowledge, he was absolutely dedicated to this craft.

Yoongi didn’t know what to make of your expression, quickly waving his hand. “Forget it, it’s stupid. I-”

You quickly placed your hand on his shoulder. “Yoongi,” you spoke, interrupting his insecure rambling. “I’d love to. I mean, seriously. I’m just… I don’t want to say flattered or honored but, I… I know what a big deal this is to you. Yeah… that.”

Yoongi pressed his lips into a tight line, studying your face to see if you were genuine. It was hard for you to reveal your emotions to others- or to allow yourself to, more accurately. Still, as the two of you locked eyes, you tried your best to show that you really did want to listen to what he had to play.

Yoongi sighed. “Thanks.”

You attempt to hide your smile as he walks you forward to his desk, the little laptop still open. You sit in the chair, scooting forward as Yoongi opens a file with different mixes, none of them named, all only having numbers to indicate their dates. Whether those were when the song was started or finished, you didn’t know. You hovered the pointer over the row of songs, looking to Yoongi hesitantly as you swung the headphones around your neck. “Can I pick?” you questioned, hoping you weren’t intruding.

“Go for it,” he says, evidently nervous as he anticipated your reaction. You hovered the pointer over one of the latest files, the date going back a few weeks ago. Yoongi sucked in a breath. “I should warn you about that one- it’s kind of, um, racy.”

You found yourself grinning despite yourself at his embarrassment. “I can do racy,” you said, pulling the headphones over your ears as you clicked on it. You clicked on the play button, immediately met with a smooth melody and great beat. You found yourself bopping your head to it, listening to a raspy voice you recognized as Yoongi’s as he rapped into the mic. He was really good- better than any other rapper you heard, in your opinion. His voice was a lot lower and sexier like this, raspy as he went on about semi-racy things. It wasn’t until he let out a moan into the mic that you got exactly what he was getting at, squirming in your seat slightly at the discomfort between your thighs.

Yoongi’s eyes bored into your face, studying your reaction closely. You bet he could tell from your flaring cheeks exactly what part you had gotten at because he himself seemed a bit uncomfortable. Still, despite that, you wondered if he actually moaned like that- whether he was getting head or had a girl riding him.

The song ended and you were left in silence, pulling off the headphones as you looked to Yoongi- who’s obvious nervousness was beginning to get to him. “So, uh, what do you think?” he questions. “I know you’ll be brutally honest- so get it over with.”

You looked at him, amused, raking your eyes over his figure before you opened your mouth to answer. “I thought it was really great, Yoongi.”

He blinked, surprised. “Really?”

You nodded. “Really. The beat was catchy, the song had a nice melody- and your rapping was the best I’ve ever heard. So really.”

Yoongi revealed a gummy grin as he let out a sigh of relief. “That means so much coming from you. I mean really. Thank you, I think I worked on that piece in particular for-”

His giddy rant was rudely interrupted by the sound of a bell, which indicated someone was entering. Both of you looked up to see Jungkook, striding in. You had never seen him in the studio before, admittedly. If it wasn’t known that the boy was a filthy rich, spoiled brat, he’d look like he’d live here. What, with his appearance just as ‘edgy’ as your own.

“Jungkook?” you questioned, quirking a brow to him, slightly annoyed that he interrupted the one time you were having a genuine conversation with Yoongi- and one where the boy showed excitement and true happiness, at that.

“Hey, Y/N,” Jungkook grinned, looking up at Yoongi. “Hey, Yoongi.”

Yoongi nodded, returning to his normal stoic self as you got up from the chair, pulling off his headphones as you approached Jungkook. You cross your arms, giving him a skeptical look. “What brings you here? Don’t tell me you suddenly want a CD from the 2000’s.”

“Wow, do you always have to be so cold?” Jungkook questions, rolling his eyes. “No. I’ve got a surprise.”

“I swear to God if you suddenly whip out your dick-”

“No! It’s not that, I swear,” Jungkook interrupted, sighing. “Jesus Christ woman. My friend gave me two tickets to a meet and greet with The Hooligans for a fan signing. You’re the only one I know who genuinely likes them- so I figured I’d ask you to tag along.”

You raised your brows, surprised. “Wait- seriously?”

Jungkook nodded. “Yes, seriously. Look, I know you’re a bitch and I’m an ass, but who’s to say we can’t just hang out as friends to this? It’s not a date or anything weird like that.”

You lowered your voice, hoping neither Namjoon nor Yoongi would hear you. “This isn’t just some ploy to get in my pants again, is it? Because Jeon, if you’re really that much of a sleaze-”

“It’s not,” Jungkook confirmed. “Though I wouldn’t mind if it ended up that way.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” you say, uneasy. “I might’ve known you for years- but we’ve never hung out one on one.”

“We kind of did at the concert,” Jungkook shrugged. “Besides, you know I’m not going to date rape you or anything.”

“Do I?” you deadpanned.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, fishing into his back pocket as he waved the ticket in your face. “C'mon… You get to talk to The Hooligans. You can’t say no.”

You glared at him before reluctantly swiping it from his grip. “Fine- I’ll go.”

Jungkook grinned, his smile cocky seeing as he finally won over you. “Great. See you then,  _babygirl_.”

-

You’re tying the flannel around your waist, looking in the mirror at your appearance. A white tank top and jeans, with red flannel and converse to compliment it. Yeah, you totally looked like one of the teens. Bundling your hair in a high ponytail, you bite your lip. You were excited to meet The Hooligans one on one. Particularly the lead singer- he was cute. But another part of you hoped that you would end up hooking up with Jungkook. That was a part of you that you’d never acknowledge.

Lisa stares at your back. “I still can’t believe you’re hanging out with Jungkook. I thought you hated him.”

“I do hate him,” you confirm, tugging on your ponytail one last time. “I’m just learning to tolerate him a bit more, I guess.”

Lisa raised a brow. “Is there something that’s going on between the two of you?”

You grimaced, turning to her with a crinkled nose. “Please never suggest that ever again,” you say.

“Yeah, I figured. I always thought you were more into that Yoongi guy anyway,” she nodded. “Your eyes get all soft when you talk about him.”

“My eyes do not get 'soft’,” you deny, turning to sit next to her on the bed, feeling the mattress bounce beneath you.

“Yeah it does- especially with how flattered you were that he showed you one of his mixes,” Lisa said, getting cheeky as she pinched your cheek. “Someone should admit she’s got feelings.”

“I don’t do feelings,” you grunted, swatting her hand away as you roll your eyes.

“All because of what happened?”

You narrowed your eyes, your tongue prodding against your inner cheek in annoyance. “No. I’ll leave the past in the past.”

Lisa frowned. “Doesn’t seem like you’re doing it right then.”

“Shouldn’t you be off fucking Hoseok?” you question, sighing as you give her an exasperated expression.

Lisa’s face falls at the mention of your friend’s name. “No… He’s got some hot date tonight,” she says bitterly, making you pause as you turn to her.

Against your typical cold exterior, you know you can’t pretend like you don’t care. At least for the next five minutes. You gulp, warily scooting closer to her as you offer her condolence, awkwardly wrapping an arm around her. She would know how significant the small move was, especially since she knew you weren’t as affectionate nowadays as you used to be. You clear your throat. “I… I’m really sorry, Lisa. Really.”

“It’s fine, it’s not like you asked him out,” Lisa said, moping.

You bite your lip, rubbing her shoulder. “If you want, I can cancel on Jungkook and stay here with you. We can put on a movie or something. I won’t mind, really.”

“No, no, you shouldn’t. It’s about time you two get along- I don’t want to get in the way of that over my petty issues,” Lisa says.

Your mouth goes small. “Lisa… I know you can’t exactly tell Hoseok how you feel- but why can’t you just break things off or something? This isn’t fair to you. I mean, you know he won’t sleep with the girl but… I’m sure this hurts more.”

“I don’t want to lose him,” Lisa admits, her eyes getting watery. She wipes her eyes, holding her face in her hands. “God, Y/N, I feel pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic,” you assure her, rubbing her back. “Feelings just make things complicated. It’s normal.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Lisa admitted. “I… This is the only way he even really pays attention to me- and I just find myself hoping that, eventually, if I keep doing this, he’ll feel the same way.”

A small ache in your hollow chest forms as you watch your friend break down. “Worst case scenario is he likes the girl enough that he breaks things off with you,” you say, sucking in a breath. “If that’s the case… Maybe you should break things off with him before he does it to you.”

“I don’t think I could do that,” Lisa admitted. “Besides- it’d make things awkward in the group. It wouldn’t feel the same as usual.”

“We literally watched the two of you have sex- I think we could get past that,” you offer with a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Lisa’s lower lip quivers, and she drapes herself across you, arms wrapped around your neck as she tightly hugs you. You rub her back, consoling her as she sobs into your shoulder, muffling the sound of her crying. “I miss you sometimes, Y/N,” Lisa whispers, the confession barely heard. “I k-know it’s not your fault… but I do.”

You bit your lip, sighing. “Me too.”

-

You bounced on the balls of your feet, your ticket already taken as you kept a picture of the band all together for them to sign. You admittedly never went to a meet and greet, but you were excited nonetheless. You were approaching the table where the band members signed autographs, and Jungkook seemed amused by the happiness bubbling underneath.

“Y'know, it’s ok to at least show you’re having a good time once in a while,” Jungkook teased, leaning in close to match your height as he said it.

You slapped against his chest, scowling. “You know, for someone who says he wants to be friends, you’re not exactly on the right path.”

“I got you to meet our favorite band- so I’d beg to differ,” Jungkook grinned cheekily as the two of you moved up.

You had a pleasant time- the row going from the drummer, the keyboard, the bass, main guitarist, and finally the lead singer. The members of the band were friendly enough, thanking you for liking their music and asking you standard questions like “What’s your favorite song?” or “Have you been to any of our concerts?”

However, you should’ve known the minute you stepped before the lead singer that he wasn’t going to ask you any standard questions. While you’d admit he was attractive- hell, he was the face of the group for a reason- the way his eyes glazed over your body made you want to retract those thoughts. It was very different from how Jungkook did it- who simply did it to annoy you. It was even different from how most guys looked at you, whenever they wished to see what was underneath your clothes. Instead, the lead singer looked at you as though you were a girl he knew would bend over for him the moment he asked, simply because he was  _him_.

It wasn’t cockiness like Jungkook- no, it was pure arrogance, and the way he held himself indicated that he thought of himself as better than all the others.

Your suspicions were only confirmed when he took the photo from your hand, smiling to you in a way that sent chills down your neck. He leaned in, and you noticed how he eyed your cleavage, almost as though he wanted to bury his face between your chests right then and there. You swore under your breath for not wearing something less revealing- though you admitted to yourself that no matter how revealing your clothing looked, this man shouldn’t have been eyeing his own fan like the common 'slut’. Still, you felt icky beneath his gaze.

“What’s your face,  _doll_?” he questions, using that melodious voice of his as though you’d be entranced.

You cringed at the pet name, gritting your teeth. “Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N, I must say you’re a lot prettier than just the average fan,” he spoke, leaning in further, eyes locking with your own. “What if I were to tell you I could do you a favor?”

“What kind of favor?” you questioned, quirking a brow as you crossed your arms as a feeble attempt to cover yourself from his perverse gaze.

“Favor as in I could let you come backstage,” he grinned, licking his chapped lips as his eyes darted back to your tits. “Maybe you could show me a little something- you know, as appreciation from a fan.”

Your eyes widened at what he was insinuation, the shameless man sliding the signed photo forward as he raised his brows. “What do you say, doll?”

You clenched your jaw, snatching the paper as you ripped it in half, over and over before him. “I can’t believe someone can be so incompetent as to think that me flashing my tits would be  _you_  doing a favor. You’re a slimeball who deserves to have his dick stuck in an Xbox. Your covers are better than your actual songs, and your band name is stupid. So why don’t you go fuck yourself, because the only way I’d let you see my tits would be if you had to watch me get fucked by a man who knew how to use his cock properly.” You threw the shreds of paper over him, stomping away from the scene.

It wasn’t long until Jungkook was following after you, grabbing onto your arm as he tried to slow you down. “Woah woah woah, Y/N- where are you going? What happened back there?”

“What happened back there? I’ll tell you what happened!” you fumed, wrenching your arm from his grip. “That asshole tried to convince me to flash him backstage to 'show my appreciation as a fan’.”

Jungkook blinked, taking a minute to process what you had just said. His eyes narrowed, fists clenching as he turned back. “That mother fu-”

“Jungkook- stop,” you said, grabbing onto his arm, feeling the bicep impressively flex beneath your touch. “He’s not worth it. Let’s just leave the sleazeball, ok?”

“Are you sure you don’t want him to be missing a few teeth?” Jungkook asked, jaw still clenched.

“I’m used to being sexually harassed, Jungkook. I guess it took me by surprise because it was someone I was a fan of,” you huffed. “Besides, the others would kill me if I was the reason you were suddenly thrown in jail.”

“Is that your way of saying you care about my well being?” Jungkook questioned.

You rolled your eyes, smacking his shoulder. “C'mon- let’s get out of here.”

-

The two of you were eating fast food- like the truly broke college students you were. You sink your teeth into the burger, which didn’t resemble the ad in the slightest but was still satisfactory enough for you.

“I still can’t believe I used to listen to his band,” Jungkook muttered after he finished swallowing a thick bite. “Whatever- their covers are better than their actual songs.”

“Oh my God, I feel the same,” you admitted. “Their original songs are boring.”

“Favorite cover of theirs?” Jungkook questioned.

“ _Ignorance_  by Paramore- undoubtedly. I love that song,” you admitted, humming slightly. “ _Ignorance is your new best friend._  It’s a great song, really.”

“That one’s ok- but I like their cover of  _Bad Reputation_ , y'know, by Avril Lavigne,” Jungkook grinned.

You scoffed, chuckling to yourself. “Never pegged you as the type to listen to Avril Lavigne.”

“The girl’s great- got me through elementary school,” Jungkook laughed. “I’d belt it out whenever it played in the car- drove my mom crazy.”

You can’t help but smile slightly at the thought of little Jungkook listening to the latest power pop song, driving his parents wild. It was definitely amusing- but it was hard for you to imagine child Jungkook.

Jungkook slurped down on the slush he ordered, hollowing out his cheeks as he took it in. You furrowed your brows. “Dude, slow down. You’re going to get a brain freeze.”

Jungkook stopped, putting down his cup, hissing. “Sorry- I’m still worked up. The thought of some sleaze sexually harassing- dear God, what a scum bag.”

“Awe, is the baby having a brain freeze now?” you chuckle, patting his head as he cradled it.

“Don’t push it,” he hissed.

“You need to pull on the back of your front teeth. That’s what I do- helps it die down quicker,” you inform him. He does as he’s told, and you can’t help but smirk at how brightly red his tongue was from the drink.

“You’re nicer than usual right now,” Jungkook notes, quirking a brow. “Where’s the cold Ice Queen I know and annoy?”

You narrow your eyes. “She’s still here- but she’s too tired from the bullshit of today to deal with cussing out your obnoxious ass. So appreciate me while I’m here.”

“Y'know, I don’t see what you have to gain from being so mean,” Jungkook chuckles, the comment meant to be ligthearted.

You feel your stomach sink, and you look down at your food. “Well, then I guess you’ve never experiences what there is to lose by being nice.”

There’s a silence that hangs in the air, and neither you nor Jungkook want to speak up about it. You can’t look him in the eye, knowing he’s analyzing your expression and trying to look into your words. You know he didn’t really care, though. Jungkook wasn’t the type to look much deeper into a person. He just took what he got and worked with it.

Eager to change the subject from the awkward comment you unknowingly blurted, you clear your throat.

“I don’t see what’s got you so worked up, though. It’s not like you were the one who was harassed,” you shrug, eating a fry.

“Just because I’m not the one getting killed doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be upset at the killer,” Jungkook pointed out.

“Now, I think that’s a bit of an over-exaggeration,” you muse.

Jungkook shrugged. “Still basically the same.”

“Has the brain freeze died down yet, at least?” you question.

“Yeah- the trick worked for the best part,” Jungkook says, pulling on the back of his front teeth one more time before letting go.

“You know, if you want I can help you release that stress,” you suggest, quirking the corner of your lips as you analyze his stunned expression. At your words, you raise your foot, gently brushing it against the side of his leg, raising it ever so slightly.

He lowers his voice. “It’s not like I can fuck you in the car again. It’s broad daylight.”

“Who says we’ve got to do it in the car?” you question, nodding your head over to the doors nearby. As you do so your foot reaches his inner thigh, and you rub against it slightly just to tease him. “They’ve got a bathroom.”

Jungkook’s eyes darkened, and he shifted in his seat, as though he were slowly getting turned on by the idea himself. He looked at you, eyes narrowed as your foot brushed ever so slightly against his hardening dick. “You’d really want to do it in some filthy bathroom?”

You shrugged. “I was just offering. If I remember correctly, both of us wanted to continue hooking up- so clearly I’d want this too. I don’t care either way- it’s up to you.”

His pupils seem to blow out at that remark, and he clenches his jaw. “I suggest you get inside then. I’ll follow you afterward.”

You drop your foot, feeling coy as you slide out of your chair and saunter to the bathroom- picking the family bathroom in particular. It was a few seconds after that Jungkook followed you, locking the door behind you. It was a cramped space, having only a changing area, toilet, and sink with a mirror. It’d have to do, however.

Jungkook shoved you against the door, pressing against you, his hips gyrating against yours. “See how hard you got me already?” he asked you huskily, breath fanning over the skin of your neck.

You hummed, moving your hips forward to brush against his clothed dick, shuffling your feet further apart to accommodate him. Jungkook let out a hiss, grabbing onto your jaw to force you to look at him, lips smashing against your own aggressively. Through a clash of tongue and teeth, you finally give in, letting out a mewl as he bites down harshly on your lower lip.

“On your knees,” Jungkook says, watching as you automatically sink down to the floor, your kneecaps landing against the cold, dirty tiles of the bathroom floor. You sit down on your ass, your legs awkwardly by your side. Jungkook hastily undoes his belt, shoving his pants and boxers out to let his length spring free. His hand pumps his cock, and you lick your lips with anticipation.

Jungkook’s fist connects with the hair on top of your head, and he pushes it back, pressing your head against the door as he inches his cock closer, the blunt head barely touching your awaiting lips. He continued to stroke it, eyes black with lust as he looked at the pretty sight before him.

“Open your mouth, cockslut. Get me ready to fuck you,” Jungkook demanded, his fist tightening in your hair as he kept you in place, pushing his hips forward. Your tongue swirled around the head, sucking him in as he sunk into your mouth until you were unable to so much as move. You’re unable to breathe, feeling the head graze along the back of your throat as he pushes deeper until finally, the fine hair of his pubes is brushing against your nose.

He let go of your hair, holding your head in place as he pulled his hips back, snapping them forward. He fucked your throat vigorously, hitting the back of your throat as you gagged and sputtered, only able to breathe through your nose when he pulled back. The sounds of his dick sloppily entering your lewd mouth filled the air, and you could do nothing more than let your jaw go slack as you stared up at him, his jaw clenched as low grunts were emitted and growls rumbled from the back of his throat.

“God- your mouth feels so good. Such a  _good_  little whore. Your throat was made to be filled with cock, wasn’t it?  _Shit_.” Jungkook’s cock buried itself at the hilt, and he bottomed out into your throat, letting go of his hold on you and letting the hips pressing against your face do the work at keeping you pinned against the door. Tears prickled the corner of your eyes, and you felt your face redden as he stole your breath from you. All you could do was feel your lungs burn as words of filthy praise filled your ears.

He pulls away from your mouth, finally, cock springing free from your swollen lips, shiny and covered with saliva. You whine, breathless, leaning forward and getting back to your knees, sucking in eager breaths as you quickly take his thick girth into your head, wrapping your mouth around him as you bobbed your head, your pace quick as you fucked his cock with your throat like a mad woman.

Jungkook let out a husky laugh. “Look how eager you are to suck my dick. What do you think the others would think, seeing you on my knees begging to fucking take me in like the slut you are? I don’t think I’ve seen a cockslut nearly this eager- you’re desperate. Take me deeper into that slutty mouth of yours, baby. You’re lucky I even skull fucked you earlier.”

You sink yourself deeper, staring him in the eye as you bob your head, hollowing your cheeks as you watch him throw his head back with a throaty groan. “ _Fuck_ \- babygirl, get off,” he commanded, fist wrapping into your hair as he pulled you off. “I want that tight pussy of yours.” You panted, pouting as you were let off his dick. You really wanted to milk him dry and have him cum down your throat- but he didn’t seem to have the same mindset. Instead, he yanks on your hair, forcing you to your feet as he pushes you to the sink, slapping your torso against the cool, solid surface.

The hand wrapped around your hair tugged harshly at your scalp, forcing you to look upwards into the mirror. Jungkook smirked behind you, a cocky grin at your breathless form as he leaned over you, chest pressing against your back as his other hand reached to your chin, gripping your jaw as he forced you to lock eyes with yourself in the mirror. Your image was completely fucked- your hair a mess, your eyes black with lust, and your lips swollen from the vigorous mouth fucking. Jungkook’s grin grew as he felt the vibration of the whimper from your throat. He leaned in closer, lips brushing the shell of your ear, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine. “Look at you- my pretty, fucked out slut. You look wrecked. If I were to force you out now, everyone would know you had a dick forced down your throat- and I’d bet they’d all know that a whore like you fucking  _loved_  it.”

You let out a shudder at his words, your hands curling against the cold sink, feeling his nose trail along your neck ever so slightly, brushing the skin in a teasing manner. You felt his lips curl into a smile, eyes locked with yours in the mirror as he saw how affected you were. “Does my babygirl want to get fucked like the good little cockslut she is?”

“Yes,” you admitted with a shiver, feeling his grip on your hair tighten, creating an even sharper sting on your scalp. “So badly.”

“Mm, you’ve earned it,” Jungkook tells, letting out a breathy sigh as he loosens his grip, letting his fingers massage your aching scalp. You let out a small moan at the feeling, his fingers threading through your hair gently in contrast to his rough demeanor. It was especially contradicting to the words he uttered next, “You’re gonna get fucked like the cockslut you are.”

He lets go of your hair, reaching beneath you to force you to straighten your back, letting it flush against his chest as he yanked onto the collar of your tank top, yanking it down along with your bra to let your breasts spill out. He hissed at the sight, nipping your earlobe as he massaged them roughly, squeezing them between his fingers as he clutched them aggressively. “That fucking bastard won’t see these tits,” he hissed, voice laced with venom. “These are all mine- only for me, isn’t that right, babygirl?”

You let out a yelp as he squeezed the flesh of your breasts roughly once again. “Yes, all for you.”

“Mm, that’s right,” he murmurs, letting his lips run over your neck, swatting one of your breasts as he finally removes his grip on your torso. He bends you back over, pressing your cheek against the solid surface of the sink, your face trapped between it and the palm of his hand. His other hand yanked the flannel away from your waist, the other fingers unzipping your jeans before he yanked them down along with your panties, letting them hang loose around your knees. He slaps your ass, admiring the flesh as it jiggled under his blow. “Shit- what a great ass,” he marvels, glad to have it all to himself.

His fingers brush along the lips of your pussy, traveling along the slit as you shiver beneath his touch. He hums appreciatively, a pleased gleam in his eyes. “You’re already so wet for me- and I’ve barely done anything to you. Did you like sucking my dick that badly?”

“Jungkook quit being such a tease,” you gasp out, gritting your teeth.

“Tsk, always so impatient,” Jungkook sighs, covering his fingers with your slick, admiring how it glistened in the dim light of the dirty bathroom. “You’re so wet- you’re dripping for me, babygirl. I bet I’d slip right in without having to even prepare you.”

“Do it already,” you urged, wiggling your ass. “Fuck me, Jeon. Pound into me.”

Jungkook hissed, feeling your ass rub against his wet fingers. He hastily reached into his back pocket, fishing out his wallet as he retrieved a condom, ripping it open as he slid it onto his girth. You felt the rubber covered head brush against your slit, running between the lips as he let the blunt head get covered with your juices. You gasped out at the feeling of it brushing against your clit, which was throbbing with need, aching to be touched.

He positioned himself at your entrance, slowly pushing in inch by inch until he bottomed out, letting you both suck in a gasp at the feeling of him inside you. You moaned out and he cursed, leaning over to stabilize himself, his knuckles white as he grabbed onto the sink tightly. “God, you’re so wet and tight,” he murmurs through gritted teeth. “This cunt’s made for me.”

You moan audibly at his words, feeling him begin to thrust into you, his pace slow at first before it became quicker, a moderate pace that had you mewling and desperate. You gripped onto the sink, stabilizing yourself as he fucked into you. You had already felt so sweaty during this whole ordeal, and now you could feel it dripping down your temples. You could even taste it on your tongue, mingled with the taste of Jungkook.

“Shit- fuck, Jungkook, fuck me, fuck me,” you urged, feeling his hips slam into your ass.

He went rougher, quickening the pace as he grabbed onto your hair once more, forcing you to lock eyes with him in the mirror. His hooded gaze was dark, jaw sharp from how hard he was clenching it. “Fucking take it,” he hissed through gritted teeth, rough thrusts against your ass that had his thighs slapping against your own. “Look at yourself- getting fucked in some filthy bathroom like a whore. What. A. Fucking.  _Slut_.”

You moaned out, deliberate thrusts aimed at your sweet spot with each word, making you see stars as he did so. You looked so wrecked- anyone within a mile radius could take one look at you and know that you got positively wrecked. What, with your messy hair and smeared makeup. Not to mention your stretched out shirt, with your breasts bouncing in midair with each thrust Jungkook took. They wouldn’t be far from the truth, and you wondered to yourself how the big cock brushing along your walls was able to make you feel so impossibly good.

You knew that you were moaning far too loud- and undoubtedly there were people outside who could hear you. Jungkook seemed to realize this, too, because soon enough your face was trapped beneath the palm of his hand, his thick fingers stuffed in your mouth as he kept you pinned to the sink, still ramming into you.

“As much as I want everyone to know I’m making you my bitch, I don’t want to be rudely interrupted,” Jungkook said, plowing through you as you moaned around his fingers, swirling your tongue around them the same way you would his cock.

Jungkook hummed, his other hand slithering in front of you, and because you weren’t as intoxicated as last time, you could feel each movement vividly. From the way his fingers glided down your stomach to your slit, soaking the digits in your sopping cunt while his dick still plunged in and out of you-  _fuck_ , it was a delicious feeling. You could get drunk off of it yourself.

You moaned, feeling yourself being pushed to the edge as he rubbed your clit, forcing your legs to shake involuntarily as you came on his dick. Jungkook grunted, grinding his hips against your ass as your walls convulsed around his still erect cock. “Mm, that’s right, soak my dick, cockslut.”

You panted, Jungkook’s fingers finally slipping from your mouth, the digits covered in your drool. He wiped them away on your cheek, and you felt the slippery saliva cover your cheek. Still, you kept your head on the sink, immobile.

“Did you cum hard, babygirl?” Jungkook questioned, his voice sweet like syrup.

You let out a nod, humming as you let out a small smile, still on your high.

“Good- because you’re not done yet.”

He continues his thrusts, hands buried into your hips as he pounded into you. You sobbed, trying to support yourself as he used an even quicker, harsher pace, diving into your pussy repeatedly in a way that had you screaming.

“Rub yourself for me,” Jungkook demanded, voice deep and teeth grinding together as he growled out the command.

“I-I can’t,” you sobbed, whimpering as you sputtered it out. “Please, Jeon, I’m too-”

Jungkook wasn’t having any of it, though, grabbing your hair roughly as he forced you upwards, making you arch your back beneath his grip. His lips brushed your ear, nipping the shell of it as he rasped out. “You’re gonna fucking touch yourself, and cum all over my cock. Got it, slut? You did it before, and you’ll do it again. Now be a good little cockslut before you get punished- and I promise you, you’ll be begging  _for real_  this time.”

Arousal flooded between your legs, and your hand flew down to rub yourself, and you cried from the pain. You didn’t stop, though, letting the pain blossom out until you were quivering like a leaf beneath Jungkook, cumming hard once again as he nestled his cock inside of you. You felt it twitch inside your convulsing walls, and he spilled inside the condom.

You were left sobbing, and when he let you go you let yourself collapse onto the sink, shaking from the second orgasm of the night. Jungkook didn’t say a word, only turning you around and lifting you up so that you sat on the sink. You blinked through tears, the pleasure subsiding as he forced his lips against yours, harshly sucking and biting as he rolled the condom off his softening length, throwing it away.

You kissed back fervently, letting yourself hum against him. He let go, eyes darkening once more as he towered over you, despite the fact you were sitting on higher leverage. His lips were millimeters from your own, eyes locked with yours. “You pissed me off today, babygirl,” he spoke. “When I tell you to do something- you do it, isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” you breathed, though it was barely above a whisper.

“Mm, you’re such a brat sometimes. But I think I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson, won’t I?” he asked you.

You cowered, licking your lips. “I’m sorry- I won’t do it again.”

“Good girl,” he spoke, eyes twinkling. “Wanna know what I’m gonna do to you?”

“What is it?” you questioned nervously, though arousal still flooded between your legs as you thought of what he’d do. Would he spank you again? Stick a finger in your ass and force you to fuck against it? You regretted not obeying his orders immediately now, especially since the after wave of the overstimulating orgasm was so fulfilling. Jungkook truly knew how to give you the most pleasure.

“I’m going to eat you out right here, and you aren’t going to make a single sound,” Jungkook murmured, his lips brushing against your own as he tapped your clit, making you shudder at the sensitivity. “Got it?”

“Yes,” you whine, squirming your ass on the sink. “Please, touch me, Jeon.”

His eyes glinted with delight at your words. “I plan to.”

He slid the rest of your jeans and panties to the floor, spreading your legs wide as to reveal your sex. You shuddered as he leaned down, facing your mound, his cool breath fanning over it. It was so different from the hate sex the two have partaken in so far, and you do all you can to not let out so much as a squeak.

The throbbing between your legs gains intensity as he attaches his lips, the tongue sweeping through your sopping folds to soak the wet muscle with copious fluids. His tongue is warm and inviting, continuously lapping up the juices from your previous two orgasms and rushing arousal. You tilted your head back, curling your fingers into his hair, enjoying the feeling of him between your legs.

His eyes show no mercy, menacing and murderous as they look up at you, studying your reaction as he gives you slow licks, avoiding where you needed him most. You wanted nothing more than to curse him out and tell him to get on with it, to grip his hair as tightly as he did yours and suffocate him between your legs. Unfortunately, you were to remain docile under his touch, for him to play with at his every whim.

And  _fuck_ , you loved it.

You bit onto your lower lip, trying to muffle the gasp when his tongue dipped down lower than usual simply to get your senses heightened. He chuckled at that, and you felt the vibrations throughout your core. Your jaw drops as he licks it again, and he pulls back, thumb pressing against your clit as your head knocked against the mirror, your lower lip still trapped between your teeth.

Jungkook leans in, close enough where you feel the breath from his flared nostrils breathe out. You have no doubt he can smell how aroused you were, and even you could, the feminine smell clouding the room along with the familiar scent of sex. “Not a sound, cockslut,” he reminded you, lips curled into a teasing grin. “You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you?”

You nodded dumbly, squeezing your eyes shut as he descended down your body again, lips wrapping around your clit. You could feel him mumble against your heat, tongue lapping over the clit with small flicks. “Such a delicious cunt. Best slut I’ve ever tasted,” Jungkook hums, licking your folds, drenching his face. Each time he comes for air you see your juices covering the lower half of his face, making it glisten in the dim lighting.

He slips two fingers in, curling them up into that sweet spot as his thumb continues to rub you. “I wonder what got you turned on the most,” he wonders aloud, licking his lips. “Having to watch yourself get fucked, being made my bitch? Choking and gagging on my cock, sucking me dry? Or maybe it’s seeing my face buried in that pretty little pussy of yours, huh?”

You know he’s trying to tempt you to speak, to open your mouth and subject yourself to more punishment, but instead, you glare at him, thrusting your hips against his fingers as he hits your g-spot again. He abuses it, loving the look on your face each time he did so as bliss burst from the bundle of nerves he was tapping against.

“I think it was the part where I forced you to rub yourself for me despite the fact it hurt. Forcing you to cum all over my dick the second time in a row as you cried like the little bitch you are,” he hums, a coy smile on his face. “Wasn’t it, cockslut?”

You nod desperately, thighs quivering at the memory of what happened only a few minutes ago. He grins triumphantly at that, diving between your legs again as he removes his hand, sucking harshly at your clit in a way that had your eyes rolling back. It wasn’t until he inserted two digits, though both in separate holes, that you found yourself close to becoming undone. He thrust both of them, teasing you deliciously as he devoured your heat, eating you as though you were a full course meal.

His free hand reached up to your mouth, his thick fingers entering your mouth once again, diving between your parted lips to press against your tongue, keeping you pretty and silent as he used you, edging you to your high until you came for the third time today.

You were a quivering, aching mess, shaking like a leaf as he pulled away from you, lips pressed against your own as you tasted yourself on his tongue. He humped, voice raspy. “Nothing tastes better than that fucked out cunt of yours.”

-

You’re sitting with Xiyeon in the library as she quizzes you with flashcards- like the oh-so-organized person she is. Each card is even in a different color for the category they’re under. Xiyeon was always the person who helped you study- and in turn, you’d help quiz her occasionally too. You didn’t know why though- she always knew it by heart, so there really wasn’t any reason for you to triple check for her.

Still, Xiyeon was something along the lines of your study buddy, and considering the fact you had a Bio test coming up in two days, you needed to cram as much information as possible. Damn you for being the near opposite of Xiyeon- she always had everything so under control, and you were barely hanging on by a string. You supposed you were better than Lisa in any case, though. Unfortunately, your friend seemed to be a wreck, though admittedly most of that was because of Hoseok.

You’re about three fourths through the stack of flashcards when Xiyeon brought up a topic unrelated to the Biology test. “So, have you noticed Jungkook’s been acting a bit weird lately?”

You furrow your brows, confused as to why this topic suddenly pops up. “Why would I care what happens to him?”

“Y/N, I think we all know you care. We just don’t know why you don’t want to show it- or why you push us away,” she speaks formally, as though she were reading out a report. You prodded your inner cheek with your tongue, annoyed with how analytical she could get.

“No, I haven’t noticed anything weird with Jungkook,” you say simply.

“Well, he’s been looking at you differently,” Xiyeon explains. “I mean before he looked at all of us that way. Even Hobi would get jealous mad at him sometimes for how he eyed Lisa- though honestly, that guy should just stop fucking around with her if he wants to be so possessive.”

“You and I both know he won’t do that. None of the guys in our friend group are the 'relationship’ type. I mean, they believe college is no time to meet your soulmate or get tied down or blah blah blah- not that I blame them,” you inform her.

“That’s besides the point,” Xiyeon cuts in. “He even looks at me the way he used to you. I mean, I know I’m not ugly, and he’d have intercourse with anything that has a vagina, so I’m not surprised.”

You cringe a bit. “God, I hate that word. Intercourse. Makes it sound so scientific. Almost as bad as cunnilingus, fellatio, or coitus.”

Xiyeon stares at you blankly. “Intercourse, intercourse, intercourse-”

“Alright, quit it,” you interrupt. “So- what? He doesn’t look like he wants to fuck me anymore? Good riddance.”

“No. It’s kind of like he used to stare at you like he wished he could see what was under your clothes,” Xiyeon starts, still as she eyes your expression. “and now he does as though he already knows.”

You stiffen under her stare. Damn her for being so observant. And damn Jungkook for being so obvious. “Well, you’ve all seen what’s under my clothes. I’ve flashed all of you guys, remember?”

“I think you and I both know it’s not that. He started this recently- and you flashed all of us months ago,” Xiyeon points out.

You try not to bite onto your inner cheek, knowing it’d be a dead giveaway under her observant stare. “It’s probably just because of when I made out with him at the last party. He got to touch my vagina and breasts- it’d make sense.”

Xiyeon purses her lips, still not convinced. She only hums, as though to say yeah right.

You narrow your eyes. “Xiyeon, you should know more than anyone how much I hate him. He’s a sleazy fuckboy who’s a walking disease. The only reason I’m within ten feet of him is that he’s in our friend group. Why would I want anything to do with him?”

“Things can change, Y/N,” she points out. “People can change. Something tells me you should know that better than anyone.”

Now it’s your turn to purse your lips. You shuffle through the index card at hand, furrowing your brows. “Look, you don’t believe me, but there’s nothing going on between me and him.”

“I always thought he had a crush on you,” she says quietly.

You look up at her in shock. “What?” you deadpan, unbelieving.

She quirks a brow as she fingers the remaining cards, amused at either your shock or your interest at her statement. “Well, I mean, he was always so doe-eyed when you two first met. And you know guys like to bug girls when they’re interested.”

“Yeah- when they’re like five,” you point out.

“You always said Jungkook was immature,” Xiyeon says, smiling slightly as she says it.

Your jaw drops, but you’re unsure what to follow up with. Instead, you grit your teeth. “Whatever,” you mumble, “He’s still a fucking idiot.”

“Never said he wasn’t,” she hums in amusement, finally flashing a new card, signaling the end of that conversation and the continuation of your studying. Still, you couldn’t help but wonder if what she said was true- and whether or not you’d have to turn Jungkook down in the case that he confessed to you.

-

“Why is it you can be  _hot_  and at the same time look like a  _hot sack of shit?_ ” Lisa questions, the six of you hanging out underneath the shade of one of the trees on campus.

You rolled your eyes, adjusting the backward cap on your head as you sat down, not caring if the grass-stained the butt of your sweatpants. “You’re the dickwad who told me I had to be here. It’s Saturday- I was planning on sleeping in.”

You had taken your Biology exam yesterday, but knowing your professor, he’d take a century and a half to actually getting around to grading it. You wouldn’t be surprised if you had a family of five kids by the time he sent you your grade, reluctantly informing you that you had failed.

“You would’ve probably rewatched Mulan for the seventh time. We know that’s all you would’ve done with your day,” Jimin chuckles.

“OK, A- Mulan is the best Disney Princess, I don’t care what your Little Mermaid whipped ass suggests, and B- Fuck off. I swear to God, Jimin, sometimes I’m  _so_  close to shoving my foot up your ass where it pops out of your mouth, letting me use you as a leg warmer from the 80’s.”

“Kinky,” Jimin grins, wiggling his brows, unfazed by your threat.

You narrowed your eyes, adjusting the backward cap once again as you laid on your back with a huff.

“Y'know, I had the worst night last night. I was at one of the other frats and ended up realizing at midnight that I had an essay that was due at 11:59,” Hoseok murmurs.

Lisa lets out a gasp of surprise. “Oh, no- you’ve got to be joking.”

“You can ask anyone who saw me get blackout drunk- I’m not joking,” Hoseok sighed. “I’ll have to see if by some miracle I can convince the professor to make an exception- but she fucking hates me ever since she called me out for yapping too much in her class.”

“Well, she’s not wrong, you do yap a lot,” Jungkook snickers, earning a punch from the other man to the arm.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to bring it up. I thought your grade was decent in that class anyway,” Xiyeon mumbles, chewing on the grapes from the plastic container she bought. You swore, sometimes she was like a mom. You kept this in mind as you stole a few and popped them in your mouth.

Lisa tugs the container her way, earning a glare from Xiyeon. “He’s a lost cause no matter what- wasn’t that essay worth a good percentage of your grade?”

“Don’t remind me,” Hoseok groans, burying his face in his hands. “I’m gonna have nightmares about this.”

“You can always just drop out of college and move to Iceland- y'know, herd some goats or something,” Jungkook suggests with an annoying smile.

Hoseok glares at him. “Then I’d be surrounded by mini-yous all day.”

“If Jungkook looks like a goat, I don’t want to hear what I look like,” Jimin laughs.

“No, he’s right, Jungkook totally looks like a goat,” you say, lifting your hat to place it over your face, blocking the sun from your vision.

Jungkook sent a glare your way, huffing. “Guess you’d want to sit on the face of a goat, then.”

Your cheeks burned, and for a second you thought he’d get hot-headed enough to reveal the fact the two of you were sleeping together. Instead, you simply glare at him. “I’m sorry you’re projecting your bestiality fantasies onto me, Jeon. Though I’d rather sit on a goat’s face than yours any day.”

“Yikes, you kids need to pipe down,” Jimin chuckles. “No one’s fucking any goats.”

“What about that girl who gave you chlamydia?” Hoseok questions. “Last I saw her at the coffee shop she kinda looked like a goat. Had a little goatee and everything.”

Jimin paused. “Okay… maybe I’m fucking goats. That’s not the point.”

“At least you finally admit it!” Lisa cackles, cheery and bright as she high fives Hoseok.

“Why the hell would you fuck a girl with a goatee?” Xiyeon questions.

“I haven’t seen her since we slept together- she definitely didn’t have a goatee when it happened,” Jimin rolled his eyes.

“I dunno, Jimin, you just admitted to fucking goats…” Jungkook teased.

“Ha, funny brat,” Jimin says, rolling his eyes. “It’s bad enough my dealer got arrested.”

“Wah- Barty got arrested?” Hoseok questioned. “What happened?”

“Apparently he was selling a bit more than just weed,” Jimin shrugs. “Explains why he kept insisting to me that weed was 'outdated’ but whatever. Now I’ll have to find a new dealer.”

“Why don’t you just go to one of those green shops or whatever for a medical prescription? Say it’s for the stress of college life,” Xiyeon suggests.

“You don’t actually smoke blunts from those. It sucks,” Jimin says. “Besides, it takes all the fun out of it.”

“Maybe it’s a sign you should give up the marijuana,” Lisa suggests.

“Shut up Lisa no one asked for your opinion,” Jimin snapped jokingly. “Besides- it’s college. If I’m not going to meddle a little in weed then when will I? It’s like the perfect time.”

“You’re the only one here who does it, Jimin,” you point out, grumbling beneath your hat. “Where are you going to find a new dealer?”

“Ooh! Craigslist!” Hoseok suggests.

“I was thinking the dark web,” Jungkook thought.

“Nah, that shit is for like torture porn,” the elder replied.

“How the fuck do you know what’s on the dark web? Are you into that shit? If so we should rescue Lisa.”

“No. I’ve seen the porn on his computer, he’s pretty vanilla when it comes to his fantasies,” Lisa laughed.

“It’s not my fault girls are naturally kinkier than guys,” Hoseok mumbles. “Y'know, I just want to cum, but with girls, everything’s got to be in a certain mood, certain lighting, certain setting- it’s like they’re trying to create their own real-life porn movie.”

“Hoseok, I think it just means you need to stop being so boring,” you huff. “Everyone has some sort of kink. You probably just haven’t found yours yet.”

“I bet it’s piss kink,” Jimin chuckles. “Hobi would totally be into that.”

Hoseok crinkles up his nose, mimicking an expression of absolute disgust. “You guys are gross. I do not have a piss kink.”

“Are you sure?” Xiyeon questions. “I mean- you’re kind of in denial about it right now. And the more you deny something, the truer it is.”

“Yeah, maybe you should try it once to make sure,” Jungkook laughs.

“Ew, there’s no way in hell I’m getting peed on,” Lisa says, quickly shooting down the subject.

“C'mon. I’d see some porn clips where people really liked the idea of using a girl as a toilet,” Jimin says.

“Exactly how far do you go on Pornhub?” you question, letting out a face of disgust. “I’m starting to think  _you’re_  the one with a piss kink.”

“Nah, tried it before. Wasn’t my thing,” Jimin said.

“Ew- you actually peed on someone?” Xiyeon asked, eyes bugged out from shock.

“Look- she asked me to, ok?” Jimin sighed, though he wasn’t embarrassed at all to confess the kink he experimented in.

“I thought guys couldn’t pee when they were hard,” Lisa ponders, brows scrunched.

“I wasn’t hard at the time,” Jimin said. “She made me pee on her to wash the cum off her face.”

You quickly sat up, hitting him on the chest with your hat. “Ew, ew, ew! No more details! Oh my God, I do not need that disturbing imagery in my head, that is  _vile_.”

“You’re the one who asked if I was into that,” Jimin said.

“How the hell did we land on this subject? We were talking about school and somehow we stumbled onto piss kink,” Xiyeon said.

“Whatever it is, I blame Jungkook,” you huff, laying back down in the grass.

“Me? How’s it my fault?”

“Everything’s your fault. Including Trump,” you retorted.

“Damn, fuck you Jungkook, why’d you do that?” Hoseok questioned, grimacing at the boy.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, his words edged with a double meaning. “Oh, you’re so going to pay for this later,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jungkook take a big step in your relationship. Meanwhile, shit has hit the fan in your friend group. Your little secret is soon in jeopardy.

You groaned, hearing the buzzing beside your bedside, which didn’t stop. Dear God- what time was it? You rolled over, looking at your phone, multiple notifications popping up. It was probably from the group chat Jimin impulsively made recently- which you absolutely despised. You had tried to leave about ten times in the last two weeks since you were added, but it was pointless, seeing as they kept adding you back in. And it was only 9 AM!

You buried your face into the pillow, clawing at it as you heard more buzzing. You unplugged the phone from the chord, opening the group chat to what Jimin labeled as SQUAD.

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_9:12 AM_

Guys, my parents are visiting. What color should I dye my hair?

**Smartass (Xiyeon)**   
_9:12 AM_

Why do you need to dye your hair?

**Shortcake (Jimin)**   
_9:13 AM_

Can you tell them to pay off my student loans while they’re here? ;)

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_9:13 AM_

Literally fuck off Jimin

**Idiot 2 (Lisa)**   
_9:13 AM_

lololol

**Idiot 1 (Hobi)**   
_9:14 AM_

you’re lucky i wasn’t asleep at 9 am otherwise you’d be DEAD

**Smartass (Xiyeon)**   
_9:14 AM_

Don’t you have History class right now?

**Idiot 1 (Hobi)**   
_9:14 AM_

which is why i’m up

**Shortcake (Jimin)**   
_9:14 AM_

Are you in class?

**Idiot 1 (Hobi)**   
_9:15 AM_

i just woke up

**Idiot 2 (Lisa)**   
_9:15 AM_

hoseok ur class is starting now… it probs already began

**Idiot 1 (Hobi)**   
_9:15 AM_

SHIT GTG

**Smartass (Xiyeon)**   
_9:15 AM_

Yikes.

**Idiot 2 (Lisa)**   
_9:16 AM_

poor hobi :(

**Shortcake (Jimin)**   
_9:16 AM_

his fault for being a fucking idiot lmao

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_9:17 AM_

UM BACK TO ME

**Shortcake (Jimin)**   
_9:17 AM_

Geez and i thought i was the attention whore of this friend group

**Smartass (Xiyeon)**   
_9:17 AM_

You guys make me want to die.

**Idiot 2 (Lisa)**   
_9:17 AM_

i would think ur parents wouldn’t want u to dye ur hair jk

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_9:18 AM_

they wouldn’t

**Shortcake (Jimin)**   
_9:18 AM_

??? am i not connecting the dots???

**Idiot 2 (Lisa)**   
_9:18 AM_

when do u ever lololol

**Smartass (Xiyeon)**   
_9:19 AM_

You should try blue. That’s pretty edgy.

**Shortcake (Jimin)**   
_9:19 AM_

What would YOU know about being edgy?

**Smartass (Xiyeon)**   
_9:19 AM_

STFU or I’m not helping you on your next exam.

**Shortcake (Jimin)**   
_9:20 AM_

SORRY MISTRESS

**Idiot 2 (Lisa)**   
_9:20 AM_

hey where’s y/n anyway

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_9:21 AM_

she’s probably asleep

Y/N

Y/N

Y/NNNNNNN

**You**   
_9:21 AM_

i’m gonna fucking bash ur brains in you insufferable twat

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_9:21 AM_

found her!

sorry for waking you baby ;)

**Idiot 2 (Lisa)**   
_9: 22 AM_

we’re trying to find out a new hair color for jk

**You**   
_9:22 AM_

why the fuck would i give a shit

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_9:22 AM_

just say ur fav color or something

**Shortcake (Jimin)**   
_9:22 AM_

it’s probably black like her soul

**Smartass (Xiyeon)**   
_9:22 AM_

What is she, an edgy 14-year-old girl?

**You**   
_9:23 AM_

it’s magenta

can everyone please fuck off now i’m trying to get some sleep

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_9:23 AM_

Magenta is the last thing i would’ve guessed to be ur fav color

**You**   
_9:23 AM_

what part of fuck off do you not understand

**Idiot 2 (Lisa)**   
_9:23 AM_

JK i think u would look great with magenta hair! it’s like pink and red

**Shortcake (Jimin)**   
_9:23 AM_

i would hope he knows what magenta is

**Smartass (Xiyeon)**   
_9:24 AM_

Y/N, I thought you had to help teach your niece how to drive today?

**You**   
_9:24 AM_

oh yeah

**Shortcake (Jimin)**   
_9:24 AM_

i would’ve never pictured you as the family kinda gal

**You**   
_9:24 AM_

i still have aunty duties

anyways i’m gonna go bye losers

With that, you click off, letting out a breath of relief as you put it on do not disturb. You must’ve forgotten to last night. But unfortunately, you only had an hour or so to sleep before you had to get up again to pick up your niece.

-

Karin’s hands are shaky on the wheel, her focus on the road. You had faith in her so far, though from what your eldest sister told you before, she had almost crashed into a pole her first time behind the wheel. Still, though her moves were a bit jerkish and she signaled far too early, you hadn’t died yet, which was a plus in your book.

Unfortunately, you couldn’t exactly be the frigid bitch your peers knew you to be, especially to your niece. But she was your favorite niece, and you were her favorite aunt, partially because you weren’t that much older than her, as a result of being the youngest kid in your family. So you were still allowed to curse and give her life advice on sex and maturity and whatnot- and she’d promise not to tell her fretting mother.

The car comes to a sudden halt, resulting in you slamming into the dashboard and being snapped back into your seat by the seatbelt. You gawked, looking up as a car continued to go in from the left, bypassing the two of you. Karin’s arms were shaking, and her eyes were wide with fright as they trailed after the car.

“Dude, what the fuck?!” you screeched.

“Sorry,” Karin said, apologetically wincing to hear your scolding.

“No, not you-you’re great, sweetheart. I mean that son of a bitch!” you said, pointing to the car as it sped off. “You totally had right of way. Does that guy not know the meaning of yielding to oncoming traffic? Who in their right mind gave him a liscense?”

“I’m sure it was an accident,” Karin said, moving forward as she stepped on the pedal again, trying to get back to the speed limit.

“Don’t become drivers like those,” you said. “I’d never hear the end of it from your mom if she knew that I corrupted you into a bad driver.”

“Despite the fact you corrupted me into other things?” Karin asked cheekily.

You rolled your eyes. “You simply asked questions and I answered. I wasn’t going to be like your mom and try to convince you babies came from cranes when you were still in your double digits.”

“Ugh- don’t remind me,” Karin says, rolling her eyes. “I have to pretend I don’t even know what sex is when we watched a movie last night.”

“I thought the two of you had already had the talk?” you questioned, waving your hand to the right as you signaled that she should do the same with her blinker.

“We did- but you know how she is. You’re the one who actually explained what a vagina was and the meaning of consent,” Karin said, pointing the blinker up with her left pinky.

“Well, she just doesn’t want you to mature as fast as she did. Not that she regrets it, or that I think you will,” you say.

Your sister had gotten pregnant by the age of 17 with her boyfriend. Just a year older than Karin herself. Luckily enough your parents hadn’t kicked her out of the family, and the boyfriend stayed, but a lot of it hindered on her education. She had to go to a community college after Karin was old enough for daycare, and she ended up becoming a social worker. Which was fine, though your sister would admit she wondered what would’ve happened if things took a different course.

You remembered how puzzled you were that you were only 7 and already an aunt. The kids in your class said your sister was pure ‘trailer trash’ and that you were bound to follow her lead. You knew it was far worse for her, though, having to be judged for her round belly, listening to whispers about her in class, because apparently, every teen mom was a common slut. It was absolutely ridiculous, and to think they’d add more stress onto someone who was carrying a child. You knew even when you were young that it was despicable.

But your sister ended up giving birth fine anyway- a beautiful and healthy baby girl by the name of Karin. You remember how scared you were when you first held her, afraid you’d drop her. At the time you had a family cat, and you were worried that the instinct of just dropping the cat would kick in while you were holding the baby. Fortunately, that never came to be.

Once you were older, you were often babysitting the child while your sister was away- and your brother wanted nothing to do with having to babysit a kid. It was fine by you, as you thought of her as more of a younger sister than something as strange as a niece, and it was even comforting as you never had the chance to be the older sibling. Besides, being called aunt made you feel so  _old_ , from way back then to now. You cringed each time you heard it.

You were caught in your thoughts when your phone began to buzz. You look to Karin apologetically, but she simply assures you it’s fine. “It’s alright, you can answer it,” she tells you.

You huff, slightly irritated that someone was interrupting your quality time with your niece, and to your surprise, the contact of “incompetent twit” is the first thing to pop up.

“Who is it?” Karin asks you, rolling to a stop at an intersection.

“An idiot,” you huff, answering. Why the hell was Jungkook calling you? “What is it, nimrod? I told you I’d be teaching my niece how to drive.”

 _“Y/N,”_  he whines.  _“Can you pick me up at the salon?”_

“Why? Can’t you ask someone else?” you question.

_“Jimin dropped me off but class started for him- and I know you don’t have any classes today. Besides, I want you to be the first person to see it.”_

“Why would I care about your hair, Jeon?” you question.

Karin chuckles as she begins driving again, the light flashing green. “Are you usually this snippy with your boyfriends?”

“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just an idiot,” you sigh. “And trust me, he deserves my attitude.”

_“You know I love it, baby.”_

“Not in front of my niece, brat. She can hear you,” you bite back. You really didn’t want your sister’s impressionable teen daughter to find out you were having rough, kinky sex with your mortal enemy.

_“Alright, fine, fine. But c'mon, please? I’ll pay for McDonald’s.”_

Karin’s eyes light up. “Did I hear McDonald’s?”

You sigh, feeling defeated again. How could you deny her absolutely adorable smile? God, the boys were probably all over her at her high school- you wanted to bat them away with a stick. No one deserved precious little Karin- though if she knew you thought that she’d accuse you of being too similar to her mother.

“I’m still with my niece, Jungkook,” you remind him.

“That’s fine- just have her drive here. I’ll pay for both of you.”

“Ugh, fine,” you huff.

 _“Thanks, babeeee,”_  he cackles on the other line.

“Shut up,” you bite back, hanging up on him. “You’re gonna go straight for another few hundred yards and then make a left. We’re already on our way there, luckily.”

“You two seem cute,” Karin grinned. “Like an OTP that constantly bicker with each other.”

“I don’t get your teen slang- it makes me feel old,” you say, eyeing the speed limit she was going.

“Basically I think you two are cute. Does he have a girlfriend?” Karin questions, waggling her brows.

“He’s what you kiddos call a fuckboy- so that’s a no. And besides, I’d never date him in a million years. I thought I told you, you weren’t getting a new uncle anytime soon?” you remind her.

“Ah, yes, your no dating rule after that ex of yours,” she hums, executing her left turn shortly after signaling. “What happened between you two anyway? Mom said it really crushed you, but she keeps hush hush about it.”

“Trust me, it’s nothing,” you lie. “It’s just the usual. People… grow apart, I guess.”

“Doesn’t sound like that’s the kind of dramatic breakup it seemed to be,” Karin mused. “I remember because you ended up sleeping on our couch shortly after, y'know before you moved back into that sorority house.”

“Don’t remind me,” you sigh, wondering to yourself how she remembered so much about the topic.

“So, what was it anyway?” Karin pried, nosy as ever.

“I’ll tell you when you’re a bit older. Not that I think you’re not mature enough, but I think your mom would believe I’d ruin your chances at believing in men if I told you,” you chuckled softly.

Karin gave you a sad glance. “You weren’t cheated on, were you Aunt Y/N?”

“No- but honestly I think I would’ve taken that any day,” you admit.

“Did he die?”

You laugh hard at that. “Sometimes I wish. But no- I’m not into that Romeo bullshit anyway. I don’t know where he is now- he graduated a bit after the breakup since he was a few years older than me if you remember.”

“Well, it’s good that you don’t have to see him again. I heard traumatizing stuff like that can trigger people. I remember one girl in my Chorus class had a panic attack when some guy sitting in front of her was playing a shooting game. It was pretty horrifying,” Karin admitted. “The worst part was that the guy claimed she was just being too sensitive.”

You pursed your lips, narrowing your eyes. “Now, don’t tell your mom I’m condoning violence, and I don’t know what she’d say- but let’s just say if you punch an absolute asshole in the face, that I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Karin laughed. “Thanks for that. There better be a cake with my name on it.”

“Here, pull in and try to park outside the salon. There you go, sharp left… now a right, now fix your wheel hard left, hard left, that’s my girl!” you cheered. “Now park the car, and we’ll go find my despicable douchebag so that he can pay for our food. I’m starving!”

She locks the car, swinging the door open as the two of you walk into the salon. Your eyes find themselves scanning the room for the familiar mop of dark hair, but to your surprise, the adorable bunny smile belongs to a man with magenta hair.

You gawk, eyes bugging out as Jungkook sweeps you up into his arms, planting a kiss on your lips. You shove him back, wiping your mouth. “Ew- not in front of my niece, creep,” you say, used to him trying to kiss you whenever possible. He often said your lips were addicting, and it was rare enough he got to since most of the time the two of you were with your friends, who were still unaware of the fact the two of you were hooking up.

“I just didn’t want your niece to think you were forever alone,” Jungkook cackles, enjoying the annoyed look on your face. “So- what do you think?”

“Did you seriously dye your hair magenta just because it’s my favorite color?” you deadpanned, quirking a brow as you crossed your arms.

“Maybe,” Jungkook said, wiggling his brows. “Does it look good?”

“You never look good,” you huff, lying through your teeth.

Jungkook ignores your comment, wrapping his arms around you in a back hug, placing his chin on your shoulder as he pouts to you. “C'mon- just admit you love it.”

“Fine- you don’t look ugly with pink hair. Happy?” you hiss, elbowing him in the rib to pry him off. You hated PDA.

“Very,” Jungkook smirked, letting go of you. He turned to Karin, holding out his hand. “You must be Y/N’s niece. You must’ve gotten the good genes from the family- in comparison to Y/N, of course.”

You elbowed him in the rib again as the two snickered. Karin laughs, shaking his hand. “Yeah, I’m Karin. She’s helping me learn how to drive.”

“So I’ve heard,” Jungkook smiles. “Tell me, Karin, do you like my hair?”

“You kind of look like a strawberry,” Karin admitted.

Now it was your turn to snicker, and the three of you exit the salon to go to the car. Jungkook opens the car door for Karin, specifically picking the backseat. For a second you thought it’d be so that he’d have an excuse to sit in the front with you, but to your surprise he sits in the back with her, sticking you to act as their chauffeur. Scumbag.

You drive the three of you to McDonald’s, and you saunter in, grinning widely to Jungkook. Without hesitance, he steps forward to the cash register, no line in sight, taking his order. For you, he picks a Big Mac with no cheese, fries, and a chocolate shake. He then turns to Karin and questions what she’d order.

It isn’t until you get your food and sit down that you question him about it. You sit next to Karin and Jungkook sits in front of the two of you. “How’d you remember my order, anyway?”

“Despite what you think, I’m not nearly as big of an idiot as you think I am,” Jungkook laughs. “Besides, you order the same thing every time.”

“I’m just trying to get fat, thank you very much,” you bite, taking a lot sip of your drink.

“So, how long have you two been friends?” Karin questions.

“We’re not friends,” you’re quick to clarify, glowering at Jungkook as he wagged his brows at you.

“Fine- how long have you guys been hanging out then?” Karin restates, quirking a brow.

“Officially? A few years. Unofficially, about a month,” Jungkook states. He quirks a brow to you, raising it precariously high you’re afraid it’ll blend into his hairline. “Actually- it’s probably been over a month by now, hasn’t it?”

“Don’t ask me, I’m not sentimental like you, Jeon. Why would I care enough to remember the date?” you shrug. Yeah, it probably was a month since you and Jungkook started hooking up. And you did admittedly know the  _exact_  date- but you weren’t foolish enough to insinuate to  _Jungkook_  of all people that you actually cared about anything. Caring just leads to hurting anyway, no matter what it’s for.

Jungkook gives a sigh to Karin, shaking his head. “See what I have to put up with? Bet your family doesn’t have it half as bad as I do.”

“She’s known as the cool one in our family- at least to me anyways. Mainly because she’s got about half a dozen piercings in each ear,” Karin replies.

Your hand brushes along them at the mention of that. “I’m really not. Jungkook’s got a lot more than me, anyway. He used to have one in his eyebrow but he got it removed. And he’s got more tattoos than I do.”

“The eyebrow piercing was a mistake- I’m never piercing my face again,” Jungkook grimaced. “And I thought you had more than me?”

“No, I’ve got only three, and you’ve got four,” you remind him.

“Oh yeah- let’s see, you have the lotus flower on your upper back, right beneath your neck, right? And you’ve got some sort of hummingbird behind your ear- I know that one because Lisa showed everyone when she went with you to the tattoo parlor. And… the third…” Jungkook trailed off, trying to wrack his memory.

“The third is the panda above the back of my elbow,” you chastise. “I can’t believe you couldn’t get that one right, it’s my favorite!”

“Well, you should try listing off all of my tattoos,” Jungkook said. “I bet you can’t.”

“Easy. Bumblebee behind your ear- I remember because I yelled at you since you were trying to copy me, especially since it was the day after I got mine and you were trying to get back at me for messing up one of your hookups. There’s the Hello Kitty on your ankle from when you lost that bet to Hoseok, and there’s the geometric outline of a wolf on your bicep,” you said, grinning smugly.

“And the fourth?” Jungkook questioned, raising his brows expectantly.

Your jaw opened and dropped. “I… um… It’s-”

“Aha! You don’t remember! For shame, Y/N,” Jungkook teases, making your niece burst out with laughter.

“I listed three- you only listed two,” you shoot back.

“It’s the ladybug on my wrist,” Jungkook laughs, prideful that he duped you.

“What made you decide to get a ladybug?” Karin questioned, looking down at the little red bug on his wrist.

“I like ladybugs,” Jungkook shrugs. “The bumblebee was mainly because it was the mascot for the team I used to play on.”

“Ladybugs are cute,” Karin admitted. “Y'know- I think my mom would love to have you as a brother-in-law.”

Jungkook looked up at you with wide eyes and a pleased grin, dimples showing as his eyes twinkled with absolute delight- and you knew you’d never hear the end of it. You glared at Karin, her own sly smirk on her face that she tried to conceal when she ate. Jungkook quickly went to the restroom, and you wrestled Karin into your arms, rubbing your knuckles against the top of her head playfully as you ruffled her hair. “What was that about, munchkin? You want that brat to become your uncle?”

“He’s cute! And you two are adorable, I’d love to have him as an uncle,” Karin laughed, trying to free herself from your grip. “Besides, I think everyone wants you to get back out there, especially since it’s been years after that big bad breakup. Remember how disappointed mom was when you turned down that blind date?”

“I don’t see why everyone has to meddle with my love life,” you huff, freeing the wiggling brat from your grip.

“Kinda hard to request that when you don’t have one,” Karin pointed out.

You only rolled your eyes at that but wondered how much your family truly worried about you. Unlike Jungkook’s well known conservative family, yours was fairly left wing. Despite that, however, there were still pressures for you to find someone. Perhaps a big part of that was from how cold and distant you had become after being left so traumatized. However, you definitely didn’t want to disappoint your family, and let them give up all hope on you.

But your thoughts were interrupted when Jungkook slid back into the booth, making a witty remark that had Karin choking on her drink.

-

“I thought the thing with your teacher was a lost cause,” Lisa said, pressing her chin against the arms that already rested on the table.

The six of you were in the library during a group study session. Xiyeon had her nose buried in a textbook, as usual, and you yourself were typing up an essay that was due tonight. Jimin was hastily making flashcards with Jungkook, as the class they were in had an upcoming test. Lisa was  _supposed_  to be looking up answers on Quizlet to an assignment that was due very soon. Hoseok tagged along, partially so that he wouldn’t be excluded, and partially because he had news to share.

“She said if I could do extra credit, she’d notify me,” Hoseok clarified.

“I thought all people were sarcastic when they directed you, Hobi,” you murmured, fingers flying across the screen.

“ _The point is,_ ” Hoseok said, shooting a glare your way. “She said if I can write a twenty-page essay on the topic we’re studying in class, she’ll boost my grade up. The thing is, it’s due tomorrow.”

“How’re you going to get all of that done in time?” Jungkook questioned, furrowing his brows.

As though on cue, all of you turned your heads to the girl whose nose was buried in a textbook, too engrossed in the fine print on the pages to pay attention to the conversation. As though she could sense all eyes were on her, she slowly raised her head up, a confused gaze befalling all of yours. “Uh-oh. What is it you want me to do now?”

“Can you pretty please help me write a twenty-page essay by tomorrow?” Hoseok pleaded, throwing his hands up and clasping them together in a begging motion.

“Is it for that teacher you screwed up with? She expects her essays to be impeccable- it’ll be impossible!” Xiyeon gawked. “You know she expects only .5 spacing and the font size to be 6, right? It’s pointless.”

“Xiyeon, I’ll literally owe you for the rest of my life,” Hoseok said, eyes big and puppy like. “ _Please_.”

Xiyeon pursed her lips, as though unsure of what to do. Surprisingly, she turned to you. “Y/N, you’re the biggest, most honest hardass I know. Should I do it?”

“Wow, I’m flattered,” you say, rolling your eyes.

“Y/N- c'mon!” Hoseok said, raising his voice slightly in the quiet library.

You sighed, looking at his shaking fists and pouting lips. “He seems pretty desperate…” you muttered, throwing him a bone, letting it be known that observation alone would be the only leverage you’d offer.

Xiyeon sighed to herself, rubbing her temples. The rest of you looked at her expectantly, anticipating her answer. Finally, she let out an irritated, reluctant, “ _Fine_.”

“YES!” Hoseok hollered, jumping to his feet, causing a librarian to scurry over to your table to give him a quick scolding and threaten to kick all six of you out- perhaps even ban you for life from the solace behind the many shelves of books. You never heard someone project so well with a whisper, but be damned, this middle-aged woman did it.

It was when the six of you exited the library after you were done that Hoseok kissed both you and Xiyeon on the cheek. You wiped the pretend slobber off your cheek to swipe at the back of his head, but ultimately you knew he’d owe you as well for being able to subtly convince Xiyeon of anything.

-

“Y/N!” Jungkook shouted, entering your room.

“Woah, what the hell, how’d you get into the house?” you asked, frightened half to death as he barged in. “Have you never heard of knocking?”

“Lisa let me in after I called her- told her I needed to annoy you,” Jungkook grinned.

“Oh my God, that son of a bitch,” you hissed. “What the hell do you want, Jeon?”

“Our results came in,” Jungkook exclaimed, reaching back into his back pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper. “I didn’t check yours- don’t worry. But I’m clean!”

It then clicked. A few days ago the two of you weren’t able to hook up because apparently, he ran out of condoms. You didn’t purchase any because before Jungkook you weren’t exactly getting laid regularly, so it was evening when the two of you were shopping in a grocery store, and you were reaching into your purse and getting one of the water bottles from off the shelf. You screwed the lid off and popped the pill in.

“What’s that?” Jungkook questioned, looking curiously to it.

“My birth control. We’ve been having sex regularly, you should expect me to have something to make sure I don’t get pregnant, Jungkook,” you say, furrowing your brows.

“Woah- wait, you’ve been on birth control this whole time?” Jungkook gawked.

“What, yeah? I’ve been on it since I was of legal age, what’s the big deal?” you question.

“W-What’s the big deal? You’ve got to be shitting me, woman!” Jungkook says, flabberghasted by your question.

“I can assure you I’m not,” you assure him, holding up the Trojan. “These things can break, dumbass.” You really didn’t know why guys made such a big deal about condoms. Seriously, how much better could it even feel? The only thing that’s different is a layer of rubber.

“Why don’t we  _not_  use the condoms then?” Jungkook questioned.

“With your diseased ass? You’ve probably slept with half of the school campus- no way,” you huff, knowing there was no way in hell you were going to let Jungkook give you the same thing Jimin had- or what half of the population on campus had.

“I’m clean. I always use a condom, and you’re my most consistent hookup, why can’t we?” Jungkook questions.

“I’ll believe it when you get tested,” you grumble, tossing the water bottle and Trojan packet onto the conveyor belt, watching it casually roll to the bored cashier.

“Fine- after this let’s get tested. You and me,” Jungkook said, no tone of sarcasm in his voice.

You look to him, quirking a brow as you hand the cashier your money. “Wait, what? You seriously want to get tested with me?”

“Sure- c'mon, Y/N, I’m begging for this,” Jungkook pleaded. His lower lip puckers out in a pout, and he gives you the puppy eyes that no girl is able to resist.

“Can the two of you have this conversation elsewhere?” the cashier suggests, her eyes narrowed as she grimaced at the two of you. “Sex before marriage is a sin, anyway.”

“Shh, I’m trying to convince a girl to let me cum inside of her,” Jungkook says, taking the bag. He turns to you, “C'mon, can we go?”

“Fine, whatever,” you say, rolling your eyes. You turn to the cashier. “And don’t try to imply someone’s going to hell- especially to customers. Gives you bad reviews, no?”

Your mind snaps back to the present. “Oh, yeah, that. Give me my results, I should see!”

Jungkook hands you the folded piece of paper, and you eagerly unfold it, checking to see if you were positive for anything. You let a smile grace your features to find everything negative. “I’m clean,” you announced.

“High five!” Jungkook said, raising your elbow up to have you slap your hand against his. “Now I can fill you up like a sponge!”

“That is the least sexy thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” you say, cringing at his words.

“I’ve got plenty of lines to make up for it,” Jungkook cackled. “Besides, the look on your face was worth it.”

“Oh my God, I regret sleeping with you,” you huff, falling back onto your bed.

“Sure you do,” Jungkook chuckles, crawling onto the bed with you.

You press your hand against his chest. “Not here. Anyone could hear and find out what we’re up to. Maybe a later time, when we aren’t in my sorority house, ok?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Jungkook says, falling beside you.

You look to him, noticing how he plays with his hair. You wonder if he regrets dying it. Truthfully, it grew on you.

As though sensing your thoughts, he looks to you. “My parents are gonna be visiting soon- they rain checked last time. If you’re wondering.”

Ok, so he didn’t get what you were thinking at all. “Makes sense. Your parents are… busy.”

His mouth goes small at that. “Yeah, they are.”

“Well, for the record, the pink hair grew on me,” you offered, a sinking feeling in your chest as you saw the lost puppy look in his eyes. “It… suits you, I guess. It looks nice in comparison to how buff you are.”

Jungkook grins at that. “You really like it?”

“Sure,” you say, wondering to yourself if you really should’ve let him know that.

-

“Y/N, I’ve got another track for you to listen to,” Yoongi called, entering the studio.

“Oh, great! Namjoon, do you think you can’t break something for about five minutes?” you say, turning to him. Truthfully, he had gotten better when it came to controlling his flailing limbs.

“Yeah, sure,” he says, unfazed as he picks up the headphones to the side and puts them on. You take off your own, getting up from your chair to go to Yoongi.

“Oh, by the way, I know you don’t exactly go to parties and all that, but there’s one being thrown at Lambda or whatever tonight. A lot of your fraternity brothers are going, and I was just wondering if you’d be coming,” you say casually, hooking the bulky headphones around your neck.

“Would you want me to go?” Yoongi questions, his question hesitant as he raises his brows.

You try to brace a warm smile. “I mean, yeah. I never see you at parties, I think it’d be cool. We could actually hang out outside the studio, I guess.”

“Yeah… I’d like that,” Yoongi says.

“So are you going?” you question, looking up to him.

Yoongi opens his mouth, but his face falls. “Can’t. I have to help my friend with his podcast tonight since his partner is sick. I promise to go to the next one for you, though.”

You find yourself smiling slightly, not missing how he specifically mentioned you. “That’s fine- but remember, you promised.”

“A promise is a promise,” Yoongi chuckled, letting you place the headphones over your ears.

-

You’re currently squinting your eyes, aiming your best in your hazy state to attempt to land the ping pong in the cup. You had no clue where everyone was. Hoseok and Lisa were probably already tearing each other’s clothes off, and Jungkook and Jimin were probably acting as wingman for one or the other. Xiyeon, who had been dragged along, was probably just drinking and keeping along the wall, waiting for Jimin to call one of his usual games.

Or so you thought, because soon enough the familiar smell of alcohol from someone’s hot breath fanned over you, and someone’s small body was slamming into yours right as you throw your ball, making you miss your aim entirely.

“Dude, what the fuck?!” you say, turning towards the person in question.

Xiyeon must be drunk out of her mind. Her hair was a mess and mascara streaked down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her cup was still partially filled, though most of it probably splashed onto the floor. “Y/N, I need to talk to you.”

“What? Dude, what happened-” Xiyeon doesn’t let you finish, instead grabbing onto your wrist and dragging you along. She kicks open a bathroom door, where a couple was making out. She’s bawling as she screams at them, “Get out!” This makes them scurry out, and she shoves you inside, locking the door behind her.

“Woah, are you going to murder or rape me or something?” you question, bug-eyed. Xiyeon had just pushed you into a dirty frat bathroom, going as far as to kick out the previous couple that was in here. You were beginning to fear she brought you here to bathe in your blood.

“No- Y/N, I did a horrible, horrible thing and you’re the only person I can talk to,” Xiyeon weeps, burying her face in her hands.

“Why can’t you tell the others? Do you want me to get them-”

“No! You can’t! Please, Y/N, swear to me you won’t tell a soul,” Xiyeon pleaded, grabbing onto your hands in desperation.

“I- Xiyeon, did you kill someone?” you ask, more afraid for her than ever.

“No! Just please, swear on the grave of your dead love life that you won’t tell anyone,” Xiyeon begs, sniffling.

“Wow, that hurt,” you mutter. She squeezes your hand tighter, making you yelp in pain. “Ow! Ok, ok, I swear! I won’t tell a soul. I swear on my dead love life or whatever- now tell me what’s going on, you’re scaring me to death.”

Xiyeon sucks in a deep breath, shaky. “I slept with Hoseok.”

_“You what?!”_

“It was an accident!” Xiyeon said, more tears spilling out as she admitted it.

“How? Did you slip and just land on a penis? Xiyeon, oh my God!” you exclaim, clasping your hands over your mouth.

“I didn’t mean to, I swear,” Xiyeon sobbed, a lump in her throat. “Do you remember how I had to help Hoseok write that essay?”

“Xiyeon, that was like two weeks ago,” you deadpan.

“I know, I know, it’s been eating me up on the inside. But I helped him- but oh my God, Y/N, he is so  _fucking stupid_. I thought I was getting dumber with each word he said I didn’t get it! I had to take a drink or two and finally, we finished it, and we celebrated with shots. One shot became two, and two shots became three, and the next thing I know I’m in bed naked with Jung Hoseok, a used condom on my chest and a soreness between my legs. I didn’t even have any recollection of what happened.”

“Jesus Christ,” you say, running your hands through your hair. “Does Lisa know?”

“Hoseok said he’d be the one to tell her, but he hasn’t yet. He keeps saying he will but he’s stalling and-” Xiyeon choked up, lips trembling.

“Lisa’s going to be crushed. She’s practically in love with Hoseok,” you whisper to yourself, thoughts spinning around your head.

“I know, I know. God, I feel so horrible. I feel like the worst person in the world,” Xiyeon said, chest heaving as her body wracked with sobs.

“Hey, you’re not. Ok? You made a mistake, we all do. Hoseok made the mistake, too,” you tell her.

“I don’t think he’s going to tell her,” Xiyeon mumbled. “He’s such a coward.”

“Ultimately he should be the one to tell her. But she should know- if I were her I’d want to know,” you tell Xiyeon.

“You promised you wouldn’t tell!” Xiyeon said.

“I won’t- it’s not my place to,” you say, assuring her as she let out a breath of relief. “But maybe you should, Xiyeon. It was your mistake as well as his. If Hoseok won’t tell, you’ll have to.”

“I don’t think I can bring myself to do it,” Xiyeon admits. “I came close several times but each time I felt like I was going to throw up.”

“Well, you’re drunk right now and verbally spilling your guts, so we need to get you sober so that you don’t blab to her in the worst possible way,” you huff. “C'mon, let’s get out of here.”

You open the door, where a guy who was tightly holding onto his crotch ran in. “Thank God! I needed to pee!”

“Sorry, we were hooking up. Have a nice one,” you mumble, pulling Xiyeon along with you.

You eventually make your way to the kitchen, and you open the refrigerator to get a water bottle. You see Hoseok stride in, and one look at Xiyeon had him gawking. “Woah, what happened to her?” he questioned.

You glared at him, thrusting the water bottle into his chest. “You know exactly what happened to her.”

Hoseok’s eyes bugged out of his eyes, and he opened his mouth to speak. You interrupted before he could even get a sound out. “Yeah, I know. And you’re a real fucking idiot, Hoseok. You better tell Lisa soon.”

“I will, I just-”

“You’re just a coward,” you hissed. “I’ll tell you what’s going to happen. Xiyeon is drunk out of her mind, and if she gets around any of the others she’ll probably tell everyone. You can text the others in the group chat to tell them you’re driving her home. Got it?”

Hoseok gulped. “Yeah… got it.”

“And Hoseok- I won’t tell Lisa what happened, but I swear to God if you don’t do it eventually, I’ll make you regret it,” you threatened, letting him grasp the water bottle you were still pressing into his chest. “You hurt her- and that’s inexcusable. You might not be dating, but you had a deal. And I don’t know if you’re aware of what the rest of us know- but to put it lightly, it makes everything ten times worse. So congratulations- you’re the dick of the week.”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Hoseok said, shaky underneath your heated glare.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to right now, am I?” you snap. “Where’s Lisa anyway?”

“She’s dancing. I came here to get a drink,” Hoseok clarified.

“That girl is better than anything else you’ll ever get, Hobi,” you say, letting your eyes soften as you address him as a friend. “And I’d be very disappointed if you- or all of us- lost her because of your dumb actions.”

With that, you spin away on your heel, huffing to yourself at the mess that had just transpired.

God, Lisa was going to be so heartbroken. Here she was, keeping up the charade of 'just friends’ with the guy she was in love with, staying loyal to him, hoping he’d eventually see her as more, and he betrayed her trust. He broke the deal.

You swore to yourself you wouldn’t end up like her.

“Hey, what’s up? You look pretty shaken,” a familiar voice says, draping an arm over your shoulder. You were too exasperated to knock it off and only look to Jungkook.

“Woah- that tie is stupid,” you blurt, eyes darting down to the tie loosely hanging around his neck.

“Yeah, uh, some drunk girl gave it to me. She was wearing the outfit and kinda just gave it to me,” Jungkook shrugged. “Drunk girls are weirder than drunk guys. The entire time she was telling me that I’m 'too beautiful for this world’ and 'he isn’t worth it sweetheart’.”

“Drunk girls are like that. Drunk guys just want to fight,” you say, running a hand through your hair as you let out an exasperated sigh.

“So what’s up? You seem frustrated,” he notes.

“Nothing, just need to let off some steam,” you sigh, lying through your suggestion.

“I have a suggestion, but I have a feeling you don’t need me to explain,” Jungkook laughs.

“Let’s go,” you say, pointing up to where a lot of the bedrooms were, on the second level.

A surprised look slowly turned into a pleased grin, and Jungkook’s eyes lit up with excitement. He takes your hand, and before long he’s kicking the door to the bedroom back and locking the door, climbing above you.

His tongue dives into your mouth as he pins your arms against the bed. You moan into the kiss as he pulls away, pulling your top off, sliding it across your body before discarding it to the ground. “Y'know, I think this is the first time we’ve had sex on an actual bed,” Jungkook chuckles.

You furrow your brows. “Wait- really?”

“Really,” Jungkook laughs. “We just do it wherever’s convenient.”

“It’s not just my fault we fuck like rabbits. It takes two to tango,” you remind him, arching your back to unhook your bra, letting him pull the straps off your arms as he dives between your breasts, sending kisses between the valley of your breasts. His lips catch onto a nipple as he begins to unbutton your jeans, and it’s only when you shimmy out of them that you look to him. “No fair- you need to undress, too,” you say, motioning to his shirt.

He swipes your hand away, pulling back, grinning. “It’s more fun like this, babygirl. I love seeing you so vulnerable for me.”

Your cheeks flare, and you look to him in annoyance. You sit up to reach again for the hem of his shirt, and he grabs onto your wrists, forcing you to slam back against the mattress. You squirm beneath his tight grip, his jaw clenched as he glares at you angrily.

“You’re not going to touch me, cockslut, understand?” Jungkook says, brows furrowed.

You nod meekly.

He lets go of your wrists, trusting you to keep them against the mattress. You’re feeling too mischevious, however, and try once again to get his shirt off. He clasps both of your hands in his grip, tsking. “Someone wants to be a brat, huh?” he says, pulling the tie off of his neck. “Guess I’ll have to make good use of this.”

He ties your wrists together, and you wonder to yourself what girl would own such a god awful tie. Seriously- it was ugly. But it did the job, tying tightly enough to your wrists without cutting off any blood circulation.

Jungkook kept your bound hands above your head, pinning them there as his other hand traveled into your panties, diving into the wetness pooling beneath. You squirmed under his touch, gasping as he immediately spilled two fingers in, curling into your sweet spot. Jungkook smirked. “Someone’s getting wet from just thinking of her punishment, hm? My fingers are soaked, cockslut.”

“Jungkook,” you gasp out, arching your back as he curls his fingers again. “Touch me.”

“I am touching you, babygirl,” Jungkook teases, enjoying seeing you squirm on his fingers. Still, he knew how greedy you were- you yearned for more. Infinitely more. And Jungkook never failed to deliver.

“Jungkook- fucking hell,” you hissed through gritted teeth, getting agitated.

“Mm, such a greedy cockslut,” Jungkook hummed, removing his fingers to pull your panties off your legs, placing them to the side. He removes his grip on your hands. “Why was I stuck with such a selfish brat?”

“Fuck y-” Your words are cut off when he pulls you to your side, hooking one of your legs above his shoulder, the knee over the broad area. You had to use your bound arms to support yourself, your other leg providing little balance as you were forced to spread your legs wide. Jungkook gripped the leg hitched over him tightly, grinning over you. You glared at him. “Jeon, what are you-”

Your words are interrupted when he thrusts his fingers inside of you again, reaching deeper than before, two fingers going curling into your g-spot as he rubs your clit with his tongue. Your eyes roll back and your body wracks, feeling his fingers go impossibly deep, tapping against your sweet spot in a way that had you shivering.

“Oh? What was that?” Jungkook cockily questions, delivering a harsh thrust with his fingers. “Were you going to say something?”

“F-F-Fuck,” you stammer out, unable to do much more than take the abuse against your g-spot as he rammed his fingers into you perfectly. Damn him for learning your body so well already.  

“Mm, such a dirty mouth for a cockslut,” Jungkook hums, thumb digging against your clit as he rubs it, enjoying the feeling of you clamping down on his fingers as you hissed. “I should wash that filthy mouth of yours with my fat cock, shouldn’t I?”

“G-God, don’t stop, please Jungkook,” you whine, biting on your lower lip as you let out pathetic whines.

“You didn’t answer my question, babygirl,” Jungkook hummed, ceasing his moments just as you were beginning to reach your high.

“No! Jungkook, fucking- what the hell?” you hiss, turning back to him.

“Watch your tone, babygirl,” he warned. “Or I’ll be tempted to leave you here high and dry.”

Your eyes widened at that. “No! Fuck, Jungkook, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. Just please,  _please_  let me cum! I’ll blow you and let you cum down my slutty throat, fuck please let me! I want to gag on your big dick.”

“Mm, tempting,” he says, amused and satisfied with your begging as he continues his movements, having you shudder under his ministrations as he works faster to push you to your high. “But I plan to cum inside of you this time, cockslut. Fill you up with my load, nice and deep. I want you to feel me spill inside you, and you’re gonna keep my cum in that slutty little pussy of yours all night. So if any other guy comes up to you and tries to get a feel, I want you to spread your legs and let him feel who’s already inside you, so that they know you’re already someone else’s little cockslut.”

His voice is raspy and deep, reveling in each moan you give as he swipes over your clit.

“Don’t be so loud, babygirl. You don’t everyone to know what a slut you are, do you? To know you’re my pretty little cockslut, huh?” Jungkook questions, a smile in his voice as you screw your eyes shut, feeling your high nearing. “Open your mouth,” he commands, and you’re surprised with the faint taste of your own juices and the cotton of your panties as he shoves it into your mouth. You’re gagged by it, and you know why because finally, he’s using both hands, your leg pressing against his back to anchor him to you. He uses three fingers to stretch into you, feeling your walls spasming around the digits as his other hand rubs into you, thumb twirling the throbbing nub with fervor. A strange sensation that you’re not familiar with washes over you right as you’re about to climax.

Your eyes shoot open as you look down to your quivering legs, a muffled scream as you see liquids shoot out from your pussy, and soon enough you’re drenching the sheets in your cum as you squirt everywhere.

Jungkook hisses in delight, continuing his ministrations, making you crumble beneath him. “Fuck, babygirl, give me that cum. Fucking drench yourself like a proper cockslut.”

You convulse under him, feeling your energy drain as he milks you for all you’re worth. It isn’t until he’s pushing your leg off his shoulder that you come down from your high, panting. Jungkook’s hands are running over your thighs, bringing you back to reality.

“Shit, baby, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jungkook grinned, eyes draping over your heaving form as he pulls the panties out of your mouth. His hand cups over your sex, making you shudder from the overstimulation as he continues to pet you. You don’t complain, however, knowing how much he loved to see you grimace at overstimulation.

“I don’t think I’ve ever squirted before,” you admitted, voice breathy. His fingers travel through your folds, teasing the sensitive clit. _“Holy shit.”_

“I think you ruined the bed. Look at the mess you made,” Jungkook said, enjoying the look on your face as you blushed from embarrassment. His hand was probably drenched now from being buried between your soaked thighs.

“Oh God, I should clean this up,” you say, wrists twisting in their confinements as you try to sit up. Jungkook pushes you back down to the mattress, however, resulting in your body bouncing from the springs.

“No no no. We aren’t done just yet,” Jungkook says, eyes blown out like a cat’s in the dark. “Y'know what I plan to do to you, babygirl?”

“What?” you question softly, squirming as you feel arousal flood back down, despite the fact you already orgasmed.

Jungkook shoves your knees apart, revealing your glistening heat to him, droplets of your orgasm still on your sweaty skin. “I plan to fuck you in your own cum,” Jungkook growls, licking his lips at the sight, noticing how you automatically bucked your hips at the thought. “You’d like to get fucked in your own mess, wouldn’t you cockslut?”

You nodded meekly, knowing you absolutely needed to get wrecked by him now. You desired the feeling of having him inside you. “Please, Jungkook. Fuck me. I want to feel you cum inside me,” you say, wanting to touch him so badly. But because of your restraints, it would be difficult, and you knew if you attempted to get up under his grip he’d simply slap you back down to the ground.

Jungkook reaches over, hands pulling at your hair as he forces your gaze to lock with his. God, how both of you loved having your hair pulled. “That’s right? You’re gonna be my bitch and take it, right? Let me fill up your cunt, right?”

“Please, cum inside me, Jeon,” you say, bucking your hips up once again. “I want you to cum inside me, nice and deep. Fucking fill me up like your bitch.”

That seems to do it for him because soon enough he’s unzipping his pants and pooling them around his knees along with his boxers, letting his erection spring free. “Fuck- you fucking asked for it,” he says, stroking himself eagerly. He reaches under your thighs, forcing your ass up as you press against your upper back, legs in the air as he scoots forward, aligning himself with your entrance.

He places your feet on his shoulders, pushing over you as he forces you to bend more, and you groan at the feeling of him entering you.

“Goddamn, no matter how hard I fuck you, you’re so tight,” he hisses, pushing into you. “God, you feel so much better without a condom. I could be inside of you for the rest of my life,  _shit_  babygirl.” You find the burn of the initial stretch so addicting, and you know he’s right. No matter how hard or how many times he fucks your cunt, you still can’t get used to the feeling of him entering you.

He towers over you, squatting over you as he begins to pound into you, letting out grunts as the hollow sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room. You’re moaning so loudly again as he hits you impossibly deep, his hands on either side of your head as he thrusts roughly into you. He has no choice but to get the panties back, stuffing them roughly into your mouth. The cotton helps to absorb your screams, but muffled moans still come out, low groans emitting from your throat.

Jungkook’s hand is gripped on your chin, forcing you to stare up at him as he pounds into you. His golden skin glistens with sweat, his bangs clinging to his forehead as he plows into your wrecked form. You feel tears slip down the corners of your eyes and onto the bed, the pleasure overtaking you as you feel his cock go impossibly deep inside of you. Your feet dangle beside his head, and your ass hurts from how hard his hips slap against it, the hard defined bone of his hips slapping against the flesh of your ass instead of his muscular thighs.

Jungkook forces your head to the side, pressing your face to the mattress, your cheek squished beneath the palm of his hand as he licks away the salty tear.

“Are you gonna cum again?” he questions, rasping into your ear.  "Are you gonna whine and beg for another orgasm like the greedy cockslut you are?“

You’re unable to do anything but whine a muffled answer through the panties gagging you.

His hand travels between your bodies, the other hand still pressed against your face now gripping your hair, forcing you to look at his hand rubbing you as he pressed harder against you. "Fucking watch yourself cum on my cock. Cum for me, dirty girl.”

The sensations are too much. His calloused hand, veiny and big, rubbing against you with such intensity it had you rolling your eyes to the back of your head. The hand tightly gripping your hair, forcing you to stare at the cock that repeatedly plunged into you, bottoming into you. The way his balls would slap against your ass with each thrust, and the lewd sounds of your wetness filling the room. That accompanied with the sounds of the mattress squeaking behind you and the headboard repeatedly slamming against the wall- it was overwhelming.

You came again, letting out a low groan as you tilted your head back against Jungkook’s grip, legs shaking as he forced you to cum again. He continued pumping himself into you, letting go of your hair to wrap both arms around your legs, entering you ass deeply as he could.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, you feel so good babygirl,” Jungkook hissed, letting his thrusts get sloppy. “I’m gonna cum. Shit, I’ll fill up this slutty pussy so good.”

You’re sobbing, feeling him roughly hammer into you until his cock twitches inside of you, and he buries himself at the hilt, trying to get the head of his dick as deep into your womb as possible. You feel the white ropes of cum paint your walls as he spills his seed into you, and you let out a muffled gasp at the feeling. Jungkook grinds his hips, as though feeling how his dick felt against the cum coated walls, the head still buried deep into your womb.

“Fuck, oh my God,” he groans, heaving as he slips your legs off of him, his dick softening inside of you. “Holy shit.”

He looks up at you, your wrecked form, still completely naked and vulnerable beneath his gaze, hands tightly bound and legs far apart. He pulls the panties out of your mouth once again, but before he lets you gasp a single word he puts his fingers into your mouth, and you instinctively wrap your tongue around it, twirling it around the digits until he pulls them out and puts them back on your heat.

You crumble, flinching at the feeling. “Jungkook, I-”

“Shh, babygirl. One more for me, ok? You look so hot when you cum. I want to see my pretty little cockslut cum again,” Jungkook pleaded.

You didn’t protest, letting your hips raise as he rubs you intensely, letting one last orgasm wash over you as he rubs against you. The orgasm isn’t nearly as powerful as the first one- hell, especially the first, but you enjoy the feeling nonetheless.

Jungkook stops toying with your overly abused clit but scoops up some of the cum that had pushed out of your quivering entrance. It trickled down to the bedsheets, and he pushes it back into you, not letting a drop go to waste.

“You like being filled with my cum, baby?” Jungkook questions, a mischevious smirk plastered over his face as he makes sure all of it remains inside of you.

“Feels great,” you laugh. “I feel so full.”

Jungkook laughs at that, pulling his pants up along with his boxers to tidy up. It was harder for you, especially when you saw Jungkook give you a cheeky wink as he stuffed your panties into his back pocket, and you knew he wasn’t going to give them back to you tonight. Besides that, you were completely naked, and he remained for the most part fully clothed. Though there was something oddly hot about the fact.

“I’m gonna get going, if people see us leave the bedroom together both looking fucked out, it won’t look very non-suspicious,” Jungkook said.

“That’s fine, I need to tend to my wounds anyway,” you huff, waving him away. You were definitely going to have bruises by morning. He quickly leaves, and you hear him greet someone outside.

“Hey, Jungkook! Man, you got lucky tonight. Who was the girl?”

“Just some chick- don’t worry about it,” Jungkook laughed back. “I think I’ll head home, I’m done for the night.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. You sticking around?”

“Probably not. Hoseok had to drive Xiyeon home, and y'know Lisa, she isn’t really in the mood to go to a party if she doesn’t plan on dancing with anyone who she’ll actually sleep with.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get you.”

“Have you seen Y/N, though? I can’t seem to find her anywhere.”

“Maybe she’s finally getting laid,” Jungkook laid. “Anyways, I’ll see you later. G'night.”

“Night.”

You hear the sound of footsteps leaving right as you finally slip your shirt back on, and you squeeze your thighs together, regrettably having to go camo with Jungkook’s cum inside of you. You sigh, making your way to the door, figuring you can fix your fucked out look once you find a bathroom.

You walk right into Jimin, who gives you a shocked expression.

You’re frozen, tense as he gives you a quick once over, analyzing your look as he processes the information. Your hand has a vice-like grip on the doorknob, and you feel like you’re about to yank it off, prying it from the wooden door.

A slow grin stretches across Jimin’s face as he looks to you, shifting his weight to one foot, his toothy smile cocky and smug as he folds his arms. “Just some chick, eh?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You struggle to retain the knowledge you have, but find solace in a romantic candidate, much to Jungkook’s jealousy. Your high doesn’t last long, however, due to Jimin’s mischievous tendencies.

It felt weird, having to bite your lip and pretend everything was normal. Especially since there were so many factors- from Jimin discovering you were sleeping with Jungkook to the situation between Xiyeon and Hoseok.

When you ran into Jimin, after being momentarily paralyzed, you bolted, leaving the party as quickly as possible. You had been scarce around the group and hadn’t built up the courage to tell Jungkook your little secret was discovered. Damn you for not realizing it was Jimin who Jungkook was conversing with!

And the situation with Xiyeon and Hoseok- God, that was infinitely worse. From what you could tell Lisa still had no clue, and you couldn’t so much as bring yourself to look her in the eye. She was so bubbly and sweet, it pained you to think of her being heartbroken, knowing that the guy she was so devoted to had turned to someone else. Especially since she had her hopes up for so, so long.

However, it seemed as though you couldn’t avoid the group, with the secrets bubbling from the surface, because soon enough Lisa had barged into your room and dragged you outside in your pajamas and sneakers, forcing you to go to Walmart with all of them. She insisted that it had been too long since you hung out with them. It didn’t help that you turned off notifications from the group chat, making it utterly pointless that you should even be in that.

So now the six of you had been dragged into the aisles of a Walmart at 10 PM- when you should very well be asleep by now. You’re shuffling through the soap aisle, knowing well enough that you were too broke to purchase anything, and your pajamas didn’t even have pockets for you to carry cash when Jimin popped up behind you, hooking his arm over your shoulders.

“Hey, Y/N,” he cooed, grinning like the Chesire cat. “Why’d you leave the party so early?”

You glared at him, shrugging his arm off of you. You quickly glanced around, making sure none of the others were around. Gritting your teeth, you turn to Jimin, shoving him against the shelf, fists in his collar. “Just what do you think you’re doing, Jimin?” you question, eyeing him.

He kept a relaxed expression, only irritating you further. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit,” you hiss. “I know you like the back of my goddamn hand, Jimin. Those little gears in that devious head of yours are turning- you’re up to something, I know it.”

“I’m just surprised he’s the one you decided to sleep with,” Jimin pouted. “I was always an option, baby.”

You huff, pushing yourself off of him. “I didn’t  _choose_  anyone- it just happened, ok?”

“I’m surprised you aren’t public about this with the rest of us. I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other,” Jimin pressed. “I’m wounded.”

“I don’t have to tell you jack shit, Jimin. And I don’t plan to,” you say, crossing your arms.

“So, what? You’re the new Lisa and Hobi?” Jimin questioned.

“Never in a million years. I’ll never end up like them. Besides, it’s not like Jeon and I are exclusive or anything,” you tell him.

Jimin quirks a brow. “And whose choice was that, baby?”

“Both of ours? Mine? We don’t talk about it or anything- and we don’t plan to,” you say.

Jimin’s sly grin stretches across his face once again. “Because of Yoongi, right?”

“I actually don’t know what you’re talking about now,” you deadpan.

“Oh, well- nevermind. So, are you going to tell the others eventually?” Jimin questions, cocking his head to the side.

“No,” you say. “And neither will you.”

“Don’t be so sure about that, babe,” Jimin says with a click of the tongue. “Jungkook’s not the only one who enjoys seeing you squirm.”

“Listen here you absolute  _fucking_  midget-”

Jimin’s quick to step forward, caging you between his arms as he traps you against the opposite shelf. “So, Jungkook’s fucking you right? I couldn’t hear much from the door, mainly from your side, so I guess he gagged you, huh? I heard some of the filthy things he said to you, though. Didn’t think you were into that stuff. Jungkook probably got especially rough with you.”

You feel your cheeks heat up, and you shove him off you roughly as he cackles, knowing he got to you.

“Listen here you pea-brained hobbit- I don’t know what you’re planning, but I’m not going to play into your games. You may be my friend, but I won’t hesitate to kick your ass. I think you forget exactly who you’re dealing with sometimes- and I won’t have any problem reminding you.”

“Is that a threat, baby?” Jimin questioned, smiling still. You can tell though that the gears in his head are spinning, recalling everything you’ve done- exactly why they called you an ice queen in the first place.

You smile as sweetly as you can muster. “No, not an all. It’s not a threat if it’s a fact anyway.”

You saunter away, cursing to yourself for getting too soft. With the situations that have been taken place- in particular with Xiyeon, you hadn’t been as aloof as usual. You couldn’t let yourself get weak.

Not again.

You’re not able to go far, because soon enough Xiyeon’s dragging you into the little kid’s toys section. She was panting, eyes wide. “God, I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Where were you? You left me alone with Lisa and Hoseok. I thought I was going to puke right then and there.”

“Shit- sorry, I wandered off,” you say, hastily prying her grip off your wrists. “Has anything happened yet?”

“No. It’s making me feel like the stomach acid is going to burn through. I’m swimming with anxiety,” Xiyeon sighed. “I can’t look her in the eye. It’s eating me up inside.”

“Why don’t you tell her already?” you questioned, quirking a brow.

“Hoseok keeps promising he’ll do it on his own. I can’t bring myself to do it anyway,” Xiyeon sighed.

You groan. “Xiyeon, this can’t go on much longer. If you keep stalling… Well, the longer you wait the more it’ll hurt. You know that.”

“I know, I know, I-” Xiyeon suddenly hurdled over, covering her mouth. You jumped aside, eyes wide, hearing sounds of regurgitation. Without further ado, she scurried away, presumably to go to a bathroom to quite literally, finally spill her guts.

You’ve got shivers standing on the back of your neck, and you trudge towards the front of the store, walking to the three-person group of Hoseok, Lisa, and Jungkook. You couldn’t exactly tell Jungkook that Jimin knew of the two of you hooking up.

“Hey, Y/N, we were just talking about you!” Lisa greeted, waving you over.

You walk forward, frustrated that you have to interact with everyone today. You shoot a sharp glance to Hoseok, but you can’t for long since you’re mauled by Lisa’s bear hug. “I think Xiyeon’s sick or something. She just ran to the bathroom to throw up,” you mention.

“Oh no- God, I shouldn’t have dragged her here today,” Lisa sighed. “Should I check up on her?”

“I think she’d prefer to be alone at the moment,” you told her honestly. “So, what were you talking about?”

“You work in that studio with our frat brother, Yoongi, right?” Hoseok questioned.

“Yeah, what about him?” you ask, quirking a brow.

“Well, he said he was going to go to our frat’s party. He hasn’t attended those in like, forever, so it’s shocking,” Hoseok grinned. “When I questioned him about it, he said something about you.”

“Did you tell him to come or something?” Jungkook asked you curiously.

“Uh, yeah. I said since he wasn’t coming to the last party we attended, he should come to the next. He promised, so makes sense,” you shrug.

“You must be pretty important for Yoongi to be going. He hates parties- avoids them at all costs,” Hoseok says.

“Oh my God! You’re totally sleeping with him, aren’t you?” Lisa squealed. “I knew you had a crush on him! Finally, you’re getting laid. I could totally tell- you’ve had more of a glow to your cheeks nowadays.”

You widen your eyes. “What? No, definitely not. He’s just my coworker. The closest we get is when he lets me listen to his mixtapes.”

“He lets you listen to his mixtapes?” Jungkook asks, eyes narrowed. “He never lets anyone listen to those.”

“You’re totally getting dick- there’s no need to deny it,” Lisa laughs. “So, tell me, is his dick big? Bet it doesn’t matter, from some of the other girls I heard he gave mad head. Are the rumors true at least?”

“I wouldn’t know because _I’m not sleeping with him!_ ” you insist.

“Yoongi wouldn’t just let anyone listen to his mixtapes, or go to a party, no matter how much someone insists,” Jungkook says. You notice how his jaw is clenched, and it sends a shiver down your spine.

You roll your eyes. “Oh my God, not you too.”

“What? I’m just curious. He’s my frat brother and you’re my friend- of course, I’m going to be interested,” Jungkook says, voice dangerously low.

You look over to Hoseok and Lisa. “Guys, can you go find Jimin? He’s been missing for a while.”

You send a particular glance to Hoseok, quirking your brow as a warning, and he nods. He wraps his arm around Lisa, pulling her closer. “Yeah, sure. C'mon, babe.”

“What? No, I-”

“I said come on,” Hoseok urged, dragging her along. The two disappeared before you turn to Jungkook, your jaw clenched.

Jungkook runs a hand through his magenta hair. “So- you’ve been having sex with Yoongi as well?”

“I’m not having sex with Yoongi- and that’s the honest truth. You’re the only person I’m fucking at the moment,” you hiss. “Besides, what does it matter to you? We’re not exclusive or anything.”

Jungkook licks his lips out of irritation. “So- you’d be fine with me hooking up with another girl then, right?”

Anger and jealousy bubbled in your stomach- but you wouldn’t let him know that. Instead, you narrowed your eyes. “You wouldn’t be able to fuck me without a condom again for a while, or at least until you get tested again, but sure, go ahead. And you wouldn’t mind if I hooked up with Yoongi then, right?”

“I thought you said he was just a coworker,” Jungkook said through gritted teeth.

You smirk. “Oh? I mean… sure, he is. But he’s not unattractive. He’s hot. Really hot. Besides, I should let Lisa know whether or not the rumors are true, right?”

That seemed to tick Jungkook off because soon he was caging you in, looming over you dangerously. “Fine. Fuck Yoongi for all I care- but I’d like to see him fuck you how I could.”

He lifts you up, pressing you against the wall. You gasp, eyes locking with his blazing ones. “Jungkook- put me down. Anyone can see us.”

“Hm, fine,” he grunted, putting you back down. “But I’d like to see him fuck you the way I can.”

“Maybe if you’re lucky, you will,” you grin smugly, crossing your arms. You glance behind him, seeing Jimin behind Hoseok and Lisa. “Tell the others I’m getting Xiyeon- we’re leaving.”

-

“Xiyeon, what the fuck are you doing?” you snap, taking the drink from her hand. You’re at the guys’ frat party- and this is the last place to be. Dread filled your stomach for each step you took, and you felt as though shit was going to hit the fan at any moment. So all you could do was look hot in the tight black dress Lisa squeezed you into, and fret over your friends, babysitting them like the absolute toddlers they were. “You’re supposed to be the smart one! You know that if you get drunk you’re gonna spill your guts to everyone. Not to mention the fact Jimin’s probably gonna plan a game tonight.”

“Y/N- just let me drink a little! I won’t do anything stupid. I won’t get drunk,” Xiyeon whines, reaching for the drink.

You hold it out, narrowing your eyes. “How much have you had?”

“This is my first glass! It’s just beer. Look, I’m completely sober. Want me to recite pi or something?” she huffed, crossing her arms childishly.

You sigh, handing her back the drink. “If you do something stupid tonight, don’t say I didn’t warn you. There’s only so much I can do for you, Xiyeon. You’re just lucky I promised not to tell Lisa- and I’m not feeling good about it either, mind you.”

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” Xiyeon grumbled, taking a swig of her drink.

“Don’t worry about it,” you say. Dread bubbles in your stomach when you think of the possibility that Jimin would drag everyone else into your skewed relationship with Jungkook. Though after his outburst earlier, you weren’t even sure if it was still intact.

Thinking about it, you turn away from Xiyeon, looking around to find Jungkook. Which you do.

With a girl on top of him, grinding down on her as his hands pressed into her ass and his tongue shoved its way through her throat. You feel anger and jealousy rise in you, your cheeks flaming. You have the urge to go over there and grab the girl by her hair and toss her off- to scream at her. How  _dare_  she?

But Jungkook wasn’t yours. He and you weren’t exclusive. You weren’t in a relationship. Why did you care so much about who he was making out with? Your jealousy wasn’t justified. You weren’t jealous- no way! This wasn’t some high school, petty drama. You were a grown ass adult- not some hormonal teen.

Despite how much you tried to convince yourself that there was no way in hell you cared that Jungkook was practically bucking his hips and fucking a girl with clothes on, the way your fists curled tightly differed. You were sure that the palms of your hand would form small crescents, deeply imprinted into the skin.

As though sensing your inner turmoil, Jungkook breaks away from the kiss. His eyes lock with yours, and you feel yourself freeze, as though you were caught acting as a peeping tom. As the girl licks along his neck, a wicked smirk spreads across his face, mischevious and smug as always. He deliberately grabs her ass, staring you in the eye as he winks, spanking her as she bucks against him, whining. No longer paying attention to you, he grabs her chin, forcing her head to face him again as he shoves his tongue back down her throat where it belonged.

Anger bubbled in you, and you couldn’t help but feel hot tears of anger well up in your eyes. That cocky piece of shit was trying to get to you- and damn, was it working.

You turn around, pushing through the crowd, suddenly feeling extremely claustrophobic as you tried to get away from the area again.

You feel yourself slam into someone, however, hard enough where you begin to stumble back. The man, however, is quick to catch you before you fall, helping you back to your feet.

“Woah- you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I’m just- Oh, Yoongi!” You’re surprised to see him. It feels weird, seeing him here. You can’t recall a single time he went to a party. He looked the same, though, with a hoodie and jeans, and earbuds in his ears. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“I said I’d come, didn’t I?” Yoongi chuckled, giving a gummy smile. “A promise is a promise.”

“Yeah, it is,” you smile, running a hand through your hair as you recall what Hoseok said back at Walmart.

“You ok? You seemed like you were in a rush,” Yoongi commented.

“Oh, I’m fine. Parties can just be overwhelming at times… you know? Loud music, tight spaces, it’s really not my thing. I’d be a homebody if my friends didn’t force me to go to these things,” you chuckle, blinking away any signs that you were about to cry seconds before.

“I know, right? It’s all so… claustrophobic. Like everything’s trying to take up as much space as possible,” Yoongi shrugged.

You let out a sigh of relief. “Exactly! Like it just keeps on trying to be bigger and bigger, and leave no breathing room.”

“Definitely,” Yoongi smiled. “Oh- I made a new song, recently. I’ve got it on my phone. I doubt you’d be able to hear it well, but it’s worth a shot.”

“Totally! I’d love to hear it,” you say, holding out your hand for one of the earbuds. He hands it to you as you put it in, letting him put in the other as he shuffles through his phone. You expect the usual fast rapping and hip-hop beats, but you’re surprised. Instead, it’s a sweet melody, a raspy, deep voice that sings along to the soft melody of a piano.

It’s clear and crisp, the keys in an ever-flowing pattern. In a word, it was immaculate, absolute perfection. And with the deep voice, usually singing about sexual relations or societal issues… Now it was just a low hum, singing of a winter night.

It feels like it’s just you and him, swaying ever so slightly, shuffling your weight on either foot. Despite the loud music in the background, all you hear is Yoongi’s voice, and each key being pressed. It sounds like a lullaby, and you’re barely even able to register it when the song ends.

You’re absolutely stunned, frozen until Yoongi tugs the earbud from your ear, and you’re brought back to reality, the sensations washing over you like a wave crashing on the shore. You blink up at him, his expression nervous.

“It was horrible, wasn’t it?” Yoongi questioned. “You didn’t react like you usually do to the songs you like.”

“No- oh dear God, Yoongi, you can’t be further from the truth!” you tell him immediately. “You know how I always play those rock songs on our radio, right? Heavy guitar, wild drummers, that stuff?”

“Yeah?”

“That was the complete opposite of all the usual songs I like- and I think it’s my new favorite of all time,” you say, letting a genuine smile stretch across your features.

“Seriously?” Yoongi blinks, face blank, as though he didn’t believe you.

You take his hands in yours, laughing at his expression, feeling your mood lift as you squeeze his hands in assurance. “I’ve never been more serious, Yoongi. The way you wrote about the blanket of snow and the diamonds on the sky falling down here one by one- you’re a modern lyrical genius, you know that?”

What Yoongi does next stuns you.

He leans in, pulling you in from the hands already clasped around his own, pressing his lips against yours. Your eyes are wide, but you let yourself lean into it, letting the feeling overtake you as you move your hips against his, melting into the feeling the same way the snowflakes in his song eventually melted on the sidewalk when the morning rays shone over the horizon.

He pulls back slightly, lips still brushing against your own still. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be,” you interrupt, pressing a firmer kiss against his. The soft kiss becomes a bit firmer and harder, and it’s when you feel his tongue swipe against your lower lip that you pull back. Looking at him through hooded eyes, you bite your lip. “Do you… uh… want to go upstairs?”

Yoongi’s eyes widen, but his hand is firmer against yours and he immediately starts walking in direction of the staircase. You laugh as he drags you along. You had no doubt he was just as eager as you were.

Seeing as it was his frat who was throwing the party, it doesn’t take him long to navigate the halls and pick a random room to go in. You kick the door behind you, walking him to the bed before straddling him, running your hand through his soft locks. You enjoy pushing his bangs back, revealing his forehead as you kiss him. His eyelashes are so pretty, the way they kiss the apples of his cheeks. He was dreamlike in every sense of the word.

Yoongi breaks away for a moment, as though he were coming to a realization. “Shit.”

“What is it?” you question, furrowing your brows. Did you do something wrong?

“I don’t have any protection,” Yoongi admitted quietly. “I didn’t… I didn’t think that it would get to this, honestly. I-I mean I’ve wanted it to, for a while, but-”

“It’s alright, Yoongi. Any chance there’s any in the drawer?” you question, nodding over to the nightstand.

“No way. This is Namjoon’s bed- and he’s like… Just trust me, he doesn’t have any condoms in here,” Yoongi says.

“We were going to have sex on Namjoon’s bed?” you question, eyes wide.

“There was a sock on the doorknob to my room- sorry,” Yoongi laughed, a gummy smile that made you perk up.

“Well, we don’t have to have sex. I’m alright with just being here with you,” you admit. You immediately recoil at your own words. “Oh God- did I seriously just say that?”

“I liked it,” Yoongi grinned, moving a strand of hair behind your ear. “Makes me feel like less of an idiot.”

“Oh, well then I’m glad,” you chuckle, rolling your eyes.

“I still want to make you feel good,” Yoongi murmurs, hands sliding up your skirt slowly. You let him, offering no resistance as his hands skim over the smooth skin of your thighs. Yoongi bites his lip, hooking his fingers into the sides of your panties. “Can I eat you out?”

You smile brightly at that, rolling off of him to sit at the edge of the bed. “Be my guest.”

Yoongi doesn’t hesitate to get off the bed, kneeling on the floor between your spread legs. His hands travel back up your thighs again, dragging your panties off your legs and leaving them on the floor. He pushes your skirt up, revealing your sex to him.

You enjoy the feeling of him bringing you closer to the edge of the bed, spreading your thighs further. He tentatively spreads your labia with two fingers, your slick already getting on the digits and the small nub being revealed.

“Damn,” Yoongi whispered, his hot breath fanning over your heat, making you shiver. He was so close to where you needed him, and you needed him to put that famous mouth on you now.

As though sensing your desperation, he presses his mouth against you, tongue swiping over you sensually, sweeping up your arousal. You felt your thighs quiver and jolt ever so slightly as his hands pressed firmer against your thighs, anchoring you in place as he continued his ministrations.

It felt as though he were milking you dry, taking his time in calculated movements. In all the hookups you recalled, you couldn’t remember any guy being so attentive to giving you head. Most simply did it as a way to quickly get you ready for the “main event”. It was a known fact that most guys didn’t want to do much unless it meant getting their dick wet. Even Jungkook was a rare exception, being attentive to your needs. But you had to admit he wasn’t much compared to Yoongi.

Yoongi seemed to genuinely enjoy the act of giving you head, the way he’d lick stripes up your heat being generous. How he’d let your wetness flood onto his wet muscle, coating it in a copious amount of arousal. You were trembling under his every touch, curling your fists into his soft hair as you pushed him closer between your thighs. It felt like heaven, having him between your thighs. The wet sounds of him devouring you filled the room, bouncing off the walls along with the loud moans you didn’t even bother to hide.

Each time he came up for air it was the hottest sight you had ever seen. His cheeks and chin would have a glistening sheen, a thin, sticky layer covering the lower half of his face. He’d have hooded eyes, the pupils were blown out with lust as he made eye contact before connecting his mouth to your cunt again, sucking on your clit harshly to watch your eyes roll back.

Jungkook might be the god of dicking you down, but Yoongi was a god when it came to going down on you.

At the thought of Jungkook, you wonder to yourself if you’re simply using Yoongi to make him jealous, as though to get back at Jeon. But by all means, that was ridiculous.

You gasp, feeling Yoongi’s finger circle around your entrance, coating the tip with your fluids until it sunk in, knuckle deep with no resistance. Your hips jerked upwards as he curled it, immediately finding the g-spot behind your clit. He repeatedly taps it, making you moan unabashedly as he lets a second finger follow shortly after.

You feel your high coming close. You’re light-headed, and your fingers thread through his soft locks, tugging him closer as lewd slurping sounds emit from where the two of you were connected. You let out a wanton moan as the door suddenly opens, revealing Jungkook hand in hand with the girl he was making out with on the couch.

The two of you lock eyes, and you see Jungkook’s eyes fly to Yoongi between your legs, still oblivious to the intruders, too focused on getting you off to notice. Instead of feeling embarrassed, you feel a cocky grin spread across your lips as you spread your legs further, biting your lips and leaning your head back, arching your back as you tugged at Yoongi’s scalp. Yoongi flattened his tongue, letting you ride his face as though you were partaking in the Kentucky Derby. “ _Fuck_ , Yoongi, your mouth feels  _so_  good. I’m close, shit.”

Jungkook’s glare radiates heat, and he shoves the girl back out of the room before slamming the door behind him, leaving.

You can’t help but feel a surge of triumph swell in your chest, and Yoongi looks over to the doorway, hearing the obvious slam in comparison of the click of the door opening. “Who was that?” he questioned.

“Some couple,” you shrug, massaging his hair as he did the same, diving between your legs again to drive you to your high with that famous tongue of his.

You don’t know if it’s from the feelings of elation of getting Jungkook just as riled as you, or the adrenaline pumping through your veins, or the most likely reason of Yoongi having a goddamn magic tongue, but soon enough you’re bucking your hips in midair, letting your orgasm wash over you as Yoongi lets you ride his face, fingers continuing their brutal pace as they abuse your g-spot. He sucks against your clit for all it’s worth, and you feel yourself collapse against the bed, back bouncing on the mattress as your body shakes and your walls convulse around the digits.

“Holy shit,” you breathe softly, stunned. You felt as though you could see stars already.

“I did good, didn’t I?” Yoongi grins, a smirk on his face.

“Don’t get cocky, now,” you say, ruffling his hair. “But the rumor of you giving best head on campus- it’s true.”

“Glad to know that,” he laughs, standing up, hovering over you. You sit up, humming as your lips connect again in soft pecks, and you reach down to palm his erection, which had grown beneath his jeans.

“Want me to return the favor?” you question, quirking a brow.

“I-” Yoongi’s words are interrupted when a quiet buzzing fills the room. He curses, reaching into his back pocket. “It’s Namjoon.”

“You should answer it. Don’t worry, I’ll still be here,” you assure him. At the thought of your coworker, you feel slightly guilty- mainly because you know you’ll have to see him soon and all you’d be able to think about is how the two of you engaged in a sex act right where he slept.

Yoongi nods, answering the call as he presses it against his ear. “Hello? Namjoon? Uh… yeah… you’ll never guess where I am right now… No, no, don’t worry about it. What? Alright, I’ll be right over. Ok. Bye.”

He sighs, hanging up the call. You furrow your brows, a questioning look on your face. “What’s going on with Namjoon?”

“His car broke down. I need to go pick him up,” Yoongi sighs. He looks to you apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you say, waving it off. “I’ll see you at work, right?”

Yoongi nods grimly. “Yeah… right.”

You look at him sympathetically, noticing how disappointed he looked. You want to offer him a small kiss on the cheek, and though it’s just a peck, it would probably mean more to you than he could imagine. You couldn’t even remember the last time you pecked someone on the cheek. But there was the look on his face that made you take pity on him. He had just given you head, what harm could a small kiss on the cheek do? Nevertheless, you didn’t allow yourself to suddenly get affectionate, no matter how fond you were of him. You couldn’t risk it. Instead you offer simple words. “Hey, I… enjoyed myself tonight. I’m really glad you decided to come.”

Yoongi nods, offering a smile, gums showing as usual. “Me too.”

You can’t help but look at him fondly as you scoop up your underwear, pulling it back up and smoothing over your dress, waving the man goodbye as you quickly leave.

You’re walking through the narrow hall, smoothing over your dress and taming your hair. If your timing was correct, you had about half an hour until you were supposed to meet Jimin and the others in his room- a moment you severely wanted to avoid, though you knew it’d be pointless. No doubt Jimin would finally act on the scheme brewing in that mad genius head of his.

You’re walking by the bathroom when suddenly someone grabs your arm and yanks you inside. You’re then pressed against the door, Jungkook’s chest against your own, nostrils flaring as he locks the door behind you.

“Just what do you think you were doing back there, babygirl?” he asks, hot breath fanning over you, voice cold and calculated.

You feel a smile of triumph spread against your lips, a surge of pride filling your beating heart. “ _Jealous?_ ”

“I don’t like seeing someone’s face pressed against what’s mine,” Jungkook hums quietly, hand sliding down to cup your sex beneath your dress, feeling the aftermath of your orgasm as well as the newly flooding arousal.

“Don’t know why you’re complaining. You seemed to have fun with that girl on the couch,” you recall. “And I don’t think you were planning on taking her to that room just to ‘chat’.”

“And you think I’m the jealous one?” Jungkook smirked, chuckling down at you.

You narrow your eyes. “I wouldn’t have gone to Yoongi if you hadn’t put on such a show,” you admit honestly.

“I wasn’t planning on going further, babygirl. I just wanted to make you jealous,” Jungkook grinned. “And it worked, didn’t it? But we both know she wasn’t half the slut you are, so why would I have bothered? It wasn’t until I couldn’t find you that I decided I might as well take pity on her by letting her give me head- but then I found out where you scampered off to.”

“Hm, guess you were too little, too late,” you say with a smug smile, gasping as he lifts you up, hands cupping your ass as you wrap your legs around him for support.

“I thought you said you didn’t like him?” Jungkook questioned, lips nipping at your earlobe.

You shudder beneath his touch, feeling his tongue glide along the expanse of your neck. “He’s attractive- and he gave the best head I ever had. Even better than  _you_.”

Jungkook freezes at that, and stares at you, eyes questioning and testing. “Is that right?”

You lick your lips, continuing the little charade between you two. “I felt like I could let him eat me out for hours. I came so hard,” you purred in Jungkook’s ear.

A low growl emitted from his chest, and he pressed himself firmer against you, and you felt the prominent bulge of his erection press against your clothed clit as he rolls his hips against yours. “He might give good head, but I’d like to see someone else fuck you the way I can,” Jungkook hissed, nipping on the shell of your ear as he said it, making your legs shake around him. “I doubt you’d cum as many times on his cock as you do on mine. Remember when you squirted all over me, like the messy bitch you are? How this cunt squeezed around me and how you begged for more, like a bitch in heat?”

“ _Shit_ ,” you murmured quietly, feeling a throb between your legs from Jungkook’s words.

“You even get horny just remembering it, don’t you?” Jungkook whispered, rubbing himself firmer against you as you let out a small hum of pleasure. “How many times have you masturbated, sticking those pretty little fingers in that dirty cunt of yours, wishing it was my dick?”

“Too many,” you admit, letting out a breathy sigh. “Jungkook, please fuck me.”

“Why should I when you’ve been acting like a slut?” Jungkook hissed, removing one hand to slap your clothed ass before pressing you against the door again.

You tilt your head back, biting your lip. “Don’t act like you don’t want this as badly as I do.”

Jungkook smirked at that. “I do- but at least I have dignity.”

He places you on the countertop of the bathroom quickly, shoving your panties down as he hitches up the skirt of your dress, forcing your legs apart to reveal your sex to him. You let out a gasp as he slaps your pussy, and you feel your legs shake as he does it again with quick swats, each one firmer than the last.

“Did he fuck you?” Jungkook questions, jealousy lacing his voice.

“No,” you shake your head, whining and biting your lip as he slaps your throbbing clit, offering a delicious pain with little to savour. You feel tears prick the corners of your eyes as he continues, slapping it the same way he slapped your ass numerous times before.

“Good- because I’m the only one who can be in this delicious cunt of yours, baby,” Jungkook says, stopping his quick swatting to rub your clit, making you slap your legs together to trap his hand there. He forces them apart again, spreading your lips with two fingers as he gets a better view of you. “You like this, huh? When I treat you like my bitch?”

“I like it when you make me your bitch,” you say, earning a wicked grin from him.

His hand comes to strike your cheek, turning your head to the side before he grabs your chin, forcing you to hunch over to lean in closer to him. He licks his lips, gaze locked with yours. “What a good  _slut_ ,” he hisses, mashing his mouth against yours.

You hum against his lips, loving how rough he is with you, the sting on your cheek still there from when he pressed his palm against it. Jungkook’s fingers rub through your folds again, coating the digits in your juices before he thrusts two fingers into you, burying them into the hilt and curling them up into your g-spot.

You arch your back, moaning at the delicious feeling of his thick fingers filling you, tapping your g-spot as he slowly inserted a third finger.

“Keep moaning, cockslut. You and I both know it isn’t as good as my dick,” Jungkook growls lowly.

“Mm, then why don’t you use it already?” you question, spreading your legs further and bucking your hips into the air as the three digits hit your sweet spot.

“Your little pussy is just sucking my fingers right in. So hungry for cock that you start begging the first night without it?” Jungkook questions. “Do you always beg to be stretched out?”

“No, only you,” you say, shaking your head. “I want you to fill me up- I want you to cum in me.”

Jungkook hisses lowly. “Fuck, babygirl, I’ll fill you up real good. You’ll have cum leaking down your legs when I’m done with you so that anyone can see that you’ve been filled with the brim and can’t take another drop.”

You shudder at his words as he pulls you down, unzipping his pants as he shoved them down his legs along with his boxers, letting his erection spring free. You’re quick to get to your knees, swatting his hand away as you wrap your hand around his girth, pumping him slowly with full, sweeping motions before putting the head in your mouth. You suck him in, hollowing out your cheeks as you go further down on him, trying to fit as much in your mouth while still being able to breathe.

Jungkook hummed, vibrations emitting from his chest as he pets your hair, letting his fingers comb through the threads. “Such a good cockslut. Want’s dick so bad she doesn’t care what hole it goes in, isn’t that right?”

You pop off of him, winking. “Mm, you’ve got that right.”

“You’d let me in that dirty ass of yours if I even suggested it, wouldn’t you?” Jungkook questions, though pure curiosity still took its place as an underlying tone.

You lick your lips. “I’d love nothing more than for you to fill up  _every_ available hole, Jungkook.” You put your mouth back on him, sucking harshly as you bob your head, letting him soak in your words of being interested in anal.

“Fuck,” Jungkook hissed. “Next time, babygirl. I’ll fill you up nice and good. But right now I want to be balls deep in that slutty pussy of yours.” He slaps his hand against your cheek, making you pop off of him once again. His hand grips your hair, bringing you to a standing position.

You lean against the countertop as he kicks your feet, forcing you to shuffle them to the side and spread your legs further. Jungkook lifts you up, leaning you against the countertop as you sit against it, and slowly he sinks you down on his dick. You hiss at the delicious stretch, feeling his fat girth stretch your walls to accommodate him, and inch by inch his length was being swallowed until he bottomed out.

Jungkook groaned, gritting his teeth as he pulled your hair, forcing your chin to point upwards towards the ceiling, exposing the expanse of your neck to him. He licked a stripe up it, from your collarbone all the way to your chin, making you shiver under his touch. His grip on your scalp tightens as he begins to pump himself into you, keeping you steady with the hand on your hip as he thrusts.

You’re letting out wanton moans, loving the feeling of him pounding into you, the slow push inside now reduced to an animalistic pace as he brutally batters into you, so hard that you think your pelvis will bruise. You don’t care, though, leaning against the countertop to support yourself, feeling your tits bounce before you beneath your dress as Jungkook thrusts into you. The delicious pain of his fingers tugging your hair make your eyes roll back.

Jungkook’s jaw is clenched tightly as he angles himself, ramming into your g-spot in a way that makes you see stars, You want so badly to touch yourself, but you’re unable to, knowing you’ll lose balance if you didn’t keep both arms firmly planted against the cool surface.

Jungkook seems to feel your desperation, however, letting the hand on your hip slide over to your clit, rubbing against it. You let out a sob, feeling relief wash over you as your high approaches quicker.

Jungkook’s voice is raspy as he pounds into you. “Whose slut are you?”

“Yours!” you unabashedly squeal, voice strained as you try to contain it.

“Who’s cunt does this belong to?”

“You! It belongs to you. Fuck, don’t stop, please Jungkook!” you whine, face contorting as you feel your high get closer.

“That’s right. All. Fucking. Mine,” Jungkook says, a deliberate thrust at your g-spot with each word until you were cumming all over his cock. You spasm and shake around him, crying as you crumble against him, soaking his dick thoroughly.

Jungkook doesn’t stop, however, characteristically not letting you have a minute to breathe as he continues to pound into you, hips slamming against your own as his fingers work quicker. You feel the pain of overstimulation, and though you know like usual he won’t abide by your pleas, you let it slip.

“J-Jungkook, I can’t take anymore, please-” you whine, though it’s cut off by him.

“You  _can_  and you  _will_ ,” Jungkook growls, fingers digging into your clit further as he pushes you off the edge. “You’re gonna cum when I fill you up because you decided to be a little slut for someone else, isn’t that right?”

“Y-Yes,” you say, voice shaky as you feel your second orgasm approaching. “O-Oh god, J-Jungkook-”

“I know, babygirl, I’m coming too,” Jungkook rasps, voice strained and thrusts getting sloppy until finally, you quake around him once again, gasping out loud as your second orgasm overtakes you. Jungkook follows shortly, filling your womb with the hot sticky liquid, painting your walls white.

Both of you are panting, sweaty as he finally lets you back on your feet. He pulls his pants and boxers up, stuffing his softening dick inside before zipping up his pants. You’re about to reach down for your panties when Jungkook grabs your wrist.

“Punishment’s not over, baby,” Jungkook says.

You quirk a brow to him, eyes wide, and you squeeze your legs together to prevent the cum already beginning to trickle down from leaking any further. “What do you mean?”

“Spread those legs for me, cockslut. I want to see how I’ve marked my territory,” Jungkook hums.

You obediently lift the skirt of your dress, spreading your legs as you feel the white liquid begin to leak from your entrance.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Jungkook murmurs. He leans in close, pressing his mouth against your own for a steamy kiss before pulling away, lips still brushing against your own. “Y'know what I want you to do with it?”

“What?” you whisper, confused.

“I wanna see you make yourself cum with it,” he rasps, smirking at you.

You gawk at him, but the look on his face tells you that you didn’t have any other choice. You let your hand snake between your legs, fingers sliding easily into your pussy with little resistance, coated with Jungkook’s hot and sticky cum. Jungkook watches closely, leaning over you, arms on either side of you as though to cage you in.

You’re still slightly sensitive when you let the cum coated digits touch your throbbing clit, and you whine and pant as you rub yourself quickly, trying to chase after your high as quickly as possible.

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me like the dirty whore you are. Put on a good show for me, will you?” Jungkook hums, easing you into it, the lewd sounds of your fingers on your cunt filling the small bathroom.

“Fuck, Jungkook, I’m-” You feel yourself double over, forehead pressing against Jungkook’s shoulder as you feel yourself shake once again, your fourth orgasm of the night overtaking you.

Jungkook hums, taking your hand from between your legs and wrapping his mouth around the dirty digits, swirling his tongue as he sucks every last drop of both your cum and his own off your fingers. He grins at you, opening the door. “See you in Jimin’s room, baby.”

-

“You look like a mess,” Lisa comments, snuggled against Hoseok as she giggles. “Did you find Yoongi?”

All you did was wink at her, making her gasp in surprise as you sat down next to her. “No way! Did you seriously get laid?”

“I don’t kiss and tell, Lisa,” you remind her, rolling your eyes.

“You’re late,” Jimin comments. “But I won’t bother asking what took you so long.”

“So, what’s the game today anyway?” Xiyeon questions, a bit more on the tipsy side than you would’ve preferred. Unfortunately, you couldn’t have babysat her all night- though now the most you could do was keep a wary eye on her.

“Is it truth or dare again? Because personally, I think we overplay that one a bit,” Hoseok grins.

“No no no, just a casual drinking game,” Jimin assures him. “You know- Never Have I Ever.”

“Oooh, I love this game!” Lisa grins.

“Mainly because you’re one of the few who actually has a chance at winning,” Jungkook reminds her. “You and Xiyeon.”

“Whatever- let’s just play,” Xiyeon grumbles, drink in hand.

“Well, you all know the rules. If you’ve done it, you take a drink from your drink. Oh, Y/N, I’ve got one over there on the dresser- though I know you would’ve preferred vodka, all I have are cans of beer,” Jimin says.

“Thanks,” you say, getting up to grab the can, popping it open and setting it down before you as you sit down. You see Jimin open his mouth to give the first turn, but it clicks that he could use this against you. So instead, you interrupt, knowing that because you were sitting next to him, you could make it where he was the last person. “Oh- ok. Never have I ever… gotten a cavity. Boom.”

Hoseok’s eyes widen. “Seriously? You’ve never gotten a cavity?”

“I think I’ve gotten at least four,” Lisa chuckles.

You wave your hand. “Whatever- drink up, bitch.”

You see Hoseok, Lisa, Jungkook, and Jimin all take a drink from their beers. Only you and Xiyeon don’t drink. You turn to Lisa, who sits on your left. “Lisa, your turn,” you deliberately say, purposefully establishing the order the game would go in.

“Hmm… never have I ever… Had to retake a class!” Lisa beamed.

Hoseok scowled. “You know that’s not fair. I’m the only one who has to drink.”

“Shh, just do it,” Lisa says, picking up his drink and bringing it to his lips. He takes a sip, letting out a sigh.

“Alright, soooo never have I ever gotten all A’s on a report card! Or in all classes for that matter,” Hoseok grins.

“That’s pretty sad. Not even in middle school or something?” Jungkook questions, picking up his drink. All of you except Hoseok take a sip.

“Nah- I was always skipping classes,” Hoseok shrugs.

Xiyeon taps her chin, eyes glazed over. “Never have I ever been on an airplane.”

“You’ve never been out of the country before?” Jimin questions, eyes wide.

Xiyeon shrugs. “Couldn’t afford it back then, can’t afford it now. It’s fine.”

The rest of you take drinks to that and look to Jungkook.

“Never have I ever caught an STD,” Jungkook pipes, making Jimin scowl at him. The rest of you hoot and holler at his demise as he takes a swig from his drink.

Dread fills your gut as you stare at him, seeing him briefly glance to you.

He grins cheekily. “Never have I ever slept with someone in this friend group.”

It was the perfect cover. It would look as though he’s trying to get Lisa and Hoseok out in one move- but if they saw both you and Jungkook drink the jig would be up.

You’re about to lift up the cup, accepting your demise when.

“Oh my God- who’ve you slept with Xiyeon?” Lisa squeals. “How could you not tell us?”

You whip your head around, seeing Xiyeon’s cup in her hand, and it was evident that she apparently took a swig out of instinct. Your eyes go wide, and you hope that the brilliant girl can lie her way out of this smoothly, as though to say she was taking a drink separate from the game.

Xiyeon, however, is completely frozen and immobile, only staring Lisa in the eye.

Lisa looks over to Jungkook. “Were you it, Jungkook? You have been acting less perverted lately. Don’t tell me there’s some budding romance.”

Jungkook, equally stunned as the rest, blinks in surprise. “No, it wasn’t me. Was it you, Jimin?”

He turns to Jimin who quickly shakes his head. “As much as I’d love to sleep with Xiyeon, it wasn’t me.”

Lisa turns to you, brows scrunched together. “Y/N, did you-”

You instinctively duck your head down, letting out a sigh, solemnly wondering whether or not you should lie for your friend and claim the two of you slept together. You momentarily wondered if that would make Jungkook even more pissed off at you.

Xiyeon’s lower lip trembles as she stares up at Lisa. “Lisa… I’m so sorry,” she whispers, a lump in her throat.

Lisa lets out a confused smile. “What’re you sorry for? What does…”

Lisa’s face slowly turns from Xiyeon’s- who had tears running down her cheeks as she buried her head in her hands- to Hoseok’s, his face sheet white.

Lisa’s eyes went wide. “Tell me it isn’t true.”

Hoseok opens his mouth to speak, but Xiyeon interrupts. “I’m tired of the lies, Hoseok- just tell her the truth,” Xiyeon says, voice cracking. She slams her hand against her mouth, quickly getting up to open the door and bolt out, presumably to literally spill her guts after she figuratively did. You cursed yourself, knowing you should’ve attempted harder to keep her sober.

Hoseok reaches out for Lisa’s hand. “Baby, I can explain-”

“Don’t,” Lisa curtly responds, stunned, her eyes wide and face grim. “I…” She’s unable to say anymore, getting up and storming out as quickly as possible, Hoseok following quickly after.

You look to the two stunned boys, their jaws dropping as they watched the scene unfold before them. You look to Jungkook. “Get Hoseok away. Lisa needs space and he’ll make things worse.”

Jungkook looked to you, fearful about what would happen next with the inner circle, before quickly exiting.

You angrily turn to Jimin, walking to the door before closing it behind you. “You. Fucking. Idiot.”

“I-I didn’t know! I mean to just tease you- I thought you’d just lie and not take a drink, Jungkook wasn’t going to- I never  _actually_  planned to reveal you were sleeping together,” Jimin said, words flying out of his mouth as he attempted to explain himself.

“Well now look! Shit just hit the fan, Jimin, and all because you decided you wanted to mess with me,” you fumed.

“You knew?” Jimin questioned, eyes darting to the door.

“Xiyeon told me two weeks after it happened. She made me promise not to tell, but she’s been a mess ever since,” you say, running your hand down your face.

“I’m so, so sorry, Y/N. I wish I hadn’t done that, I swear. I was just being an idiot. I didn’t want… all of this to happen. I just wanted to have a little fun,” Jimin said, voice soft.

“I… I guess it isn’t your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later- and it’s not like you knew. I don’t think the group’s going to be the same after this, however,” you sigh. “Lisa’s going to be heartbroken.”

“Hoseok actually mentioned to me a few days ago he was thinking about breaking off the exclusive thing,” Jimin murmured. “I guess she really was going to be hurt no matter if the secret was revealed.”

“Did he say that?” you question, eyes wide. “That’s… Oh, poor Lisa.”

“I don’t think Hoseok knows about Lisa’s feelings,” Jimin mumbled. “Or he did and that’s why he was planning to break it off.”

“Asshole or not- that guy’s a fucking idiot,” you grumble to yourself, sighing. “I’m going to go find Xiyeon. You can comfort Lisa or something, ok?”

You swiftly leave, searching the halls, knocking against the door and calling for Xiyeon. Whether it was a person actually using the restroom or some horny couple hooking up, it took you a while.

It wasn’t until you heard the faint sounds of throwing up and “Go away” that you knew it was her. You barged in, thankful she was in such a rush she forgot to lock the door. You look at her, hugging the toilet seat, hunched over.

“Xiyeon?” you say, going behind her to scoop up her hair and hold it behind her head. “I’m… I’m sorry about what happened.”

She coughs, spattering up the last remains of what you could only assume used to be her dinner. “I’m such an idiot,” Xiyeon sputters.

“No. You’re not. If anyone’s the idiot in this scenario, it’s probably Hoseok. But you’re the brightest person in our friend group, and possibly our year. You’re no idiot, Xiyeon,” you assure her, rubbing her back to console her.

“I can’t believe I just gave myself away like that! And I couldn’t bring myself to say anything, I was just so frozen after realizing what I had done,” Xiyeon sniffled, tears streaming down her face. “God, I wish I could just rewind time.”

“It was bound to be revealed sooner or later. At least it’s over,” you tell her.

“Is Lisa mad at me?” Xiyeon whispers. “Lisa’s such a sweetheart- I don’t think I could forgive myself if she was mad at me.”

“I don’t think she’s mad at you. I don’t know, to be honest, I haven’t seen her yet. Jimin’s going to look for her right now, and Jungkook’s gonna try to keep Hoseok from fucking things up further,” you inform her.

Xiyeon sits down on the ground beside the toilet, wiping away the vomit on the back of her hand. You sit down next to her, patting her hair as you try to soothe her. “I think I fucked over everyone in this friend group.”

“I think things would’ve been fucked over even if you didn’t sleep with Hobi,” you admit.

“Why do you think that?” she questions, quirking a brow.

“Jimin just informed me that Hoseok was planning to call off the exclusive friends with benefits deal with Lisa. I’m guessing he’s been wanting to for a while, now,” you tell her.

“Oh God,” Xiyeon whispers. “Poor Lisa.”

“People are saying that a lot today,” you mumble. “But she’s stronger than she seems. She’ll get through the heartbreak.”

Xiyeon looks over to you. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt heartbreak. Or been in love, honestly.”

“Well, you’re one of the lucky ones,” you quip, ruffling your hair a bit. You see a bit of your niece in her- naive despite being so mature and smart. Lacking experience when it came to certain things.

“Have you ever felt heartbreak?” Xiyeon mumbles. You’re sure she’s still drunk, her words a slur as they mesh together.

“Yeah,” you admit. “Once. And then never again.”

“What happened?” Xiyeon wonders aloud.

You decide to let yourself say it- the first time out loud in a long, long time. “I was in love with a guy- dated him throughout a majority of high school and a bit through freshman year. I thought he was the guy I was going to marry. I was naive and thinking that my high school sweetheart would be the one. That I’d lose my virginity on my wedding day. He was the ideal guy, and his parents loved me, and my parents loved him. It was great- like the kind of coming of age story you see in movies.”

“And?” Xiyeon pressed.

You pursed your lips. “And then he decided I was too 'childish’ for him. Too naive. Too…  _sweet_. So he went for a stoic girl that he assured me countless of times before was 'only a friend’. God, she was cool, she was the complete opposite of me. I was so… innocent, so nice- I just let myself get walked all over. I let her call me whatever the hell she wanted when she announced she was with him, that I should get out of my little fantasy and start living in the real world. I promised myself after that I wouldn’t let myself get walked on ever again.”

“That’s sad,” was all Xiyeon could muster, eyes droopy.

You feel a tug on the corner of your lips. “It is, isn’t it? Old Y/N is pretty sad.”

“No,” Xiyeon interrupted.

“Hm?” you hum, questioning.

“New Y/N is sad,” Xiyeon yawns, stretching her limbs. “She’s just keeping herself miserable so others won’t do it for her. Old Y/N… I dunno, I would’ve liked to meet old Y/N.”

“I’m sure you would,” you say, smiling fondly. You stand up, pulling her by her arm and to her feet, wrapping her arm around your shoulders. “Now, c'mon, we’ve got to get you home.”

“Will old Y/N ever come back again?” Xiyeon slurs. You have no doubt in her mind that she will forget what happened the few minutes before she passed out.

You laugh. “I don’t think anyone cares.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Jungkook’s parents, finding out far more about Jungkook’s past than you would’ve anticipated. A certain bonding moment changes the depths of your relationship.

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_2:01 PM_

y/nnn i have a favor to ask

**You**   
_2:03 PM_

whatever it is the answer is no

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_2:03 PM_

dont be like that baby

**You**   
_2:04 PM_

fine what is it

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_2:05 PM_

my parents are in town. i want you to come with me to have dinner with them.

**You**   
_2:05 PM_

??? why tho

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_2:05 PM_

what do u mean

**You**   
_2:06 PM_

i MEAN we aren’t dating

why would you want me to meet your parents?

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_2:06 PM_

I want them to meet my friends

and things are messy with those three

and knowing jimin he’ll screw things up

cmonnnnn y/nnn i promise i’ll eat you out so good after

“What’s got you staring at your phone like that?” Lisa mumbled, looking up at you. You were laying down on your bed, with Lisa’s head in your lap. You frowned at the girl, sighing.

She had been crying for the past two weeks since the incident. You were the only one she really talked to since she hadn’t spoken a word to Hoseok since it happened. The group chat had been eerily quiet, and though everyone privately texted Lisa to apologize for what happened, you were the only one she couldn’t avoid. Plus you were her best friend.

You had told her what you knew and why you couldn’t tell her originally, and Lisa being Lisa, she forgave you. She even forgave Xiyeon, though neither felt comfortable enough to meet face to face. Lisa knew however from Xiyeon’s personality and your own description of how badly the girl felt- it was mainly Hoseok she was struggling over.

You were having your own struggles as well, refusing to answer Hoseok’s texts when he insisted you should hear him out. You never realized how much your own opinion mattered to the group until it felt as though everyone was looking at your outlook on the situation. Frankly, you didn’t want to get involved or make it seem like you care, preferring to seem aloof and separate. But despite your off-standish nature, they still kept turning to you for their problems. Maybe because of how few emotions you tried to show, suppressing them deep below, they saw you as analytical instead.

Jimin had been the one to apologize the most out of everyone. Sorry for accidentally being the catalyst and setting off the inevitable explosion, and personally apologizing to you, vowing to keep his lips sealed on the situation between you and Jungkook. You still had yet to tell Jungkook about what Jimin knew, but frankly, you didn’t want to. You just wanted to at least enjoy a little bit of what was left of your friend group. Still, Jimin promised he’d make it up to you, and when you were bored you thought of scenarios of how he’d do exactly that.

You were somewhat tempted to tell Lisa about your hookups with Jeon- but seeing as it would remind her too much of her friends with benefits arrangement with Hoseok, that didn’t seem like it’d be the best idea. The only other person you could tell was Xiyeon, but she was still wallowing in her own misery at the moment.

So you were forced to keep it your “dirty little secret” still.

But that didn’t mean you couldn’t give a little information to Lisa.

“Jungkook wants me to meet his parents,” you sigh, lips in a tight line.

“Seriously?” Lisa asked, bug-eyed.

“Yeah. He says it’s because he can’t exactly ask the rest because of how much chaos there is,” you summarize.

“Bull fucking shit!” Lisa exclaims, getting up to sit on the bed, staring you in the eyes. “That prick is such a liar!”

“How so?” you question, quirking a brow as she bounces closer to you.

“He’s clearly just using that as an excuse to go on a date. I’m telling you, the guy likes you, it’s obvious!” Lisa squeals. “He’s always had a thing for you, Y/N. C'mon.”

You purse your lips, still unsure. “I dunno- that doesn’t sound like Jungkook. To like someone romantically at least.”

Jungkook? Liking you? It seemed so… unlikely.

Who would like you? And why?

You started thinking of how jealous he was when you hooked up with Yoongi, and a small grin stretched across your face.

 _Did_  Jungkook like you?

No- that’d be ridiculous.

“I highly doubt that,” you say, managing to keep a straight face. “Jungkook doesn’t do that.”

“Oh c'mon- you’re a total softie for him,” Lisa gushed. “I know I teased you a bit about Yoongi, but Jungkook’s a whole different story. You fight with him less despite the fact he’s infinitely more annoying.”

You roll your eyes at that. “I just don’t want to give him the satisfaction.”

“Or maybe your frozen heart is finally thawing after Tae!” Lisa squealed.

You freeze at that, and so does she, realizing her outburst. Her face falls and she puts her hand on your shoulder. “Oh, God, Y/N, I’m sorry- It just slipped out, I swear.”

“It’s fine, I’m not going to be melodramatic. It’s his name. If I lose my shit from just hearing it, what would that say of me?” you question. “I’m a grown ass adult. I can get over a breakup.”

“Right,” Lisa thickly swallows. “Have you… talked to him since it happened?”

“You mean since his girlfriend harrassed me?” you ask, quirking a brow. “He wasn’t even there for that, really. Last I saw of him was their engagement on Facebook.”

“Oh yeah. Tae always seemed like the kind of guy to marry young,” Lisa says quietly. There’s a pause between you two, the mere mention of your ex enough to have both of you swimming in memories of the past and hopes of what could’ve been.

You remembered how Tae even promised he was going to marry you. How he made a cheesy promise ring that he won in a claw machine game, wasting 20 bucks, and all on you. It was cheap, it was plastic, but it was yours.

But apparently, you weren’t good enough to get a real ring, like the one he replaced you with.

Because you were just plastic, and she was the real thing.

“I’m gonna call Xiyeon and get her opinion on the Jungkook situation,” you say at last, eyeing how Lisa tensed up from her name. “She’ll be analytical. I need another opinion anyway.”

You pick up the phone again, calling Xiyeon.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Xiyeon, I need a second pair of thoughts on something,” you say casually.

_“Anything.”_

“Alright, well, Jungkook says his parents are in town, and he wants me to meet them. Lisa insists he likes me, which would make sense if it was anyone other than Jungkook. What do you think?”

_“Um… well, you might not like what I’d have to say.”_

You quirk a brow, exchanging glances with Lisa. “What is it?”

_“He may be using you to piss his parents off.”_

Huh?

“How?” you question.

_“Well, even when you aren’t dressed lazy, you’re typically wearing those band t-shirts or something tight or ripped jeans- and you know his parents are conservative. Not to mention your tattoos and piercings in your ears. He specifically dyed his hair to piss off his parents, who’s to suggest he wouldn’t use you to do the same thing?”_

“I… never thought of it like that,” you said softly. Honestly, that made a lot of sense. “I think you’re right.”

 _“That’s just my guess anyway,”_  Xiyeon affirms.

“Well, thanks anyway. Talk to you later,” you say.

 _“Bye,”_  Xiyeon manages to get in before you hang up.

Lisa shrugs. “I don’t think Jungkook’s that much of an asshole to try and use you. I’m still sticking to my theory.”

“To each their own,” you grumble, weight the two possible reasons in your head.

If Jungkook really was going to use you like this, as though to humiliate you, then you weren’t going to play by his games.

You pick up the phone again, opening Jungkook’s texts.

**You**   
_2:23 PM_

Fine i’ll come

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_2:23 PM_

Great!! You won’t regret it babygirl

-

“Does this look conservative enough?” you questioned, holding up a white dress with a high collar and short sleeves, with a flowery print.

“I’m confused as to why you’re actually trying to impress Jeon’s parents,” Xiyeon deadpanned. “I’m surprised you even agreed to this. You hate Jungkook- sorta. You rival him, detest him, are irritated by him- you get the gist.”

“Exactly,” you confirmed, looking at it in the mirror as you held it against you. “To go against his plans.”

“What if his parents suddenly want you to marry him or whatever?” Xiyeon asks.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” you assure her, looking to make sure the fabric would cover any tattoos. If not you could always add concealer.

“Alright, so let me get this straight. You plan to meet his parents and impress them despite the fact he’s inviting you because you’re the opposite of what impresses them,” Xiyeon clarifies. “This seems like a lot more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Whatever- so is it conservative enough or not?” you sigh, holding it up for her inspecting eyes.

Xiyeon’s gaze flows down the dress. “Well, white gives off the impression of innocence and virginity, one of the many reasons the bride wears it on her wedding day. Seeing as his parents are extremely conservative according to the little knowledge I possess of them, that should be good. Along with the flower design it’ll give off the bridal aura.”

“Alright, now try telling me that without sounding like a robot,” you say.

Xiyeon rolls her eyes, shaking her head. “It’s fine.”

“Alright, great!” you beam. “You sure you don’t want anything to buy? At least to try on? You’ve lost a lot of weight recently from your… illness.”

Xiyeon frowns. “Yeah, I’m sure. I have to gain the weight back most likely, so there’s no point in getting new clothes. Though one girl in class commented that I looked so healthy since I lost so much weight. She wanted to know what tricks and diet I was using since I apparently ‘looked great’.” You could tell how perturbed she was at the memory. You were as well.

“I hate how society perceives the word skinny as being synonymous with healthy,” you grumble to yourself, walking into the dressing room as you pick a random stall, closing the door behind you as you begin shedding your clothes. “I mean, guys don’t have to be skinny to be perceived as healthy. But even the average size of girls isn’t being perceived as healthy.”

“That’s sort of the double standard,” Xiyeon hums from the other side of the door. “Though, many societies in the past and even today would perceive thicker women as more beautiful, though that was mainly because to them it meant they could bear more children easily.”

“See? I hate how society dictates a woman’s beauty on her worth. Whatever makes you more appealing to the man rather than yourself- it’s ridiculous!” you huff, slipping the dress on. “Though no doubt I’ll have to have dinner with people who agree with that mindset. I might be doing this to prevent letting Jungkook walk all over me, but I’m not going to enjoy it.”

“Why do you hate him? I mean, really. You’ve hated him since you first met him,” Xiyeon commented. “I remember you even called him cute when you first met him.”

“Well- his personality. It’s not that he’s cocky or that he’s too arrogant, he’s just…” You trail off.

“He’s just what?” Xiyeon questions.

“He just reminds me of someone. That’s all,” you mumble. You open the door, revealing the dress. Truth be told, you thought you looked rather angelic. It made you feel… younger. A lot younger. Not that it made you look more youthful necessarily, but it definitely reminded you of a more naive you, one who clung to her boyfriend at parties and wouldn’t listen to a single rock band even if someone paid her too. Not that there was anything wrong with that girl- you missed her sometimes. Anyone who knew her did. But along with innocent came stupidity, and you learned that the hard way. Naive would be the last word anyone would describe you as nowadays. “So, how do I look?”

Xiyeon’s eyes scan you, and she purses her lips, as though unsure what to make of your appearance. “Not like yourself, that’s for sure.”

“Perfect,” you grin, turning back to the mirror. “And don’t worry- we’ll go to Spencer’s right after this like I promised.”

Xiyeon’s face bloomed pink. “Thanks,” she mumbled.

Xiyeon wanted to buy her very first sex toy, and since you were also heading to the mall, you both decided to shop together. She apparently read that more sexual gratification could reduce the likely hood of horrible hookups, though you frankly thought that statement was bullshit.

Still, perhaps you could get something of use there. Something that the conservative parents would never even see.

-

Jungkook’s eyes were wide when he saw you, sauntering in with minimal makeup and a dress that made you look as though you were about to attend mass. You slid the chair out, sitting next to him, the two chairs before you empty as his parents had yet to arrive.

“What’re you wearing?” Jungkook hissed, eyes scanning over you accusingly.

You tried to hide the mischevious smile on your lips, instead opting to give him innocent, wide eyes. “What? I wouldn’t want your parents to have a bad impression of me.”

You looked at his won getup, wearing all black along with his pink ass hair. You two certainly looked like an odd couple, mirroring the exact opposite of one another. One would’ve thought you were the one with rich parents, attempting to introduce your edgy partner to them, not the other way around.

“You don’t look like yourself,” Jungkook said, the frown still on his face.

“Tch. I’m not always just some edge lord, you know. I should think there’s more to me than just that,” you say, rolling your eyes.

Jungkook opens his mouth to interject, but at that moment two bodies slide into the chairs before you.

Jungkook’s parents are the epitome of beauty, and it’s no secret where he got his good looks from. His father looked kingly, features handsome and chiseled. He looked like an older Jungkook, and his features made him look like royalty.

His mother, on the other hand, looked softer. Like a demure queen, with downcast eyes and high cheekbones. Her most miraculous feature was her hair, long and silky, looking as flawless as a model’s in a commercial. The way it caught the light and stayed voluminous and full, yet completely natural, as though she didn’t need to so much as put in a single product- it truly was captivating. If Jungkook’s father didn’t marry her for her mind, you had no doubt he married her for her beauty. Both of them played their part in their son’s good genes, and no matter what color he dyed his hair or how many tattoos he covered himself in, he wouldn’t be able to hide the blessed features he was granted from these two.

You felt stiff, seeing their eyes scan over you, sharp and almost accusing. You began to regret coming here in the first place. Their stares, particularly the mother’s, felt as though they could see exactly what you  _really_  were. A broke college student who wore graphic tees and worked in a studio that mainly played rock music, and partook in kinky sex with their son.

It didn’t help what you were wearing underneath the conservative dress.

You managed to plaster on a forced smile, however, sticking your hand out, glad you had put on a tan polish instead of the usual dark coat on your nails. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jeon. I’m Y/N- a friend of Jungkook’s. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Mrs. Jeon gave you one last once-over before shaking your hand. “Hello, Miss Y/N. It’s very nice to meet you. It isn’t often that Jungkook introduces us to one of his friends.”

“Might I ask how you and Jungkook know each other? You two certainly look like you wouldn’t be in the same crowd,” Mr. Jeon chuckles, amused.

You were somewhat alarmed by his assumption, especially since you were exactly what someone would assume would be in Jungkook’s group. But you were then reminded of the very reason you had agreed to this idiotic meeting.

“We share Psychology together,” you say, though it’s more or less a half-truth.

“I see,” Mr. Jeon nods, a grin on his features. You assumed you said the right thing.

Mrs. Jeon scowled, looking over to her son. “Jungkook, why on earth would you dye your hair that ridiculous color? You know how I feel about hair dye- it ruins your hair. And you had such pretty hair, too. Pink of all things? Not only is it an eyesore, it’s a color for girls. I’m very disappointed.”

Jungkook gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to dye his hair. “Pink isn’t just for girls, Mom.”

“Don’t be stupid, sweetheart, of course, it is,” Mrs. Jeon chastises.

“Well, I dyed it because it’s Y/N’s favorite color,” Jungkook said confidently, jutting his chin out as though to expose the sharp bone of his jawline.

“Oh really?” Mr. Jeon quirks a brow, skeptical. “Her favorite color’s pink, so you dyed it pink? Doesn’t seem like something you’d do for just a friend.”

“She’s not just a friend, Dad,” Jungkook corrects. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“That’s not what Y/N said,” Mrs. Jeon says, glancing your way. “According to her, you’re just friends.”

Your cheeks flush, and you’re unaware of what Jungkook’s trying to do. Sensing your unease, Jungkook clasps his hand around your own, squeezing it. You feel your heart squeeze similarly as it pounds out of control. Whether it was because of Jungkook or stress, you weren’t sure.

“Yeah, I am. I just didn’t want to introduce myself as his girlfriend so soon. I wanted to have you approve of me in general before this,” you lied, keeping the forced smile on your face. “I’m sorry I lied, I really didn’t think Jungkook would just be springing the topic up like that.”

“Girlfriend, eh?” Mr. Jeon says, brows raised. “Well, that’s a completely different story then.”

“What do you do? What career field do you plan to be in? What are your intentions for my son?” Mrs. Jeon questions, leaning in.

You blink in surprise, and Jungkook squeezed your hand comfortingly, fingers clasped between your own. “I-I don’t know, I’m still figuring it all out I guess.”

Mrs. Jeon frowned. Wrong answer. She looks over to Jungkook, her lips pursed. “Jungkook, I’m disappointed. You just found another gold digger.”

Your eyes widen at that. “Excuse me?!”

She gives you a pointed look this time, looking at you as though you were scum. “Don’t act so innocent, darling. You’re simply hoping to marry Jungkook for his inheritance, and then divorce him to get a good sum of the money. You don’t care about him at all, I know your type. You’re not the first dolled up girl he’s brought to us. Just another pretty face who tries to look innocent despite the fact she’s sleeping with our son for money. And to think, I was hoping that he’d eventually learn his lesson.”

You’re frozen for a moment, unable to move.

How many girls had Jungkook introduced to his parents?

“You’re wrong,” Jungkook interjects.

“Sweetheart, you remember the last girls. I wasn’t wrong then, why would I be wrong this time?” she questions. “I’m just looking out for our money. For you.”

“Y/N isn’t like the rest. She’s a genuine girl who wouldn’t give a shit about my inheritance or what kind of family I come from. She despises it, in fact. She teased me endlessly the first time you guys rolled up to the campus in your fancy BMW. And furthermore, she’s more of a woman than any of those other girls because she’s got a bigger heart than any of them, even if she tries to hide it. So you can say whatever you want about those other girls- but Y/N isn’t like any of them.”

Your eyes go soft, looking to Jungkook. So many thoughts were swimming around your head. Did he really think that of you? That seemed like a far better description than you would give yourself. How many girls did he bring to his mother that only liked him for his money? Instead of what mattered in the first place?

You started to think that the reason that he tried to give himself such a dark persona wasn’t to get back at his parents, but rather to differentiate himself from other boys who were blessed with such high-class lineage. To separate himself from them, despite the fact everyone knew exactly who he was. What he was, to be more exact.

You scoot the chair back, standing up and sliding your hand out of Jungkook’s. “I think I should go now. I wish I could say it was nice meeting you… but I think you’d agree with me that so far this is nothing less of a disaster.”

“The waiter hasn’t even come by to ask us for our orders yet,” Jungkook protested.

“I’m not hungry anyway,” you tell him, scooting the chair back into the table. “I should go.”

“I’ll come with you,” Jungkook offers, waving away his parents as he follows after. You hurry to scamper out of the restaurant. This place was far too fancy for you. No matter how well you dress or how innocent you seem, you don’t fit in here. You stick out like a sore thumb, more so than even Jungkook. Probably because he already had the aura of the son of a wealthy family, and you had the aura of someone who wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Jungkook’s grabbing onto your arm as soon as you’re out of the restaurant. “Hold up- we need to talk.”

“Yeah, no shit we need to talk!” you exclaim, wrenching your arm from his grasp. “What the fuck was that, Jungkook? Introducing me to your parents- you said it was just to have them see one of your friends and I was the best option! Next thing you know, I’m introduced as your girlfriend, and then being accused of being a gold digger! Apparently, you’ve brought, what, dozens of girls here and I was just another to humiliate? What the fuck was that, Jungkook?!”

“What the fuck was up with you? You were dressed like some church girl and acting like some sort of porcelain doll who had a smile carved into her face. That was not you and you knew it. If you acted like yourself that wouldn’t have happened!” Jungkook insisted.

“Bullshit! It would’ve. Do you want to know why? Because they’d find something to criticise regardless, and more so if they saw my ripped jeans or tattoos or eyeliner- they’d faint seeing me and you know it,” you hiss.

“No! I have been talking you up to my parents for weeks, begging them to give the next girl a chance, insisting she wasn’t like the others I introduced. We were all expecting the genuine you, and you acted like the rest. My mom freaked out over it, and I was hoping you’d break the act sooner or later,” Jungkook said.

“What, so you were using me? Why the fuck did you even hype me up to your parents, we’re not dating. They’d hate me even if we really were, Jungkook. Why the fuck did you even want someone like me to meet your parents?”

“So they wouldn’t think of me like a freak! They always think that I’m the only person who’s like this. I wanted to show that there were more people who were still normal and happened to like the same things I did,” Jungkook fumed. His eyes softened, and he sighed. “I just didn’t want to be seen as the black sheep anymore. I wanted to show I wasn’t alone. I guess I was just a fool enough to think with you there would be a possibility that I’d be accepted.”

Your eyes soften at that. So that was it. Jungkook wanted to prove to his parents he wasn’t just some sort of weirdo going through some faze. Because you were as well. But you unintentionally screwed it up by pretending to be someone else, inadvertently mirroring the other girls who he had hoped would gain his parents’ approval.

You put your hands on his shoulders, moving his chin so that the head that was hanging low would look at you. “Hey, look at me. I’m sorry. We both screwed up and weren’t honest. But it’s done now, isn’t it? And you’re not a freak, Jungkook. And even if you are, so am I. We can be freaks together, right?”

Jungkook offers a small smile at your words. “Thanks. I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“I’m sorry I pretended to be something I wasn’t,” you say. “If you told me the truth though, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Yeah. I wasn’t thinking,” Jungkook sighed, pressing his forehead against your own. He closes his eyes, as though regret were swimming behind those lids, and he was afraid you’d catch on. You did. You always did. Mainly because it reflected a look you see every day in the mirror. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.”

You hummed. This Jungkook was far softer, far more grounded than the usual cocky, annoying one he was. It was a nice change, no matter how different it felt. “I’m ok with being dragged into situations. I don’t mind. After Xiyeon and Hoseok, I should be used to it.”

Jungkook laughs cheekily at that. “God. We’re a mess, aren’t we?”

“Who isn’t?” you question honestly, staring up into his eyes. There’s a sense of endearment, and it warms your heart. You haven’t been looked at like that in years. “Everyone’s a little broken. You because of your parents… and…”

“And you?” Jungkook whispers, noticing how you trailed off.

“And me for being me,” you shrug. “Doesn’t matter anymore.”

Jungkook frowns, looking as though he wants to say something, but you cut him off, slanting your mouth against his own for a moment. “Hey, um, do you remember that conversation we had? When we were in the bathroom and we were talking about experimenting in other areas?”

That changes the train of thought Jungkook was on because now he furrows his brows. “Yeah… what about it?”

“Well, recently, when I was buying this dress I also bought something else. So I’ve got a surprise for you beneath this dress, actually,” you say softly.

His widened eyes hint to you that he’s intrigued, but the way he kisses you with force only confirms it.

-

Jungkook slams you down onto the mattress, lips hot and heavy against your own as he begins to shed his clothes off, stripping before you. You break off the kiss, peeling the shirt off of his toned torso, letting your hands run over his abs and broad chest. You couldn’t remember the last time you saw him shirtless, and your mouth involuntarily watered, seeing how buff he was. He pries your hands off of him, much to your demise, instead opting to pin you down by your wrists.

“No touching me, babygirl,” Jungkook says, licking his chapped lips. “I want to see my present first.”

You spread your legs apart, letting him settle between them as you bucked your hips in the air, rutting against the bulge in his jeans. “You better unwrap me first then,” you say, licking your lips as you see his eyes light up.

“Why’s this stupid dress still on you?” Jungkook murmurs under his breath, letting go of your wrists to bunch the fabric of your dress up, peeling it off of you as quickly as he could. His eyes were blown out to black, pupils widening upon seeing you in your underwear. “I would’ve thought the present would be lingerie,” he hums. “Though I always prefer you wearing nothing, so I won’t complain.”

“You haven’t finished unwrapping your present, baby,” you tease, winking to him.

His eyes widen at that, and he reaches behind you, large hands going from the small of your back to slide up behind your bra, unhooking it. You let it slide off your arms, shaking your head with a laugh as you see his brows furrow with confusement.

You lift your hips up, letting his finger hook into the waistband of your panties, sliding them down your legs and discarding them to the floor. Jungkook’s gaze darkened, seeing the small purple jewel encompassed by a pink, muscled rim.

He sucked in a harsh breath, biting his lower lip. You grinned with satisfaction, feeling his hands grip onto your hips as he pulled you closer to him. “Like it?”

“Fuck. I think I’ve got the best cockslut in the world,” he says, pressing his body flush against yours as he nuzzles his nose along the side of your neck, loving how you arched your back beneath his touch. “Such a good whore for me.”

You curl your hand behind his head, weaving your fingers between his locks. “I’ve got lube in my purse. You can use it after you eat me out like you promised.”

“I’m starving,” he says, letting the flesh roll between his teeth as he begins to descend down your body, hooking your legs over his shoulders.

“We didn’t have dinner,” you remind him, a smile even in your tone as you say it, though it comes out far breathier than you intended, feeling his warm breath over your heat.

“Even if we did I’d devour this pretty cunt of yours,” Jungkook says, making you shiver as he licks a stripe up your cunt, letting your juices fall onto his tongue. “I love the taste of a true cockslut.”

“Shit,” you curse under your breath, feeling his tongue circle the small jewel, teasing you as you tensed beneath the wet muscle.

“So needy,” Jungkook smirked, kissing your cunt again, sliding his tongue between the lips, enjoying how you dripped onto his awaiting tongue. His fingers went to the small jewel, and you gasped, feeling him begin to pull it out. To your surprise, he doesn’t pull it out, instead opting to push it back into you, pumping it into you so slightly, as though to stretch you out further for him, which you knew would be far bigger and girthier than this small toy.

His lips continued to abuse your throbbing clit, sucking harshly, the slippery and lewd noises filling the room. You tried not to drown out the noises with your moans, but when he used his other hand to crook two fingers into your slick entrance, you were a goner.

“Fuck, fuck, Jungkook stop, I’m gonna cum too quickly,” you beg with an embarrassed whine, fingers flying to his scalp to tug at his hair. The scene before you was pornographic, the way he pushed the plug further out of you, and then out where the thickest part of it would stretch out your rim, almost popping out, only to be sucked right in. Not to mention the sight of your juices covering the lower half of his face, and how he licked it much as his tongue could reach.

“Cum for me then, slut,” Jungkook encouraged, devouring you further, fingers in your pussy crooking up repeatedly to tap against your g-spot, making your toes curl. The sensations were too much, from feeling so full to his tongue lapping generously over your clit. You squirmed beneath him, letting out breathy whines. “Cum like the dirty girl you are from having your ass filled. I’ll fill it with something else in just a bit.”

He slips his fingers out of your cunt, sitting up to press his thumb against your clit, applying pressure as he pressed into it, rubbing it in circles as he teased you further with the small, jeweled plug, and soon enough you were cumming, your eyes rolling back.

Unexpectantly, your fluids squirted from out of you, making your hips jut into the air as you twitched uncontrollably, shaking as the copious fluids covered Jungkook, flying to cover his chiseled chest, mixing in with the sweat on his glistening golden skin.

“Fuck, that’s the second time you’ve squirted, babygirl,” Jungkook hissed, leaning in to kiss you, despite how hard you were panting, your chest heaving up and down as you struggled to regain your composure, still riding out your high. “You’ve made a mess. Look how dirty you’ve made me. I’m drenched.”

“S-Sorry,” you breathe, sucking in greedy breaths as you tilt your head back.

“Mm, you can make it up to me baby,” Jungkook hummed, reaching to his belt, unbuckling it and dragging it out of the loops. “You’re gonna clean me up like the good little cockslut you are, aren’t you?”

You sit up, nodding demurely as he lets the belt go behind you, the strap pressing against the back of your head as he inched your face closer to his chest, pulling you in by the straps. You stuck your head out, grabbing onto the sides of his stomach for support as you obediently licked up the drops covering him, the taste of sweat mingling with the taste of your cum.

Jungkook pulls the belt closer, burying your face against the broad expanse of his chest. “Mm, good slut. Do you like the taste of yourself, dirty girl? What a good cum eating whore.”

You look up at him, licking a stripe up his abs, tongue flicking over one of his hardened nipple, making him shiver. “I’ll eat anything if I can eat it off of you, baby.”

“Fuck, such a good cockslut. I should plug your ass more often,” Jungkook hummed, yanking the belt out from behind your head to press it in front of your mouth, pressing it against your lips as he forced you to slam back down on the mattress, your back bouncing against it as you were effectively pinned beneath him. You bit down into the leather, though careful not to sink your teeth too far into the material.

Jungkook’s hooded eyes gaze over the sight before he pulls it away, flipping you over onto your hands and knees, pulling your hands out from under you to have your face dive into the pillows. He wraps the belt around your wrists, making the bindings tight enough where you couldn’t get out, but not tight to the point where you wouldn’t be able to roll your wrists around beneath it.

His fingers go to the small jewel, slowly tugging it out. You whimper at the feeling, the stretch of how it pumped in and out of you still there before it slid out, the girthier part of it already out. Jungkook discarded it to the side, spreading your cheeks with both hands, staring at your lewd sex and stretched hole. You felt vulnerable under his stare, your face turning red as you pressed it further into the pillow out of embarrassment.

“Fuck, what a pretty little ass,” Jungkook hums, circling his thumb around the muscled rim, letting the digit slide in easily. “Can’t wait to fill it with my cum only to have you squeeze it out. I’ll make you lick up every drop, babygirl.”

You let out a quiet breath, tense with anticipation as he reached over for the purse on the ground, opening it and shuffling through its contents before retrieving a small bottle of lube. He tugged the hem of his jeans down before shucking it down his legs to the floor, springing out his erection and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his hand before wrapping it around his member, pumping it as he coated it. The lewd sounds were similar to how his erection would pump into your wet pussy, and it makes you freeze with anticipation.

You feel the blunt head press against the gaping hole, and you automatically tense. Jungkook hushes you, reaching past your bound hands to your shoulders, massaging them, rolling the tight muscles beneath his big palms. “Relax, for me babygirl. I won’t hurt you. I need you to relax a bit for me,” he says softly. “You can squeeze around my cock as much as you want once I fill you up. You trust me, right?”

You nod, pressing your forehead in the pillow as you take a deep breath, relaxing beneath his warm touch. “Yeah, I do.”

“That’s it. There’s my good girl,” Jungkook hums in approval, praise blessing your ears like beautiful music. “I’m gonna go slow. Tell me when you want me to stop, alright?”

“Ok,” you say softly. The blunt head slowly sinks in past the puckered rim, the girth making you hiss at the odd sensation, every feeling in your body making you want to push the foreign object out. Your hands curl into balls behind the small of your back, desperate to grip onto anything. Jungkook grabs your hands with his own, making an effort to link your fingers with his thick ones, slowly sinking in further inch by inch.

“You’re doing so well, Y/N. Fuck, you feel so good around me. So tight, so perfect,” Jungkook praises. “Such a good slut. Think you can hold out a bit longer? Do you want me to stop?”

“Keep going,” you beg, voice muffled as you buried your face deeper into the pillow.

Jungkook squeezed more lube onto the area that still wasn’t buried into you, applying more until he finally bottomed into you. You shivered at the feeling of his balls pressing ever so slightly against your pussy, and you knew once he was slamming into you the sound of his balls slapping against your cunt, just like his hand, would accompany your moans.

“Such a good cockslut for me. God, I feel like I’ll fill you up any second,” Jungkook muttered under his breath. “How are you holding up, babygirl?”

“Mm, so deep,” you said through muffled moans. “Please move.”

Jungkook slowly inched himself out, the lubrication helping him slide easily against your tight walls that pulsed around his impressive girth. He moved inside you again, both of you letting out hisses. You clenched tightly around him when he bottomed out once again, the unfamiliar feeling starting to ease. Jungkook started moving faster, hands still gripped with your own as you squeezed his, as though to make sure he was still there despite the fact he was inside of you.

His thrusts started becoming more evenly paced, no longer a slow, snail-like pace. The rhythmic, hollow sounds of his thighs slapping against your ass as he leaned against you, applying more pressure along with his weight, filled the room. Oddly enough, the sensation became less unfamiliar, and instead, you felt pleasure. You liked it. Really liked it.

Despite the misconception that guys liked anal and girls didn’t, you found yourself moaning along with him, ducking your head down as you felt his fingers squeeze yours, as though to prevent himself from bursting too quickly. The deep brunts as his skin slapped against your own had your eyes rolling back, and you felt an odd sense of intimacy with him.

The amount of trust you unexpectantly put into the sexual act had your mind in a daze, focused solely on the feeling of him rather than the pleasure you were receiving. Oddly enough you never felt any emotional connection through sex, at least not since your last relationship, which had lasted years. But this? You weren’t dating Jungkook, but it felt so intimate, with him leaning forward, chest pressed against your sweaty back and lips grazing your neck instead of leaving hickeys or bites, instead letting you listen to his soft pants as he thrust inside of you. His large hands encompassing your own, as though to assure you he was equally affected by this as you were, as though to assure you that he was staying right there- it added a sensation you hadn’t felt in years with someone.

Intimate sex was so often perceived as missionary, with vanilla intercourse and staring into each other’s eyes, calling one another beautiful and having your bodies pressed together. Instead, Jungkook was thrusting deeply into your ass, his balls slapping against your dripping cunt with each movement of his pounding hips, your wrists tightly bound with his belt and your face buried in the pillows, blooming red from the lack of oxygen to your lungs.

Whatever you were expecting tonight, this was far from it.

“Fucking shit, babygirl,” Jungkook hissed, letting go of your hands. Your fingers reached out to hold onto something, sweaty but desperately missing the feeling of his fingers intertwined with yours. Instead, he pulled on your hair, letting you gasp and inhale greedy breaths, released from your confinements to the pillow. “You like me fucking your ass, cockslut?”

“Yes,” you said breathily, voice barely even audible. “Fucking- oh my God, Jungkook. You feel so good.”

Jungkook let his other hand creep down in front of you, burying between your thighs until he was thrusting three long fingers into you, stretching you out despite having any resistance from how wet you were. You moaned at the feeling of him curling his fingers, hitting your g-spot as he continued to plow into you, the sensation of both simultaneous thrusts having your toes curl. His palm ground against your clit with his actions and his panting against your neck was heavier once you starting sobbing outright.

“Wanna make you cum,” he said, grunting deeply as the hips against your ass ground against you, and you felt the head of his cock bury deep into you, as though to tease you. “I know you’re close, babygirl. Why don’t you cum for me like a good slut from having your ass filled?”

“F-Fuck,” you say, trying to duck your head down. Jungkook’s grip on your hair prevented this, however, forcing you to crane your neck as your jaw jutted out to the ceiling, cheeks burning with humiliation and pleasure as tears rolled down your cheeks.

“That’s right- fucking cry. Sob because of how good I make you feel, and how no one else will fuck you like the dirty whore you are,” Jungkook hisses, actions more deliberate as he let the heel of his palm dig against your clit. “Gimme that cum.”

You cry, face crumpling as you shake like a leaf, rutting against his palm and fingers as your legs shake, clenching around his cock and fingers as you let yourself become overwhelmed with the sensations. Bliss runs hot through your veins as Jungkook forces your head up, and you feel the tears slide down your cheeks and neck, rolling down to your naked breasts. The tears were fat and hot, and they didn’t stop rolling down your cheeks until Jungkook let go of your hair, letting your head hang limply as he pulled his fingers out of you, gripping your hips tightly as he pumped you against him, as though using you as a doll. You were unable to even support yourself, falling back onto the pillow as you let Jungkook chase his high, your movements lifeless as he spilled into you.

Jungkook was panting, breathless as he stayed inside you, dick softening as he let every last drop spill into you. He rubbed the sides of your hips soothingly, reaching upwards to your shoulders to massage them again, letting you relax.

“Squeeze that cum out for me, baby. I want to see how much I filled you up,” Jungkook encouraged.

You let yourself tense up, trying to push as much of the liquid out of you as you were able to, clenching around basically nothing as drops of cum dripped down, sliding slowly down your pussy lips to the sheets, having Jungkook let out a breath of satisfaction.

“You good, babygirl?” Jungkook questions.

You nod your head into the pillow, keeping it pressed against the cotton. “Mhm,” you murmur, voice too weak to even form proper words.

Jungkook pulls out of you, yanking at your bindings. You know that bruises would form around your wrists, but you don’t care. You roll over, Jungkook taking your hands in his own to massage the red marks.

You look down to his softening dick. “Let me clean you off,” you offer, looking up to him.

He shrugs as you lay down, and he crawls up on top of you to straddle your chest. You open your mouth, taking the softening cock in your hand as you wrap your mouth around it, licking the cum and leftover lube off of it. It was far easier to fit into your mouth in comparison to when he was hard, and you effectively cleaned him up.

He flops down next to you, laying down and running his hands through his hair, sweat dribbling down his temples. He didn’t smell so great, the stench of sweat filling the room, but you knew you didn’t smell rosy either.

You roll over on top of him with all the effort you’re able to muster, falling onto his broad chest with an 'oof’. Jungkook laughs at that, and you enjoy the rumble emitting from his chest, your ear pressed against it to listen to his heartbeat as he struggled to slow it down.

“You smell terrible,” you tease, a small smile on your face.

“I smell like sex,” Jungkook says, flicking your forehead as you furrow your brows at him. “And so do you for that matter.”

“And who’s fault is that?” you question, rolling your eyes. His fingers thread through your locks, massaging your aching scalp.

“Yours,” Jungkook says without missing a beat. “You’re the one who had the surprise. Don’t go blaming me, missy.”

You laugh hard at that, wheezing 'missy’. When had someone called you that before.

Jungkook smiles as well. “Y'know, I don’t hear that often.”

“What?” you question, glancing up at him.

“Your laugh. It’s cute,” Jungkook shrugs, leaning back into the pillows as you stare up at the ceiling.

You roll over, letting the back of your head press against his chest. Instead, he plays with the bangs that cling to your forehead with sweat. “You heard it the first time you met me.”

Jungkook scowled. “Because you were laughing at me.”

“You were such a massive dork! Remember how you tripped over your own two feet? Oh my God- you were such a fetus,” you cackled, crinkling your nose.

“Yeah yeah, well what about you? I’m not even sure if you had your boobs back then,” Jungkook teased.

“I was a late bloomer!” you scowled back, pursing your lips. You squeeze your breasts, the perky nipples popping out from between your fingers. Despite that, it doesn’t feel sexual in the slightest. “Besides, they came in eventually.”

“Mhm,” Jungkook hummed, reaching down to your chest to squeeze your breast fondly, fitting the sack of fat into his palm. “I’m glad they did.”

You smack his shoulder. “Of course  _you_  are.”

“Alright, well I should take a shower since  _apparently_ , I smell terrible,” Jungkook huffs.

“There’s no  _apparently_  about it,” you say, rolling your eyes. “You stink.”

“You stink too, babygirl. I suggest you and I take a shower together,” Jungkook says, waggling his brows.

“As much as I’d love to have round two, Jungkook, I literally can’t move my legs yet,” you say, crinkling your nose. At the mention of it, you feel the ache between your legs, and the faint memory of him plunging inside of you. Sort of like after you finish skating you still feel your feet mimic the movements, or at least yearn to, despite them being completely still. It was just like that.

“We don’t have to. We can take a bath, that could work too,” Jungkook says. “Don’t tell anyone, but Hoseok is a sucker for those girly bath bombs. I’ve never tried one, but damn, the guy smells good.”

You grin at that. “Oh my God- I knew that son of a bitch smelled like flowers! He’s not like the rest of you guys. You either smell like Axe or must.”

“Whatever, maybe I can smell flowery this time,” he says, lifting your head as he slides out from underneath you. Before you have time to chastise him he scoops you up bridal style, both of you still butt ass naked.

“Jungkook- someone’s gonna see, you big dummy!” you hiss, kicking your legs as you grab onto his neck to support yourself.

He rolls his eyes, kicking open the door as he struts through the hallway. “I told you when we got here all the guys were gone to attend the game tonight. The only reason I didn’t go was to see my parents.”

“God, that was humiliating. Apparently, I’m a gold digger,” you huff, scowling as Jungkook opens the bathroom door, kicking it behind him. “Your parents hate me.”

“Believe it or not, that’s just them being nice,” Jungkook chuckled. “They’re just worried about me. I used to be naive enough where it was easy to use me. Live and learn.”

“Now it’s you doing the using,” you say, the remark more snarky than you intended it to be.

Jungkook scowls, placing you in the tub. You shiver, yelping at the contact of the cool surface against your bare skin. Goosebumps form along your skin and Jungkook grins wickedly, turning on the faucet to let the cold water fill the tub and splash all over you.

“Oh my God- it’s freezing, asshole!” you say, teeth chattering already as you glare at him.

“That’s the point, baby,” Jungkook laughs, enjoying your demise thoroughly.

“I h-hate you!” you say, hissing the words to him, though his cocky smirk remains unfazed.

“Sure you do,” Jungkook laughs, reaching forward to ruffle your hair. “Admit you love me, baby.”

“Never! I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip,” you say, swatting his hand away as he walks back to the door, making sure to lock it.

“It takes it a minute to warm up, relax,” he says, putting his hand in the water to test it out. “See? It’s already beginning to warm up. You’re just a baby.” He turns off the faucet, deciding that the tub was filled enough. He didn’t want to waste too much on the water bill.

“Not all of us are living furnaces,” you scowl, scooting back as he climbed into the tub. It was cramped, but both of you sat cross-legged from each other. Jungkook reaches past you for the shampoo, pouring a healthy dosage into his palm before slathering it onto the top of your head, rubbing it in.

“What was that?” he questions, laughing maniacally at your glare. You envisioned having laser vision, and you’d be able to burn a hole right between his doe-like eyes.

“I can wash my own hair! Oh my God- this smells like you,” you cringe.

“You already smell like me- just deal with it and let me finish,” Jungkook says, holding your head still to prevent you from leaning back. “Close your eyes so that you don’t start sobbing again for different reasons.”

You roll your eyes but comply, letting him reach for all your hair to slather it in shampoo, letting it lather with bubbles. The feeling of his fingers through your hair was comforting.

“Oh wow, so much hair,” Jungkook says in awe.

“Maybe you should grow out your own,” you say, a smirk on your face as you imagine Jungkook with long, luscious locks. Like some sort of knight in a fairy tale. No, scratch that, he’d be Rapunzel, up in a tower waiting to be saved. That description fitted the big baby far better.

Jungkook cringes at that, his nose wrinkling. “Ew, no. I’d look like a girl.”

“You already look like a girl,” you smirk, reaching out to poke one of his massive pecks. “Your boobs are bigger than mine.”

“Maybe you should work out more, then,” Jungkook shoots back, rubbing the spot where you poked him.

“Low blow, Jeon,” you say, shaking your head at him disapprovingly.

“Sorry,” Jungkook apologizes. His tongue pokes out from between his lips in concentration, and you wonder what could make a guy so focused on cleaning someone’s hair until-

“OH MY GOD!” he cackled, eyes turning into lines as he tilted his head back, mouth agape. “Your hair!”

It was only then that you realized he had made your hair into a giant spike, the layers stacked on top of your head to a point covered in suds. You scowled,  punching him in the arm for how much he was laughing. “It’s not even that funny, idiot,” you deadpan, leaning forward to dip your head in the bath water, running your hands through it to get all of the shampoo out. The suds and bubbles drifted into the water, floating atop the surface and around the two of you.

“It’s cute! You looked like a thumbtack,” Jungkook chuckled as you flipped your wet hair over, smoothing it on top of your head. He reached behind you, getting conditioner as he ran it along the tips of your hair, slathering it on as he worked it’s way up to the roots.

“Never in my life did I think I’d be compared to that by my fuck buddy,” you say, rolling your eyes. “That’s like, the unsexiest thing you can even call someone.”

“You were a very sexy thumbtack,” Jungkook chuckles.

“How’d you get so good at hair? I mean you’re doing it properly- hell, even I don’t put this much effort into washing it,” you muse.

“My mom was originally a hair model before she met my dad. She gave me a lot of tips on how to properly treat hair and such. I’d recommend you get a trim, though. You’re starting to form split ends,” Jungkook advised.

“Maybe I’ll have you cut it for me as well,” you huff, closing your eyes and concentrating on how he massaged the conditioner further into your roots, running it through his fingers.

“I’d give you a really short hairdo,” Jungkook grinned. “Lob it off.”

“You’d make me bald,” you say, knowing it was all too true. “I’ll have to tell everyone I got lice.”

“Please, you’d look fine,” Jungkook says, wiping any leftover residue on his hands.

“You wouldn’t be able to pull my hair anymore,” you remind him, leaning forward to massage the conditioner out of your hair.

“Alright… maybe I won’t lob everything off,” Jungkook mutters.

“Yeah yeah. It’s your turn now anyway, get over here,” you huff. Jungkook turns around, some of the water sloshing out of the tub from the movement of his large frame, but you don’t care. As long as you didn’t slip on the floor and crack your skull, it wasn’t your problem.

Jungkook leans against you, practically crushing you as you’re forced to lean on the wall. “Oh my God, you’re fat,” you huff.

“Am not!” Jungkook says, puffing out his chest as he pouts at you.

“Then why are you so heavy?” you groan, his head leaning back onto your shoulder.

“Why are you so weak?”

“Touche,” you grumble under your breath, getting the shampoo and slapping it on top of his head. You kneed at it like dough, the pink locks becoming doused in suds.

“Are you trying to wash out the color or something? It’s already beginning to fade,” Jungkook mutters.

“Hush and quit complaining, Strawberry Shortcake,” you say, sliding your palms together to have the lathered hair stick up like a spike. Jungkook couldn’t see, but you did have some faint form of a smile on your face, admitting to yourself that the ridiculous hairstyle was amusing.

“You’re shorter than I am,” Jungkook reminds you, voice cocky as though to remind you of your place.

You roll your eyes, dunking his head underwater to scrub the shampoo out. “Yeah yeah,” you say before tugging him back by his shoulders.

His damp hair covers his eyes, and he lets out a gasp. “Are you trying to drown me, woman?”

“That’d be a great idea! I finally wouldn’t have to deal with your annoying ass anymore,” you say, sweeping the bangs out from his eyes as you get a generous glob of conditioner in your palm.

“This ass is cute and you know it,” Jungkook grumbles, though the end comes out more like a pure as you massage the conditioner into his scalp.

You roll your eyes. “It looks better than your face, that’s for sure.”

“You’re so mean to me,” Jungkook whines as you thread your fingers through his hair.

“I’m mean to everyone, kid, get used to it,” you huff.

“I suppose,” Jungkook hums, leaning forward before you could attempt to drown him again. He washes the conditioner away into the bathwater. “But that’s what makes you fun.”

“That I’m an asshole?” you question, quirking a brow.

Jungkook twists, and though you’re sure it’s uncomfortable, you’re unable to protest as he lands a quick kiss, slanting his mouth against your own momentarily before turning back. “Yup. Makes you  _adorable_.”

You smack his arm at that, though the unsettling feeling in your stomach tells you that you’ll be unable to walk away from this situation. If there was a time where you could’ve freely walked away from the casual sex and called it off, it had passed.

-

“I still hate that dress on you,” Jungkook notes, head hanging upside down from how he’s positioned on the bed.

“Well, it’s what I wore when I got here, and it’s what I’m wearing as I’m leaving,” you say, rolling your eyes. “Where’d I leave my purse, anyway?”

“Oh, over there next to your phone. Some guy named Taehyung texted you. Don’t worry though, I didn’t read the message,” Jungkook says casually.

You freeze up, tense from his words. “Who texted?”

“Um, some guy named Taehyung. Don’t tell me I should start to feel threatened now, should I? Last I checked you didn’t another booty call,” Jungkook chuckled, clearly joking.

“Yeah, I don’t,” you confirmed, picking up the phone from the ground where it laid next to your purse. The screen lit up, and true enough Taehyung’s name was plastered at the very top, right beneath the time. You wondered to yourself why you still hadn’t gotten around to blocking his number, but perhaps it was because it wasn’t him who said all of those awful things to you. At least not directly.

“You ok? You look worried,” Jungkook says, brows furrowed as he studies your expression. “Did the guy bring bad news or something?”

You press your lips together, forcing yourself to keep back the many memories that came flooding to your mind. It wasn’t the bad times- no, in fact, there were hardly any of those during your time together. Rather it was the good times that made you feel dazed. It was realizing how much you forced yourself to change from the girl in those memories that brought tears to your eyes.

You shake your head, however, shoving the phone inside the purse. “No, it’s nothing. And it’s nobody,” you lied, unable to look Jungkook in the eye.

It was with that single text message that you were reminded why you wouldn’t fall for someone like Jeon Jungkook.

But it had been sent too late, and you would be unable to turn back now. At least not easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Yoongi escalates drastically, and you accidentally participate in a twisted double date of sorts. Jungkook also brings up a very unexpected proposition of sorts.

“I still don’t get exactly why you asked me to come here if I’m gonna leave as soon as the guy shows up,” Jungkook mumbles, though a lot of the food is dribbling out of his mouth.

You roll your eyes, putting down the blueberry muffin he’s got in hand. “You’re not leaving necessarily. Just wait for me outside.”

“What if it takes an hour or something?” Jungkook questions, swallowing the food down.

“I highly doubt that,” you sigh, looking down to the table and moving a stray hair back behind your ear. You felt ridiculous. You spent probably hours trying to find the perfect outfit instead of your usual snapback and sweatpants. You didn’t want to seem like you were trying too hard, but you didn’t want him to know you had gotten less attractive since you dated. You ended up picking a choker, a flannel shirt, and ripped jeans, pulling it all off with a high ponytail that was so tight you were sure it was cutting off the circulation to your brain. Which you were grateful for. It was ridiculous. Why were you trying to impress your ex? You didn’t like him anymore.

Did you?

“Hey, you ok?” Jungkook questions. “This guy isn’t a creep or something, is he?”

“What? No, he’s a nice guy,” you inform him, hating how the words were true despite everything that happened. And it was just like Taehyung to ask you if you’d like to catch up since he was back in town.

“If he’s such a nice guy, I wouldn’t be here, would I?” Jungkook questioned, quirking a brow. He judges you with his shoulder playfully.

You grumble under your breath. “Y'know, the reason I picked you to come with me was because I thought you’d be the least likely to interrogate me, ok?” Lisa would’ve lost her shit if she found out you were meeting up with Tae again, and Xiyeon would analyze everything within a millisecond. You were tempted to ask Hobi, but things were still shaky, and you didn’t want to go behind Lisa’s back. The runner-up was Jimin, but after his teasing went too far and in the wrong direction, you knew that he still had to earn your trust. Which left Jungkook.

“I’m sorry. Look, there’s a lot of guys out there who believe chicks owe them a relationship just because they gave them a compliment. I don’t blame you for wanting me to keep an eye out,” Jungkook explains.

“No, no, it’s not that. I’m not afraid of something like that happening, I just…” You pause, licking your lips, slightly regretting asking him to accompany you to the cafe, where you’d see your ex after… years? “I don’t think this is the sort of thing I can do all on my own.”

As though he could tell you seriously didn’t want to talk about it, Jungkook shut his trap, nodding. “I get it. I do.”

You run your hand over your hair, taking in a deep breath. “Thank you.”

At that moment the bell above the door to the little cafe chimes, and you instinctively look up, eyes meeting with those barely covered by the floppy fringe that was his bangs. You felt the heat rush to your cheeks, adrenaline and anxiety pumping throughout, every nerve in your body urging you to escape.

Jungkook instead slung his arm around you, smiling at the man as he stepped towards your table.

“Y/N! It’s great to see you,” Taehyung grins brightly. You tried not to meet his warm gaze.

“Nice to see you, too, Taehyung. I’m glad we’re able to catch up,” you say, lying through your teeth. “I was surprised you were in town today.”

Taehyung shrugged. “I missed this place- lots of memories, y'know? Oh- you didn’t introduce me to your friend! Hello, I’m Taehyung.” Tae holds out his hand towards Jungkook, who stares down at it, unsure of whether to accept.

It was the polite, rich kid in him that gave the hand a firm shake, his voice unwavering and stony. “I’m Jungkook. I was just about to leave.”

Taehyung’s face fell, and you felt a slight sense of dread, despite the fact you asked Jungkook to leave once Taehyung was at the table. “You don’t have to leave- it’d be no trouble.”

“It’s alright. I’ll come soon. You two need to catch up anyway,” Jungkook said, sliding out of his chair. He gives your shoulder a tight squeeze before picking up the rest of his blueberry muffin, departing the cafe. You trusted, however, that he’d still remain close.

“Your boyfriend seems nice. I don’t think he likes me very much, however,” Taehyung chuckles softly, sliding into his seat.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” you deadpan.

“Really?” Taehyung quirks a brow, as though genuinely surprised. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“What do you mean by that?” you ask, quirking your own brow to mimic his.

“I dunno- guess I detected a certain chemistry between you two. And you look at him how you used to look at me.”

You freeze, tense.

Taehyung notices how you stiffen abruptly. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable- from suggesting you two would be a couple to mentioning what we were.”

“It’s fine. I’m a grown adult, I can take it,” you say softly, though the words are coming out forced. “It was years ago.”

Taehyung frowned, sighing. “She told me what happened, y'know. I’m sorry for what she said… she is too, though I’m sure that doesn’t mean much.”

You eye the ring on his finger. A wedding band- no longer just an engagement ring. “Congratulations, you two.”

“Thank you,” Taehyung says, smiling despite himself as he looks down at it, seeing how it shone in the light. “It’s weird, getting married while still in college. We had to elope because we didn’t want to wait anymore.”

“I’m glad you two are happy. You seem to be,” you tell him, nodding along.

“She’s great. I know you probably don’t thinks o, after what happened but… she’s gotten better. She’s not the insecure teenager she once was,” Taehyung says softly.

You purse your lips, sucking in a deep breath. “She said the reason that you left me for her was because I wasn’t serious enough. I was too perky or too naive or too innocent- that I was a toddler in a grown woman’s body and you needed someone who could act their age. Did she tell you she said that as well?”

Taehyung’s expression turned nervous as he stared at you. “She did.”

You furrow your brows, blurting out the words before you can even properly think of them. “Then why would you marry her?”

There’s a pause between you two, and a part of you regrets saying it. But the rest of you is a boiling, brewing mess, hands clenched into fists as you await the answer you wondered about for years.

“It was years ago,” Taehyung says softly. “I have to speak on her behalf, but I’m sure she wouldn’t necessarily disagree. She was an insecure teenager and you were her biggest threat. She wanted to drive you away from me and she named all of the things that made her jealous- she lashed out at you. She felt so guilty about it afterward that she broke up with me. I was disappointed, of course, and at that point, I had already transferred from your school to the one closer to home- but it took months before she and I even made contact again. Somehow, someway, she had changed to love herself within those months and could love me in return. I never gave up because… well, I knew she was the one.”

You listen to his monologue, patient and eery. You don’t say a single word, simply staring at how admiration filled his features when he spoke of her. He looks to you when you’re finished. “Aren’t you… going to say something?”

“How touching,” you say icily.

Taehyung sighs. “I didn’t contact you after because… because I knew you. I knew you’d be affected and wouldn’t want to see me- but I figured that after all these years-”

“That what? I’d get over the girl who stole my boyfriend- one I dated for years, who I thought I’d marry and start a family with- telling me that every little thing about me was why I’d never be taken seriously or amount to anything? That I was mentally underdeveloped because I was childish or naive?” You press into the words, stressing each syllable with the more stress that strained through your voice. “That leaves scars, Tae. Scars don’t go away; at best, they fade.”

Taehyung gulped. “I know. I don’t expect you to forgive either of us- or for you to forget, either. I won’t ask you of that.”

“Good- because I’m done being walked all over. I’m done letting people I care about leave when I need them most. I’m done thinking confusing the worst kind of people as the best,” you say, grumbling the words. “I’ve changed, Taehyung. A lot. I made it a point to get rid of every ‘immature’ attribute about me. I slept around, I drank, I listened to rock bands and stopped acting like some little ray of sunshine. And it was easier than you think- because at least I don’t get fooled anymore.”

“I know you’ve changed,” Taehyung clarifies, calm as always. It irritates you how he can be so chill in front of a girl on the verge of tears. “You look different. But you don’t act different. You’re still the same Y/N I knew.”

“How would you know?” you hiss, crossing your arms.

Taehyung nods his head in the direction of the door to the cafe. “Jungkook.”

You furrow your brows. “What about Jungkook?”

“You act like yourself around him. More comfortable. Less like you’re trying to prove something like you are right now,” Taehyung says quietly.

“That’s bullshit,” you murmur under your breath. “He’s just a friend.”

“Is he really?” Taehyung questions.

“You have no right to bombard me with these… these kinds of accusations.” You struggle to find the right words- to keep face. How calm and collected compared to you. The lump in your throat started swelling the moment he arrived, and you curse yourself that he isn’t equally as affected by your presence in return. Why should he, though? He was a married man.

“I don’t,” Taehyung admits softly. “But I think you’re one of the people who deserve to be loved the most. I just think you struggle to believe that as well.”

You hate it. You hate that he can read you as though you were the same girl as years prior. Like the girl who cried herself to sleep the night her boyfriend ran away with some other, more 'mature’ girl. Like the girl who ended up wasted and giving her virginity up to some sleazy frat senior who ended up bragging about it to half the campus. Like the girl who ripped all of her dresses and clothes to shreds and went out to buy the grungier, darkest clothes she could find, despite the fact it was sweltering hot.

Before you know it there’s hot tears spilling down your cheeks, your eyes watering uncontrollably as you start to softly cry. Taehyung wears an apologetic expression, leaning forward to comfort you. “I’m sorry, I went too far-”

“Get out,” you snap. “Now.”

Taehyung doesn’t protest, only pausing to give you one last look before sliding out of his chair to leave. He departs soon enough, and you sob into your hands, smearing mascara onto your cheeks further as a body slides into the chair.

“I’d ask if you’re ok, but that seems like it’d be a stupid question,” the pink haired man says softly, brushing your hair behind your ear. “Do you… want to talk about it?”

You shake your head with a whimper, and he nods, wrapping his arm around your shoulder to pull you closer against his chest, warm and cozy like a furnace. You hear his soft breathing and steady heartbeat as he holds you against him, and you simply bury yourself further into his warmth, crying your eyes out, thankful that although he couldn’t ask, he’d be there.

-

It was the dead of night when you heard someone knock on your bedroom door.

“Y/N?” a whiny voice called out, followed by a long creek of the door opening.

You groaned to yourself, the light sleeper you are, rolling over in your sleep. “What?” you grumble aloud, voice muffled by the numerous blankets.

Lisa had a habit of creeping into your room when she couldn’t sleep. Something about having something to cling to help her. You always told her to just get a teddy bear or to hug her pillow, but she claimed it wasn’t the same as having a person sleeping next to her.

“I can’t sleep,” Lisa said, walking to your bed. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“No,” you grumble, though as expected she lifts up the sheet and slides into bed anyway. You huff, rolling over as she hugs your waist, laying her head on your chest. You groan at the feeling, becoming more alert ever so slowly. “Lisa, you’re crushing my right tit. That’s my favorite tit.”

“Sorry,” she murmurs, adjusting her head so that she wasn’t putting so much pressure on you. “Better?”

“Whatever,” you sigh, trying to get back to sleep. You’d have to come to terms that you’d forever and always be Lisa’s human teddy bear.

“Jimin invited all of us to the frat house tomorrow to play a game,” Lisa mumbles. “Though I’m guessing you still have the group chat muted since you never answer.”

“You’ve got that right,” you hum. “And there’s no party tomorrow- why would we all go?”

“Jimin says it’s been a while since we’ve all hung out,” she explains.

“For good reason. You and Hoseok are still on the outs,” you remind her.

“I dunno- I miss hanging out as a group,” Lisa says quietly.

You hear a buzz from your nightstand, and immediately you know it’s Lisa’s phone because you always put your phone on Do Not Disturb. You glance over to it, seeing the screen illuminated with the time of 2:03 AM, and Hoseok’s name followed by hearts with a text of “u up?”.

“Why the fuck is Hoseok asking if you’re up at 2 AM?” you question, voice low.

Lisa gulps as she quickly turns it off, hugging it close to her chest. “We made up. That’s all. It was a mistake, what happened. You know he didn’t mean to and that he’s a good guy.”

“I know that- but why he’s texting you at 2 AM- AKA booty call time, is what I’m concerned about,” you snap, sitting up. 'U up?’ That was the single most fuckboy-ish text someone could possibly send. Anyone to respond to that positively was fucking whipped or an idiot- and unfortunately your good friend happened to be a bit of both. “You’re sleeping with him again, aren’t you?”

Lisa’s silence answers your question.

You groan, flopping down on the bed as you cover your face with your hands. “Lisa- what’re you doing?”

“It just happened! And you know Hoseok’s a good guy. He’s an angel… he just made one mistake,” Lisa rambles, biting her lip.

“I know that- but what makes it complicated is that you have feelings for him!” you point out. “You got hurt when he made one mistake- what’s gonna happen if he does it again?”

“I can’t just let go of him, Y/N. You know that.” Lisa’s eyes water and you know that if she lost Hoseok her heart would be shattered.

You sigh, rubbing your eyes. “Jimin… he told me that Hoseok was planning to break off the Friends with Benefits thing.”

Lisa’s eyes are wide. “What?”

“Yeah- he told me that. I don’t know why he did but… yeah,” you confess. “It was the night shit hit the fan. Hoseok’s a nice guy- but he’s still an idiot, Lisa.”

“I know,” Lisa says softly. “Look… I’ll talk to Hobi about it, ok? But I don’t want this to affect us as a group. If he was already thinking about that… well, I need to fix that. I don’t want to lose him. Like I said, I don’t want it to affect everyone.”

“It already has,” you remind her. “What about Xiyeon?”

“I talked to her tonight actually- part of the reason I couldn’t sleep. She assured me that she had no feelings for Hoseok and that she supports me and… she’s a good friend, Y/N. She made a mistake- but she’s working on repaying me, in a weird sense.”

“Lisa- continuing what’s going on isn’t fair to you. It’s not fair to him, either, since you harbor feelings for him without his knowledge,” you press on, refusing to let go of the subject at hand.

Lisa sighs to herself. “I know. I… I’m going to tell him. Soon, I promise.”

You purse your lips. “Ok. I won’t tell you what to do or what not to do- I won’t do that. But I just don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“I know,” Lisa assures you, wrapping her arms around you although she knew how much you hated hugs. “I feel the same way.”

You hesitantly wrap your arms around her as well, taking in a deep breath, wondering if she’d even be able to be there for you when you inevitably got hurt again.

You remembered how heartbroken she was the last time you revealed how you truly felt to her, and you quietly decided to yourself that you wouldn’t burden her any further. She had enough on her plate as it is.

-

The way Hoseok kisses Lisa gives you an unsettling sensation in the pit of your stomach. Hoseok was a good guy, you knew that- he was certainly no antagonist, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t being an idiot. And as far as you were concerned, he was being the biggest idiot right now.

You turn away from the sight of him mashing his mouth against hers, instead choosing to stomp away to the bedroom, Jimin and Jungkook waiting for you. Jungkook grins brightly, but you cross your arms, sighing to yourself to signal that you weren’t in the teasing mood today. Surprisingly enough, instead of the smug smirk that usually tugged at his face, he wore a worried expression, seeing how you truly were troubled today. As his eyes glanced at Lisa and Hoseok, the man’s shoulders shrugged over her, and he seemed to understand.

Xiyeon entered in shortly, and though you haven’t checked the group chat, you’re surprised that she agreed to even come. You scooted over, patting the spot next to you, despite the fact that it wasn’t like the usual seating order. You knew, however, that she’d want to avoid her usual spot between Hoseok and Jungkook. You knew that Lisa was eyeing Xiyeon on the opposite side of you, but you wanted to make Xiyeon the slightest bit more comfortable.

You leaned in, whispering low in her ear. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to be here either.”

Xiyeon let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders still tense, however. “Yeah- I didn’t want to be the only one not coming when I heard Lisa convinced you to come.”

Jimin set down a bottle of vodka and several shot glasses, putting them in the center of the circle. “We’re doing a classic- Truth, Dare, Drink.”

“I hate this game,” you grumble. You really were the definition of a lightweight.

You hear a knock at the door and turn quickly, seeing a familiar dimpled face.

“Hey, guys!” Namjoon says, cheerful as he spies the circle in the middle of the room. “What’s going on?”

“Namjoon? What’re you doing here?” you question, brows furrowed together in confusion.

He mirrors your expression. “Uh- I live here? You forget I’m part of this fraternity as well.”

“Oh, uh, yeah… sorry, stupid question,” you mumble, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Do you want to join?” Jimin questioned, raising a shot glass. “The more the merrier- and we could use an extra person to make things more interesting.”

You glare at the boy, but before you can interject Namjoon cuts in. “Sure! Want me to get Yoongi? He’s been holed up in his room for God knows how long.”

“No, Namjoon, that’s not necessar-” You quickly begin, voice frantic. You hadn’t truly interacted with Yoongi out of the studio since the two of you hooked up, and the thought of him and Jungkook being in the same room as you mortified you. However, you were quickly cut off by Jimin.

“Bring him in!” Jimin grins, prompting Namjoon to quickly scurry out of sight to get the other man.

You turn to glare at Jimin, smacking him on the chest. He gives you an expression of alarm. “What? It gets boring with you five.”

It isn’t long until Namjoon’s tugging his coworker by the arm, though the man’s heels dig into the floorboards with little friction, resulting in him sliding wherever Namjoon pleased. “I have to work on a tra- oh, hey, Y/N,” Yoongi says, straightening up and coughing.

Namjoon grinned widely. “Told you it was worth it.”

“What did you even drag me to?” Yoongi hissed to Namjoon.

“Truth, Dare, Drink,” Jimin explained. “Take a seat in the circle so we can begin the ritual.”

Yoongi grumbles, Hoseok and Jungkook parting to give them room so that they’d wedge into the circle. You stare down at your lap or at the ceiling, doing your best not to look at the sausage fest that was slowly taking place in the room. God, why were there only three girls?

“It’s simple. Someone asks Truth or Dare. If you refuse both options, you take a shot, but someone of your choice has to take it with you. You get the maximum of five shots. After that, anything goes, so it’s wise to save up,” Jimin explains.

“Sounds simple enough,” Namjoon says, nodding his head. “Should we start?”

“Sure. Since you’re the newbie you get to start,” Jimin nods.

“Alright… uh… Hoseok,” Namjoon says, turning towards his frat brother. “Truth or Dare?”

“Easy,” Hoseok grins. “Dare.”

“I dare you to lick the bottom of your shoe,” Namjoon says easily.

Hoseok lets out a grimace but shakes it off. “Easy,” he says, grabbing his foot and licking a stripe along the bottom of it.

“Ew, gross!” Lisa said, cringing away from Hoseok. “You just stepped in gum a few weeks ago!”

Hoseok shrugged. “I scrubbed it off- it’s no big deal.”

“Whatever- it’s your turn to pick someone,” Lisa said, chuckling softly at his expression.

Hoseok scratched his chin, eyeing the room. His eyes landed across the circle to Jungkook, and he snapped his fingers. “Jungkook- Truth or Dare?”

Jungkook leaned back, turning his head from side to side to crack his neck. “Truth.”

“Who in this room would you date? I don’t mean fuck- I mean date,” Hoseok questions.

Jungkook furrows his brows. “Dude, you know I’m going on a date with that chick, Dahyun, tomorrow.”

Your ears perk up at that, and you’re unable to control the shocked expression on your face. Jungkook? Date? Going on a date tomorrow? With a girl named Dahyun? Thoughts swirled around your head and you piece everything up, though it’s so simple. Tomorrow Jungkook was going on a date with Dahyun. Dahyun and Jungkook were going on a date tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day Jungkook and Dahyun would go on a date.

Why was that so hard to process?

Why was Jungkook going on a date? What was so special about this Dahyun girl? Who was she? What was she like? Was she the complete opposite of you? She probably was for Jungkook to go on a date with her. Did he like her? Had he been pining after her for weeks? Would he stop hooking up with you? Why would fuckboy Jungkook of all people agree to a date? Especially considering his situation with her.

“Whatever, answer the question or pick a dare,” Hoseok chastised, interrupting the thoughts spinning around your head.

Jungkook hummed to himself, as though thinking, and then poured a shot glass of vodka, downing it in one go. He shook his head, letting out a sharp breath. “Neither. And I pick Jimin to drink with me.”

“You always pick me,” Jimin grumbles, pouring himself a shot glass and downing it. “You just like when I get drunk.”

“Maybe,” Jungkook said, waggling his brows. He turns to you, your eyes locking, and you feel your shoulders tense. Xiyeon’s eyes bore into you at the same moment- both her and Lisa’s, as though both could tell you were frozen in those mere seconds. “Y/N- truth or dare?”

You’re frozen still, too caught up in your thoughts until Xiyeon shakes you. “Y/N- truth or dare,” she says, snapping you out of it.

“Oh? Sorry, I must’ve zoned out or something,” you say, shaking your head, fully coming back to the present. You were playing a game of truth or dare. With your closest friends.

Were they really your friends, though?

“Truth,” you hastily decide.

“Alright, same question,” Jungkook says, pointing around the room. “If you were to date any of the guys in this room, who’d you pick?”

He’s doing this to tease you. Almost as though to rub in your face that he was going on a date with another girl, and the closest thing you had to anything stable was with him.

A sharp pain filled your chest, and you realize that what you had felt the last time the two of you hooked up wasn’t nearly as connecting for him as it was for you. The time in a bathtub wasn’t anything.

And neither did you.

Something about you made you feel used and cheap, but no one else knew that. Besides, you didn’t want to be a burden to them. You couldn’t do that to them. You had to deal with your problems on your own because you decided to keep them to yourself.

“Yoongi,” you say without hesitance, glancing to the man in question, who wears a slightly surprised expression. “I’d pick Yoongi.”

“Oh…” Jungkook says before regaining composure and clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head. “Aren’t you the lucky guy?” he questions, turning to Yoongi.

Yoongi looks down, as though to hide his expression as he rubs that back of his neck. “It appears so.”

Lisa grabs onto your arm tightly, grinning from ear to ear as she shakes you gently. “I knew you had a thing for him!” she squeals, a whisper-scream in your ear that has you grimace regardless.

You’re stiff beneath her grip, and roll your eyes, eyes avoiding locking with anyone in particular. “Whatever- I just answered honestly. Now, truth or dare.”

The game continued, though you still felt unsettled, and there was a particular set of eyes that were boring a hole into your skull.

-

Lisa was driving your car back to your place. You only had three shots but weren’t exactly sober enough to drive. Meanwhile, Lisa only had one shot, and the effects had already worn off. Lisa was yapping on and on about the game, something about liking having two extra people to act as victims.

You couldn’t focus. Your eyesight was blurry and you felt loose and dazed, as though you weren’t completely present.

You found your mind wandering back to one topic and one topic in particular.

Jungkook was going on a date tomorrow.

Why did you care? You didn’t care. The girl was an idiot. What loser would go on a date with Jeon Jungkook of all people? The biggest fuckboy on campus?

But he wasn’t just a fuckboy. He was a boy who tried so desperately to get both his parents’ attention and approval, but couldn’t decide which. Who allowed himself to be used and taken advantage of by women who couldn’t even appreciate the man behind the money.

And something about the fact that that boy, who you had found out more about in a day than you had in the years you knew him, was going on the first date you had heard of in… God, you didn’t know when.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Lisa questions as the car rolls up to a stop sign. She sees your hunched form as you bury your hands in your face. God, you weren’t used to crying this much. Last time you cried was in front of Taehyung… and before that? God, you couldn’t remember the last time before that. You didn’t want to, frankly.

“Are you ok, Y/N?” Lisa questioned, her voice laced with worry.

“I’m fine,” you lied. “Just my period. Cramps.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” Lisa sympathized, falling for the lie. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you some Advil and ice cream. That ought to do the trick.”

You nod, tears streaking down your cheeks along with your mascara. You felt numb.

Good.

-

You shuffled through the CDs, stacking the new donations that people gave because they didn’t want them anymore. CDs were useless, apparently, but since you worked in a studio it seemed to be fine.

You were currently listening to a song called Talk Too Much, by Coin, when you heard the door open, Namjoon and Yoongi entering.

“Is your car still in the repair shop?” you question the taller man, popping out an earbud to speak to him properly.

“Yeah. Figures it’d happen to me,” Namjoon chuckles. “I have the worst luck.”

“That’s how you ended up here,” you remind him as he walks forward.

“I really enjoyed the game we all played last night, by the way,” Namjoon said. “I don’t typically interact with such a large group.”

You quirk a brow at that. “You’re in the frat that throws the biggest parties on campus. I have a hard time believing that.”

Namjoon shrugs. “I mainly stick to the walls and drink. I really don’t talk to that much people. Call me shy.”

You roll your eyes at that. “You’re nothing compared to Yoongi- not that there’s a problem with being an introvert. I’m a bit of one myself. People drain me- especially those guys.”

“How come you hang out with them so often, then?” Namjoon questions, taking one of the CDs in the pile to stack them. You know he’s gotten a lot better, but you still find yourself wary and careful when he was near, afraid he’d topple a shelf or cause a domino effect.

“Kinda entered when I was a bit more people-friendly, I guess,” you murmur. “And got stuck.”

“So when you didn’t hate everyone, then?” Namjoon guessed.

You snapped your fingers, forming a finger gun at him. “Bingo.”

“Alright. Do you want me to take things from here? I promise I won’t screw it up,” Namjoon assures you.

You wave him off. “That’s not necessary. I’ve got it from here. Just man the radio. I’ve got it on a playlist right now, but you can change it to whatever you want. We’ve been gaining some new listeners, so maybe it’s from your influence- who knows. The point is I’ll leave you to it.”

“Ok, thanks,” Namjoon nods, trotting off to the bulky set of headphones to man the radio.

You plug the other earbud into your ear, humming to yourself the lyrics. “You know I talk too much. I wanna come put your lips on mine, and shut me up-”

You jump about three feet in the air when someone unexpectantly grabs your shoulder. Startled, you turn to Yoongi, who’s mostly unfazed.

“Yoongi! I’m jamming out! Don’t scare me like that,” you say, struggling to catch your breath.

“Sorry,” he chuckles. “I, um, wanted to talk to you about last night.”

You frown. “I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I? Or anyone else? I’m sorry if I did or anyone made you feel out of place.”

“No, no, it’s not that. I mean, Namjoon did drag me there- but that’s not the point,” Yoongi clarifies. “I mean that bit about you wanting to date me. Er- or saying you would date me.”

Your eyes are wide as you blink up at him. “Oh… What about it? I’m sorry if I made things weird between us since we work together, and after the hookup and all that…”

“No, it’s ok,” Yoongi assures you. “I just… I want to know if you meant it.”

“That I’d date you?” you question, raising a brow.

“Yeah, that. I know it sounds stupid, but-”

“No, no, it’s not stupid, trust me. Yeah, I would. If I were to pick any guy on campus to date, Yoongi, it’d probably be you. I mean, I’m not just saying this since I enjoyed our hookup or anything. I guess you and I- well, we’re crazy similar, lots of people think so. I like your music and the passion you put into it- I really admire it, honestly. I think you’re cool and talented and honest- qualities I admire, really. So, uh, long story short, I’d date you,” you say, quitting your rambling. “Sorry, that was long, wasn’t it?”

Yoongi lets out a gummy smile. “No- it’s fine. Perfect, actually.”

“I… yeah. Things aren’t weird because of that, are they? I’d totally understand if you’d want to just forget all of this,” you say.

“No, it’s not. I… It’ll probably be weirder if I were to ask you something,” Yoongi mumbles.

“Ask away. There aren’t exactly any boundaries to cross between us, y'know. Not since- well, I won’t mention it again,” you say.

“Would you… maybe want to go on a date today? I know it’s only Thursday but I’m not available Friday and from what I know you don’t have classes for the rest of today. I’d understand if you wouldn’t-”

“That’s cool with me,” you say. “We can go after work. Namjoon can drive your car to the frat place since he doesn’t have his car. I understand if you don’t want him to drive- but unless I’m mistaken you let him drive you guys here numerous times. We can use my car to drive to wherever- maybe the movies? They’ve got this horror movie that’s out. It’s supposed to be good.”

“You’re certainly the decisive one,” Yoongi chuckles.

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those guys who thinks the man should be in charge of everything 24/7,” you say, smirking slightly.

Yoongi laughs at that. “Definitely not.”

You grin. “Great. Sounds like a plan, then. Cool?”

“Cool.”

-

“You still got the stuff?” Yoongi questions, eyeing you carefully as he collects the tickets from the booth.  The two of you were in a movie theater for the 8 PM showing of the latest horror flick, and the two of you were buying your tickets for it.

You nod, opening your purse slightly to reveal the numerous candy stored inside from your short trip to the supermarket. “Got it right here.”

“Man, I wish guys could wear purses without being called pussies,” Yoongi said as the two of you filed into the line for concessions.

“Don’t tell me the one guy who acts like he doesn’t give a shit about anything cares about society’s views on his masculinity,” you tease, wiggling your brows.

“You’re one to talk,” Yoongi laughs, ruffling your hair.

“Ugh- why does everyone do that?” you question, combing it down as you attempt to tame it.

“Y/N?”

The voice didn’t belong to Yoongi, and you turn to the couple behind you, a familiar set of doe-like eyes beneath a mop of magenta hair staring at you. Your eyes flew to the hand clasped around the girl’s, their fingers intertwined. Your eyes trailed along her pale arm, eyes locking with hers.

She looked sweet. Super sweet. Pretty, too. You don’t know why a sudden surge of anger fuels you as you look at her, but you force yourself to keep it down. To hide the fact that you were boiling on the inside. Boiling that she was holding hands with Jungkook, and boiling since she reminded you too much of what you used to be.

Something in your gut told you that you already hated her.

“Oh, hey Jeon,” you say coldly, stepping further away, as though to shield yourself from them behind Yoongi. They were a cute couple. Sort of the opposite attracts kind of thing. The cute, innocent girl with the bad boy. The thing you only read in YA novels.

Jungkook looks nervous- which is stupid since he interacted with you in the first place.

The girl was beaming brightly to you, and you sigh. “You must be Dahyun. Jungkook mentioned that he was going on a date with you.”

“He did?” she asked excitedly, a squeal in her voice. She looks up to Jungkook, giddy as she stands on the tips of her toes, though fails to even surmount to his height over her. She looks to you. “And you are?”

“This is Y/N. My friend,” Jungkook introduces.

“We’re not friends,” you snap quickly, an awkward tension between the two of you.

“Oh, you’re the Y/N I’ve been hearing about!” Dahyun says, as though something was clicking in her head. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

You cross your arms, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of yourself. You look down at your outfit. You hadn’t thought to change when you went out on this date. A snapback that was turned backward, ripped jeans, and a baggy t-shirt, all topped off with combat boots. She, on the other hand, looked like your exact counterpart, chic clothes of high waisted jeans and a crop top that was pinker than Jungkook’s hair. She wore cute sandals with daisies on them.

You hated daisies all of the sudden.

“I’m sure you have,” you grumble, turning to Yoongi. You realize that he’s there- that he’s been there the entire time, to be exact. You impulsively slide your hand down to his, squeezing it as you falsely beam to the girl. “This is my date. Yoongi.”

He cooly waves, stony-faced. “Uh, hey. What movie are you guys seeing.”

“That Shyamalan movie. You?” Jungkook gruffly asks, voice darker than usual, his jaw clenched and his tongue prodding his inner cheek. You felt your chest swell with pride as you know that you’ve gotten to him, the action one he only committed when he was truly annoyed.

“Same. I heard it got good reviews,” Yoongi shrugged.

“Oh my God, I’m such a scaredy cat when it comes to horror movies!” Dahyun whines, sliding her hand from Jungkook’s to instead bear hug his arm, no doubt feeling the build beneath the hoodie he was wearing. “You’ll protect me, right?”

Jungkook grits his teeth, staring you in the eye as he says the next line. “Of course,  _babygirl_.”

You fume, your nostrils flaring as you look to the front of the concession stands. “Oh, Yoongi, we’re first in line. Better get our drinks already so we don’t miss the movie.”

You tug him along, noticing no complaints from the man as the two of you hastily order your drinks and march to the movie. You both find your seats, and you’re squeezing Yoongi’s hand so tightly that you’re sure that you’re cutting off the circulation to his fingers.

“You ok?” he questions. “What was that all about?”

“I don’t even know,” you admit honestly, finally letting go of his hand to drink your soda. You see the figures enter, climbing up the steps as they enter the very back of the theater. Your face reddened in anger.

“You seem… bothered,” Yoongi comments casually.

You let out a sigh, rubbing your hands over your face. “I’m sorry- we’re on a date and I’m being inconsiderate. I’ll behave I’m just… stressed.”

“I can tell. Don’t worry, I get it,” Yoongi says, taking a sip of his drink.

You reach into your purse, pulling out a packet of skittles for the two of you to share. Yoongi’s fingers are far thicker than yours, so he struggles to properly grab them through the small hole you made. The movie’s beginning and you’re trying to hide your laughter at him struggling to get one goddamn skittle. You force yourself to choke it down as you push one between his lips.

“You’re ridiculous,” you chuckle, shaking your head as his desperation fades into embarrassment.

“I don’t have tiny fingers like you!” Yoongi hisses.

Someone reaches forward from behind the two of you to shush you, and you quickly quiet down. That was the bad thing about going on a movie date- it didn’t add much to conversation.

About half an hour into the movie and you’re bored out of your mind. You think that you’re about to fall asleep. Seriously- the cinematography was absolutely horrendous, the plot was unprovoking, though you’re sure whatever twist at the end will make it where the critics will want to nominate this snooze fest for an Oscar. Hell, even the actors looked bored! They barely had any expression, and whether or not that was supposed to act as a metaphor for nihilism, you were positive it could’ve been better represented. Like Pulp Fiction. Damn, that was a great movie.

You look over to Yoongi, leaning on the arm of his chair, lids droopy as he boredly stares at the screen. He turns to you, and both of you instinctively nod. You want to laugh at how the two of you knew exactly what the other meant, and soon you’re both shuffling out of the theater.

Once you’re outside you suck in a breath of fresh air, breathing in the coolness of the nightly breeze. “Oh my God- that film was so boring!”

“I would’ve never thought I’d fall asleep to two people talking about possible cannibalism,” Yoongi groaned.

“I can’t believe that I was starting to beg that there’d be a jumpscare,” you groan, the two of you marching through the parking lot. “That’s how you know the film sucks.”

“I don’t think the twist ending will be worth it,” Yoongi mutters as the two of you climb into the car.

“Guess we’ll never know,” you shrug, starting the engine.

Yoongi laughs at that. “Y'know, you act like Netflix doesn’t exist.”

“Never heard of her,” you say. “You know, the night isn’t over. Suggestions?”

“I’d feel like mainly chilling. The weather’s still pleasant for the most part,” Yoongi says.

“They’ve got a children’s playground in the park. Want to pretend we’re younger than we are so that we have practice once we’re 30?” you question, quirking a brow.

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine,” Yoongi cackles. “Let’s do it.”

-

You’ve got a bag with only about ten skittles left sitting in your lap. The metal on the swings is cool to the touch, making you shiver as you wrap your hands around the chains and kick your legs.

“So, not to be a damper on the evening or anything, but were you and Jungkook a thing or something? You seemed pretty upset when you saw him,” Yoongi mentions.

“What?” you say. “No, we were never a thing. He just…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Yoongi shrugs, noticing your hesitance. “I was just curious. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so bothered before.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I really shouldn’t be bothered. Jungkook just likes to annoy me, that’s all. Little things,” you explain, though it’s not nearly anything compared to the full story.

“So he’s just an ass,” Yoongi deadpans.

You snap your fingers. “Exactly!”

Yoongi smiles at that, his feet still dragging along the dirt as he shifts slightly on the swing, letting his weight travel forward and backward ever so slightly. “What’s up with you two, anyway? You’re… I dunno. One day you hate each other and one day you don’t from what I noticed. Or at least, from what I’ve been told.”

“Call it a frenemies thing, I suppose,” you mumble. “Today was more of an enemies, day, to be honest. Yesterday was too.”

“So, complicated?”

“No- it’s not. It’s… It’s simple, really. I hate him, he hates me. It’s been that way since the beginning,” you explain.

“You don’t act like you hate each other,” Yoongi says. “Rather, you seem fond of each other.”

You sigh. “Alright, maybe you could say it’s complicated. It’s whatever. He’s in my friend group, so I can’t exactly get rid of him. So I’ll just put up with him until graduation I suppose.”

“I suppose,” Yoongi says softly. “I… This is a silly question. Should I be, um, worried?”

“About Jungkook?” you question, furrowing your brows. “Why?”

“I mean, I think I’ve made my feelings for you pretty blatant. And… I dunno, Jungkook might feel the same,” Yoongi says.

“About you?” you cheekily question.

Yoongi rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

You sigh. “I think the date with that Dahyun girl should make it pretty obvious he’s not interested in me. Or anyone like me, for that matter.”

“Then he’s an idiot,” Yoongi says.

You look at him, and his gaze seems so genuine. But there’s something so strangely familiar about it that you can’t help but lean in, your hands firmly gripping the chains as your lips press against his, and it’s only then that you realize he’s leaning in as well. It’s a sweet kiss, different from the kind that you’re used to with Jungkook, which were rough and hard and firm. This one was slow and steady, more precise and not nearly as rushed, as though the moment was slowly getting embedded further into your memory with each second. You supposed that summed up your relationship with Yoongi pretty well.

You close your eyes, leaning in further when Yoongi pulls away. You find yourself chasing his lips a bit more, and though they still touch, you yearn for them to be pressed together again.

“Y/N?” Yoongi says softly. “Not to ruin the moment, but, um… I should tell you something before we go further.”

Your eyes go wide. “You don’t have herpes, do you?”

“No,” Yoongi says, softly chuckling. “I just… I don’t want to have sex.”

“Oh…” Your face falls slightly at that. “Do you think I’m easy or something after we hooked up? Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No, of course not. I just… I really like you. I want to take things slow. I guess I just want to take things moment by moment,” Yoongi mumbles. “It’s not you- it’s just you’re not the kind of girl someone should rush through, y'know? Sounds stupid, I know. But I don’t want you to think that I’m just looking to get one thing. You mean more than just that to me.”

Your eyes go soft at that. “Yoongi… do you really feel that way? What if I hurt you?”

“I’m a grown man. I can handle it,” Yoongi shrugs casually.

“Ok. I respect your decision. It’s fine with me, I won’t cross any boundaries,” you assure him. “But Yoongi?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

Yoongi smiles at that. “Sure.”

You close your eyes, kissing him once again, your toes dragging along the dirt acting as the only thing to keep you grounded. Yoongi kept you grounded. Yoongi was safe. Yoongi was here.

-

There’s a buzzing from the phone you placed on your nightstand. You must’ve forgotten to put it on Do Not Disturb after your date with Yoongi. You groan, looking at the screen as it illuminated your room.

**Incompetent Twit (Jungkook)**   
_2:03 AM_

U up?

-

Jungkook’s kisses are quiet as he begins to tear off your clothes, trying to strip you down as quickly as possible. The two of you had to be quiet since you were in his frat house. You feel slightly guilty, especially since you were sleeping with someone else in the very house that Yoongi lived in. You wondered why you even answered the text in the first place, but you decide to hell with thinking with the sensation of him nipping along the side of your ear, his large hands cupping your breasts from beneath your t-shirt to massage the flesh.

“Dahyun didn’t let up, or something?” you ask quietly, slightly amused. Saying her name, however, still lit a fire throughout you.

Jungkook grunts at her name. “You know you’re the only girl I want to be inside.”

You roll your eyes hard at that. What a fuckboy. “Sure I am,” you grunt.

Jungkook pauses, hovering above you as he stabilizes himself. “I’m serious. She wanted to, but I said no.”

“Why’d you do that? You went on a date with her,” you say. “Did you not have a good time?”

“I did. The twist was good. I noticed that you didn’t stick around to see it, though,” Jungkook says, voice tight as he grits his teeth, suddenly irritated. “But seeing as you’re in my bed, I don’t think that you let up either.”

“I would’ve loved to- you remember how well he ate me out before,” you remind him, a hint of malice in your voice just to tick him off further.

Jungkook clenches his jaw, his tongue prodding his inner cheek in utmost annoyance. “I could eat you out ten times better.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that,” you say cheekily, patting his cheek to push the extra mile on your mockery.

Jungkook decided he had enough of it because in a minute he’s rolling you over on top of him, hands firm on your hips. “That’s it- shut the fuck up and sit on my face,” he says, voice tight. “I’m gonna make you cum on my tongue so many times you’ll forget his name.”

“Awe, is someone jealous?” you coo, threading your fingers through his magenta hair.

He grabs your jaw, making your breath hitch as he pulls your face close to his. His nostrils flare, and there’s a certain fire in his eyes that sends one to your core. “Funny you say that, considering the fact you looked like you were ready to kill Dahyun the minute I called her  _babygirl_.”

Now it was your turn to grit your teeth, grinding them together as you glare at him. “Fuck you,” you hiss.

“I’d like to, but someone’s being a little bitch right now,” Jungkook tsks. “Now sit on my face,  _cockslut_ , or I’ll edge you for the rest of the night.”

You give him a look of disbelief. “You wouldn’t.”

He quirks a brow to you. “Try me.”

You hiss, quickly shrugging your sleep shorts down your legs and panties along with them, shucking them to the bed. “Fine, asshole,” you grunt, slowly climbing on top of him until your thighs were on either side of his head. He reached up to grip your hips before forcing you down to straddle him. You let out a gasp as the wet muscle travels through your folds, and you realize exactly how wet you are in that moment.

“You’ve got to be quiet. Wouldn’t want Yoongi to hear and know you’re sitting on my face, now would you?” Jungkook hums between your legs.

As though to take extra measures, he reaches up, stuffing his fingers into your mouth, almost as though it were just a makeshift gag for now. You groan, though the sound is muffled through his thick fingers, as he sucks harshly at your clit. The lewd sounds of his tongue lapping at your folds fill the room, and you pray that no one will be able to hear the unmistakable sounds from between your legs.

Your fingers trail to his hair, gripping it as he anchors you against him, your hips jutting back and forth as though on instinct. Jungkook flattens his tongue as you begin to ride his face, his firm grip on your hip helping you move back and forth.

“You’re so wet, babygirl. Dripping all for me,” Jungkook mumbles, though most of the words are devoured by your heat.

“Sh-Shut up,” you pant after letting his fingers slip out of your mouth, an embarrassed whine emitting from you as the sensations began to overtake you. Damn, how were you this close already? Were you really that pent up?

“You love hearing about what a whore you are though,” Jungkook says between chuckles, lips slurping at your wetness as he continues to let you ride his face.

“Can you not stay quiet for five minutes?” you ask, voice high and airy. “Yoongi wasn’t nearly this talkative.”

“Probably because he didn’t have much to say,” Jungkook grumbled in response. The hand on your hip quickly reared back, and with a quick flick of the wrist, his palm was slapping against your ass, having you buck harshly against his flattened tongue. You continuously ride against his hot mouth, letting yourself moan as he stuffs his fingers back into your mouth.

“Fuck, I’m close,” you warn, squeezing your fist tighter against his scalp, barely able to utter the words with his thick fingers in your mouth. You ride him eagerly, his tongue flat and obeying as you jerk your hips forward, rutting against him to give your clit more friction against his wet muscle.

You begin to ride his face a bit more furiously, and you have no doubt that you’ve thoroughly lubricated his face by now with your juices, smearing it over his mouth and cheeks, some of it probably dribbling over his chin and down his neck. Jungkook’s fingers press harder against your tongue, pinning it firmer to the bottom of your mouth as you groan, the heat of your upcoming orgasm pooling into your lower stomach.

And then it was all gone. Right when you were on the edge Jungkook was pooling you off of him, and soon enough you were beneath him, hips instinctively jutting into the air. You panted, whining at the loss of the sensation, staring up at Jungkook’s smug smirk.

You swat his chest. “You fucking asshole! I was close.”

“I’ve spoiled you too much, baby,” Jungkook teases, hand sliding down, a single digit sliding through your soaked folds, brushing ever so slightly over your overly sensitive clit, making you squirm a bit. “Gotta keep you on your toes.”

You buck your hips into the air right as he pulls his hand away. “Jungkook, please.”

He wraps the digit in his mouth, staring you in the eye as he sucks it gingerly. “Begging already, babygirl? What a desperate slut.”

You instinctively hum at his words as he slides his hand back down to your folds, petting you carefully, though making it a point to avoid where you needed him most.

“Jungkook- c'mon,” you say. “I was so close, just- c'mon, you fucking-”

Your sentence is interrupted when he reels his hand back, and with a flick of the wrist, he slaps your cunt, making your legs quiver. “Tsk, watch your words, cockslut. Don’t forget who’s in charge here,” Jungkook reminds you.

You close your legs together, demure and submissive under his warning glare, and you helplessly nod.

Jungkook reaches for your knees, prying them apart to lay them flat against the bed, your sex naked and exposed to him. He still has the remnants of your arousal glistening on his face, and it’s fucking sexy how he licks his lips, still shiny with your slick, and smirks at you. “I bet if I were to so much as lick you once, you’d be cumming all over my face, isn’t that right?”

You nod desperately at the thought, even letting out a small gasp as he taps your throbbing bud, only to further tease you. You weren’t used to edging- Jungkook usually gave you orgasm after orgasm without complaint. You felt frustrated and desperate for an orgasm- the one that he was dangling before you as bait.

“You want to cum that badly?” Jungkook questioned softly, voice low and quiet where you had to strain and lean in to catch the words.

“Yes, please. I need it so badly,” you whine softly, squirming under his firm grip.

“Do you?” He raises a brow at that.

“I need you,” you say, bucking your sex in the air enticingly, knowing that’d unravel him quickly. True to form, he’s sucking in a breath at that.

“Fuck, babygirl, you know exactly how to get to me,” Jungkook mutters. “I’ll tell you what- ride me a bit and I’ll let you cum. One second on my cock and you’ll be shaking like a leaf.”

You nod eagerly at that, so eagerly in fact that it’s almost pathetic. Jungkook smiles at that, rolling off of you to lay down, and you’re quick to straddle his hips, moving his sweatpants down his hips along with his boxers. You straddle his erection, the cock laying flat along his stomach, firm and hard. You glide along it, your wet slick covering the shaft of it, folds running over it. You reached back to fondle his balls, giving it a firm squeeze that had the boy shudder beneath you.

You lift your hips, aligning the head with your entrance. You sway your hips, circling around it just to tease him, lubricating the tip with your slick. He hisses below you, hands digging into your hips hard enough to bruise as he quits your teasing, bucking into you where you sank down on him halfway. You let out a gasp, feeling your walls stretch to accommodate him as the two of you were lowered again, and you slowly began to sink further down until he bottomed out into you.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Jungkook groans, swatting your ass to have you shriek.

“You say that every time,” you say quietly, screwing your eyes shut.

“That’s because it’s true, babygirl,” Jungkook chuckles, reaching up to grip your jaw, bringing your face close to his. Your lips pucker out from how he’s gripping your chin, and you’re forced to keep your mouth open as he gargles back a wad of saliva and spits in your mouth. He lightly slaps your face, a pleasant sting following. “Now, ride me, baby. Make yourself cum on my cock.”

You obey, pressing against his chest as you lift your hips, slamming down on him the moment you reached the head of his cock. You began bouncing on top of him, every sharp twist of your hips making him grunt beneath you. You had to reach behind you and grip his knee for balance, your hand slapping over your hand to keep your moans quiet, though it was to no avail. Eventually, Jungkook decided that you were too loud, because he reached for your panties, quickly stuffing them into your mouth to effectively gag you.

Each swivel of your hips pushed you closer to your upcoming orgasm, and because of how he edged you before, it was approaching even quicker. You could do no more than grit your teeth with the fabric between your lips, and whine as you tried to get closer. With how quickly you were moving your hips you had to grip both of his knees for balance, leaning back, legs spread apart to put you completely on display for him. You were so, so close, but you needed the push. Unfortunately, you couldn’t exactly reach your clit without toppling over.

“Awe, is someone close already?” Jungkook questions, feeling how you clenched tightly around him in desperation. He wore an amused smirk, his hand rubbing your thigh, as though to tease you further.

You gave him a glare, as though to warn him that if he were to deny you your orgasm a second time, he’d be a dead man. You’d be cursing him out within a millisecond, threats tumbling from your lips, if it weren’t for the panties he had stuffed into your mouth.

“My precious little cockslut’s so desperate, hm?” Jungkook hummed, thumb tapping against your clit barely as you rutted against him, the throbbing nub aching for friction. “You look so cute riding me like this, baby. Desperation’s a good look on you.”

You glare at him, angered by his teasing. Your hands squeeze tightly around his knees as you clench down hard on him with a deliberate thrust of your hips, having him curse and grunt beneath you, hands squeezing your thighs tightly to anchor you against him.

Jungkook tosses his head back, instinctively bucking his hips into the air. “Fuck. Fine, fine, goddamn,” he mutters, thumb traveling back to your heat to rub your clit in small circles, fast-paced as you felt your orgasm wash over you, bliss spreading from your core to your fingertips. It felt absolutely wonderful yet draining, and you felt fucked out to the point that you didn’t protest when Jungkook slapped you down to collapse on top of you, hands gripping your hips as he began to thrust wildly into you, reaching his own high as you lay limp in his arms.

His strong embrace encompassed you, an arm pulling you tight against his chest as his other hand drifted behind you, fingers circling around the puckered rim as a single finger slipped into your ass, as though to feel you squeeze even tighter around him until he drained his balls inside of you, filling your womb with his seed in hot, white ropes that painted your walls.

Jungkook groaned beneath you, bottoming out as far as he could as he emptied himself out into you. You buried your face into his chest, the feeling of him emptying your load into you filling you with warmth.

“Mmf,” you groan, squeezing your eyes tightly as you grip onto his shoulders, feeling him slowly begin to soften inside of you.

Jungkook pants and you feel your smaller frame rise and fall along with his chest as he heaves beneath you. He reaches for the panties in your mouth, dragging them out and tossing them aside.

You feel tired. Your eyelids are droopy and you feel completely drained. Not to mention the fact you’ll still have to drive home. Jungkook’s fingers thread through your hair and comb through it, and the feeling just drives you further to sleep.

“Y/N? You’re not gonna fall asleep on me are you?” Jungkook questions, the chuckle making a vibration in his chest.

“Maybe,” you mumble.

“I’m sorry, by the way. It was wrong of me to… to try to make you jealous. And act like an asshole. It was inexcusable for me to act like a dick,” Jungkook says.

“It’s ok. I wasn’t much better, I think,” you murmur, turning your head to look him in the eye. “But you were kind of a dick.”

Jungkook smiles softly at that. “Yeah. I was. I’m sorry, truly. I just- I dunno, seeing you with Yoongi made me angry, especially after I walked in on you two hooking up. Are you… Are you seeing him again?”

“I don’t know. Are you seeing Dahyun again?” you question.

“I don’t think so. You’re the only one I want to have sex with- it’s not a good idea for me to go on dates in the meantime, especially with girls who expect something,” Jungkook admits. “I mean… I know we’re not exclusive or anything. But I dunno, I guess I just don’t want to screw up this consistent thing, y'know?”

“I get what you mean. I don’t want to either,” you say softly, drawing small circles into his chest with your finger.

“Do you want to stop hooking up? Since you’re seeing Yoongi now?” Jungkook asks hesitantly.

“No,” you say quickly. “I… Yoongi and I aren’t dating. Well, we’re not anything, really. I don’t know, it’s weird. We went on one date, but that’s too soon for anything. And he said he didn’t want to hook up anymore because he wants things to be slow. I guess… I don’t know anymore, it’s sort of… It makes me nervous.”

“I get that,” Jungkook says. “Your last relationship wasn’t since Freshman year, right? And it was years long, I think.”

“Yeah,” you say softly. “It’s stupid, I know. After all this time I should be over it. But I guess I have a hard time letting myself move on.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get there eventually. And he’ll be a lucky guy- and hopefully not as stupid as your ex,” Jungkook says, smiling at you. “I’ll be right here until you decide you’re ready for something serious, ok?”

You smile back, lightly tugging at the corners of your lips. “Thanks, Jungkook. You too.”

“No problem,” he assures you, fingers threading through your hair once more. “And… um… one more thing, Y/N.”

“Hm?” you hum, pressing your ear flat against his chest, enjoying the deep grumble from within each time he spoke.

“Do you think we’ll be able to eventually- I dunno, no longer keep this a secret?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Yoongi is brought to the test, and your past is revealed alongside the one who contributed to the person you were today. You also decide that you were done with the bullshit occurring in the friend group.

“Wait- you’re  _what_?” Xiyeon question, her eyes wide as she blinked up at you.

You gnaw on your lower hip, taking in a deep breath, avoiding Lisa’s accusing stare. “I’m… hooking up with Jeon.”

“As in… Jeon? Jeon  _Jungkook_?” Xiyeon asked, dumbfounded.

“What other Jeon?” Lisa questioned, scoffing. She had been acting snippy to Xiyeon all day today, despite the fact the focus was supposed to be you confessing the dreaded secret to them. You didn’t know what her damage was today- but you didn’t exactly feel like getting into it.

“Yeah. That Jeon,” you affirm, ignoring the tension. “We’ve… been hooking up for a few months now.”

“When did this begin?” Xiyeon questions.

“You know that concert I went to? For that cover band I liked? Well, he was there as well, and he and I sort of hooked up. After that it became a lot more consistent,” you explained.

Lisa put her hands on her hips, cocking her weight to one side. “I want to know why you didn’t tell me-  _us_ , this before.”

You let out a sigh, giving her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry. I guess it was fun keeping it a secret- it’s what we both agreed on. I guess it was also kind of embarrassing considering the fact that I hated him for so long.”

“That’s understandable,” Xiyeon nodded along, looking to Lisa nervously. “I thought I sensed something different between you two.”

Lisa’s face softened as she looked at you. “Are you guys friends with benefits now?”

“What? I mean, I guess. Not like, exclusively or anything. But I guess so,” you murmur.

“Why’re you telling us this now, anyway?” Xiyeon asked.

Your mind flashed back to what happened the night prior.

-

“What?” you question, raising yourself from his chest slowly to look at him properly. “What brings this up?”

Jungkook gives you a nervous glance, obviously anticipating your shock from his question- and perhaps even worse. “It doesn’t have to be now, or anything, just… maybe in the future.”

Your brows furrow. “What’s this about?”

“Nothing. I guess… I dunno. It’s hard keeping you a secret. I don’t want to keep you a secret. It’s tiring having to sneak around and such and gets in the way a lot,” Jungkook admitted. His eyes changed from the sheepish expression to one of lust. “I don’t want to keep it a secret that I want you just because there are friends around.”

You purse your lips, wary. “So this would just be to help us hook up more often?”

“Yes! Exactly. It’s difficult having to make sure no one else is in the house or around or yada yada,” Jungkook rambled.

“Makes sense… So this is so that it’s all more convenient, right?” you say softly.

Jungkook’s mouth goes small. “You don’t have to decide now. It doesn’t have to be immediate. I was just… wondering. No pressure.”

You couldn’t help but think about what your friends would think. They’d be shocked, and Lisa would be furious that you didn’t tell her earlier. And Yoongi?

Would he stop liking you if he found out?

“I should tell you something, actually,” you say quietly. “Um… Jimin already knows.”

Jungkook’s eyes are wide. “Wait- what?”

“Um, remember when you and I hooked up? And you walked out of the room and talked a bit to Jimin?” you question, bashful.

Jungkook’s jaw clenches. “I remember.”

“Well, basically I walked out of the room after you, and Jimin was there and put two and two together. He was planning to hold it over me, sort of as a joke, but it went too far. When he asked if anyone hooked up with a friend in the friend group, the question was targetted to us, to tease us. He figured we would lie, but Xiyeon ended up blowing it anyway. After that, he’s been trying to get on my good side, especially with how guilty he feels,” you explain.

Jungkook sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. “Why didn’t you tell me this before? I didn’t even know he knew.”

“I’m sorry. I guess… I dunno, I didn’t know how you’d react,” you admit. You didn’t know what you were trying to say truthfully. Were you afraid everything would stop suddenly?

“It’s ok. I know now. I’m sorry you had to deal with that alone,” Jungkook said truthfully.

You bit your lip, making up your mind. “Alright. We can go public.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened. “What? You’re serious?”

You nodded in affirmation. “Yeah. I’ll tell the girls, and I guess you can tell the guys. We won’t have to sneak around anymore.”

“Is this what you want, too, though? I don’t want to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Jungkook asked nervously. You could tell just how genuine he was from the tone of his voice. It was touching, really.

You nod again, pressing a small kiss to his lips, not trusting yourself to look him in the eyes. “If it’s what you want, I want it too.”

Jungkook only smiled and wrapped his arms around you, kissing you back.

-

Xiyeon studied your expression as you told a bit of the story- though leaving out as many details as you could. Lisa only gave you a hardened expression, arms crossed as she pursed her lips. She was pissed to learn you were keeping secrets from her.

“Y/N… Do you like Jungkook?” Xiyeon questioned.

You gave her a confused expression. “What? No! I don’t do relationships and neither does Jeon- that’d be ridiculous.”

“Sorry, just from how you spoke of him I just-” Xiyeon shook her head as if catching herself. “Sorry, I’m not in the right mindset. Forget it.”

Lisa’s expression softened as she looked at you. “Y/N- you can’t get feelings for Jungkook, alright? He’s such a fuckboy- everyone knows it. And trust me when I say that catching feelings for someone who will never feel the same… Let’s just say it’s the worst thing you could do. I should know better than anyone.”

“But you can’t control how you feel,” Xiyeon pointed out.

You pursed your lips at that, shaking your head. “That’s bullshit- of course, you can. Your emotions are yours to control- no one can do it for you.”

“I think you’re thinking of reactions,” Xiyeon explained. “You’re going to feel a certain way about something no matter how you try to convince yourself otherwise- but you’re allowed to control how you react and what you do. If people could control how they feel… life would be a lot easier, wouldn’t it?”

“What would you know about control?” Lisa snapped. “You didn’t exactly control your reaction when you slept with Hoseok, did you?”

Both you and Xiyeon turned to look at Lisa, your expressions shocked at what she said. You could see the regret in Lisa’s eyes the moment she blurted out, but it was almost as though she were too prideful to admit her wrongdoing. Instead, she stood her ground, looking uneasy as she stared Xiyeon in the eye.

“Lisa, what the fuck?” you whispered, eyes narrowed. “What is  _up_  with you today?”

“I should go,” Xiyeon says hastily, getting up. “I… probably overstayed my welcome.”

You gave Xiyeon a sympathetic look. “Xiyeon, no-”

“It’s ok. Lisa has a point… I don’t know what I’m talking about. I have the least amount of experience in basically anything out of anyone in our group. I… shouldn’t even be here,” Xiyeon says softly. You can see her eyes welling up with tears, and deep down you suspect this is something she had been thinking about internally for a while. Possibly for as long as you had known her.

Lisa’s face softened at that, and she reached out for Xiyeon. “Wait, I’m s-”

“I should go. I’ve got an essay to do,” Xiyeon says quickly, exiting the room as fast as she could. You heard the echo of the door slamming behind her before you turned to Lisa, crossing your arms with a cold expression. Lisa had never been on this end of your facade, but it wasn’t going to go well, that was for sure.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” you questioned slowly, voice low. The fact it was barely even above a whisper made you even more intimidating. Lisa would’ve expected screaming or yelling, a red face and veins popping out from the temples- that’s what she’d expect from anyone angry. But not you. At your scariest you were low and quiet, calculating, like the small ticking of a bomb in the corner of a room. Screaming and shouting at the top of your lungs indicated the person wasn’t in control of the situation and had to attempt to overpower the other person with their voice- and control was your specialty when it came to your reputation. The only difference at the moment was who was at the receiving end.

“You’ve been acting nothing but cold and distant to Xiyeon- which isn’t you. Not only that, but you’ve been exceptionally rude to her when she’s done nothing wrong. I understand you might still be perturbed by what happened between her and Hoseok- but for God’s sake, instead of acting like a petty teenager, you can act like a civilized adult and talk it out. Instead, you went out of your way to drive her away from the uncomfortable situation and glare at her the entire day. You told me before that you were completely over what had happened- or at the very least you didn’t blame Xiyeon for the happenings of that drunken night. I’m very disappointed to find out that you lied.”

Lisa’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and she felt as though she were being scolded by a parent. You tapped your fingers against your arm, leaning back as you stared at her expectantly, wanting an explaination.

“I’m waiting,” you said, cocking your head to the side. Both of you knew that she’d have to crack soon.

Lisa’s head hung low as she stared at her feet. “I guess… I got jealous.”

“We’re all jealous. She’s a genius- that’s no reason to be an ass, however,” you said.

“No, not of that,” Lisa said, a lump forming in her throat. “I’m afraid she’s gonna replace me.”

You quirked a brow at the girl. “I don’t follow.”

Lisa let out a sigh, rubbing her hands over her tired face. “First with Hoseok- God, you have on clue how many times I thought to myself that he would’ve preferred her over me. She’d end up being his new friends with benefits, or worse, his girlfriend. And not only that, you two have been getting closer. You’re… She… I don’t know. I feel left out, and I know you’ve spent some time together. Hell, didn’t you shop for a dress with her or something when you were preparing to meet Jungkook’s parents? I guess I feel like she’s replacing me in the group. She’s gonna be Hoseok’s new hook up and your new best friend. I feel unstable enough as it is.”

Your expression softened as you saw how she sniffled, tears hitting her cheeks now that she let it out. You rubbed her arm, stepping forward as you comforted her. “No one’s gonna replace you, Lisa. Xiyeon isn’t the new Lisa. Xiyeon is Xiyeon. You are you. We aren’t carbon copies of each other for a reason. Even identical twins have their own identities. I didn’t know you were feeling so insecure about your footing here but… We don’t plan on letting you go unless you want to be let go. That’s how it is for anyone. No one in our group is evil, despite how many mistakes we make. We’re all just trying and failing in our own way to live life- we’re winging it just like you. We won’t push you out.”

“I know, I just-” Lisa sniffled again, wiping away tears. “God, I feel so awful for snapping at Xiyeon like that.”

“You were sort of a bitch,” you weakly offered, showing a small smile simply to humor her. Lisa didn’t mimic your false smile, and you let it fall hopelessly. “Well- you can explain. Xiyeon feels insecure about her own place in the group as well, apparently. She’ll understand.”

“I don’t think a simple text will get things through,” Lisa sighed. “I doubt she’ll want to meet up.”

“I’ll convince her to come to the next party at the guys’ frat. You guys can talk there,” you shrug.

Lisa looks at you fondly before throwing her arms around you, giving you a tight squeeze. You feel your lungs try to collect as much breath as possible under Lisa’s crushing grip. You pat her back with singular pats, still not exactly the best at the whole comforting thing. Or affection, more accurately.

“I wish we were more like you,” Lisa said quietly.

“No, you don’t,” you manage to grumble with what little breath you have.

“I do,” Lisa reaffirmed. “You don’t care what people think. You don’t care if you’re in the group or not, you’d be happy even as a lone wolf, I’m sure. The rest of us are so busy scrambling for available places and you feel secure and are in without even trying…”

“I’m not that secure, Lisa. I’m still uneasy about a lot of things. I doubt myself,” you tell her truthfully.

Lisa let you go, though still holds onto your forearms as she looks at you. She’s still got tears running down her cheeks. “Well, none of us doubt you. Jungkook especially.”

You think back to how you disappointed him with his parents. He should’ve doubted you then. “I suppose,” you weakly offer.

“No, I’m serious. He’s… He’s admired you for a long time, y'know. Before you changed. Before he changed, for that matter,” Lisa says wistfully. “I know I told you not to fall for him. It wouldn’t be wise, or logical- and you’re both of those things. But Xiyeon was right, as much as I hate to admit. You can’t control how you feel. And if you really do feel for him… Well, I’ll be nothing but supportive. Do whatever makes you happy. You should choose what’s best for you and what you feel like you want. Even if it’s Jeon Jungkook.”

“I’m not going to catch feelings for him, Lisa,” you assure her.

She gave you a weak smile, wiping away at her tears with her sleeve one last time. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you in such a naive light.”

You furrow your brows. “What do you mean?”

Lisa giggled at that as she cooed, brushing your hair as she looked at you sympathetically, almost as though she were looking at a child who didn’t know any better. It reminded you of the look you gave her at times.

“Because that’s the same thing I’d say about Hobi.”

-

Jungkook’s nose nuzzles against the side of your neck, running over the expanse of your skin, his hands massaging at your breasts, having your shirt ride up your chest and bunch over his wrists. It still felt weird, simply marching into his frat house as they prepared for the upcoming party, supplying themselves with so much beer that by the end of the night even the air would make someone intoxicated, to hook up with Jeon in the middle of the night. Where you could very publicly drag him away (albeit Yoongi was out of sight) and take him to his bedroom. You were currently straddling his hips, lips pressed against his as he fondled your chest.

Jungkook looked up at you, breathless as he gasped for breath. “God, I want you,” Jungkook admitted, licking his lips as his hands slid down from your breasts to your hips, holding onto you firmly.

You grinned at that, loving the feeling of being desired by his lustful gaze. You slid your hand down his broad chest, slipping your fingers down into the waistband of his sweats, palming at his erection before sliding further south to squeeze his balls. “You’re about to get me,” you tell him, giving him a firm squeeze as you fondled his balls, rolling them in your palm. “All of me.”

“Shit,” he cursed, tongue diving past your lips to lick at your mouth again, suppressing a grunt. He bucked his hips into your hand as he groaned, cradling your face as he kept you close to him, breathing in the scent and keeping you pressed against him. “Can’t wait to fuck you. To feel you,” he said as you began descending down his body. He lifted his hips for you to strip away his boxers and sweatpants, hooking them around his knees. “Can’t wait to have you crying from cumming so hard on my cock.”

You felt arousal flood between your legs at his words, and you pump his erection slowly, licking your lips at the sight. It had been a while since you blew him, admittedly. You loved the small moments when you’d have him squirm beneath you. One of the few moments you truly felt as though you had the power in the situation, and though you loved relinquishing all control to the man, it was funny seeing him so powerless on occasion. “How do you want me, baby?”

“I want your hot mouth all over my cock, babygirl. I know you’re hungry for it- so get me ready to fuck you,” Jungkook said, hand coming to your head to press it lower, your mouth diving to his balls. You sucked at them, licking against them as you saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. You maintained eye contact with him as your tongue slowly traveled up his erection, from the curve between his balls to slide all the way up his shaft, to finally wrapping your tongue around the pretty pink head, sweeping the wet muscle over the sensitive head.

You grin deviously as you feel his thigh muscles tense under your touch once your mouth leaves his cock. “Gladly,” you tell him, descending upon him once more to bury your nose into his pubic hair,  sinking to the base as best as you could, doing your best not to gag as the head of his cock reached the back of your throat. You deep throated him as best as you could as he cursed, bucking his hips into your hot mouth instinctively and grabbing onto your hair to sink you down as far as he could.

“Fuck, you fucking minx,” Jungkook hissed, slapping down at the back of your head to sink you further, making you squeeze your eyes shut as tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. You stayed down there for a few more seconds before you finally popped off of him, taking deep breaths as your chest heaved up and down, his cock shiny with spit and slobber from your mouth. Once you collected yourself you went down on him again, slightly more prepared, though the walls of your throat still contracted and squeezed around his cock, making the man groan. You could feel his cock twitch inside your mouth as you slowly inched higher and off of him, making sure to let your tongue sweep along the underside of his shaft and cock as you made your way up for air.

Jungkook’s cock was an angry shade of red, now, the veins popping out as he tried to control himself. Beads of precum were at the tip from your menstruations, and you were sure if you continued a few minutes more, you’d have his hot and sticky load sliding down your throat. Jungkook grabbed at your face, hands pressed against the sides of your head as he leaned in, pressing your lips sloppily against his own as you still struggled to regain your breath.

“God, you’re fucking perfect,” Jungkook groaned, making his way down your neck, his tongue tasting the salt of your sweat as he traveled down the glistening skin.

You arched your neck, showing more exposed skin for him to bruise and mark as his own, though your thoughts still lingered on his words. You were far from perfect. You never thought you were good enough ever since what happened.

You pushed away the thoughts, however, the minute Jungkook flipped you over, taking off your pants and underwear before spreading your legs so that they laid flat on the bed. He aligned his head to your entrance, slowly pushing himself in, the familiar squeeze of your slick walls contracting around him making him grunt above you. He began his pace, angling himself at your sweet spot.

“Such a good cockslut. Fuck, you take my dick like such a good girl, don’t you?” he grunted, hands so tight on your thighs you were sure it’d bruise. You nodded breathlessly, eyes pleading each time he called you a slut. Jungkook’s cock twitched inside of you when he saw you arch beneath him, shuddering as you closed your eyes and let out a drawled out moan. “Fuck, you look so good wrecked beneath me. I could fuck your tight cunt all day, baby.”

You grabbed onto his hand at those words, prying it from its grip on your thigh to reach towards your throat. You had been choked before, sure. One or two one night stands had begged to do it, and you didn’t hate it.

You wanted his fingers to be clasped around your pretty little throat now.

Jungkook looked to you skeptically, slowing down his brutal pace inside of you. “You sure?”

“Dear God, Jungkook, if you don’t choke me now I think I’m gonna choke myself,” you say, rolling your eyes. You knew he at least had experience with it. Some of his previous hookups would gossip on what they begged him to do.

Jungkook pressed his forefinger and thumb against the pressure points, constricting your breath immediately as it hitched. You felt his cock twitch inside you at the sight, and he instinctively thrust inside you again, making both of you groan.

Jungkook began plunging himself back into you again. “Tell me if it’s too much, ok?” he said, keeping his grip around your neck tight. You trusted him enough to know that he wouldn’t hurt you. That would always be the furthest thing from Jungkook’s mind.

At least you hoped.

“Fuck, fuck,” you managed to gasp out, your face growing hot and red as you felt your orgasm approach. Jungkook’s hips slapped so hard against your pelvis you knew it’d bruise by tomorrow, but you didn’t care. The way his cock would angle towards your g-spot had you spasming around him, and soon enough you were arching your back and moaning once his hand joined the process, rubbing quickly at your clit. The now familiar wave washed over you as your juices spilled all over him, drenching his sheets and clothes, though he didn’t stop until he spilled inside of you, and you were crying from the pain of the overstimulation.

Both of you were breathless once he finally let go, and you were limp beneath him. He panted, leaning over you, caging you in.

“You made such a mess,” Jungkook noted, a smile in his voice as he saw some of the droplets that had splattered on you as well. “I’m gonna make you clean that up, babygirl. You made such a mess on my bed.”

Your cheeks flared even more out of embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” you told him, sheepish.

He dipped his thumb into your hot cavern, pressing your tongue flat against the bottom of your mouth. “You’re gonna suck your cum out of my sheets, babygirl. And I’m gonna fuck you from behind Knowing how hot it’ll be, I’ll be hard enough in no time. Now that I can fuck you whenever I want, you won’t be leaving this bed for a long time.”

You gulped at that, seeing the mischevious glint in his eyes and knowing he was dead serious.

He licked his lips, hand diving back between your glistening folds to insert two fingers. “But first…” he trailed off, crooking the two fingers into your g-spot with a loud squelch, the cum coated digits having lewd sounds fill the room along with the stench of sex. You gasped out, arching your back at the feeling, his thumb soon colliding with your clit, still overly sensitive from your previous orgasm. “Hear that babygirl? I filled you up so good, didn’t I?”

You could hear the fingers moving inside of you, the cum acting as a lubricant as he continued to tap against your g-spot. You cringed at the overstimulation, biting your lip. “F-Fuck.”

“You’re so wet still, babygirl. Your juices are sliding between your cheeks to make my bed even messier,” Jungkook cooed, speeding up the pace of his thrusts to make more of it leal out of you, your arousal mixed with his seed. “All the more for you to eat.”

You felt bliss overtake you through the pain, and you stopped attempting to push Jungkook’s hands away as your orgasm approached closer.

“Awe, is my baby gonna cum so soon?” Jungkook teaser deviously, entering a third finger to make you go wild. “You like having my cum fucked into you, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you gasped out. “So much- fuck, Jungkook, I’m close.”

“I know, babygirl, I know. You’re gonna make a big mess for me, alright? Cum all over my dirty fingers already.”

You felt yourself lose it, orgasm washing over you as you buckled into Jungkook’s hands, feeling it overtake you as you came for the second time. Jungkook continued to milk you for all you were worth, the sloppy sounds filling the room as you continued to drip onto his hands and the sheets.

Jungkook slipped his hand out, the three digits glistening with a mixture of your own cum and his. He had a devious glint in his eyes as he raised his fingers to you, and you obediently opened your mouth, sucking on the juices until they were clean.

Jungkook slipped his hand out with a wet pop, slapping the side of your face fondly with his sticky fingers. “Such a good slut,” he cooed.

-

You shuffled through the contents of the refrigerator. Damn these parties. Damn your friends for constantly forcing you to come to these. At this point even if you stopped hanging out with them you’d attend these ridiculous events out of sheer habit. Four cups of beer weren’t going to cut it for you tonight, frankly. You couldn’t feel it in your system yet, and you needed to be hit, hard.

You pulled out a bottle of vodka- half empty. You supposed it’d be enough, popping off the cap and pressing the bottle to your lips, taking a swig. You close the refrigerator door shut, only to be shocked by the magenta-haired man that appeared. You jumped in mid-air, heart pounding as you stared at him.

“Jesus fucking Christ! What’s your problem, buddy?” you question, hissing out the words, your hand clenched over your racing heart.

Jungkook laughed at that. “Sorry- didn’t mean to startle you. I didn’t even know you were coming to this party.”

“Uh, yeah, I am. You guys drag me along anyway, so why not skip all of the trouble and get to the inevitable,” you say, shrugging as you took another swig of the vodka.

Jungkook grinned smugly as he took it from your clutch, taking a sip himself, wiggling his brows in response to your glare. “By the way, I told the guys. Jimin knew- Hoseok was surprised though. Told me to be careful in case you suddenly got feelings, but we both know you’re not like that.”

You chuckled uneasily. “Yeah. Right,” you say, doing your best to not let any of the usual sarcasm seep into your words. You grabbed the drink from Jungkook again, this time holding it close to your chest.

“How’d the gals take it?” Jungkook questioned.

You scoffed. “Oh my God, please never say ‘gals’ ever again. It’s cringy.”

He flipped the snapback from off your head, letting it tumble to the floor. He ruffled your hair, palm grinding into the top of your head as he messed it up. You glared at him, swiping the hat up from the floor to hit him with it. “They took it fine!” you huffed. “Well, not really. But I told them, don’t worry. Happy?”

“Mm, very,” Jungkook murmured, caging you against the refrigerator, body pressing against yours. You couldn’t press your hands against him or hold onto him for support as you slipped down slightly, the bottle in one hand and hat in the other. Jungkook’s nose nuzzled into the side of your face, lowering down your neck as it cascaded and grazed down the slope of the curve. “Now I can have you whenever I want.”

“Not right now, Jungkook. I’ve… I’ve got to get piss drunk first, anyway,” you excuse despite the arousal pooling between your legs. Truth be told, you still needed to get Xiyeon since you convinced her to come tonight, unknowingly however so that she could talk to Lisa.

Jungkook immediately backed away, shrugging nonchalantly. “Sure. Later then?”

“Er- yeah,” you say, quickly putting the hat back on your head as you excused yourself from the kitchen. You tried to find your way over to the living room, wondering if Xiyeon had even arrived yet.

You were surprised to see Yoongi and Jimin chatting with one another, beer in hand. You talk a long gulp before forcing yourself to march over. The two boys spotted you, both of their eyes lighting up with that familiar glow. Yoongi hooked his arm over your shoulder, holding you close, and you wrapped your arm around his waist in response, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. You quickly glanced around however for Jungkook, uneasy for what his reaction would be. Even Jimin was giving you a weird look- but he wasn’t going to criticize you for that. He was still in your debt, and you weren’t planning on letting him forget just yet. You made sure to give him that knowing stare as you chugged down the rest of the drink until the bottle was empty, not a drop to spare.

“I thought you didn’t go to parties,” you say, quirking a brow to Yoongi. “Don’t tell me you’re here to see me, now.”

“Partly,” Yoongi laughed. “But a friend of mine is in town, and I wanted to see him here before he leaves town. I don’t know when he’ll leave, but seeing as he barely ever comes, I can’t take chances.”

“Is it another rapper?” you questioned.

Yoongi shook his head. “No. He’s just a regular guy. Met him about a year ago, and we’ve been talking ever since on the phone. More of an internet friend than anything. Believe it or not, he’s the one who gave me the courage to even make the first move… Or should I say moves?”

Jimin furrowed his brow. “Wait, you two are going out?”

Yoongi shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, as though embarrassed. “Uh, I mean… We went on one date. We didn’t talk about it much.”

You turned to Jimin, quick to change the topic. “Where’s Hoseok and Lisa?” You still needed to get Lisa to talk to Xiyeon, but the girl was nowhere in sight. Where was she?

Jimin pointed towards the ceiling. “They went upstairs. I trust you to put two and two together.”

You frowned at that but gave an understanding nod. You sighed to yourself, wondering if Lisa would ever blatantly tell Hoseok her feelings and work things out. Before you could pry yourself from Yoongi’s comforting hold, however, Yoongi lets out a sudden outburst.

“There he is! Hey, Tae, over here!” Yoongi waves over.

Your blood runs cold as you see Taehyung and none other than his wife saunter over. He looks pleasantly surprised to see you here as well, a grin on his face, his hand clasped around his wife’s. “Y/N, I didn’t know you’d be here! You know Yoongi?” he questioned, looking over at the man.

“Uh, yeah, I do,” you say, coughing nervously.

Taehyung’s wife, who you hadn’t seen since the two of you could still be considered teenagers, looked over at the two of you. God, you hadn’t seen Yuha in forever. She looked a lot more mature now. A lot more… Motherly, in a sense. Maybe it was the bob that did it. Either way, your stomach churned as you tried to suppress any urge to run, as well as the many memories that bubbled to the surface.

“You two make a cute couple!” Yuha beams.

Taehyung gave you a surprised look. “Wait, what? I thought you were with that Jungkook guy?”

Jimin looked at you, alarmed. “I thought you two were just hooking up?”

All eyes are on you, and you feel your face flush. You send a warning glare to Jimin, who lets out an apologetic expression, immediately regretting his sudden outburst. It was too late, however, as Yoongi looked down at you, his expression puzzled. “You’re hooking up with Jungkook?”

You felt your insides bubble, and you quickly shoved the empty bottle into his hand, shoving his arm off of your shoulders. “I’ve gotta go,” you hastily say, feeling the bile rising up within you. You shuffle out as quickly as you could, looking frantically around the house for a nearby bathroom. Otherwise, someone would have to clean up the present you had left for them on the carpet.

You quickly escaped to the bathroom, not bothering to even head to the toilet as you hurled in the sink. You watched it splatter against the bowl of it, and you’re surprised that your dinner could even come out in that color. The vodka didn’t even have time to settle into your system yet, and here you were puking as though it were already the end of the night. The beer had settled in your system, so you were the slightest bit out of it and woozy, but not nearly piss drunk enough to be vomiting already. You supposed this is how Xiyeon felt when the stress got to her.

The door opened, and Yuha have you a concerned look, letting out a shocked yelp as she quickly took your hat off of your head, as it was tipping over precariously, threatening to spill into your collection of bile. She put it on the counter as she held your hair behind your face, making sure it was gathered into a ponytail as you horked up what appeared to be lunch as well.

You heaved, letting out dry gags as more of it piled up into the back of your throat, just waiting to spill out of your open cavern, the acidic taste sliding down your tongue. Both you and Yuha grimaced when some of it slid down in a slimy trail into the bowl, and you felt the tears make your mascara streak down your cheeks from the force of the vomiting.

You looked up at Yuha, and because of how weak you felt yourself suddenly get, you couldn’t help but feel yourself be sent down the whirlwind of that night.

-

It was your 18th birthday.

Or was it your 19th? The details didn’t matter.

You were celebrating your birthday. Lisa was already sauntering off somewhere else, and you were looking for your boyfriend. Well, sort of boyfriend. He seemed off at the moment.

Really off.

You couldn’t even make sense of what he had been saying the night before. It wasn’t like you were dense. It was just the fact that he was rambling on about nothing. You admittedly weren’t really invested in what he was trying to say, finding yourself too hyped for the birthday party that Lisa had planned for you.

His friend Yuha had stomped towards you.

Yuha never liked you, admittedly. She was Taehyung’s best friend and the near opposite of you. She was far more chic than you, in her opinion. Still, she was cold and distant to you in particular, though she was never quite snippy. Still, you always sensed a bit of hatred from her end, and you decided to avoid her. Deep down you expected that she was in love with Taehyung, and though you confronted the boy on it, he insisted that you were being ridiculous. Yuha was just a friend, and that’s all she’d ever be.

You remembered how that day you walked in on her crying in the bathroom.

You were surprised she was here anyway. There weren’t many people here- just a few. Closer friends of Lisa’s, in all honesty. Which was fine, since you were mainly planning on spending it with one person in particular.

“Yuha-”

“You can’t fucking listen, can you?” Yuha questioned, eyes narrowed. “He even tried to break up with you last night, and you couldn’t even listen to a goddamn word he was saying that time either, could you?”

Your eyes glazed over, stunned, and you were unable to comprehend what she was saying. “What?” you said, unsure what she was talking about.

Yuha rolled her eyes and huffed, grabbing your wrist and dragging you out of your own party and into the hallway. She slammed the door shut, cornering you. Her eyes were like liquid fire, and you felt small under her piercing gaze.

“Taehyung’s breaking up with you,” she said simply.

“What? Why? Why isn’t he telling me this himself? I don’t believe you,” you quickly stammered out, blinking rapidly at her words.

Yuha groaned. “That’s what he was trying to say last night- but you couldn’t even listen to that, could you? And now I have to get it through that thick skull of yours, don’t I? Because you don’t even listen to your own boyfriend.”

You could only blankly stare at her, paralyzed. “Why’s he breaking up with me?” you asked softly, voice meek.

Yuha only seemed to become more ignited by that. “Why?!” she roared. “I’ll tell you why. Because you’re an immature, childish, kid who has unrealistic standards and is living in a fairytale. You think that your first love is the one you’ll grow old with, who you’ll marry and lose your virginity to, and all will be happy and well. You think the world’s full of sunshine and fucking rainbows- dear God, you’re like a toddler in an adult’s body, for crying out loud! You’re so naive and innocent and you can’t act your own age, and Taehyung can’t spend his whole life babysitting you.”

Your lower lip trembled at that as you stared at her. You let out a squeak, attempting to say something, but nothing would come out.

“You can’t even deny it, can you?” Yuha said quietly. “Even you knew you were holding him back. Y'know, the only reason he’s here is because of you. And he hates it here. He hates every minute here- it’s like torture. It’s killing him on the inside- but of course, you don’t notice that. You don’t notice him the way I do. How he’s putting his own happiness aside for yours, as always. How he’s so afraid to leave because he doesn’t think you’ll so much as be able to survive on your own. Because he’s been holding your hand for every step of the way.”

“Why’re you attacking me like this?” you asked, eyes welling up with tears as you looked at her.

Yuha’s expression softened, and she stepped back, as though finally putting distance between the two of you. She gave you a sympathetic look, her own eyes shiny with tears. While yours spilled down your cheeks, she refused to let them fall. “Because I can’t watch Taehyung waste his life away for a girl who can’t even live her own,” she said.

Tension hung between the two of you as you stared at each other, a lump in both of your throats as you struggled to speak. Yuha nodded, making her point clear as she stepped away, turning around to walk down the hall.

“Enjoy your party,” she grumbled.

-

“Get the fuck off of me!” you snapped, shoving her away as you wiped away the spit on your chin. She staggered back, looking at your form with concern instead of the malice of her younger self. “I don’t need your he-” You were interrupted, and soon you were doubling over again, gripping the edges of the sink as you felt more of your insides turn inside out to force the fluids out where they came in.

Yuha quickly pulled your hair up again rubbing your back soothingly. “I know, I know, let it out,” she cooed. “You can yell and curse at me once you feel better.”

You didn’t protest, too busy hurling your guts, repeatedly dry heaving and coughing between the sputtering. When you felt your stomach calm for a bit, you looked to her in the mirror, her eyes trained on yours.

“Why’re you being nice to me?” you asked quietly.

Yuha pursed her lips, biting the inside of her cheek. “Because I should’ve been nice to you all along.”

“Too late for that,” you grumble, reaching for a towel or something in the drawers to wipe your mouth.

Yuha looks through the cabinets, getting a rag. “Here, this should work,” she offers, holding it out to you.

You look at it skeptically, as though she were the evil queen offering you a poisoned apple. You hesitantly took it to wipe against your face, deciding you didn’t like the rancid liquid on your chin. You frown, turning on the faucet to wash away the copious amount of vomit in the sink.

“I’m sorry about all those years ago… and before that,” Yuha said quietly. “I know it doesn’t mean much. I know it’s too late now. I know I was a horrible person. But I truly felt guilty about everything, and I’ve matured a lot now. Everything I said about you was wrong, but I was so focused on my jealousy and hatred and love for Taehyung- I didn’t think. I made it out that you were the bad guy, despite the fact you weren’t. I was. I know that now, and it’s been eating me up inside and out.”

“Thanks. Leave now,” you grumble, staring down at the sink, unable to look her in the eye.

She gave you a sympathetic look. “I’m really sorry. Truly. If I could rewind time I would. Teenage me was an idiot.”

“Well so was I, apparently,” you say, tossing the rag down to the countertop. “You’ve done enough- you can tell Taehyung.”

Yuha looked at you with as much emotion as she could muster. “You weren’t. You weren’t naive or immature or childish- I was. I was wrong, Y/N. So very, very wrong. I shouldn’t have attacked you in that way. In truth, I wished I was like that because I was the opposite of that and… I just wanted him to love me as much as he loved you.”

“Clearly he does. He married you,” you say, looking over to her ring, glittering in the bathroom’s dim lighting. “More than he ever loved me.”

“He loved you so much,” she said softly. “He really did.”

“He still left me for you,” you remind her, your tone clipped and bitter.

-

You sat across from Taehyung. A cafe. You loved cafes. They reminded you of romantic comedies. You loved this cafe in particular. They served your favorite- peppermint mocha.

You weren’t in the mood for something so sweet this time, though.

You stared at Taehyung, his eyes trained on the table. You made a point to dress more maturely this time. Long sleeved black tee and jeans with boots. It wasn’t frilly, it wasn’t pink- it was adult and mature. That’s what he wanted, right?

“So, you’re really leaving?” you question quietly, stirring the tiny stick in your black coffee. You stared at his beautiful features- so delicate yet so somber.

Taehyung nodded grimly. “Yeah.”

You licked your lips, sighing to yourself. “And… You’re breaking up with me as well.”

Taehyung nodded again. “Yeah.”

You felt your eyes well up with tears, the lump in your throat only seeming to swell within, and you felt yourself getting choked up. “She’s coming too, isn’t she?”

Taehyung looked up at you at last. “Who?”

“Yuha,” you say, your voice barely above a whisper as you barely managed to choke out her name. “I know, y'know. About you and her. She loved you for so long… You never believed me, though.”

Taehyung didn’t respond to that.

“She’s the one, isn’t she?” you whimper, tears hitting your cheeks. You hate yourself for letting yourself cry. Yuha would never let a single tear drop, you knew that. And you had spent so long trying to get your makeup just right. “She’s everything I’m not, isn’t she? Is she more? And I… I was never enough, was I?”

“Y/N…” Taehyung said, his voice cracking as he finally said your name. You could see how glazed over his eyes were once they met yours, his brimmed with tears. “That’s not it at all. I loved you, really, I did.”

You don’t miss how he uses past tense.

“But you’re leaving,” you say, voice shaky. You want to hold him close. You want to grab onto his hands and sob for him to stay with you. You want so, so badly for him to stay with you.

Taehyung gulped. “It’s unfair to you for me to stay here.”

“No,” you say, sucking in a breath. “It’s unfair to you for me to keep you here.”

Taehyung was silent again at that. He attempts to reach for your hand, but you pull away, recoiling at the mere thought of him touching you now.

He had made up his mind anyway.

He chose her over you.

“I hope you two are happy together,” you say quietly, your voice a mere whisper. If there were even the slightest bit of wind, or if the AC was on, it would’ve gone unheard. Taehyung heard every word, however, and took it as his signal to leave, slowly sliding out of the booth as he bid you farewell.

You were left crying, tears dropping into the coffee you didn’t even like as you bitterly sobbed to yourself.

-

You buried your face in your hands, no doubt smearing your eye makeup all over the place. The memories make your limbs go cold, and your heart is heavy. You feel almost numb, yet at the same time, you feel too much. A million different emotions wash over you, and you want it all to stop.

Yuha cradles your face in her hands as you crumble into her, unable to so much as support yourself. She smoothes over your hair, saying nothing as she comforts you. You squeeze your eyes shut, hoping that you can imagine her embrace as someone else’s. She’d be someone else. Her perfume could melt into a more familiar scent.

But everything felt so foreign to you.

Yuha wordlessly opened her purse, getting a makeup remover as she wiped away the streaks of mascara on your cheeks. Throwing it aside, she smoothes over your hair.

“Put some cold water on your face. Your eyes will probably stay puffy, but I did the best I could,” she says quietly.

“Why now?” you ask her, your voice soft. “Why is it now that you decided you wanted to reappear?”

Yuha sighed. “Tae is enlisted for the military in a few months. He leaves and… and I wanted to make sure we at least attempt to right some wrongs before then. I don’t know what will happen and… What I did to you was my biggest regret. It was his, too. He knew you hated us, though. It took me forever to drag him here. I thought you’d want to talk to him first before talking to me. It didn’t go so well, though, apparently.”

“You broke me on my birthday,” you say quietly. “You ran away with my boyfriend. I thought I was gonna marry him.”

Yuha nods. “I know. I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do to make it better but… I’ll try,” she says. “Tae will, too. You were his first love, you know. He still misses you.”

You feel the lump in your throat swell. “I should go,” you say quickly, exiting the bathroom as you shuffle past her. You’re rubbing your eyes, thankful that you stopped crying. You should’ve thanked her at least a little bit for holding your hair back or wiping the mascara off your cheeks- but you felt too prideful to even do that.

You quickly bumped into someone, and you looked to Xiyeon in alarm.

“Xiyeon- I’ve been looking for you everywhere, where were y-”

“Lisa just confessed to Hoseok” Xiyeon instantly blurted out. “She confessed to him just now, as we speak.”

Your eyes widened at that. “Wait- what? How do you know that?”

“I just walked by- I was looking for you and I figured you might be busy hooking up with Jungkook. But he was in the hallway drinking so he wasn’t with you. I figured that I’d go downstairs but then I heard Lisa’s voice, and I walked past the door and I saw and- Oh my God, Y/N.”

You let out a shaky breath. “What’d he respond?”

“I don’t know. I left as quickly as I could. It seemed so private, it wasn’t my business, though I’m here telling you so I guess that doesn’t make things any better. I don’t know what happened afterward, it could be up to anyone’s guess.”

“Shit, we should look for her when they’re done,” you sigh.

“What happened to you? Were you crying?” Xiyeon questioned.

“No, I smoked pot,” you hastily excused. “I’m fine. Joking. Haha. Let’s go.”

The two of you scramble, looking around for where the two would be for when they came downstairs. You cautiously avoid the married couple, and Yoongi for that matter, not wanting to explain the fact that you were currently hooking up with Jeon. It wasn’t until you got to the bottom of the stairs that you spotted the two of them walking down.

Hoseok wore a glum expression, and Lisa, on the other hand, had tears streaming down her face.

Your eyes widened as you turned to Hoseok, anger igniting in you.

“What the literal fuck did you do, Hoseok?” you hissed, hands clenching into fists.

Hoseok’s eyes widened when he saw you, your irritated form glaring up at him. He held his hands up in defense. “Y/N… I need you to calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to fucking calm down! You hurt my best friend so many times already and-” You couldn’t even speak properly, you were so angry. You had been bottled up with so many emotions after this eventful night- and now you felt as though you were ready to explode. This was the last fucking straw.

“Y/N, please don’t, it’s ok,” Lisa said, rushing to your side, grabbing onto your arm.

You wrenched it from her grip, frightening her. “He’s hurt you so many times already, and you’re crying and- oh my God, Lisa, how much are you willing to put up with? Hoseok’s made mistakes. He’s a good guy. He made a big mistake for sleeping with Xiyeon when he was piss drunk, sure. But by now you should be done with all of this bullshit. You know this isn’t fair to either of you and now he knows and he had the nerve to make you cry? What’d he do?”

Lisa gulped. “He didn’t do anything. He just explained everything.”

You frowned at that, brows furrowed. “Explained everything? As in what? You crying could only mean one thing. And I don’t think it’s good.”

Hoseok turned to the frail Xiyeon, who was shaking, paralyzed as her head whipped between all three of you. “Xiyeon, explain to her, please,” he pleaded, voice begging.

Your eyes widened as you turned to her. “You knew? What did you know!?”

“I-I don’t know what he’s talking ab-” She began.

“Sure you do! The night we hooked up. Just tell her,” Hoseok pressured, voice strained.

Your eyes narrowed to Hoseok. “Don’t you dare start stringing her along this as well, Hoseok. You and I might be friends, but I swear to God I’m one second from clocking your ass.”

Hoseok gulped. “I promise you, I can explain.”

“Fucking do it already!” you hissed, irritated this was taking so long. “Dear God, you guys know how to speak, fucking do it already!”

“Y/N,” Lisa said, trying to calm you down again.

You looked at her, eyes fiery. “Why can’t you just tell me what happened?”

Lisa’s lips trembled. “It’s not my information to tell, Y/N.”

Your eyes widened at that. “You confessed to him tonight, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Lisa said softly, voice quiet.

“And?” you pressed on. Lisa stared down at the ground, and you saw more tears slip down her cheeks, the black streaks marking her cheeks. You wanted her to continue, still so confused as to what was going on.

“And… I turned her down,” Hoseok finished, his voice tense.

You turned to him quietly, brows scrunched. You let your tongue prod your inner cheek as you looked to him. “You. Turned. Her. Down. Mhm. Ok. Yeah. Ok.” Your voice was short and clipped, and your fingers twitched at your sides.

Hoseok gulped. “Xiyeon can help explain! The school’s threatening to kick me out if I don’t pull my grades up. I’m barely hanging on. If I got here on a scholarship it would’ve been taken, and now I’m being threatened- that’s why I needed Xiyeon to help me so badly. And I was gonna have her tutor me but shit hit the fan! But I can’t focus on a relationship- or hell, even a hookup until I have my grades up. I won’t even be able to attend parties, y'know. One more late assignment and I’m out of here. I promised Lisa I’d consider dating her once my grades were stable.”

You blinked up at him, slowly comprehending what he was saying. “So let me get this straight- you turned down Lisa for your grades… and yet you still lead her on.”

“What?” Hoseok blurted out, brows furrowed. “Did you not get any of that?”

“Oh, I got all of that,” you said slowly, taking a step forward, which made Hoseok take a step back up the stairs. “I even got the part where you basically said that the grades were what kept you from her, and you lead her on even  _more_ , convincing her she’d have a  _chance_  if she simply  _held out_ until your grades went up. And then you’d  _consider_  it.”

Hoseok gulped.

You launched yourself up at him.

Hoseok leaped out of the way, bolting up the stairs. You were quick, but not quick enough for the strong arms slowly circling around your waist, pulling you up and off of your feet. You screeched, flailing about and kicking your feet as you turned back to Jungkook, his grip tight.

“What the hell is up with you, Y/N?” Jungkook blurted, struggling to keep you under control.

“Let me at him!” you hissed, clawing at Jungkook’s arms. “Let me go, Jungkook! Hoseok’s an idiot and someone needs to beat some common sense into him.”

“No way in hell am I putting you go,” Jungkook curtly responded, keeping you secure against him as he finally let your feet touch the floor. You glared at him, attempting to wriggle your way out of his arms, but he rewrapped his arms around your arms as well, locking you in place. You attempted and failed to pry yourself from his iron grip, and could do no more than growl to yourself.

“Can someone fill me in?” Jungkook questioned, glancing up at the other two girls.

At that, Xiyeon’s sickly green face paled of color, and she doubled over, her stress-vomit finally taking its toll.

Right on Lisa’s shoes.

Everyone grimaced at that, and Lisa leaped back, kicking off any guck or slick on her shoes, but it was too late. Xiyeon could only mumble a quiet apology between sputters.

“I’m going to clean my shoes, and then we’re going home,” Lisa said, stomping over to the nearest bathroom.

Xiyeon quickly followed, presumably to throw up somewhere that wasn’t the floor.

“Hoseok’s probably long gone now,” Jungkook told you, earning a low growl from your throat. “Can you, um, explain what chaos is going on?”

“Oh, well, Lisa finally confessed to Hoseok,” you said curtly, your tone bitter.

“Really? That’s great! I always knew she liked him-”

“He turned her down,” you interrupt, watching his face fall.

“Oh,” he said. “Well, he can’t control how he feels. If he doesn’t feel the same-”

“That’s not what I’m angry about!” you say, stomping your foot and wrenching yourself from his grip to turn to him. “He’s leading her on! He promised he’d 'consider’ dating her if he got his grades up. Apparently he can’t focus on girls or hookups or parties or whatever until he gets his grades up- otherwise, he’ll get kicked out. I’m just mad at him for saying he might date her after he gets his grades up. I just… that’s leading her on!”

“I see what you mean,” Jungkook nodded understandingly. “That’s definitely wrong of him to say.”

“You see?” you say, throwing your hands in the air. “I’m not crazy!”

“You’re still crazy,” Jungkook chuckled. “But… I get what you mean. He’s just afraid of losing what’s always been there. It’s wrong for him to try to keep her even if he doesn’t want her as a girlfriend.”

“Exactly,” you say, groaning to yourself.

“That doesn’t mean you should attack him, though,” Jungkook reminded you.

“I didn’t attack him.  _Yet_ ,” you huff. “You sort of stopped that.”

“Just in time,” Jungkook sighed. “Dear God, woman, you were a mad man. Look, they’ll deal with this. Hoseok’s an idiot when it comes to common sense- and school, apparently, too. I’ve never seen you so passionate about something before, but this isn’t the answer. You have to let them deal with it- it’s their decision. Both of theirs.”

You bit your lip, feeling yourself calm down again. “I guess you’re right,” you sigh. “I’m just… it’s been a long night. I don’t know how much more I can handle.”

“I get that,” Jungkook said softly. “Do you want to sleep in my room tonight? I’d take you home, but you definitely seem a bit… tired.”

You look at him lamely through hooded eyes. “I don’t want to sleep together, Jeon. I’m definitely not in the mood after tonight.”

“I wasn’t suggesting that,” Jungkook hastily said. “Look, I’ll let you sleep in my room, ok? You seem tired and you definitely look like you could use some sleep.”

You rolled your eyes at that. “Wow, you know how to make a girl feel beautiful.”

“What? You look like a zombie,” Jungkook teased cheekily, earning a small smile from you. “Prettiest zombie I’ve ever seen!”

“You’re lucky you have no brains for me to eat,” you huff, trudging up the stairs.

Jungkook placed his hand over his left peck, over his beating heart. “That’s so hurtful.”

“Says the one that just compared me to a monster.”

“It’s not comparing if you’re basically the same thing.”

-

“Y/N?” Jungkook’s voice quietly called in the dark.

You ignored the sound, groaning in your sleep as you snuggled closer into his broad chest. The boy was like a human surface, you didn’t even need any of the covers. You hugged him tightly, enveloped in the smell of his cologne and his fingers massaging your scalp gently. You were in just your underwear, and so was he, and your legs were tangled together as you pressed yourself more firmly against him, trying to get impossibly closer. It was probably the middle of the night, yet you weren’t able to fall asleep completely just yet.

“Y/N?” Jungkook huffed again, voice strained.

“Oh my God, what is it you infernal piece of muscle? I’m trying to sleep,” you grunt, looking up at him as you gazed at him through drooped lids.

“You’re kind of making my arm fall asleep,” Jungkook said.

You lifted your head, allowing him to slip the makeshift pillow out from beneath your head. You pressed your head against his chest instead, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat as you struggled to keep up.

You hummed, mimicking the pace quietly beneath your breath with small puffs from between your lips. Jungkook hummed along, fingers continuing to massage your scalp in that comforting way that had his fingers thread through your scalp.

“Are you ok?” Jungkook asked quietly. “I asked Jimin a bit earlier- he said you got sick or something.”

You sigh, squeezing your eyes shut. “I probably just drank too much- and I was stressed.”

“Apparently it was before the whole fiasco between Lisa and Hoseok and all that, though. What worried you so much?” Jungkook asked quietly.

You frowned. “Do you remember when we met up with that Taehyung guy?”

“Mhm. What happened?” Jungkook questioned softly, looking to you.

You sighed. “He’s my ex. He broke up with me and left me- but the girl he left me for harassed me on my birthday. Sort of called me immature and a toddler in an adult’s party. Sort of… Sort of the reason I’m how I am now, I guess. They left and I didn’t see them for years… and now they’re back. His wife even apologized for what happened but…”

“That’s a bitchy thing to do,” Jungkook quickly said. “What kind of asshole would do that? Especially on someone’s birthday? I wondered why you had changed so drastically and I thought that I had seen Taehyung before- it was probably briefly on campus freshman year- but dear God, next time I see him I’ll punch him. That sort of behavior is inexcusable.”

You chuckle lowly at that, amused by the thought of Jungkook being so fired up. “No, don’t. I… She helped me when I threw up, actually. She’s nicer now. She… changed.”

“I would hope so,” Jungkook grunted.

“I mean she seemed genuinely sorry for what she did and wanted to make things right,” you tell him.

“I repeat: I would hope so,” Jungkook said, rolling his eyes.

You rolled your own as well, smacking softly at his chest. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Well, do you believe her?” Jungkook questions, peering to you, wary.

You nodded softly. “I… I think so. She seemed so genuine. They both did. And they come all the way here and- I dunno, I think they really are genuine and want to make it up. Right some wrongs, or whatever.”

“Well, are you going to forgive them?” Jungkook asked.

You pursed your lips at that, still not quite so sure about it yourself. “I don’t know,” you admitted. “So many years of hurt and trying to prove both them and myself wrong- It’s made me change so drastically. But wouldn’t it be time for me to finally let go of a long-held grudge? Wouldn’t it just hold me back if I kept harboring negative feelings towards them forever? Would it even benefit me at that point?”

“You have a point there,” Jungkook hummed.

“I don’t mean to be imposing or sound dependent- I know this is my situation and mess and all that. That being said, however, I’d like to know your opinion,” you say softly. “I mean… do you know what you’d do? In my position?”

Jungkook thought to himself for a minute, quiet. “Forgive but never forget- they say that a lot. You can’t be expected to forget everything… but I don’t think forgiveness can hurt. Grudges can, however. Again, though, that’s just my opinion. Whatever you do, I’ll support you of course.”

You smiled softly at that, looking up to meet his doe-eyes. “Thank you, for that,” you said genuinely, your eyes soft.

Jungkook grinned down at you. “What are friends for?”

For some reason, those words seemed to sting a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising event occurs within your love life. However, it does contribute to what leads to feelings being discovered… at least on one end.

“Why are you crying?”

You look up at Tae from your laptop, tears streaming down your face. You hurriedly wipe them away as Taehyung rushes to your side, giving you a warm embrace, cradling you to help you feel warm and comforted.

“Shh, I’m sure it’s ok. What is it?” Taehyung questioned, his voice soft and soothing despite the fact he had just been woken up by the sounds of your crying in the middle of the night. His eyes were trained on you with concern, and you could tell that much from how the laptop’s screen illuminated his features in the otherwise dark room.

“I-I forgot to submit my essay and n-now it’s too late,” you sniffle, wiping away at your nose. “God, I fucked up so badly. I can’t believe I was this irrisponsible.”

“Hey, it’s alright. It’ll be ok,” Taehyung assures you, massaging your shoulders.

You felt as though you were being a melodramatic baby, but you couldn’t help yourself. You had pulled an all-nighter on this before and forgot to turn it in. Now you were minutes late, and you knew you’d end up getting a zero on the essay. There was no doubt it’d bring down your grade. “No it isn’t!” you heard yourself wail.

Taehyung was patient and kind. “You’re bright, Y/N. One paper isn’t going to get in the way of you graduating. It’s only your freshman year of college anyway.”

“I hate it already,” you sniffle, pouting as you looked glumly at the screen. It seemed to mock you and the cold tears that ran down your cheeks.

Taehyung slowly shut your computer. “You should go to bed. There’s nothing that can be accomplished by moping over something that’s already been done. You’ll pull up your grade with the next few graded assignments- I’m sure of it.”

You rise from the chair as Taehyung pulls you closer to the bed. He lifts up the sheet for you to climb inside, following you after. You roll on top of him, bear-hugging his waist as you nuzzle his chest. You’re overcome by the scent of him, not some cheap smelling cologne- just Taehyung. It smelled like home. It smelled like memories of your first kiss with him at a football game, where your team won and you were cheering so loudly that he leaned over and kissed you just to shut you up in the most polite way possible. It smelled like snuggling next to a roaring fire when his parents were out of town, the two of you curled into a blanket and tipsy from sneaking the vodka from the liquor cabinet, playing ISPY despite the fact both of your visions were blurry.

Your lids are droopy when you pressed your lips against Tae’s, molding them together. You melt into the feeling, a smile on your lips until you pull back, your eyelids fluttering open.

Beside you is a man you do not recognize. Another nameless student at your school, another face you wouldn’t see. Yet the two of you were stark naked beneath the sheets, and you could feel the bass from the speakers cause the house you were in to vibrate. You heard each crashing boom and the muffled hollers from downstairs, and you had just given this stranger your virginity.

It had been a bit over a month since Taehyung left you.

Or had it been longer? It felt as though each minute was a day, as the days drag on into years. For all you knew it had only been a week.

So your friend Lisa had dragged your depressed self to a random party, and you drowned yourself in your worries with alcohol and started to dance, only to hook up with the man who had been grinding on you for a majority of the night.

You roll over, looking at his face, analyzing it. Up close he wasn’t nearly as blurry and evidently wasn’t nearly as good looking. But you had dated Tae, so your standards were by far higher than most.

It was funny. You always assumed you would’ve given it to Taehyung. Whether it be after a few more months of dating or on your wedding night- you had built up this whole fantasy of it being sweet and sensual and romantic- giving your virginity to the man you loved.

Instead, it had been boring, sloppy, and short.

“That was great,” the man grinned beside you, adjusting as he sprawled himself against the mattress. He’s a senior- which explains why you had never seen him. Though he decided to hook up with a random freshman, you didn’t know. He glances at you. “Did you cum?”

Considering the fact he hadn’t even touched your clit, something that even the inexperienced you knew about, you’d have to decline.

“Sure,” you find yourself saying. You thought back to what had just transpired between the two of you. How uneventful. You came to the conclusion that sex was by far overrated- and for that matter, men.

Of course, it would take you three months to finally put that to heart, as you slept around with plenty of men in some effort to numb the feeling of being abandoned.

But for now, you’d subside with putting your clothes back on and leaving the room, going back down to the party where drunk people would dance pressed against one another without a care in the world.

You bump into someone the minute you step off the stairs. A doe-eyed boy collided with your figure. He was tall, but there wasn’t much muscle there. You recognized him, however. He was the boy who apparently arrived at the school in some fancy car that no broke college student could afford, who’s parents were rumored to buy his way into the school.

You forgot his name but nevertheless didn’t pay much attention to him. What would you care about some spoiled rich kid? He probably didn’t have to work for anything that was handed to him, and as he grew up he wouldn’t know how to do anything. People like that were always reduced to nothing- rubble- from what you knew. “Sorry,” he apologized as you turned away, brushing past him.

It was your first interaction with Jeon Jungkook- but months later he would become built and obnoxious, shedding his rich boy persona in favor of the more punk look- and absolutely content with bugging the ever loving shit out of you. At which point the two of you had changed so drastically that the brief encounter was completely forgotten.

If only you knew at that moment what he would become. What the two of you would become.

“Y/N!” he shouted.

You freeze. How did he know your name?

“Y/N!” he calls again. You turn around, brows furrowed. His voice was higher than usual.

“Y/N!”

Your eyes snap up, and you bolt upright, turning towards Lisa who stood at your doorway, the light to your room on.

“Y/N, is it ok if I borrow one of your jeans? The ripped ones that are that washed out color,” Lisa questions. “I’m surprised you’re still sleeping in. It’s the middle of the day. I mean, I know we don’t have classes today but…”

You’re dazed, still trying to bring yourself to reality, trying to decipher what little you got from the dream before it disappeared from your mind forever. The blend of memories and dreams that seemed to blur.

Lisa gave you a concerned look. “Are you ok? You look out of it. Well… frazzled.”

You rub at your eyes, your mind hazy. “It’s nothing just a weird dream.”

Lisa snapped her fingers and pointed to you. “You’re running but the thing you’re running to just gets farther and farther?”

“That’s your dream- not mine,” you huff. It had been a while since what transpired between Hoseok and Lisa- weeks, actually. She had been rather depressed at first, and you returned the favor by cheering her up in her time of need.

She definitely seemed a lot more chipper, though, recently.

“Where are you going anyway?” you questioned as she rummaged through your closet.

She bites her lip in excitement, turning to you as she holds the jeans to her chest. “I have a date today.”

Your eyes are wide as you stare at her. “Wait- what?”

“I met this really cute guy at the coffee shop a few days ago; cliche, but it was so cute! They got our drinks mixed up and we ended up sitting with one another and chatting. We exchanged numbers, and I didn’t want to say anything because I figured it might be a bit too soon- but we’ve got a date today!”

“That’s great, Lisa!” you say enthusiastically. “What’s his name?”

“Jin,” she grins. “Oh, Y/N, he’s the most gorgeous man you’ve ever seen! Like, if Aphrodite and- I don’t know, some other really hot person, had a baby- it’s this guy! He’s absolutely dreamy!”

You’re pleased to know that she’s getting over Hoseok, and hopefully, this Jin character will help get her mind off of the man she had been in love with for so long.

“Maybe one day Jin and I could go on a double date with you and Jeon. I know it’s too soon to think of such things, but I can’t help it,” Lisa says gleefully.

“Jungkook doesn’t date. Besides, I went on a date with Yoongi. Not Jungkook,” you clarify. Though, you still need to properly speak to Yoongi about the whole Jungkook situation. The two of you had been tiptoeing around it too much, without addressing the situation, and it made whenever the two of you hung out way tenser.

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Yoongi’s just the guy you’re going out with because he’s safe.”

“What do you mean by that?” you question, furrowing your brows.

“C'mon, Y/N. Everyone calls him the guy you- and you figure if you get someone similar to yourself they’ll be less likely to hurt you- because you wouldn’t hurt you. You’re scared of Jungkook because you’re scared of getting as close to someone as you were to Tae.”

You tense at that, the name making your muscles tighten.

Lisa gives you a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, I’m just speaking my mind. I mean, it’s obvious. You’re afraid of getting attached to someone because it’ll mean getting hurt. With Yoongi you can stay detached.”

“Since when were you one to speak your mind?” you questioned.

Lisa shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess having to prevent saying what I’ve wanted to for so long, I realized that I’d be a lot happier if I said what I meant and meant what I said. It quits the bullshit, y'know? I’m a lot happier when I say what I’ve always wanted to. Maybe you could learn something from it.”

You glare at her as she wags her brows, and you know perfectly well what she is insinuating. “There’s nothing I want to say.”

“Only because you won’t admit it to yourself yet,” Lisa teased. “But don’t worry- sometimes it’s hard for insiders to see what the rest of the world does.”

“And what does the world see, exactly?” you ask, cocking your head to the side.

She steps forward to ruffle your hair, though it doesn’t do much. You’ve got bed head still from just waking up. Her smile is bright, and you can’t remember the last time it was so genuine.

“That you’re head over fucking heels for Jeon.”

-

You’re tapping furiously at your laptop, eyes flickering up to the assignments that you’ll have to do later on. Read this chapter, read that, write this essay, fill out this question- you loved Psychology, of course, but the teacher really loved to pile on homework for the lot of you.

You feel a presence slide next to you, and you turn to Jungkook. Your brows furrow. “What’re you doing here?” you question. “You don’t usually sit next to me.”

Jungkook shrugs. “Lisa’s not here- you probably know what happened to her- and Hoseok’s away to visit his sister. So why not?”

“I dunno, it’s just different,” you mumble to yourself, your cheeks heating up when you realize you stammered your words a bit. You needed to concentrate on copying this down- not Jungkook.

“Am I not allowed to sit next to you?” Jungkook questioned.

“Why would you want to?” you shoot back, eyes darting back to the words above. Your teacher had a habit of turning things off too fast or clicking through the slides at the speed of light.

Jungkook shrugs again. “I just like spending time with you.”

You snort in derision, amused. “You like sleeping with me, that’s what.”

Jungkook smiles at that. “I’m serious. Sleeping together or not, you’re pleasant to be around.”

Your fingers freeze over your keyboard as you look to him. “I think pleasant is the last word someone would describe me as, Jeon. You must not know me at all.”

“Nah,” he grins, his smile oddly adorable. “Maybe I just know you all too well.”

“I’m called an Ice Queen for a reason,” you remind him, going back to copying down the information.

“Ice can melt,” Jungkook says.

“Why would I melt?” you say, looking to him for a straightforward answer.

His grin only grows larger. “Some people are worth melting for.”

You blink at him, your face stony. “I’m going to ignore you now and pretend that you did not just quote Olaf from Frozen with the cheesiest line ever said.”

Jungkook cackles at that, and despite your insistence on ignoring the annoying prick, you can’t wipe the small smile on your face or suppress your uplifted spirits.

-

Namjoon was currently in one of the storage closets putting away the knickknacks that were cluttering up the studio. You glanced to Yoongi, deciding that if you were going to say something, now was the time to. At least while Namjoon was gone.

“Uh, Yoongi, can I talk to you?” you ask him softly.

He looks up to you. “Sure, what’s up?”

“It’s about Jungkook.”

He tenses at that. “What about him?”

“I mean… I’m sorry. I should’ve told you that I was hooking up with him on a regular basis. It wasn’t fair of me to keep that a secret from you while we were talking or on that date. What I did was wrong and I’m truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and that was truly my last intention. I guess I figured that if I told you would judge me. I mean, it’s Jeon, your frat brother, of all people. And I complain about him 24/7- I’m rambling, I’m sorry. My point is I should’ve told you.”

Yoongi shrugs. “What? You don’t need to apologize.”

Your brows furrow. “I don’t?”

Yoongi shakes his head. “You and I aren’t given a title or anything yet- hell, we only really went on one date. And if we aren’t exclusive, you have the right to sleep with whoever you want. Even if it’s Jungkook. What happens between the two of you isn’t my business.”

You blink at him in surprise. “So… you’re not mad?”

He smiles lightly at that. “Nope.”

“So… we’re good then?”

“I think so.”

“And you want to continue…”

“This?” His eyes lock with yours. “Definitely.”

You lick your lips, smiling slightly to yourself at that. You open your mouth to say something, but it’s at that moment Namjoon reappears from the storage closet, beaming to you.

“Oh, Y/N, I almost forgot!” He walked closer, unaware of the conversation you and Yoongi had just shared. “Would you mind helping us carry stuff into the frat house for the party? On Friday. We need a lot of help since a few of the guys are gonna be gone.”

“The party this Friday?” you question, quirking a brow.

“You’d just have to help some of the guys carry the coolers and not spill the beer- it’s nothing really,” Namjoon assured you. “And your sorority is the sister house! Therefore it’s kind of your responsibility as well.”

You roll your eyes at that. “Fine, fine, I’ll help.”

“Great!” he cheers, patting your shoulder. “You need to get some more muscle anyway.”

You gawk at that, and Yoongi only cackles.

-

“Xiyeon, I’m so sorry for how I treated you a few weeks ago. I was frustrated, angry, and overwhelmed. I got it in my mind that you’d replace me. Somehow you’d take Hoseok and become Y/N’s best friend- I was just insecure. But it was wrong of me to lash it out on you,” Lisa apologizes, her hands held in Xiyeon’s.

The two of them had finally sat down to have a proper conversation face to face, talking about everything that had transpired between them. You were there to act as something of a mediator in case something went out of hand, but based on the glassy eyes and the way the two squeezed each other’s hands, you guessed that wouldn’t happen.

“Oh, Lisa, I’m so sorry. You were struggling with Hoseok and I worsened everything by sleeping with him. I might’ve been drunk but I still did it, and I know that hurt you deeply and put a strain on everyone’s relationship. I was so stressed, the guilt was eating me alive. I should’ve told you straightaway, though,” Xiyeon says, one of her hands slipping out of Lisa’s to wipe away a tear, her lips trembling.

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry. You suffered far more than you should’ve. You’re innocent and you didn’t mean for it to happen. But I can’t forgive you,” Lisa says softly.

Your head snaps up at that, and Xiyeon’s face falls.

Lisa breaks out into a grin, though. “Because there’s nothing to forgive. You don’t need to apologize to me.”

Xiyeon finally lets the tears cascade down her cheeks, throwing herself onto Lisa, hugging her tightly. The two of them clung to each other, gripping each other’s clothes as they tried to pull the other closer. Their embrace was tight, and both of them were outright sobbing, their bodies shaking as they held each other in their arms.

You found the tender moment to be sweet. You cough awkwardly, though, making your prescence known. “I know this is a sweet moment and all- but it’s pretty gay, so might want to warn Jin he’s got competition,” you snicker.

The two laugh at that, with Lisa slapping your arm.

You smile to yourself. Despite how many problems were within the group, and the guys that surrounded your life, you were always going to be content with your girls.

-

“Yoongi texted me. He says that he’s running late due to traffic, but he’ll be here later to help,” Namjoon tells you, looking down at his phone.

You nod in response, shrugging. “That’s fine. Just tell him where I am and to come and find me. Where do you want me to help anyway?”

“Jungkook’s supposed to be rolling in any minute now with some coolers of beer- it’d be a great help if you helped him carry it inside,” Namjoon said. His attention was soon diverted as someone else called for his attention, and you gave him a nod as a silent goodbye, stepping outside to the car.

It rolled up into the driveway- the crummy car that many of the guys used to run their errands. Jungkook parked it, stepping out as he opened the trunk. You step forward, creeping behind him.

“Hey, Jeon,” you greet.

Jungkook seems to jump five feet in midair, and you can’t help but cackle evilly seeing the expression on his face. “Dear God, woman! Don’t just sneak up on me like that!”

You chuckle at how frazzled he still seems. “Namjoon told me to come here to help you carry some coolers inside. Probably because of those spaghetti arms of yours.”

Jungkook scoffs. “Wow, sure. You, in comparison, look like those dancing things in front of car sales.”

You give a mock-offended expression. “I’m insulted!”

“Yeah yeah. Help me with these coolers, then we’ll  _really_  get to roasting each other.”

You laugh at that, rolling your eyes. You’re surprised, however, when Jungkook quickly leans in to catch your lips, cradling your face in his hands as he presses his mouth against yours. It isn’t forceful or rough, and it lasts only for a second before he breaks away.

“What was that for?” you question, calm but confused.

“Am I not allowed to do that?” Jungkook asked, eyes wide with worry. “Did you not like it or something?”

“What? Yes, Jungkook, you’re allowed to. And I liked it- I always do. My question is why you did it though,” you ask him again, collecting your thoughts. You weren’t mad at him in the slightest. In fact, you’re smiling a bit, feeling the faint feeling of his lips against yours lingering.

“Oh.” Jungkook thought for a moment, as though he weren’t so sure himself. “I dunno. I just felt like kissing you I guess.”

“Oh,” you respond, wondering if you could read into his words a bit deeper.

Jungkook looks to you nervously. “Can I kiss you again?”

You chuckle, amused at how hesitant he seemed in comparison to how many things he had done with you sexually before. “Sure,” you say. Jungkook’s hand is on your cheek again, and he kisses you tenderly. You close your eyes, kissing him back, feeling yourself melt into the feeling.

You catch yourself for the briefest moments.

Pushing him away slightly, you shake your head. “We still have to do a job, Jeon.”

“Oh- right!”

-

You wouldn’t have thought it’d take half an hour to drag coolers inside. But you also didn’t suspect them to weigh practically a ton. How the hell it was so heavy, you didn’t know. But needless to say, once the very last one was slammed down onto the tile floor on the kitchen, you were a sweaty mess.

Jungkook was worn out as well, was panting, sitting down on the floor to lean against the kitchen cabinets.

You sit down next to him, sweaty. “Is this the part where we roast each other again?”

“Let me catch my breath first,” Jungkook huffed, running his fingers through his hair.

You catch the glint of silver along the digits and quirk your brow. “Since when did you start wearing so many rings?”

“Oh- I just felt like it today. Damn things were digging into my fingers the entire time, though. I should’ve taken them off while we were getting those blasted coolers.”

Your eyes linger on the rings, concentrated on the veiny hand from the workout, and the long digits decorated by metal. Jungkook seems to notice how your gaze lingers for a second too long, because soon he’s licking his lips, staring at you with the same expression.

“Want to… take a break?”

-

Jungkook’s tongue traveled along the slope of your neck, his lips sucking tenderly to form bruises along your skin. Your back was firmly pressed against his chest as you arched yourself into his touch, his rough hands kneading your breasts. You whimpered, spreading your legs, your skirt opening further to reveal the lacy underwear you had hidden underneath.

“Mm, does my babygirl like being touched here?” Jungkook questioned, mumbling the words into the crook of your neck as his fingers pinched the sensitive buds, hard as pebbles in his hands as he toyed with them.

“Yes,” you say breathily, opening your droopy eyes as you looked to the door you were facing, trying to recall whether or not you had remembered to lock it. Your mind was hazy, however, when Jungkook’s hands slid down your shirt, riding over your skirt to lift it up and slide your panties off your legs. The cold rings glided along your skin, and you shivered at his touch as you kicked off the cotton, his fingers reaching down to your heat. The cold metal contrasting with the warmth made you gasp despite yourself, and Jungkook petted at your folds, his fingers now glistening with your fluids.

“What about here?” Jungkook questioned slyly, pinching your clit, having you shudder and arch against him as he continued to toy at it, rubbing it carefully and slowly, though the pressure had you rolling your eyes back.

“God, Jungkook, please don’t stop,” you say, leaning back, craning your face to look at him. His lips collided against yours, devouring each whimper and moan that cascaded from your lips.

The door swung open to reveal Yoongi, and before you can curse yourself for forgetting to lock the door, his eyes are planted on the scene before him. Your cheeks turn crimson, and you snap your legs together, feeling utterly humiliated to be caught in the act by Yoongi no less. You opened your mouth to explain through embarrassed stammers and apologies, but Jungkook beat you to the chase. His hand, still caught between your thighs, moved lower to roughly thrust into you, two digits curling inside. You groaned before you could even bite your lip, feeling him move his fingers within you, the cold metal inside of you making you even more sensitive to his ministrations.

“Hey Yoongs,” Jungkook says casually as though he weren’t fingering you at the moment. He grins, licking his lips. “Nice of you to join us.”

You look at him in alarm, but as he hits your g-spot and grinds the palm of his hand into your clit, you’re unable to utter even a single sentence. “Spread your legs, babygirl. Let him see the view,” Jungkook cooed. You hesitantly spread your legs apart, Jungkook’s hand freeing itself from its grip on your breast to pry apart your legs, leaving you completely exposed to Yoongi’s blank gaze. “Though, from what I know, he’s already seen it, hasn’t he?”

Yoongi looks darkly to Jungkook, his mouth pressed in a tight line. “Are you trying to rub something in my face, Jeon?”

Jungkook feigned innocence as you whimpered against him. “What do you mean? Don’t act like you don’t like seeing her like this. It’s no secret you’ve had a thing for her. C'mon, I’m sure she can handle two at once, can’t you babygirl?”

The question directed to you has you shudder and bite your lips, your gaze locking with Yoongi’s. His expression is unreadable, and you think he’s about to storm off and wants nothing to do with you. Instead, he surprises you, walking forward to crash his lips against yours roughly. It’s more dominant and domineering than what you were used to him, but still, you welcomed it, kissing him back with equal urgency. Your mind was swimming, Jungkook’s fingers slipping out of you to rub against your clit as his tongue brushed against the expanse of your neck, sucking harshly.

Yoongi got off of you for a moment, tugging at the hem of your shirt. “Off,” he said simply, his voice gruff and raspy already.

You didn’t hesitate, unwrapping Jungkook’s arms from around you to pull the shirt off. You unclasp your bra for extra measure, feeling both of their lustful gazes ravish over you in nothing but a skirt.

Yoongi makes the first move, his hands fondling at your breasts as he sucks against the side of your neck, as though trying to conceal the forming bruises with his own, a sign of his own possessiveness that you hadn’t seen from anyone other than Jeon.

Jungkook smirks at Yoongi from behind you. “Don’t seem to be in such a bad mood anymore, do you?” he questioned.

Yoongi grunted in response, annoyed by the younger. “I can share for one night, dickhead.”

Jungkook’s fingers dip back down to your pussy, petting at the folds before sinking the two digits knuckle deep once again. “She’s gotten even wetter since you walked in. She’s dripping all over my hand like a slut.”

“Must be excited to have two cocks at once,” Yoongi grunts, his blunt nails digging into your breasts with a firm squeeze.

Your mind spins. The two of them seemed to work so well together, feeding off of each other in a comfortable manner, their words and movements like clockwork as they orchestrated with each other. You wondered how this was, and you remembered something Jeon had said but a little while before you two even started hooking up.

_You tried to prevent the flaring of your cheeks- unwilling to admit to yourself that your small attraction to Yoongi had led to racy thoughts that had nothing to do with radio mixes or CDs. But you weren’t going to let an asshole like Jungkook get to you. “Even if he did, he’d probably to better than your lame excuse of a dick.”_

_“Really?” He quirked a brow, and you knew instantly that you said the wrong thing. “Because I can assure you that isn’t exactly the case. Yoongi and I had this_ friend _, and she wanted to spend some time with us- Yoongi’s alright, I suppose, but I’m-”_

_“Knock it off kid, no one wants to hear about how the two of you spit roasted Kyulkyung,” Hoseok said, grabbing onto the collar of Jungkook’s shirt and yanking back, an annoyed look on his face. Everyone here was way too used to Jungkook trying to get under your skin- it had become quite the norm._

_Jungkook shrugged, that annoying smirk remaining as he looked to the elder. “What? I’m just trying to help Y/N. Lord knows she’ll need some good masturbation material when she fails to get laid tonight.”_

It clicked. No wonder Yoongi didn’t show much reaction. It probably wasn’t the first time he walked in on Jungkook with another girl and was invited to join in. And it was also no wonder he knew how to use such a filthy mouth, seeing as he was spit roasting girls with Jeon.

Yoongi’s tongue slipped into your mouth, and the wet muscles twirled around one another, moving at a rhythm only you two knew.

Jungkook hissed. “She’s clenching down so hard on my fingers, Yoongs.”

Yoongi hummed, removing his forceful lips from your own to allow you to breathe. His hands remove themselves from your breasts to grab at your face, one squeezing your chin tightly. “Seems like we’ve got a greedy one this time, then, hm?” Yoongi hummed, amusement lacing his voice.

Your cheeks flushed at his words, and you clenched down harder on Jungkook, his teeth sinking into your shoulder as he moved his fingers inside you more, loving the way you instinctively squeezed around the digits.

“Y'know, she wouldn’t stop teasing me about how you gave better head,” Jungkook mentioned casually, admiring how rosy your cheeks turned. “I begged to differ- but maybe it was because I didn’t see it in person. Care to demonstrate?”

Yoongi smirks at you, tilting your chin up so that you had no other choice than to stare him in the eye. “Awe, you said that I gave you good head? Better than Jeon, baby?” Yoongi cooes. You shift your gaze to the floor, but he redirects your head. “I asked you a question, answer.”

Jungkook’s hand slides out of you, and both turn to squeeze your hips hard enough you think they’ll bruise. “He asked you a question, babygirl. Yoongi’s got a short fuse sometimes.”

You’re one to talk, you think to yourself. You don’t dare to say it aloud, however, knowing full and well you’ll bend to their every whim and wish. “Yes,” you say clearly.

Yoongi gives your cheek a light pat, giving you a grin of satisfaction. “Cute.”

Jungkook tsked as Yoongi starts pulling your skirt off and draping it down your legs. “Don’t get cocky, now.”

“Apparently you don’t give her good enough head- I feel like I have every right to be cocky,” Yoongi bites back, descending down your body. He tugs you closer to the edge of the bed, and he kneels on the floor. Your legs are on the edge of the bed, and Jungkook scoots behind you, supporting you as you lean against his chest. Yoongi spreads your legs further, having them lay flat against the bed, your naked cunt exposed to him, glistening with your juices.

“Why don’t you teach me, then?” Jungkook suggests, his voice a quiet hum. “I want to see how she squirms for you.”

“I’ll have her fucking my tongue in no time,” Yoongi grunts, his hands digging into your thighs, red marks already beginning to form. He licks a stripe along your slit, tongue gathering fluids from between your folds as it drags up to the sensitive clit, adding a small twirl for finesse to have you shiver.

“Shit,” you say, biting your lower up at the sensation, Yoongi attaching his lips to your cunt now, sucking nimbly as he warms you up with his tongue. The blood rushes down, the heat making you feel as if you were in a sweltering room.

Yoongi stares up at you as he stares up into your eyes, his tongue lapping at your folds, dark and piercing, studying you carefully. You felt as though the tension was too much, and quickly turn away, squirming as he sucks harshly at your clit. Jungkook doesn’t tolerate any of it, however, grabbing onto the back of your head, gathering a thick chunk of hair before forcing you to look down at Yoongi. “Watch him fuck you with his tongue,” Jungkook says, his voice a deep growl as he rasps in your ear. “I want you to see how he properly eats out a slut.”

You curse quietly under your breath, your eyes trained on Yoongi, and you feel him smile against you before traveling lower again, not wanting you to reach your release so quickly. His tongue laps at your entrance, the copious amount of fluids covering his taste buds. Lewd sounds fill the room, and there’s not much you can do to conceal your moans.

Soon he’s tracing two fingers around your entrance, sliding them in easily with absolutely no resistance, the slick covering his fingers as he crooks them up into your g-spot. You gasp aloud as he repeatedly curls his fingers in a come-hither motion, harshly sucking at your clit. You can hear each lap of his tongue against your pussy, and the sounds make you squirm against him, biting your lip as you instinctively buck into his fingers, riding his face.

“Add another finger,” Jungkook suggests, staring down at your exposed cunt as well. “She’s taking two cocks tonight- she’ll have to be stretched out properly.”

Yoongi does as Jungkook says, adding a not just a third digit, but a fourth as well, your walls squeezing around the fingers as they stretch further to accommodate him. Jungkook’s right, though. You’d definitely get more than just four fingers tonight. And you were looking forward to it.

“You like the idea of having two cocks lodged in that tight cunt of yours, at the same time?” Jungkook purrs in your ear, his words dark and laced with lust. His pupils are blown out with just at just the thought. “You’ll be so stretched out, babygirl. Your greedy little pussy won’t get enough. A slut like you can barely be sated with one dick, hm?”

“Fuck, I want both of you inside me,” you moan, your mind spinning at the thought of having both of them fucking your pussy at the same time. Not just one in your pussy and the other in your ass, but both of them stretching you out and filling you out to the brim, their cocks pressed against each other as they manage to squeeze into your convulsing walls. And once both of them came in you, you’d be so full, and copious amount of cum would be leaking down your legs and smeared over your pussy, despite how deep they spill into your womb. The image was the hottest thing you could think of.

Yoongi thrusts his fingers inside of you, his tongue swirling around your clit, milking you for all you were worth in order to get you to cum on his tongue. Your hips seemed to move on their own as you rutted your hips into his fingers and tongue, the friction of his tongue against you making your movements almost animalistic.

Suddenly Yoongi removed his mouth from your cunt, pulling back, though his fingers continued to pump into you. However, your orgasm soon began to die down, only at that teasing amount of pressure that had you yearning for more. “You don’t get to cum until we say you can,” Yoongi says gruffly, dark eyes glazing over you.

You bit your lower lip, eyes pleading. “Yoongi, please?”

Yoongi looks up to Jungkook, their eyes locking.

You turn to Jungkook, craning your neck. “Jungkook, please, c'mon!” You weren’t used to being teased like this. The last time Jungkook did it to you, you were furious.

Jungkook shrugged, a smile plastered over his face, however, to see you begging. “Yoongi’s rules, not mine.”

“Use your big girl words, baby,” Yoongi suggested, a deliberate thrust with his fingers that had you arching your back against Jeon’s back. “What do you want?”

“I want you to make me cum on your tongue,” you blurted out, cheeks becoming flushed once again.

Yoongi grinned deviously at that. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he says huskily, his hot breath fanning over your heat before he connects his mouth against your cunt, sucking on the clit until the rapid pace of his fingers and harsh sucks had you cumming on his face, your hips jerking in mid-air to the point that Jungkook had to pin them down.

Yoongi didn’t stop, however, his tongue continuing to lap at your clit as you squirmed, cringing from the overstimulation.

“Don’t stop, Yoongi,” Jungkook encouraged, keeping your legs spread apart to prevent you from caging Yoongi between them. “Get her to cum again.”

Yoongi obeyed, his tongue continuing to suck tenderly at your engorged clit, and you felt tears prick the corner of your eyes. You felt the pain and pleasure blossom throughout your core, and your fingers tugged at Yoongi’s locks, trying to push him away, but he stayed firmly in place until you were outright sobbing, your second orgasm taking control as you shake.

You’re limp in Jungkook’s arms, panting as you collapse against his chuckling form. Still, you know in the back of your mind that it is far from the end of the night.

“Aren’t you going to say thank you, babygirl? Yoongi worked hard,” Jungkook cooed, fingers threading through your hair.

You couldn’t form proper sentences, however, your lips not moving.

“He asked you to answer, baby,” Yoongi says darkly, leaning over you.

Your legs slowly close, and your hazy mind struggles to think of what words you should form. You’re too late, however, as Jungkook and Yoongi exchange a knowing glance. Jungkook reaches for your legs, prying them apart, spreading them once more as Yoongi’s hand went down to slap your cunt.

You jolted upright, fully alert, tears at the corners of your eyes as you yelped. Yoongi looked irritated, and you remember the bit about him having a bit of a short fuse. You feel guilty for being too lazy to even respond, and now you were paying the price.

“Fuck, Yoongi, I-”

“That’s not what I want to hear, baby,” Yoongi tsks, his hand slapping down to your cunt, watching you jerk at the sharp pain.

He holds one of your legs in place as he repeatedly smacks your pussy, hearing your whimpers. You cry, tilting your head back onto Jungkook’s shoulder as you endure the pain, but he has none of it. He grabs onto a chunk of your hair, forcing you to look down as Yoongi landed another harsh smack against your pussy. “I want you to say thank you every time he slaps your pussy, cockslut.”

Yoongi landed a hard slap against your cunt, making you jerk and jolt in Jungkook’s grasp, your eyes trained on how you quivered at Yoongi’s sharp blow. “Thank you,” you whimper quietly.

Yoongi smacked your pussy once again. “Louder,” he commanded.

“Thank you!” you speak clearly, voice daring to go to a rather normal level of volume. Yoongi doesn’t seem satisfied, however, another blow following, as though he was intent on making you scream. Your lips quivered, and Jungkook’s fist squeezed tighter, tugging at your scalp as your eyes stung. “Thank you!” you say, your voice shaky as you yelled it.

Yoongi patted against your cunt, fingers brushing through your folds as he leaned in, tongue messily moving with your own. “Good girl,” he purred. “I think it’s time you get fucked, isn’t that right?”

Your watery eyes lock with his gaze, and you nod. Jungkook let’s go of you, scooting back as he drags you back towards the center of the bed. Yoongi follows, quirking a brow to Jungkook. “You fuck her first- make her fucking cry,” he suggests.

Jungkook grins at that, dragging his pants down his legs along with his briefs. He pulls you closer into his lap, spreading his legs as he lifts you to sit on his erect cock. “Gladly,” he says to Yoongi. “Sit on my cock, Y/N. I want you to face Yoongi while I fuck you.”

You’re obedient, like putty in his hands as you lift your hips, reaching behind you to grab his dick, aligning it with your entrance before sinking down onto it. You let out a hiss, and Jungkook wraps his arms around you, jerking his hips up to buck into you, deep thrusts.

You gasp aloud, Jungkook’s grip firm to make sure you don’t fall off as he aggressively rams into you, hitting so deep to the point there’s a hint of pain along with the pleasure. You struggle to stay upright as he bottoms out into you each time, his dick appearing and disappearing with each thrust. Your tits bounce wildly, and Yoongi’s eyes glaze over your wrecked form with pure lust.

“Toy with yourself, baby,” Yoongi suggests. “I want to see you fuck yourself on his dick.”

You don’t hesitate, your hands kneading at your breasts, the pebbled nipples pressing into your palms as you rubbed them against your hands, pinching and toying with them as you stared Yoongi in the eye. You bite your lip, preventing moans, though low grunts still emit from your mouth.

Jungkook reaches forward, lodging three fingers inside of your pussy to stretch you out further as he thrusts into you. “Still so tight. We’ll barely be able to fit our cocks in you, babygirl,” Jungkook grunts, the squelching sounds filling the room. “Don’t worry; we’ll make it fit.”

Your eyes roll to the back of your head, and you’re panting, brows furrowing as you focus on the pleasure at hand. The heel of Jungkook’s palm digs into your clit, and you’re not able to do much more than let out a silent scream as he continues to abuse your body, still fucking himself into your pussy.

Your face contorts, legs beginning to wobble. “I don’t think I can cum again, Jungkook,  _please_.”

“You’re gonna be cumming on our cocks a lot more than this, baby,” Yoongi cooed, glancing to Jungkook, which made the other man dig his palm harder against your clit, making you crumble against him. “Have to make sure you’re properly fucked out, don’t we?”

“Mmf,” you grunt, biting onto your lip as you tilt your head back, trying not to cum again, not sure how much more you could take so quickly.

“Shit, I don’t want to cum inside her just yet,” Jungkook says, slowing down until he was still inside of you. He unwrapped his arms from around you, lifting you off of him. You let out a breath of relief, absolutely relieved and grateful, panting with a mind at ease until his next sentence. “Yoongs, you haven’t hooked up with anyone since we spit roasted Kyulkyung, have you? I mean, last time I checked.”

Yoongi furrowed his brows. “What? I haven’t hooked up with anyone since then- I mean, other than Y/N.”

Jungkook let out a breath of relief, looking to you. “He and I got tested afterward and came out clean. And if what he says is true, he’s still clean.”

“Where are you going with this?” Yoongi deadpanned. “Of course I’m clean.”

Jungkook grinned, smacking your ass cheekily. “Fuck her pussy. I’ll fuck her mouth in a bit.”

You look back to Yoongi. “I thought you didn’t want to have sex, Yoongi?”

Yoongi’s eyes are dark, and he steps forward, grabbing you by the hips roughly, jerking you towards him as you fall on all fours. He raises your hips, your ass in the air as he smacks his hand against your ass, squeezing your cheek as he did so, the blunt fingernails digging into your skin to shut you up. “I changed my mind,” he grunted.

“You haven’t fucked her, yet?” Jungkook asked, confused, the information new to him. It morphs into a cocky grin, however. “You’re missing out, Yoongs. Tightest, wettest pussy I’ve ever fucked. Keeps me coming back for more.”

Yoongi only grunts in response, and you hear him taking off his pants. Soon enough the blunt heat is pressing against your entrance, and he’s sinking into you. He bottoms out with a rough jerk, trying to press himself as deep as possible into your womb. You groan at the feeling, but he doesn’t give you time to adjust, bucking his hips against you. His fingers dig into your cheeks, spreading them apart so that he can watch as his cock appears and disappears inside of you. Your slick juices cover his shaft, and it glistens in the light before he plunges himself back into you.

Jungkook squeezes the base of his cock, which is an angry shade of red, and soon enough he’s grabbing your hair again, your head previously pressed firmly into the mattress to suppress your moans. He grabs at your chin, forcing your mouth open as he lodges his cock into your mouth. “Suck,” he commands as you straighten yourself up. You obey, letting your tongue twirl around the head before he sinks lower, bottoming out into your throat. Your eyes water at the intrusion, and you screw them shut, your nose buried in his pubic hair.

Jungkook’s hand wraps around your throat, preventing you from getting any air without his consent. He grunts, dragging his cock out before slamming his hips into your face once again, and he can feel the way his dick plunges into your throat, the walls contracting around the girth as you struggle to take him in as Yoongi continues to pound into you.

“She’s taking our dicks like a champ,” Jungkook chuckles, his other hand lodged in your hair as his mischevious eyes lock with your watery ones, and he sinks you as far down onto his cock until your nose is squished against his pelvic bone.

“Guess the whore likes getting spit roasted- she’s still so wet,” Yoongi grunts, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Put your thumb in her ass and rub her clit. She’ll cum hard within five minutes,” Jungkook suggests, jerking his hips back before hitting the back of your throat again, all of the breath knocked out of you once again.

Yoongi spreads your cheeks further, spitting on the muscled rim before plunging his thumb inside. Your eyes seem to roll back at the feeling of having both holes filled, and it doesn’t help when his fingers expertly pinch at your clit, toying with you as you continued to clench and clamp down on his dick.

“Shit, she’s squeezing around me like a fucking vice,” Yoongi hisses, rubbing you faster.

Jungkook chuckles in response, “She’ll try to milk you for all you’re worth. Cockslut is so greedy for cum- isn’t that right?” He pulls out of your mouth, a string of saliva connecting the head of his dick to your lips briefly before breaking off. He stops squeezing your throat, and you cough and sputter for air.

“Yes,” you manage to gasp out, your voice raspy already. “I want to be filled up- please.”

“Hear that?” Jungkook laughs mockingly. “She wants to be our personal cum dumpster. Pathetic, isn’t it?”

“Careful what you wish for, baby,” Yoongi responds, a harsh thrust that has you knocked over so far that your head bucks into Jungkook’s abs, pressing against it firmly.

“Fuck, I’m cum-” You’re unable to say much more, tears streaming down your face as Yoongi rubs your clit harder, and you’re shaking. You feel yourself squirt all over the sheets, Yoongi’s rapidly moving fingers now getting soaked in your cum as you thoroughly soaked them.

“Shit, I didn’t know she was a squirter,” Yoongi hisses, biting his lip as he sees you shake beneath him like a leaf.

Jungkook grins. “She does it a lot. She can’t get enough. Don’t worry, though, I’m sure we can make her do it again before the end of the night.”

“Fuck yes. Such a messy girl,” Yoongi smirks, stilling his fingers finally.

“Pull out, Yoongs. I think it’s about time both of us take her,” Jungkook suggests, licking his chapped lips.

Yoongi’s thumb leaves your ass and he pulls out of you. You whine at the feeling of being empty, but Yoongi lays down, patting his thigh for you to hop back on. You’re more eager than you’d care to admit, sinking down on him. He lays flat on the mattress, hissing as you sink back down onto him. He grabs your face once he bottoms out into you, and he brings your head down, crashing your lips against his in a passionate and heated kiss. He bucks his hips up into you at a steady pace, your tongues pressing together, your face kept in his grip, your chests pressed against each other in a sense of intimacy.

Based on your relationship with Yoongi so far, this was how you would’ve assumed your first time with him would’ve been. It would’ve been close, intimate. Probably not as wild and rough as Jungkook was, but not vanilla. You were it’d have the two of you rocking against each other, hips moving in a languid motion, staring into each other’s eyes as corny as it seemed, with his arms caging you into an embrace that kept your chests pressed against each other.

It wasn’t until you feel rough hands spread your cheeks apart that you’re yanked back into the reality that your first time with Yoongi was far from what you originally thought it’d be. But you couldn’t deny the fact that the experience was probably already ten times better.

Yoongi’s hips slow their pace, stilling inside of you as Jungkook spits on the part where your and Yoongi’s bodies connect. Your juices are still covering Yoongi’s length, and dripping down your own thighs still. Jungkook’s blunt head rubs against the slick surrounding your entrance, and soon enough he’s pushing into you, inch by inch. You gasp, grasping onto Yoongi as he keeps you caged against his chest. You feel yourself stretch to accommodate Jungkook’s length, and before you realize it his legs spread further as he mounts you, bottoming out.

“I told you this slut could take two cocks at once,” Jungkook grunts, though his typically seductive voice is shaky. “Fuck, so tight. Your slutty pussy is just sucking me in, babygirl.”

“Oh my God,” Yoongi says, sweat dribbling down his temples, and it’s clear that he is trying hard to concentrate and control himself. “Shit, fuck, it’s…” He trails off, unable to properly describe what he’s trying to say.

“Are you ok, babygirl?” Jungkook questions.

You nod, biting your lip, concentrating on the pleasurable stretch of having two cocks in your pussy at one time. “Move, please.”

As though on cue, both men begin to buck their hips, their thrusts sloppy and restricted, though the stretch was pleasurable. The way they bucked into you had you moaning the entire time, and you absolutely loved the feeling of being filled. Slowly, though they didn’t have much room for movements, both men were pumping themselves into you, and you tried to prevent yourself from clenching down on them with your vice-like grip.

“Mmf, such a good little slut for me,” Yoongi groans, shoving his tongue down your throat as he grips your thighs, spreading them as far as they could go as he pumped himself into you.

Jungkook grunted in response, making you shake like a leaf as he presses his thumb against the puckered rim, slipping it in once again to add to the sensation. He slowly pumped it into you as he growled at Yoongi. “Funny you say that when she’s got another man’s cock in her pussy.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes in response, delivering a brutal thrust into you. His hands stop gripping your thighs, managing to squirm between your two bodies, rubbing at your clit. “I’m close, baby, come on.”

“Fuck,” you say, the feeling of being so full practically unbelievable.

“Make sure all of her holes are filled,” Jungkook retaliated as you clamped down on both of their cocks, Yoongi’s friction against your clit causing you to squirm as they continued to thrust into you. Jungkook’s free hand reached forward, thrusting four fingers into your mouth, some of the drool slipping down beside Yoongi’s head and onto the bedsheets as you gagged around the thick digits. “A good cockslut puts every hole to good use.”

“Fucking shit-” Yoongi said, his thrusts getting sloppier. “I’m gonna cum.”

Your moan was suppressed, Jungkook’s fingers devouring every little whimper as he continued to ram into you, but you couldn’t miss the sensation of Yoongi flooding your pussy, the hot ropes of cum coating your walls, hitting deep where the head was buried deep into your womb, letting the cum cover both of the cocks that were bottomed out inside of you. Jungkook definitely seemed to be affected by the sensation as well, muttering curses and instinctively thrusting hard, his hip bones burying and bruising into your ass as he buried himself as deep as possible into your filled womb.

“Fuck, you filled her up so good. I can feel how much cum there is,” Jungkook grunts, beginning to ram into you again, his movements unrestricted now and quick, Yoongi’s cum acting as a sloppy form of lube as he was able to move even more freely inside of you. From the pace of Jungkook drilling into you, you could feel your juices and Yoongi’s cum dribbling out of your entrance, dripping down your swollen lips, the hot liquid making you shiver at the sensation.

“Rub her clit, make her cum on our cocks,” Jungkook growls, his voice low as he has to bite down onto your shoulder. You feel his dick twitch against Yoongi’s softening one, and you know he’s close. Yoongi picks back up the pace, his nimble fingers furiously rubbing against you to reawaken your high. You couldn’t even count how much you had cum so far today, and you let out a silent scream, though it’s concealed from Jungkook’s fingers. You feel yourself spasm and shake, weak and numb as Jungkook rams into you senselessly. He grips your jaw tight, fingers flat against your tongue as he buries himself impossibly deep into you, at last, his dick against your cervix. You feel it twitch inside you before he erupts, cumming inside of you. You don’t know if it’s because of Yoongi’s cum already being inside of you, but there’s so much cum, you feel yourself overflowing.

Jungkook pants, pulling out of you, and Yoongi follows suit. You roll over on your back, chest heaving, cum already dripping out of you, the white drops of semen splattered along your folds, while a small stream of white cum drips down your cheeks to spill onto the sheets.

“You’ve stained my sheets, babygirl,” Jungkook chuckled, dragging you closer to the edge of the bed. “I’m gonna have to clean up that slutty pussy of yours.”

“Jungkook, I’m too sensitive,” you protest, but Jungkook pays no heed, blowing cold air on your clit to make you shiver.

“You don’t want to be a mess, do you? Someone’s got to clean up our precious little cum dumpster,” Jungkook mumbles before licking a stripe of cum from along your folds. You see the white liquid lay on his tongue before he swallows it, licking his lips afterward. You shuddered from the sensation, and Jungkook turns to Yoongi. “Hey Yoongs, want to help me clean her up?”

“Sure,” Yoongi says, grabbing one of your legs to spread them apart, laying it flat against the mattress. Jungkook does the same, your glistening and sloppy cunt before them. Both of them turn to devour your heat, their heads buried between your legs. Yoongi focuses on your clit and folds, while Jungkook laps more so at your entrance, devouring the copious amount of cum you squeezed out as your walls convulsed and squirmed under Yoongi’s ministrations against your throbbing clit. The engorged nub has endured so much abuse during this whole ordeal, and your tears haven’t even dried yet, being repainted to stain your skin.

Jungkook’s lips popped off of you with a lewd pop, and he plunges two fingers into your entrance, more of the cum and juices spilling out for him to eat. It isn’t until he licks every drop that he finishes, and Yoongi puts an end to your torture.

Jungkook grins to you, seeing how wrecked you were. He grabs at your chin, and you’re limp under his hold, having no further strength. “Look how wrecked she is,” he cooed, glancing to Yoongi. “I think she’s been properly fucked out, don’t you?”

Yoongi licks his lips, sitting down next to you. He nips at your earlobe and hums in agreement. Jungkook holds your mouth open, spitting on your tongue before crashing his lips messily to yours. He pries his lips off of yours, and Yoongi tilts your chin so that you face him, and he does the same, crashing his lips against yours.

You’re tired and aching, and the two men take mercy on you, chuckling to themselves as they call an end to your delicious torture.

-

The party is in full swing, and you’re in a tight dress that Lisa had somehow squeezed you into. You were dancing with Xiyeon and Lisa- the latter celebrating the fact she had just gone on her second date with the now famous Jin, something you and Xiyeon were equally ecstatic about.

You didn’t have a drink the whole night, but Lisa had been pounding shot after shot. Xiyeon was practically babysitting her at this point, having had only one beer so far.

You spot Hoseok in the corner of the room. He must’ve just gotten back from visiting his sister. He’s staring in your direction. More specifically, Lisa’s.

“I’m gonna get a drink!” You shout to the girls.

“Stay safe, baby!” Lisa crows, laughing hysterically.

You squeeze past the crowd, walking towards Hoseok. He doesn’t notice that you’re walking to him, his gaze focused still on Lisa. When Hoseok finally sees you, he seems startled.

“Please don’t tell me that you’re gonna lunge after me again,” Hoseok begs, though his voice is laced with genuine fear.

You wave him off. “I’m over it. So is Lisa, for that matter. I’m not gonna lunge at you.”

Hoseok sighed. “Yeah, heard a bit about that.”

“Jealous?” you ask, quirking a brow. You were only curious.

He shakes his head. “I was her friend before I was her lover. I want her happiness first. If he gives her the happiness I failed to, then I’m content.”

You’re momentarily stunned at that moment. “That’s really mature of you, Hobi.”

Hoseok grins, placing his palm on the top of your head, ruffling your locks. “I can be at times. When I feel like it.”

“Well, I’m gonna get a drink. See you later?” you ask. He gives you a nod, and you turn, only to bump into someone.

Dahyun spills a bit of her beer on the floor, and you curse, apologizing.

“Oh, fuck, I didn’t mean to bump into you-” You begin.

“Wait- you’re the girl from the date I had with Jungkook,” Dahyun recalls.

You freeze. “Oh, uh, yeah. I am.”

“God, that day was absolutely horrible,” Dahyun mutters. “Which is absolutely ridiculous, considering the fact that after giving up on pursuing him, he asks  _me_  out, and then blows over the entire date!”

You furrow your brows. “What do you mean? Was the date bad?”

“Don’t get me started,” she says, rolling her eyes. “The entire film he’s not even paying attention. He’s all irritated and doesn’t pay attention to me- and suddenly in the middle of it he gets up and leaves. Ten minutes later he’s back and pissed and drives me home. I didn’t even get to finish the movie. And I shaved my legs and everything.”

You’re stunned at that. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Did Jungkook run after you and Yoongi when you bolted from the theater?

“Yeah. It’s whatever, though, I suppose,” Dahyun sighs.

“I should, um, go,” you say, quickly leaving. Your mind is muddled, and you think to what she had just said. You scurry towards your two friends, Xiyeon dragging a rambunctious Lisa to the couch.

“What’s up with you? Where’d you head?” Xiyeon questioned, glancing over your figure.

“Do you remember that girl I told you that Jungkook went on a date with? When I ran into him while I was with Yoongi?” you question, the words tumbling from your lips.

“Dasha?” Lisa asked.

“Dahyun,” you corrected. “I just ran into her.”

“Did you sock her in the nose?” Lisa burst out, bawling her hands into fists as she squinted, throwing a few sucker punches in the air playfully.

“Why would I do that?” you ask.

“You seemed to hate her a lot. Though that probably would’ve been because you were jealous of her,” Xiyeon shrugged.

“Why would I be jealous of her going out with Jungkook?” you scoffed.

Xiyeon’s eyes locked with yours. “Who said anything about Jungkook?”

She had you there. You feel yourself freeze, and Lisa cackles, pinching your cheek playfully. “C'mon, you can’t deny it anymore, it’s written on your face! You totally like Jeon- you’re even blushing!”

“You are kind of obvious, Y/N,” Xiyeon admits. “You get jealous of other girls over him, you’re way more fond of him, you let yourself get a lot closer… You’re just scared because it’s the closest thing you’ve had to anything stable since your ex. The one you told me about who left?”

You gnaw your inner cheek. Did you really like Jungkook? Was what they were saying true? You thought back to how words stung when Jungkook said something, or how it’d flutter the next. You had such intense reactions to whatever he did, and somehow you always came running back for more.

There really was only one conclusion you could come to.

“Let’s say I do like Jungkook,” you test, refusing to meet their eye despite the way they grinned towards one another. “What would I even do? We’re just having casual sex, this would ruin it. He doesn’t even do relationships.”

“C'mon, Jeon totally has it bad for you! If he’d make an exception for anyone, it’d most likely be you,” Lisa gushed, squealing with excitement. “You’ve got to go for it!”

“It could ruin things,” you say.

“I thought that too with Hobi. It gnawed at my insides. You don’t want to carry that burden of keeping a secret. He’d deserve to know anyway, and it wouldn’t be fair to him if you weren’t honest. You have to try, otherwise you may regret not doing it sooner,” Lisa said softly.

“She might be drunk, but she’s right,” Xiyeon nods. “Just look at what happened to Lisa. If you think you can endure that suffering, go ahead. But it might seem a bit hypocritical, seeing as how you reacted to her situation.”

Xiyeon had a good point.

You let out a breath, making up your mind. “Ok. I’ll do it.”

Lisa’s eyes lit up. “Really?!”

You nodded. “Someone get me a shot before I change my mind. I can’t do this without a little alcohol in my system.”

Xiyeon scurries away to get the shot, and Lisa throws her arms around you to pull you into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, Y/N,” she says, lips trembling. “You’re learning from my mistakes.”

“Yeah,” you say, nodding, praying to yourself you wouldn’t become another Lisa. Xiyeon comes back, handing you a shot glass, which you down in one. It tastes like utter shit, and your lips sting, but it was most definitely worth it. You look around, trying to see if you could find the pink haired man anywhere.

“Over there!” Lisa points, Jungkook entering the room, beer in hand.

You feel so scared. You could feel your heart beating in your throat, the pounding in your ears. Your vision got blurry and your fingers were shaky, but you made a beeline towards him. Bravery wasn’t marching towards something without an ounce of fear- it was going face to face with something you were deathly afraid of.

You didn’t feel so brave, however, when you stepped before him.

“Hi,” you manage to croak out, licking your lip, cursing at how off your voice sounds already.

Jungkook raises a brow, smiling to you. “Hey, Y/N- I was just looking for you. Would you like to… I dunno, hang out upstairs?”

You understand his proposal for hooking up but shake it away. “Actually, we need to talk.”

Jungkook’s face falls with one of concern, his mind flitting to worst case scenarios. “Uh oh. Is it bad?”

“No- well, depends- wait, I mean no,” you clarify, jittery. “I’m not going to call off what we’ve got going on if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Jungkook lets out a breath of relief. “Oh, thank God.”

“Yeah…” you nervously chuckle. You feel a lump in your throat, and attempt to swallow it down. “The thing is, I need to tell you something.”

“Go ahead. Shoot,” Jungkook says nonchalantly.

You suck in a deep breath. You feel as though you’re sweating from every pore in your body. Was the room spinning? It felt like it was spinning. You never felt this vulnerable or out of control in a long, long time.

“I’m just going to go right out and say it before I lose my nerve- Jeon, I like you. A lot. I know it’s weird and it’s not what we agreed on and it conflicts with everything but… it happened. And as much as I tried to push it down and ignore it and distract myself, I always found myself running back to you. Despite the fact that you can be cocky, or obnoxious, or unpredictable- you’re so much more as well. You’re considerate, passionate, complex- and I want each and every part of that. Of you. I think I’ve wanted that for a long time now.”

Jungkook is still, soaking in your words. “Are you drunk?” he quietly asks.

Not the response you were looking for. You shake your head. “I only took one shot the entire night. I’m completely sober.”

Jungkook sucks in a breath. “Ah, ok. I…”

You bite your lower lip nervously, gnawing at it. “You…?”

“I’m sorry.”

You felt your blood run cold and you wanted nothing more than to turn back the hands of time.

“I think we should end this.”

You feel your heart plummet to your stomach, and it’s as though someone tied weights to your arms, dragging you down to the floor. A cloud hung over your head, and you were paralyzed and helpless, only staring him in the eye.

He avoided your gaze. “This… this can’t continue. It won’t work out. You and I could never work out. You and I… that’s something we can never be. Friends maybe. It was nice being friends with you. But… I’m sorry.”

There’s a pause of silence between the two of you the air tense.

You feel tears brimming your eyes, and your vision is blurry. The last thing you want was for him to watch you cry. You manage to choke on your tears, trying to contain them, though your throat swells despite your efforts. “Yeah, sure. We can stay friends.” Neither of you missed how your voice cracks.

Jungkook gives you a sympathetic look, reaching out for you. “Y/N-”

Your lips tremble. The way he says your name- without a tone of teasing or familiarity- instead it sounds as though it’s clipped like he was calling out for a stranger. “I should go.” Your rush words are curt and broken, strained as you tried to choke them out clearly enough for him to even be able to decipher what you were trying to push out.

His fingers grip onto your shoulder, and you both tense. You freeze, eyes glassy as you look back to him, slowly gripping onto his fingers, knowing it could very well be the last time you did so. Your hand trembles as you slowly push his hand away, and he gulps, staring at the movement until it slips off. He lets it hang loose, danging by his side.

He doesn’t know what to say, you know that. But at the same time, he’s said all he needs to. You got the message- and there was no way for you to misinterpret it.

“I’m so sorry,” he says one last time, his voice barely above a whisper.

You don’t respond, moving away as quickly as you could. Tears slipped down your cheeks, and there is no doubt in your mind that there are black streaks on your face from your mascara. You quickly swipe them away, knowing full and well there would be gawking. Seeing you cry of all people. Some would probably pat Jungkook on the back for finally breaking the Ice Queen.

You thought back to everything that had happened between the two of you, memories swimming in your head. How he kissed you tenderly when he saw you arriving to help him with the coolers, to how he made a point to sit next to you to whisper jokes under his breath, only for you to roll your eyes. How he slept next to you, only keeping you company and comforting you when you ran into the two people who contributed the most to who you were today.  To how he softly asked if you would go public with him, to how he ran after you when you ditched the movie. You could still feel his arms cradling you when you were sobbing in the cafe, having told Taehyung to leave, and Jungkook asking no questions to simply hold your shaking form. More tears slipped down your cheeks when you remembered being in the bathtub with him, his words cheeky and annoying as always. How he introduced you to his parents, believing you were so different- the good different. When he joked with your niece and gave you a ticket to- God, it was too much. You couldn’t handle it. You misread all of it- and you were the one left to be the fool from how you misinterpreted every little gesture to mean something far more.

But you were wrong. Jungkook didn’t like you. He never would. And maybe it was because he didn’t date- but that didn’t line up. He went on a date with Dahyun, didn’t he? What did she have that you didn’t?

Maybe that was it.

There was something wrong with you. It made sense- especially looking back on your history with Taehyung.

Jungkook saw the same thing Taehyung did.

_**You weren’t good enough.** _

You bolt to your friends as quickly as you could, their blurred forms clearing once the tears fell down your cheeks. They don’t see how wrecked you are yet, naturally assuming that it went fine. Lisa grinned. “How’d it go-”

You slam into her and Xiyeon, wrapping your arms around them so they’d support you, sobbing into their shoulders. They knew within a second exactly what had happened, and their expressions fell as quickly as yours.

Lisa pried your arms off of her, wrenching them aside. Her glazed eyes showed fury, and she was seething. “How dare he make you cry!”

Xiyeon looks to her with worry and concern. “Lisa, don’t-”

It was too late, Lisa marching out into the crowd you and Xiyeon followed in horror as you struggled to keep up, squeezing through the crowd to walk in on Lisa chewing Jungkook out.

“-you don’t deserve her anyway. Aha too good for you, yet you broke her heart. Why did you lead her on, huh? Why’d you pretend you liked her? So jealous and possessive, ignoring your own dates for her, acting sweet or introducing her to your parents? You can’t even sort out your own shit, Jeon. How fucking-”

“Lisa!” Xiyeon snapped, reaching forward to yank on the girl’s ear. Lisa was dragged away quickly, though she tried to pry herself from Xiyeon’s right grip to yell at Jungkook some more. You know you should go along with them to go home, perhaps give yourself a good cry until you were able to fall asleep. Instead, you were numb, staring at Jungkook, your cheeks wet and your lips trembling.

“I’ll leave you alone now,” you said quietly, eyes downcast. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough. I guess I never will be.”

Jungkook opened his mouth to say something, but you were already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a few lessons along the way of trying to find yourself. Soon enough you build yourself up enough to confront what had happened previously- but it won’t be easy.

You sat down on the toilet seat, your head in your hands. Your forehead seemed to throb uncontrollably, the pulse acting as a cruel reminder. You just needed five minutes- five goddamn minutes!- before you had to go out there and feel utterly humiliated. It seemed as though every minute in the outside world had you spiraling back into a night of complete and utter inner chaos.

You felt the stares. You felt each piercing gaze that trailed after you, as though you wore a target on your back. That’s what it certainly felt like. You heard each syllable that was whispered from mouth to ear, and you knew that each interpretation of the story was far more ridiculous than the last.

And you being you… you didn’t care.

At least you weren’t supposed to.

You were a cool girl, with a stony face and nonchalant shrug. Perhaps it was the expected reaction that dragged you here before class even started, where you could hyperventilate and press your palms against the walls that seemed to be getting closer and closer to you, as though to squeeze against you until you were mush. At least in this tiny stall, you didn’t have to pretend as though you were untouchable.

Truthfully, you picked one of the better bathrooms to stow away in. One of the “big wigs” as you liked to call them insisted on upgrading your bathrooms, giving them tiny little paper cups and faucets to tap when you wanted water. It disappointed you to know your college funding was most likely going to these useless things- but hey, paper cups, am I right?

You hear the sound of two people walking into the bathroom, and you consider escaping already. No, they didn’t know it was you behind there, it’d be fine. You could only see a bit of them from the cracks in the stall door. Two strangers, from the looks of it.

“You heard what happened to Y/N, right?” one questions.

You freeze. They might be strangers to you, but evidently, your infamy wasn’t to them.

“You mean about Jungkook rejecting her? It’s sad that not even the guy she sleeps with likes her.”

That was one way of putting it.

The other cackled. “I know, right? Proves her right I suppose, since she acts like some stuck up bitch who thinks she’s better than everyone. I mean, karma, isn’t it?”

“I’ll say- I don’t know what Jungkook saw in her. I thought she hated him.”

“Guess she dropped the ‘almighty’ act to finally get laid since no guy wants to be near such a 'frigid bitch’,” the other snickered.

You sighed to yourself, standing up and unlocking the stall, swinging it open to look at the two girls in the eye. They both look absolutely petrified to see you there, your sunken and disheveled state showing an unamused expression. They looked younger- freshmen, if you were to guess.

One girl’s lips trembled as she stared at you, her face paling. “Y-Y/N, how long have you been there?”

You didn’t respond, too exasperated and annoyed to waste your time speaking to such lowlives- or at least that’s how you tried to come off. You crossed your arms and leaned against the side, staring them in the eye as they looked at you in embarrassment.

The other girl blushed. “We didn’t mean-”

You silenced her with a finger, holding up a single one to tell her to be quiet. Both girls quietened down, looking at the pointer finger held up, the fear in their eyes making it look as though you were holding a gun instead. You swung your finger to the exit, not saying a single word as they quickly scurried out of the bathroom.

You sighed to yourself, running a hand over your face, knowing you couldn’t hide here forever. Stepping towards the sink, you reach for one of the tiny paper cups. You roll it between your fingers, half tempted to simply crumple it in your palm.

Your eyes dart towards your expression. Eyes puffy and red from the nights before. Had someone not heard of what had happened, they’d assume you were high. You still had bed head, and your clothes were boring and drab. You simply stuck a beanie over your head and a large hoodie in an attempt to hide and bury yourself in the clothing.

You tapped your palm against the faucet, filling the small paper cup with water until it was at the brim. You stare your reflection in the eye as you bring the cup to your lips, making sure to take in as much as you could before you spat it at your reflection, the already spotted and smeared mirror being covered in water.

You watched half-satisfied as the water dribbled down the mirror, though some of it clung to the surface, giving your reflection a distorted sort of state. You glared at it with all of the self-loathing you could muster, wondering to yourself whether you really hated the world, or if you just hated yourself.

You sighed to yourself, wiping away the water with your hand, your blurry reflection somewhat clear, poking out through the droplets. You were just so bitter… and hateful… and hateful. It was no wonder no one liked you. Did you even deserve to be loved?

You ignored your silent question by stomping away, just like you did with all of your problems.

“You didn’t have to wait up for me, y'know,” you grunt, walking past Lisa as you exit the bathroom. You had been acting cold to everyone, all walls rebuilt and at their highest. You hadn’t been this bad since you started to take on your persona, and this time you were determined to keep it from breaking. You admittedly acted even colder to your friends, attempting to push them away, but your friends were, if anything, stubborn. In particular Lisa.

“Of course I did,” Lisa shrugged back. “Saw two girls run out of there a few minutes ago, actually. You didn’t happen to scare them off, did you?”

“I manage to scare everyone off,” you bite back bitterly, marching towards class. You weren’t going to be looking forward to Psychology today.

Lisa sighs at your comment, ignoring it as you two make your way to class. You find your eyes instinctively darting around the room, until you spy the familiar magenta-haired boy, with Hoseok sitting beside him. Coincidentally, they were sitting as far away from your usual seat as possible, a stark contrast to when Jungkook insisted on sitting next to you before.

He couldn’t even look you in the eye, it seemed.

-

You shuffled into the studio. You accidentally forgot to call in sick, but you would no doubt be easily seen through, your fake sniffles and coughs being useless. Namjoon wouldn’t have excused it- and he was your inferior at work! Whatever, it didn’t matter anyway.

You numbly greet him as he nods to you, clunky headphones over his ears as he mans the radio station. He practically replaced you it seemed- and he was far better at your job than you ever were. But you’d never let him know that- he’s been getting too cocky since he stopped knocking over every pile of CDs he could find.

Namjoon and you lock eyes, and he nods his head in the direction of Yoongi. Yoongi, almost instinctively and on cue, looks up from his computer, spotting you. He gives you that gummy grin of his as he removes his headphones and approaches you.

Your face burns red as you think over what had happened last time you saw him. You had a threesome with him and Jungkook- Sure, it was hot at the time, but if you had known what would’ve happened, you most definitely wouldn’t have allowed it to take place.

“Hi,” you manage to squeak out, scratching the back of your head as you attempt and fail to regain your cool-headedness.

“Hi,” he greets back, nonchalant.

“So, um, we should probably talk about what happened that day,” you mumble. “It’s…”

“We don’t have to think much about it- what happened is over with, and I don’t think anyone of us wasn’t enjoying what happened. Keep it simple as that,” Yoongi shrugged.

You look at him, wide-eyed. “So you’re cool with it?”

“I participated, didn’t I? I’m fine with it. We all consented, and I think I’ve mentioned before that I like you. And you already know about me, Jungkook, and Kyulkyung.”

You grimace at that. “Oh yeah… blech.”

Yoongi awkwardly chuckles. “Er- yeah. So I’m cool with it. Nothing changed between us because of it, right?”

“Yeah, right…” you trail off. “I guess I’ve just been off for… other reasons.”

“You mean Jungkook rejecting you?”

You tense at that, averting your gaze from Yoongi. He knew? Well, those girls in the bathroom knew, so it was no wonder it’d get around to his own frat brother. God, why you decided to confess in public at a popular party was beyond you. How could you be so stupid?

“Yeah, I know,” Yoongi clarifies. “Look, Jungkook… He’s not like you or me. Truthfully I don’t think the guy’s even capable of committing to girls. I remember back in the day he’d have a new one every day, each looking the same as the last. Some relationship or other- I don’t know. But it never lasted- probably because the guy isn’t capable of truly liking anyone other than himself. Eventually, he just gave up and slept around like the rest. It isn’t something you should take personally. You and me… well, we’re able to at least have feelings for others. That’s just something Jungkook will never be able to do. Truthfully I don’t think he’ll ever feel the same way for anyone I do for you.”

Yoongi had been nothing but blatant about his advances towards you. And yet somehow you led him on, having a threesome with him, going on dates with him, and then word spreads that you confessed to Jungkook. He most likely felt like second best, at most, at the moment. You couldn’t imagine how betrayed and hurt he must’ve felt from the news. But what he said made sense. He wasn’t shocked or surprised by Jungkook’s attitude… and when you thought about it, you shouldn’t have been shocked either.

“Yeah, you’re right,” you sigh, pushing a lock of hair behind your ear.

Yoongi smiles at you. “Don’t worry- I get it. How about we hang out tonight? I can help get your mind off of some things. We can go out and get some food or something.”

You didn’t really feel like going out tonight. You hadn’t gone out for anything other than classes in about a week. But you supposed that you couldn’t mope in your room forever- despite your deepest desires. Besides, you really owed Yoongi this much. He had already been there for you through everything, and his feelings were unwavering.

He was the safe choice.

In some sickening way, he ended up being your safety net when you fell for Jungkook.

So it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to you that you simply nodded along, plastering on a false smile that he couldn’t see through, and whispering out the word, “Ok.”

-

Your hand was clasped in Yoongi’s as the waitress walked the two of you to your table. It wasn’t fancy- just a normal restaurant. But definitely not your usual McDonald’s. You weren’t sure if you were even hungry right now, actually.

“Namjoon’s progressed a lot since he started,” you noted as you pick up the menu. “He’s no longer knocking everything down.”

“Yeah. I think he just needs to get a good scope of the area or something so that he can adapt- or something like that,” Yoongi chuckles.

You grin at that. “He’s doing really well. He’s basically doing both of our jobs for us- with you doing your music and me doing whatever.”

“You do a lot of organizing. Mainly because you don’t trust him to actually get any of that right,” Yoongi points out.

“That’s true,” you admit cheekily. “How’s the music going, anyway? I haven’t heard a piece from you lately.”

“Guess I’m just in a rut or something. You know writer’s block? I’m having that, but music-wise,” Yoongi explained.

You nodded along. “Don’t worry- I get it. Hopefully, you get inspiration soon.”

“I get inspiration from intense emotions- so I have no doubt I will soon,” Yoongi grins to you. Your cheeks flush, and you don’t know how to respond. Luckily you don’t have to, as the waiter comes by to ask for what you’d like to drink.

-

You don’t remember how it went down like this- with you and Yoongi having a headed makeout session in his car in the parking lot of the restaurant. But the two of you had managed to tumble and grope your way into the backseat. Yoongi didn’t pressure you into anything, but you figured the more occupied you kept his lips, the less he would say. You weren’t really in the mood to talk, to be frank. Besides that, you had gotten so used to the frequent hookups that the threat of the sudden dry spell almost hurt to think about. Therefore, Yoongi would fill in as a substitute- possibly permanently.

Your tongue slipped into his mouth as you wove your fingers into his hair, breathing in his scent. Something about it felt so unfamiliar though, as though you were trying to fit together two puzzle pieces, but they just wouldn’t fit. Close, but not quite.

You suppressed any feelings you were having when Yoongi started lifting your shirt. You broke apart the kiss to lift it off of your head, pressing yourself more firmly against him once the garment was discarded to the car floor.

Yoongi hums against your lips. “Lay back- I’ll make you feel good.”

You shake your head almost immediately. “No- it’s my turn to treat you this time.”

You sink below in the space between the passenger and back seat, settling between Yoongi’s eagerly spread legs. He undoes his jeans, pulling them halfway down as he pulls his cock out of his boxers.

You take it in your hand, pumping him slowly, letting your hand travel slowly from the tip to the base. You knew he had been hard for a little while since you could feel his erection beneath your crotch when you were grinding on him earlier.

You couldn’t help but compare him to Jungkook when you had Yoongi’s girth in your hand. Despite how much you suppressed it, the physical memory couldn’t help but have you compare. You pushed the thoughts away once again as you began to pump Yoongi, his fingers threading through your hair softly to encourage you.

You put your mouth on him, giving him big, doll-like eyes as you stared up at him, your tongue swirling around the underside of his cock in a teasing manner, watching him shiver beneath you. You kept your hands on his knees to support yourself, feeling him quake and tense ever so slightly with every sweep of your tongue.

He let out small groans of encouragement, threading his fingers through your hair as he took in a handful of your locks. “Fuck, just like that, baby,” he groaned, his voice deep and husky, almost as though he had just woken up.

You sank yourself further down on him, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt tears prick the corners of your eyes. You felt his dick twitch against the walls of your throat until you had him so deep that he hit the back. Your nose-dived into the fine hair of his pubes, and you couldn’t breathe. Still, you held him in your mouth, feeling your face grow hot and red from the restricted air flow. You didn’t care though.

Memories swam back up, as though muscle memory was determined to have you think towards the past. There was a big difference between Yoongi and Jungkook. Jungkook was always more vocal, cursing and moaning loudly when he hit the back of your throat, the head of his cock firmly against it as he grabbed onto your hair like reigns to force you deeper. He’d loll his head back and call you filthy names, and you would feel his cock twitch within your mouth as he kept you in place. For Yoongi it was more so on the sides of low groans and praises, his fingers soft as he urged you to continue, though not daring to make you push yourself.

You don’t care though, eager to hear his deep groans and grunts. You press your nose further down against his pelvic bone, smooshing against it as you drool over his cock. You feel his dick twitch against your tongue again, flattened against it. Yoongi lolls his head back, a deep and throaty groan emitted from his lips as he cursed.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he cursed. You pressed your hands against his thighs, gripping them tightly as you force yourself to stay down. Your face and lungs burn, and your tears and drool fall onto his thighs and cock, making a mess out of him. You feel his thighs tense and flex beneath your fingers, and with each movement, you feel your muscle memory reawaken within you, memories flooding to the surface.

You push them away as best you can, coming back up for air as you gag around Yoongi’s dick once more. You breathe heavily, lips parted and shiny with your spit before you sink yourself back down onto Yoongi, making him grunt beneath you. He’s definitely got something Jungkook lacked- self-control. He was careful and calculated- meanwhile, Jungkook acted on the moment of now without taking time to rationalize the situation, acting impulsively in comparison. You wondered for a moment what end of the spectrum you fell closer to.

Yoongi gripped your hair, a handful of your locks before he roughly jerked your head upwards and to him. A string of saliva connects your lips to the head of his cock, and you’re coughing and sputtering for breath as it suddenly fills your lungs, the sweet, sweet oxygen that you had deprived yourself of rushing back in. It gave you a certain high, your mind going blank and fuzzy. You felt as though you were light-headed from forcing yourself to choke on Yoongi’s dick, almost as though you were more so punishing yourself with breathplay instead of rewarding him. What a sickening twist.

“Is something wrong?” you question, concerned as you blink up to the man.

Yoongi squeezes the base of his dick, the head an angry shade of red. He gives you a breathless smile, panting despite the fact he had barely moved an inch. “No, no- I just don’t want to cum. Not in your mouth, not just yet.”

“Oh. Understandable,” you nodded. You wondered if pussy really was better than head for a moment. Both were warm and enveloped the dick, and with head, there were a lot more controlled movements and stimulation. What made guys so eager to be in a vagina anyway?

Yoongi pats his thigh, spreading his legs apart more alluringly as though to entice you. He smirks, devious as he always is. “C'mere,” he urges, eyes glinting.

You squirm out of your pants, undoing them and climbing out as you straddle Yoongi’s legs. You move your underpants to the side as you prop yourself on top of him. Taking his erection in your hand, you slowly begin to sink down on him. It isn’t until halfway down that you’re jerked into tears, feeling a flood of memories as your body almost automatically scream  _out out out_. It felt foreign and wrong, despite the fact that you had slept with Yoongi before. What the hell was wrong?

You crumbled, quickly getting off of him as you fell beside him. “I can’t do this,” you let out in a cracked whine, a lump forming in your throat as it swelled ever so slowly. “I thought I could do this but- I-I can’t.”

It felt oddly humiliating to cry in front of Yoongi, as though he were the last person you wanted to cry in front of. Probably because you still felt as though you had some sense of dignity in front of him, and with each tear you shed your image to him did the same.

“Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” Yoongi questions, trying to console your shaking form.

You shake your head quickly, sniffling as you wipe away the snot with one hand. “No- I know this is a cliche line, but it’s true when I say it isn’t you- it’s me. I’m so, so sorry if you feel like I lead you on or anything, but I can’t do this. I thought I could, but it’s so soon and… God, I want to like you so badly. I do to some degree, but…”

You trail off, afraid to finish your sentence.

“Not as much as Jungkook,” Yoongi finishes for you, his voice soft.

You whimper, feeling your heart crush. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Yoongi lets out after a drawled out sigh. “I think I knew it since the beginning- I just wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hadn’t given it a shot, y'know? But I think we both know it’s always been him.”

“I guess it’s just too soon after what happened,” you whispered quietly.

“Makes sense. It was wrong of me to try to leap at the opportunity and force you into anything so quickly,” Yoongi said sympathetically. “You’re going through a lot- and Jungkook’s an idiot for rejecting you.”

You fell quiet at that.

“You were the last person I wanted to hurt,” you confess. “You deserve better than this- better than me. You shouldn’t be the second choice, the second best. I was being selfish when I made you my safety net- because I was too scared of the consequences of opening up. And it backfired - shit hit the fan and blew up in my face.”

New tears sprung up, and your face crumbled as you started to sob. Yoongi held your shaking, half-naked form as you cried into his shoulder. Guilt ate at your heart, and part of you started to regret this already. Yoongi was such a sweet guy, and you had nothing but great interactions with him. From him showing the song that he made for you, to the date where you two would swing on the swingsets and simply talk. It was so easy- but you knew it wasn’t meant to be, no longer how much you yearned for it to be.

Yoongi sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get much more out of you. “C'mon, I’ll drive you home.”

It was a long and silent car ride back.

-

“Y/N, you haven’t been out of bed for like three weeks,” Lisa said, exasperated when she barged into your room only to find you under layers and layers of blankets. “You didn’t even show up to work.”

You grumbled. “I’m going to classes, at least.”

“Yeah, but you and I know you aren’t exactly fully present in there,” Lisa sighed, plopping herself down on your bed. You groan as she inadvertently lands in your lap, and you struggle to push her off.

“Lisa, I don’t want to go out!” you groan, frustrated.

“You got rejected by Jungkook, and you rejected Yoongi,” Lisa said calmly. “I don’t see how that insinuates that you aren’t allowed to see the light of day ever again.”

“Leave me to my misery, Lisa,” you grumble, grabbing one of the pillows on your bed to throw it at her, letting it hit her squarely in the face.

She huffed, kicking it once it met the floor. “Fine,” she said, making her way out of the room. “Pity though… Jin was looking forward to meeting you.”

You freeze at that. Automatically you sit up, wide-eyed, eyes locking with hers. She wore a mischevious grin, as though she knew she had won the game. “Jin? As in the guy you’ve been dating, Jin?”

“Well, I just figured if I were to introduce him to anyone first, it’d be my best friend,” Lisa shrugged, feigning innocence.

“So it’s serious? Like, really serious?” you question, blinking in surprise.

Lisa couldn’t help but let her grin spread across her face, spreading from ear to ear at just the thought. “As soon as it is to say… it is.”

“Oh, Lisa, why didn’t you tell me it was official already?” you cheer, reaching over to grab her wrist, yanking her to the bed and tackling her in punishment. She laughs as you hit her with another pillow, and she holds up her hands to block the blow.

“I meant to! Really. But you were so sad with the boy troubles- having two and all, I figured telling you I had a boyfriend wouldn’t be the news you needed.”

Your eyes soften, but you try not to show. You grin at her, as brightly as you could manage, though you weren’t used to smiling nowadays. “I’m really happy for you, Lisa.”

“So you’ll meet him? I really want him to get close to my friends,” Lisa questions.

“Of course I’ll meet him,” you nod. “Are you… going to introduce him to Hoseok?”

“Yeah. Hobi and I are cool, despite everything. If he has a problem with it…” She trails off.

“Well?” you prod, wanting her to continue.

Lisa simply shrugs. “He’ll have to deal with it, I guess.”

You nod at that, trying to picture this mystery man meeting Lisa’s former love and hookup. It was amusing in a sense, to say the least.

Lisa takes your pondering as an opportunity to hit you with a pillow, grinning brightly. “Now, take a shower and get dressed- you look like death.”

-

Jin was definitely handsome. Perhaps not as handsome as Jungkook to your own preferences, but objectively, he was gorgeous. He looked as though he were sculpted by the hands of God himself, mirroring the image of absolute perfection. You shouldn’t have doubted that Lisa could land a man with such looks.

In the dim light of day as the three of you sat outside a restaurant, drinks in hand as you began to acquaint with each other, you began to admire him. Not for his stunning looks- no, though you were impressed and thought he was beautiful, that wasn’t the aspect that left you awestruck. Instead, it was how he stared so adoringly at your best friend, his eyes never leaving her for long. You wondered if anyone would look at you that way. You wondered if you were deserving of it in the first place. You knew Lisa was.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Jin,” you say, smiling to him. You had put yourself together nicely, despite the fact that you had been unable to so much as move out of your bed for mundane activities. But for your friends you’d do anything. You wondered if he could even guess your turmoil from the appearance you forced upon yourself.

“You as well,” Jin said, smiling. His smile was as bright as Lisa’s. “Lisa has said a lot about you.”

You quirk a brow to her playfully. “Did you give him a bad impression of me already?”

“Only an accurate one,” Lisa teased back, laughing boisterously at that.

“By all means, then, he should be running in the other direction,” you smirked, locking eyes with Jin. You noticed his Adam’s apple bob up and down the column of his throat as he audibly gulped, and you felt satisfied. Despite your depressive phase, you were proud of the fact you could still intimidate. It was perhaps one of the last defense mechanisms you could use nowadays.

“She’s not as scary once you get to know her,” Lisa assured him, nudging him gently as though to unfreeze him.

You quirked a brow to Lisa, both of you thinking back to when you attacked Hoseok at the party where he turned down Lisa. Lisa tensed as well, her smile faltering. “Well- depending on the situation.”

“So, Jin,” you say, turning towards him. “Tell me a bit about yourself. Lisa’s awfully secretive with me.”

Lisa frowns at that, but Jin pays no mind. “Well, not much to know. I graduated from college recently, and at the moment I’m training to become a businessman. But alongside I do modeling.”

“Makes sense- you’ve definitely got the features for it,” you nod.

“Oh no- he does hand modeling,” Lisa explains.

Your eyes widen. “Hand modeling?”

“Y'know, for commercials? Where you hold an object or something of that sort,” Jin explains. “I don’t want to show my face because… well, let’s just say I’m not a fan of having my privacy invaded. Besides, it’s only a part-time job until I get the full-time job I’m looking for.”

You nod along. Never would you have guessed that he’d be a hand model of all things- though, no offense to him, he had very nice hands. But you supposed it made sense- the lifestyle of a celebrity wasn’t for everyone. And his life was his.

“Lisa tells me that you two met at a cafe?” you question.

“Yeah- she and I attend the same coffee shop. I always thought she was so gorgeous, but it wasn’t until that day that I finally got the courage to talk to her,” Jin chuckled.

Lisa looked at him, wide-eyed. “You didn’t tell me you noticed me first.”

“I noticed you weeks before! I was just too nervous to talk to you,” Jin explained.

“With a face like yours?” Lisa snorts.

Jin rolls his eyes. “Ha. Look who’s talking. You know, it’s a personal belief of mine that the guy tends to fall quicker anyway. My parents worked out like that. My dad looked across the room and knew my mom was the one. It wasn’t until after five years of dating that my mother started to really take it into consideration.”

“I mean, it was sort of the same way for my parents,” Lisa mentioned, thinking to herself. “But usually it’s the girl who confesses first.”

“Confessing first doesn’t necessarily mean you fall first,” Jin counters. “It simply means you got courage first.”

“Well, that’s one way of looking at it,” Lisa says, rolling her eyes as she smiles to herself, lightly bumping the man with her shoulder. He does the same, repeating the action, and the two begin to chuckle amongst themselves.

You thought for a bit about what Jin said. It was an interesting thought- and there were definitely parts of it that were true. Soon enough you were enamored in your own thoughts.

“You ok, Y/N?” Lisa questions, noticing you zoning out.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you smile back. “Just thinking about what a cute couple you make.”

Lisa flushes, her cheeks burning red. Jin simply laughs, pinching her cheeks as she swats his hand away and scowls, despite her smile. You admire how he stares at her, and you wonder if you’d be deserving enough of having a guy look at you that way.

Maybe, just maybe, you were.

-

“I must say that I was shocked when you reached out to me and asked to meet,” Taehyung said, slowly sitting down next to you. The two of you were sitting on a park bench, the temperature just right where you weren’t freezing your ass off or boiling in the sweltering heat either.

“I was too,” you confess slowly.

Taehyung settled into his seat, looking to you hesitantly. “What did you want to talk about?”

You shrugged. “I’m not quite sure, honestly. I had this whole script and scenario in my head, but to tell you the truth, I’ve already forgotten how it’s supposed to go.”

Taehyung smiles at that, laughing. “It’s fine- I do that too, sometimes.”

“So how’s Yuha?” you question, looking to him.

“She’s alright- I think she’s sad because she knows that I’ll have to leave soon,” Taehyung mentions.

You nodded solemnly. “Ah, yeah… That’s right. You’re going to the military.”

“Yeah- I’m enlisting for the Navy,” Taehyung explains.

“What happened to the plan of traveling to Europe?” you question, grinning to yourself as you remembered how much he rambled about how once you two graduated, he’d travel to Europe.

“You mean the 'self-discovery’ bullshit kids use before college?” Taehyung snorted. “I was too broke for that.”

You laughed a bit at that, despite yourself. “You had such big dreams about that, though!”

“You had a dream about becoming a singer, despite the fact you couldn’t sing a lick,” Taehyung mentioned.

You slapped his arm as he began howling. “I was tone deaf, ok?” you insist, scowling at how red his face was.

“You sounded like a parrot- I’m sorry but it’s true!” Taehyung said, wheezing out the words as he doubled over himself, hugging his stomach as he laughed so hard he began to form abs.

“I was the best singing parrot there was, excuse you,” you say, rolling your eyes. “And I was only in high school!”

“You were a fantastic parrot- could’ve voiced the one in Aladdin, I’m sure,” Taehyung said, wiping away a tear as he began to calm himself. Your laughter died down to giggles until there was a sense of nostalgia between the two of you. It hung in the air, and it was tense. The silence was deafening.

“Was it ever real?” you ask quietly, your voice a little above a whisper.

Taehyung nods slowly, neither of you making eye contact, instead staring at your own laps. “It was. At least on my part, and I’m fairly positive yours too. But for as young as we were… it was real.”

“What happened to us, then?” you question.

“I think I started to lose the feeling… and despite how hard I tried to force myself to feel it again, I couldn’t. Have you ever forced yourself to feel a certain way about someone?” he asks in return.

You nod solemnly, thinking back to Yoongi. “I have,” you confirmed.

“It was like that. Meanwhile, I started to truly develop feelings for Yuha- feelings I had kept dormant for so long because we were just friends. You came along and I had feelings for you, but they didn’t last. I realized soon enough I was just dragging you along, leading you on. It wasn’t fair to me, or Yuha, and most of all you. I knew I had to end it. The longer it went on the worst it would’ve been.”

Taehyung sighs to himself. “I still royally screwed up though.”

There’s a pause.

“I understand that, though,” you mention quietly. “You have feelings for someone, but there’s the more logical choice, and no matter how much you try to feel and choose that other person, the one you truly have feelings for is always at the back of your mind, and you just can’t shake them away.”

Taehyung let out a breath. “Exactly.”

The two of you look up, peering into each other’s eyes finally.

“You’re still as wonderful as I remember, Y/N,” Taehyung tells you. “You’re beautiful and kind- even if you push others away.”

You look down, shaking your head. “I’m not really that kind. I haven’t been the best person since you left.”

“I don’t think that’s the case. I hear about you from some of your classmates,” Taehyung mentions.

You huff. “Then you probably know I’m sort of notorious around here.”

“Sometimes. But you’re also admired in a sense,” Taehyung explains. Your questioning gaze locks with his, and he greets you with a warm smile. “You try to be cold- but you’re a big softie. You’d do anything for your friends. More than that, you’re strong. No matter how hard you’re knocked down, you find a way to eventually get up again. I’ve always admired that about you, Y/N. It may take a while, but that’s understandable.”

“I’m not a good person, Tae. I attacked my friend Hoseok because of feelings he couldn’t control, I turned down perhaps one of the best guys in my life and led him on, and I kept secrets from all of my friends.”

“Namjoon told me about how much you helped him when it came to assimilating him into his job, despite the fact you didn’t have to. Yoongi told me how you’d always make time to listen to his tracks and give honest and kind feedback, even if it wasn’t necessarily your type of music. Xiyeon even told me about how you always comforted her during her lowest moments,” Taehyung pointed out.

You fell silent at that.

“You’re not perfect, Y/N. You made mistakes. We all did. But I think you tend to be harder on yourself than you are on others- you set such an impossibly high standard for yourself that you don’t allow mistakes, so you push people away to prevent getting them hurt from the consequences of your mistakes- all because you aren’t perfect. But people want to be in your life, Y/N, and people will get hurt along the way. That’s just a part of life, and it’s not something you can always control. And just because it happens, doesn’t mean you’re automatically a horrible person. It just means you’re human.”

You look to Taehyung, eyes wide as you realize that despite the fact it’s been so, so long since you’ve had such brutally honest moments like this, he was still able to read you like the back of his hand.

Taehyung smiled softly to you, as though he understood completely the inner dilemma that was taking place in your head at the moment. So instead he turns, looking up at the sky, a clear blue without a single cloud hanging overhead.

“It’s a pretty day, isn’t it?” Taehyung questions.

You look up as well, eerily silent at his change of the topic. “Yeah,” you say quietly, “it is.”

-

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever!” Karin gushed as she climbed into the driver’s seat. You offered her mother another driving lesson for Karin- though promised to have her home soon so that they could make it to one of her friend’s birthday parties or something. Mainly the reason you wanted to take her out was that you missed her. She seemed to miss you too, apparently. “You’ve been like, dead for a long time now.”

“Yeah, well I’m alive now, so you’re gonna have to deal with me for a bit longer,” you tease, buckling up.

“How’s that Jungkook guy? Have you started dating yet?”

“What? No,” you laugh. Oddly enough, you didn’t instinctively flinch at his name. Perhaps you were getting more used to it over time. He wasn’t dead, after all.

“Y'know, I bet there are so many guys chasing after you,” Karin smiles, turning the key as she starts the engine. “You’re pretty and cool, basically effortless. You don’t have to pretend to be something you’re not- you’re genuine. Guys like that. At least from what I know of guys.”

“I think anyone likes geniunety,” you shrug.

“Well, that Jungkook guy definitely liked it,” Karin chuckles, pulling out of her driveway, looking back as she did so. You noticed she was getting a lot more comfortable and confident behind the wheel. Just another way in how she was maturing.

“Hmm, maybe,” you hum. “How’s school going anyway?”

Karin rolled her eyes. “Ugh, don’t remind me. It’s absolute hell, I’ll tell you that. I can’t wait until I’m like you and in college, going to parties and being gorgeous.”

“It’s not all just parties and drinking. It’s more like having to take a shot because you realize you didn’t turn in your essay in time,” you chuckled. “Besides, most people look like trash at parties. And for good reason. I just wear sweatpants at them because I know there’s no point in actually trying to look decent.”

“That’s because you don’t even have to try!” Karin huffs. “I have to deal with the fact that my body is more focused on putting acne on my face and back instead of giving me actual boobs.”

You burst out laughing at that, remembering when you felt the exact same. “Trust me, you’ll be fine. I’m sure you’ll become a very attractive young lady once you’re older.”

“Like my aunt?” Karin questions, wiggling her brows.

You scowl at that, chuckling at her words. “I told you not to call me aunt!” you whine.

The two of you laugh at that, and you feel a sense of pride knowing that someone looks up to you. That someone wants to grow up to be like you.

Maybe there was a reason.

-

You knocked on Xiyeon’s door, waiting patiently. You heard her shout back from behind the door, and soon enough the door swung open to her, wearing sweatpants and bed head. She sort of looked like you at that moment.

Her eyes were wide. “Oh my God- it’s outside.”

You rolled your eyes at that. “Hello to you, too.”

“What’re you doing here? You’ve been wallowing in self-hate for like, a month. Now you’re out and about? Who are you and what’ve you done with Y/N?” Xiyeon questioned, pressing the questions.

You reached over to ruffle her hair, smiling despite yourself. “Just dropped my niece off, and figured while I was out I’d visit you. I haven’t let anyone in my room but Lisa- but mainly because she barges into my room all of the time.”

“So are you feeling better?” Xiyeon asks you, cocking her head to the side as she steps back to let you enter.

You nod. “I am, honestly. I guess I just realized…”

You trail off. Xiyeon being Xiyeon- well, she notices. “No no no. What did you realize? Was it something grand? Was it fantastic? Are you Buddhist or something?”

You laugh hard at that. “Nothing like that.”

“Well, spill! I want to know what you discovered. Probably the meaning to life or something,” Xiyeon prodded.

“It’s really stupid, to be honest. It’ll sound dumb,” you warn her.

“Nothing you say is dumb,” Xiyeon corrects.

You shrug. “I guess I just realized I wasn’t as bad as I thought. That maybe… maybe there are things there to like.”

Xiyeon falls quiet for a moment.

You shake your head, moving away. “I told you it was-”

She interrupts you by putting her hand on your shoulder, cutting off your sentence. “There’s no maybe about it,” she says, grinning brightly to you, her eyes shiny with tears.

-

Jimin had called you over to the frat house to help out. If you were finally starting to feel better, he reasoned, you would have no problem helping them out. Something about getting a new bed from IKEA, and knowing what idiots there were in that frat, it was no surprise they needed your help.

You followed Jimin to the second floor when you saw Hoseok. “Hey Hobi,” you say, waving to him.

Hoseok’s eyes are wide as he sees you. “Y/N? I didn’t expect you to be here so soon.”

“Uh, yeah. You guys need help building the IKEA furniture or whatever, right?” you question, quirking a brow.

Jimin and Hoseok exchange a look. “Oh, yeah, the furniture. Should be in the unused room- y'know, the second to last room on the right.”

Jimin snapped his fingers. “Got it,” he said, the two of them nodding to each other.

“You have tools here right? I didn’t bring any, so-”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Jimin waved off. “We’ve got everything you’ll need. It’s really nothing.”

“What’re we building anyway? Or what am I building, more accurately?” Knowing Jimin he wouldn’t really do a lick of work when it came to this sort of stuff.

“Er- a table?”

“You don’t even know what it is?” you questioned.

“The directions are confusing, ok?”

“Whatever, just show me the damned table or whatever,” you huff, rolling your eyes as you enter the room Hoseok pointed out.

You’re completely shocked to see Jungkook waiting, sitting down on the bed. The two of you lock eyes, and you’re both shocked to see each other. Your head whips around to see Jimin quickly close the door shut, slamming it.

You rush to it, banging your fists against the door. “Jimin, you chlamydia-infected bastard, open the door!” You jiggle the knob to avail. Locked.

“It wore off months ago and you know it!” Jimin bit back.

“Shit, you really got them in there?” Hoseok questioned from the other side of the door.

“Hoseok?! You knew? I’m gonna kill you once and for all!” you threatened.

“Look, it was about time the two of you sorted shit out. We’re sick of the brat moping about, and from what Lisa tells us, you weren’t doing so hot yourself. But you seem to be better so… we decided to risk it,” Hoseok said back.

“And y'know babe, there’s a reason that’s the unused room,” Jimin chuckles. “That’s the only room that locks from the outside. Though, I’m sure it won’t be unused for long.”

“I’m just going to call someone to let me out,” you bite back. You reach for your phone, but it’s gone. The blood drains from your face. “Jimin, what the fuck did you do with my phone!?”

“You’re ridiculously easy to pickpocket, babe,” Jimin chuckles.

“Oohhh, I am so telling Lisa and Xiyeon. You guys are dead,” you sneer.

“Who do you think came up with the plan?” Hoseok asked.

“Of fucking course it was them- this plan reaks of those two.”

“We’ll let you out in a little over an hour. Have fun, you guys,” Jimin teases. You hear the sound of his and Hoseok’s footsteps as the two of them walk away, and you know it’s hopeless from there.

You sigh in defeat, pressing your forehead against the door. You were locked in a room with the guy you still had feelings for, though he rejected you, for about an hour. You’d be fine.

_Right?_

You turn towards Jungkook, who seems equally frazzled. Well, more nervous than anything. It’s funny- you hadn’t seen him this way in a long, long time. Though you really hadn’t seen him at all in a long, long time.

You cross your arms over your chest, scowling at him. “Let me guess- you were in on this, too?”

Jungkook blinks at you innocently. “What? No! I was tricked just like you were. They told me to wait here for a surprise or something that they were going to get for me. If I had known…”

He trailed off. The two of you knew he didn’t need to continue.

You sigh, running your hands over your face, exasperated. You couldn’t believe this was happening. Only to you. Dear God, why was this your life? Why were these your friends?

“Looks like we’re stuck with each other for an hour,” you mutter bitterly to yourself.

Jungkook stays silent.

You quirk a brow to him. “What? Nothing to say all of the sudden. You’re typically so talkative, especially when we’re alone together.”

“You don’t have to be so hostile,” Jungkook bites back, clenching his jaw. “It’s only been five minutes since we’ve been stuck with each other.”

“I’m not exactly thrilled about this situation if you hadn’t noticed,” you say, slumping against the wall as you cross your arms. Your nails dig into your arms as you grow frustrated with the man in front of you.

“What, do you think I’m happy about this either?” Jungkook questions.

“You’re not the one who got rejected, might I remind you,” you bite back, your voice sharp.

Silence falls between the two of you as you finally say what’s been on both of your minds since the incident.

Jungkook let out a deep sigh, and it’s shaky. You stare down at your feet, unable to look him in the eye. You look anywhere else in the room.

“I said I was sorry,” Jungkook said softly.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” you respond. “You can’t control your feelings- or lack thereof, more precisely. I have no right to be mad at you over something as petty as that. Especially when you were nothing but respectful and kind when you did it. You made yourself perfectly clear.”

“But you and I both know it’s never as simple as that,” Jungkook responds, eyes flickering to your own.

You look across the room, to him sitting on the bed, facing you as you leaned against the wall. There seemed to be a different sense of distance between the two of you, however, despite the fact you were both in the same room.

“I know,” you say, gulping. You feel a small lump form in your throat. “But I can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to- or something you don’t feel.”

“It wasn’t that,” Jungkook breathes.

Tears prick at the corners of your eyes. “Then what was it? If it wasn’t just because you didn’t have feelings for me…”

“Y/N…” His voice sounds just as broken as it did that night.

Tears brim your eyes. “Was I too cold with you? Was I not enough? Was I really just the kind of girl you screw without wanting anything more? Was I really just… just some slut to you?”

“What? No! That’s the furthest thing from the truth,” Jungkook insists.

“It makes sense,” you continue, a tear falling down your cheek. “You know, after that major ex I told you about dumped me? Well, I always thought that he was the kind of guy I would give my virginity to, y'know. I ended up giving it to some senior guy in my freshman year. And I slept with so many guys just to numb the pain of the fact that my boyfriend left me for another girl- and I didn’t mean anything to any of those guys. I was just some easy cum dumpster for them to dump their load into and leave. They didn’t think I even meant anything. So I guess I was wrong when I thought I meant something to you. You were just like them- but I’m the one at fault.”

You hadn’t realized that by this point you were crying, your voice cracking ever so often with the lump that slowly started to swell in your throat. Tears dripped down your cheeks, but you quickly wiped them away.

There’s a pause between the two of you, and you take it as confirmation. Jungkook’s hands curl into fists as he grips the comforter beneath his fingertips, and his jaw clenches tightly as he glares at you.

“You’re such an idiot sometimes,” he growls through gritted teeth.

Your head snaps up to him. “Excuse you, but-”

Before you knew it, he’s marching over your way, taking large strides as he makes his way across the room to you. You’re unable to finish your retort before he grabs your jaw and crashes his lips against yours, nipping and biting against your lips in a rough and firm way. You feel yourself melt beneath his aggressive touch, and you latch yourself onto him, responding immediately the way your body was trained to. You couldn’t help but react to him this way- he just had that intoxicating way of taking complete control over your body and mind. You lost all control when you were with him. Perhaps that’s what made it all the easier to fall.

Jungkook quickly gripped onto your thighs, his hands roaming down until he was picking you up, pressing you against the wall. You grabbed on tightly to him, hooking your legs around his waist to stay on top of him as you kissed him with fervor. He picked you up and walked you to the bed, your lips never disconnecting even as he fell forward, both of you crashing onto the bed.

He bites at your skin, his hand wrapped around your hair as he harshly tugs, making you expose your neck to him for him to mark his territory. You shudder beneath him, the feeling of his body finally being pressed against your own after so long making you feel all sorts of ways.

Jungkook moves like an artist, making sure not a single centimeter of your skin was left untouched as he marked his way from the sweet spot behind your earlobe to your collarbone. “You can be so dense, you know,” Jungkook says through gritted teeth.

“S-Shut up,” you say, though you struggle to keep your voice composed as he quickly rids you of your pants and shirt, leaving you half naked for him to see.

“No,” he says darkly, quickly yanking down your bra to reveal your breasts. He dives down to them, nipping and sucking at the small pebbles, thoroughly abusing them as he pleased. You arched your back, fingers weaving into his locks as you tried to pull him closer to you. Nothing about his actions were sweet or slow- he was a man who had been starved for so long, devouring you as though you were the first proper meal he had had in ages.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Jungkook curses as he litters your chest with hickeys. “You’re so beautiful, inside and out, yet you don’t see it.”

“Jungkook-”

He cuts you off, stuffing two fingers into your mouth, pressing your tongue flat against the flat of your mouth.

“Shut up,” he hisses. “We’ll talk- but for now? No more talking, no more crying, no more misunderstandings. Do you understand?”

You nod dumbly, staying silent as he wishes. He lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank God- I don’t think I can focus on anything else. I want you so badly- I’ve needed you for weeks now, you have no clue. My own hand is nothing compared to this sweet cunt of yours.”

At those words he lets his hand slip out of your mouth, slowly trailing down your skin, tracing over the curves of your body until it dives into your panties, slipping between your folds to lather some of your juices onto his digits.

“Wettest little pussy I’ve ever fucked,” Jungkook groaned into your skin, his fingers sliding up to play with your already slippery clit. You moan as he rubs the nub, toying with it in the way that already had your eyes rolling back.

“Fuck, you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jungkook hissed, his finger slipping down into your entrance with little resistance, the slick of your fluids letting him slide in easily. He crooks his finger up to your g-spot, causing you to automatically jerk. “Any of the guys who couldn’t see that must’ve been fucking idiots.”

“Jungkook, I-”

Jungkook slips another finger in, curling his fingers in that delicious way you loved. “Shh, babygirl,” he cooed, the pet name making you shudder beneath him. “Just enjoy. Let me treat you.”

You shake your head. “Fuck, Jungkook, I need you in me already.”

“You sure about that, baby?” he questioned, his fingers curling again as he repeatedly taps your sweet spot.

“Shut up and fuck me, you goddamn bastard,” you hiss to him, narrowing your eyes. Your legs hook around his waist, tugging him closer to you.

He hisses, sliding his hand out of your folds to quickly stuff the digits back into your mouth. Your tongue instinctively swirled around the cum coated fingers as you wrapped your lips around them, sucking on them tenderly as you looked him in the eye.

“Always so impatient,” he tsks, slipping his fingers out of your mouth with a wet pop. “Don’t worry, my pretty little cockslut- I plan to.”

You shriek when he quickly rips your panties in two in one swift movement. You don’t mind it much, though, instantly distracted once he undoes his pants, slipping them down his legs along with his boxers. You feast on the sight of his cock once more, and though you’ve seen it countless times by now, practically having it ingrained into your memory, you can’t help but feel your heat throb and pulse upon the sight.

Jungkook pushes into you with as little fanfare as possible, and with the lack of friction, it’s an easy slide. It seems as though the dry spell you had been experiencing for a while was now finally fixed, and you let out a loud moan of appreciation when he pulled out, slamming back in as he quickly found your sweet spot again, hitting it again with deliberate aim.

You pull him impossibly close to you, your heels digging into his back as you try to keep him locked in place. His head falls limp beside yours as he continues to thrust into you, his hand pressed against your mouth and nose, preventing you from getting any air. You didn’t care though, the feeling of being light-headed and dizzy nothing in comparison to the sensation of having Jungkook finally inside of you after so long. Finally being fucked right in a sense that you couldn’t possibly mimic with your own hand.

You groan against Jungkook’s hand as he presses it more firmly against your mouth, watching as your face begin to blossom red. Your moans were muffled by this as he continued to pump into you. His pelvic bone presses against your clit, rubbing against it with just the right amount of friction.

“Are you gonna cum already, babygirl?” Jungkook cooes, his tone absolutely sinister as he snaps his hips forward, feeling you shake as you clench down on him. “Cum for me, slut.”

You feel yourself come undone at his command, your body so attuned to his as you shake and writhe beneath him. He allows you to breathe, propping himself up above you as he supports his weight with both arms, leaning on his elbows. His thrusts are far rougher now, riding you through your orgasm, his pelvic bone pressing more firmly against your clit. Air fills your lungs, though you’re still barely able to catch your breath as Jungkook continues to hammer into your body.

You sobbed at the feeling, the pain blossoming throughout. You put up with it, though, trying to keep up with his quick pace as he continuously drills into you.

“Awe, does it hurt?” Jungkook questions, sending a deliberate thrust that has you whimper beneath him. “Someone can’t take it?”

“Fuck you,” you spit, squeezing your eyes shut as you feel your second orgasm approach.

“Cumming for a second time already? What a cockslut,” Jungkook muses. “You just get drunk on my cock, don’t you?”

You’re unable to fathom an answer as you feel yourself come undone for the second time. Jungkook’s eyes seem to roll back, feeling you clench down on him with a vice-like grip as you cum for the second time.

“Fucking shit, I’m gonna cum,” Jungkook warns, his thrusts becoming sloppy. You press him as close as you can to you, hugging onto tighter each time he bottoms out into you. You simultaneously moan as he fills you up, burying himself to the hilt as his cum paints your walls white, spilling himself into your warmth.

You’re both panting, breathless after the aggressive sex you two just had. Jungkook brushes your hair back, looking at your face properly. His eyes are soft as he peers into your own. At that moment you realize that you read Jungkook completely wrong that night.

“Jungkook- why was it you turned me down that night?” you question him quietly, biting your lower lip. You felt nervous asking him, confronting him for the second time.

Jungkook’s expression turns into one of panic. “I-”

He stops himself, perking up as though he heard something. He rolls off of you and quickly tosses you back the clothes that had been discarded.

“What’s wrong?” you question him, worried about his frantic state.

Jungkook grimaces. “They’re back. Jimin and Hoseok.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally comes to a close as all story all storylines are wrapped up. Not everyone has a happy ending, but closure is finally given.

You had just finished getting dressed when you heard the door unlock, Jimin and Hoseok barging in. The two had quickly swung open the door, grinning from ear to ear, despite the fact they were tense, as though bracing themselves for impact. You feel your body go tight as you see the two of them, and you curse internally, wishing that they had waited even ten minutes later for Jungkook to say what you so desperately needed to hear. Even if it ended with you crumbled and broken, crying on the floor, you wanted the closure.

“Did you talk? Is everything good?” Hoseok asked, glancing between the two of you. You could see his grin grow even bigger as he noticed your slightly disheveled appearances.

You wanted to open your mouth and tell them that they were a bit too soon, but Jungkook pushed past. “Yeah, everything’s good. See you later, Y/N,” he said quickly, moving quickly between Jimin and Hoseok as he escaped the room.

Jimin frowned, looking to you. Your clothes were in order, but there was still the unmistakable stench of sex filling up the room. Your hair was messed up, lips swollen, and probably a thousand other indicators that you hadn’t accounted for. Not to mention the messed up bed behind you. “I thought that everything went well- I mean, you-”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you hastily say, your eyes wandering back to the door where Jungkook escaped through. “And he didn’t either, apparently.”

Hoseok’s smile dropped. “Oh, Y/N, I’m so sorry. Jungkook’s an idiot sometimes.”

“Did you or did you not sleep together, though?” Jimin asked. “I’m so confused.”

You facepalm, running your hand over your face. “Yes- we had sex Jimin. But the thing is you can’t exactly talk about serious shit when you’re having sex- not exactly easy.”

“Alright, alright, no need to bite,” Jimin says defensively, his arms held up in an ‘I surrender’ pose. “Should we drag him back here and lock you guys together for another hour?”

“No, it’s fine. That was an asshole move, but you had good intentions. Don’t do it again though,” you huff, crossing your arms. “Look, he can’t run away from the situation forever. I’ll… I’ll talk to him properly the next time the opportunity comes up.”

“You sure you don’t want our help?” Hoseok asks, sympathetic. His eyes are soft, and his foot cocks towards the door, as though if you were to say the word he’d run after Jeon and drag him by the ear to finally confront you. You had no doubt that Hoseok would do nearly anything at this point. In a sense, though, their form of help somewhat reminded you of how Dobby tried to help Harry in The Chamber of Secrets- and you were reminded of what a massive fucking nerd you were.

“To be frank, I never want it again.”

-

Taehyung would be leaving for the military today.

It was weird to think about. This would be his last day in town before he’d be adorned in the classic camo uniform and doing his country a service overseas. Picturing the boyfriend you had in high school becoming a member of the army was scary to think about- it wasn’t exactly what you had envisioned. Then again, your future plans had been wildly skewed off the path you had prepared. You weren’t petty over it anymore, though. Taehyung and Yuha had changed you into the person you were today- but you had learned to like that person even more than your previous self now.

Maybe it was because of that fact that you found yourself waiting for them in the airport before they had to go through security or get checked.

“Y/N? What’re you doing here?” Yuha questioned, her face puzzled.

You had thought about this for so, so long. You had stayed bitter and angry with her, holding a grudge over words she said that had changed you. You became cold and distant, and all of your blame had been solely shifted to her.

But you realized something.

What she did was inexcusable. There was no doubt about that. Sure, she was undeniably in love with your boyfriend, making a stupid decision when she was a teenager. There were plenty of people who were in that sort of situation and managed to control themselves instead of belittling every trait of a person’s personality.

However, the point was that she had grown. She had tried desperately to make things right and apologized profusely. She was as much of a changed woman as you were now, and you knew that you couldn’t have a peace of mind if you were dwelling over the past. The teenage Yuha was dead, and before you stood one who was taking into account her previous actions, correcting them and fully understanding the impact of them.

If you were to stay bitter for the rest of your life, you’d be extremely unhappy. You had a feeling that you didn’t want to be unhappy forever. A single moment in your teenage years shouldn’t dictate your happiness or well-being for the rest of your adulthood- it was only sad that it took this long for you to realize that.

“It’s your last day in town. I figured since I don’t know when we’ll meet again it’d be best to make amends sooner than later,” you shrugged. “Closure is good for your health or something like that.”

Tears filled up in Yuha’s eyes, and before you knew it she threw herself at you, clutching onto you tightly as she dropped her bags to hug you. You could feel some of her fast-falling tears hit your shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered, her voice tight. “Thank you thank you thank you.”

It felt unfamiliar, but slowly you exhaled, finally letting go of your wound up breath to hug her back, in a single movement letting the history between the two of you move on, as though it were a silent gesture of forgiveness.

Yuha finally let’s go of you, wiping the tears off her cheeks quickly as she gives you a breathy smile. “I hope we can become friends someday,” she says softly. You knew from the look in her eye that she was acting completely genuinely, as though she were already playing a film in her mind of the two of you conversing pleasantly and enjoying each other’s prescence. Hell, she held your hair when you were blackout drunk and puking your guts out- in a sense you were already there.

“Maybe,” you say, tugging at the corners of your lips. You wondered if Tae hadn’t been around and you and Yuha met prior if the two of you would’ve ended up being friends. She reminded you of the girls in a sense.

You turn to Tae, who looks pleased with the scene before him, as though his heart had swelled up with so much joy he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth, afraid that so much as parting his lips would ruin the moment. You pull him in, embracing him as you hug him tightly.

“Stay safe, ok?” you say. “She’ll depend on you.”

“I will,” he promised, grinning warmly to you, his own eyes shiny with tears.

“You’ll do great. You’ll make our country proud, her proud, and me proud,” you tell him, feeling your own voice grow tight.

Taehyung’s face is stony as he feels a tear land on his cheek, and you reach up, wiping it away with your thumb.

“Thank you for the good memories and for being there at my low points when you could. It meant a lot to me, and it’s because of how much I know you truly care, how big your heart is and how empathetic you can be… That’s why I forgive you,” you tell him. “I’ll cherish not the moments you were a boyfriend to me, but when you were a friend.”

“I’m gonna miss you so much, Y/N,” Taehyung says, hugging you tightly once more, burying his face into your hair, as though trying to remember the feeling of your presence once more before he was bound to never see you again for a long, long time.

“I’ll miss you too, Tae,” you say honestly, choking at your own words. You let him slip from your grasp, both figuratively and literally letting him go once and for all, letting him go into the arms of the one he was really destined to be with. “I hope we see each other again.”

Yuha smiled softly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she clasped her hand with Tae’s. “Goodbye, Y/N.”

You nodded, eyes brimmed with tears despite yourself as you waved goodbye, slowly turning around and finally walking away with a smile on your face.

-

“Hey, Yoongi,” you greet, walking up to him. He had a box beside his desk where he usually made his music. His computer equipment was already dismantled. You were puzzled, looking at the boy with a confused expression. “What’re you doing?”

“Oh, I’m, uh, leaving,” Yoongi said bluntly, looking to you.

You looked at him in alarm. “What? As in quitting? Why though?” You frowned with worry. “Is this because of what happened between us?” Immediately you felt guilt eat at your core, and you felt so ashamed and embarrassed. You had humiliated the boy and strung him along, only to dump him. You regretted not breaking things off earlier, simply too dumb to admit your feelings to yourself.

“What? No, not at all,” Yoongi assured you. “Trust me, it has nothing to do with you. I’ve been planning this for a while, actually.”

“Oh,” you said, though still slightly skeptical. “Why’re you leaving, then?”

“Well, you know that podcast I had to help out with a few months ago?” he questioned.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, they’ve got an available position for a host since the other guy quit, and they offered me the position. I also figured that since Namjoon got here, I haven’t exactly done much. You two are the ones who do all the work around here- I just stay here and work on my music. It’s not fair to you two if I don’t contribute.”

You frown at that. “Don’t say that- you’re an equal addition.”

“Maybe- but this job doesn’t require much more than two people anyway. Namjoon knows how to do everything, I left this place in good hands,” Yoongi says. “And don’t worry- we’re good.”

“You sure?” you question nervously. “I still really want to be friends with you, Yoongi.”

“I do, too. Who else will tolerate listening to my shitty drafts?”

The two of you share a grin at that.

“So, I’ll see you around then?” you question as Yoongi finishes packing his box.

He stands up, nodding. “Definitely. I’ll probably still see you around the frat house, anyway.”

It feels weird, seeing the person who had worked in the studio since before you even got there, simply walking out of the door. The person you worked alongside, who you had developed a crush of sorts on. You supposed it had to happen eventually, but it wasn’t exactly what you had envisioned. It was hard for you to imagine Yoongi anywhere else except his natural spot in the corner, with bulky headphones on his ears as he tapped his foot along to whatever beat he was making. You were missing the sight already.

“He really wasn’t mad, you know,” Namjoon says from behind you. You turn around to look at the man, the headphones hanging loosely around his neck. “Yoongs is pretty understanding- one of the best things about him. He’s a lot better than most guys.”

“Yeah,” you sigh, slightly deflated as you walk towards him. “He really is.”

“You don’t have to feel bad,” Namjoon tells you. “He knows you made the right decision. You shouldn’t be with someone if you have feelings for someone else, y'know?”

“Yeah, I know. I just feel guilty, I suppose. As though in some way it was supposed to be him,” you mumble. “You said it yourself- he’s better than most guys. He was basically the best guy I could find- perfect for me in a sense. He was sensitive, caring, patient- but…”

“Sometimes you don’t need a person who’s perfect for you- you need someone who will help make you into a more perfect you,” Namjoon says. “Sorry, my words sound jumbled. That probably doesn’t make any sense.”

“No, it makes sense,” you clarify. “Thanks, Namjoon.”

Namjoon shrugs. “No problem. You’re gonna have to deal with me for the rest of University anyway, so we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other.”

“Good luck dealing with me, then,” you laugh.

-

“Y/N?” The quiet voice was followed with a creak from your door, the dim light from the hallway seeping into your pitch black room. You grumbled, rolling over onto your stomach as you ignored Lisa’s usual creeping. She closed the door behind her, lifting up her sheets as she climbed into bed with you. You groaned, rolling over on your back as she snuggled against you.

“I can’t sleep,” she whispered.

“Really? I thought you were sleeping like a baby,” you grumble sarcastically, rubbing at your sleep-filled eyes. You were becoming all too adjusted to your liking of having Lisa sleep next to you. You supposed it was the sort of thing best friends did, however. Next thing you knew, the two of you would be signing a blood oath saying that if neither of you was settled down by forty, you’d get married. Truth be told that didn’t sound that bad- you’d have someone to split rent with, at least.

“I’m nervous,” she said, letting out an exhale. Of course, she was- she was never here when she didn’t have something on her mind. When she wasn’t plagued with a million thoughts she’d be able to doze off peacefully- so it made sense that she was coming to you, as usual, to help clear her head. You would never tell her that you truly didn’t mind.

“About what?” you asked, knowing that the sooner she elaborated the sooner you could catch up on your fruitless beauty sleep. Like it actually helped- you had bad skin and dark circles no matter how much sleep you got.

“Tomorrow- introducing Jin to everyone,” Lisa murmured. Ah, yes. She was finally going to introduce her boyfriend to the rest of the crew at a frat party. He had gotten along perfectly along with you, and you were what you considered to be the worst of the bunch, to be frank. The rest would probably be a piece of cake. They were all pretty easy going- probably a bit more than usual since they’d be drunk off their asses at a frat party.

“It’s a very social setting- a college party. I’m sure he’ll be fine. Besides, they’ll be too busy gawking at how pretty he is to really care about his personality,” you mumble.

Lisa smacks your arm lightly, her way of silently scolding you. “What if he doesn’t like them? What if they don’t like him?”

“I’d be more concerned about Jimin attempting to steal your boyfriend- his bi ass will be all over Jin,” you snort.

“What about Hoseok?” Lisa questions nervously. “I mean… I know that I said he’d have to deal with it- but he’s still my friend. Despite our history, I still want him to get along with my boyfriend, y'know?”

“That’s understandable. Do you want me to sugar coat it or tell you the brutally honest truth?”

“Knowing you, you’ll say the brutally honest no matter what I choose,” Lisa responds.

“The brutally honest truth is that it’s extremely unlikely they’ll be as buddy-buddy was you want them to be. Did you tell Jin about you and Hoseok?”

“Of course, there are no secrets between us,” Lisa sighs. “That’s what makes me nervous about any upcoming tension.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine, Lisa. Jin’s a gentleman- he won’t start shit. And if everyone else likes him- which I don’t doubt- Hoseok won’t start anything either. At worst they’ll tolerate each other,” you explained. You didn’t know Jin that well, but from what you could tell, he was nice. He valued his privacy, and more than anything, he valued Lisa. You knew better than to assume he’d do something to purposely upset Lisa. Lisa could be an idiot at times, but it wasn’t like she had a horrible taste in men.

Even Hosoek was a good person. He was empathetic, and though he lacked common sense, he always had the best of intentions. He made a lot of stupid decisions, sure, but in the end, he was the friend that would always be there for you. He had empathy and was always there for people at their lowest, even if he didn’t quite know the impact of his idiotic decisions. Still, he was a good person, inside and out.

There’s a moment of silence. “Jungkook confirmed he was going to meet Jin as well,” Lisa said hesitantly. “I know you two haven’t talked yet.”

“Yeah…” you say, the word let out in barely a whisper. You hadn’t seen him since he ran out after Jimin and Hoseok barged in. You had the opportunity to run after him or get one of the boys to drag him back down, but you had decided against it. Knowing Jungkook, he needed some time alone to process what had just happened. Frankly, you did as well. Therefore, you needed to respect his boundaries.

“Are you going to talk to him finally?”

“I dunno. Maybe. It depends on how the night goes I suppose,” you mumble, shifting uncomfortably under Lisa’s weight. You needed to talk about Jungkook normally in order to prepare yourself for whatever happened between you two next.

“Do you still have feelings for him?” Lisa questions, glancing up at you as though to study your reaction. It’s weird- in a sense, your situation with Jungkook mirrored hers with Hoseok. The girl had feelings for the boy, but it was a bit more complicated on the guy’s side. He had reasons to hold himself back. Feelings were afraid to be shown due to the friends with benefits arrangement. Lisa and Hoseok didn’t end up together, and you wondered if your situation with Jungkook would end along the same path. Sure, Lisa ended up happy, now with Jin. Hoseok didn’t seem to be as merry in comparison, though. It was truly hypocritical of you to judge their relationship when you were in such a strikingly similar situation- but as you took a step back you could finally realize it.

“Yes,” you answer immediately, not a doubt in your mind. Your feelings hadn’t dulled since you realized them, even due to the complications along the way. Jeon Jungkook just seemed to have that effect on you.

“Do you love him?”

“I think it’s kind of hard to say with someone who might not even like you back. One who you aren’t even dating,” you remind her. Was it possible to love someone you weren’t dating? To be  _in_  love with them? Wouldn’t that just count as infatuation? Or is it not an obligation for the person to feel the same way for the feelings to be there? It was a strange question, indeed.

“You two have been hooking up for like… what, six months now? More?” Lisa pondered the time since the infamous concert in her head. It probably had been more than six months, now that you thought about it. How time flies, strangely enough. “That’s a pretty long time.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Lisa. The situation’s been a bit complicated since the beginning,” you mumbled. “Hell, I hated the guy with all of my gut when it first happened.”

It was so funny to think of. You would’ve given anything to rid Jeon Jungkook from your life- the obnoxious boy in your friend group who laughed maniacally at your expression when he said that he’d happily dive between your legs. If only he knew that over two years later he’d be doing exactly that.

Lisa begins to chuckle softly. “You would go on so many tangents about how infuriating he was. It’s funny how you like the things that used to annoy you.”

“I suppose it is,” you shrug. “I guess the more you get to know the person, the more you appreciate the little things. It’s the little things that make a big heart, I suppose.” In order to love a person, you had to appreciate not only the parts you admired but the parts you hated in a sense. You had to like their habits no matter how annoying they were, all because it helped make the person.

“That’s a pretty saying,” Lisa yawned, her eyes closing, the lashes kissing the apples of her cheeks. She squeezes your waist a bit tighter.

“Are you going to sleep now?” you ask, your fingers twirling the locks of her hair absentmindedly.

“Mhm,” she hums quietly, her eyes firmly closed now as she snuggles closer to you, adjusting herself to become comfortable. “G'night, Y/N.”

“Night, Lisa.”

-

The music was loud- blaring even. You were slightly buzzed enough where you didn’t care, however, hanging out on the couch with the others. You leaned against Jimin, but your eyes flickered across from Xiyeon to Jungkook, who sat on the arm of the couch. This was the first time you saw him since you last tried and failed to confront him, and though you shouldn’t have been at all surprised that he was here. After all, it was more or less an obligation for him to be here to meet Jin. He still noticeably avoided your gaze, as though he knew if you two were to so much as lock eyes, it’d be a downward spiral from then on.

You saw Hoseok tense as Lisa and Jin walked in, their hands clasped together as they approached your group. Lisa was grinning brightly, but Jin seemed to be nervous. He didn’t seem nearly as wound up when he met you. Then again he was only meeting one person- now he was meeting four.

“Hi, guys! This is Jin!” Lisa shouted over the music. “Jin, baby, this is Jimin. Next to him is Y/N, you already met her, and then Xiyeon and Jungkook. And finally Hoseok.”

Jin’s gaze immediately flew to Hoseok, as though it finally clicked in his head that this was the guy who came along before him. He didn’t let his staring linger for too long, however, grinning to the rest of you. “Nice to meet you all! Forgive me, it’ll take me a little while to line faces up to names. I hope you can be patient.”

“No problem,” Xiyeon assured him, extending her hand for him to shake. He didn’t hesitate to meet it. “I’m glad that Lisa found someone.”

“She failed to mention how handsome you were though,” Jimin grinned, swatting Xiyeon’s hand away to shake Jin’s hand. His brows wiggle as he smiles smugly. “Hi, I’m Jimin.”

“Back off- he’s mine,” Lisa says teasingly, her tone playful, though everyone knew she was deadly serious as she was pulling Jin’s hand away from Jimin’s grasp. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

Jimin simply shrugs, eyes still trained firmly on the handsome man in front of him. “Had to give it a shot, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Lisa laughs, rolling her eyes. She still threateningly stares daggers at the boy, attempting to stare him down, but Jimin simply smiles back, absolutely impenetrable.

“I’m gonna, um, get a drink,” Hoseok interrupts, quickly departing from the group.

Your eyes trail after him, and you get up. “I’ll come, too.”

You don’t give Hoseok time to protest, following him closely into the kitchen. The two of you got cans of beer. You knew Hoseok didn’t want to go back to the party, the two of you stowed away in one of the quieter rooms in the frat house. Still, silence hung between you two as you awkwardly drank in front of one another.

You gave the man a sympathetic look, frowning at how glum he was. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough to be this drunk and unenergetic. “He’s nice.”

Hoseok seems to snap out of his daze. “Who?”

“Jin. I said he’s nice.”

“I’m sure he is if Lisa’s dating him,” Hoseok mutters at your clarification, a tinge of bitterness in his voice. He takes a swig from his beer, and you quirk a brow at his tone.

“Are you upset? Do you not like Jin or something?” you inquired, easing into the topic.

“No, it’s not that,” Hoseok sighed, running his hand over his face. “It’s just…”

“You could’ve been Jin,” you put simply, speaking for what you thought he was thinking. You tried to imagine Hoseok and Lisa together- as in seriously together. Them acting lovey-dovey the way she and Jin did. Would they be a better couple than her and Jin? They certainly had a lot more history? Then again, there was a reason that they didn’t work out. Then again, they didn’t even try yet before it fell apart. That was the cruel irony of it all.

Hoseok bit his tongue, silent and broody, almost as though he were contemplating. “Maybe.”

There’s a pause between you two once more as you took in the information. You take a deep breath. “Do you regret it?” Both of you knew that there was no need for you to elaborate.

“Sometimes,” Hoseok admits, his voice barely above a whisper, as though he were finally admitting it to himself as well. “I know why I did it- but sometimes I just wonder what would’ve happened if I took the chance.”

Ah, how the tables have turned for unrequited feelings. The irony was all too easy to recognize.

“You know it’s a bit too late for that, though, right?” you remind him quietly. You didn’t mean to point out the obvious- truly, you didn’t. You knew, however, that conversations could quickly turn on its head. The last thing you needed to give Hoseok was false hope- his big heart wouldn’t be able to take it. You knew yours wouldn’t be able to.

“I’m perfectly aware of that, Y/N,” Hoseok says in an exasperated sigh. “But it’s nothing I don’t deserve, right?”

“Don’t say that.” You frown. Hoseok deserved happiness as much as anyone else. Sure, maybe he wouldn’t be able to find that with Lisa. He lost his chances with her. But he deserved to find happiness regardless. Whether it be with family, friends, himself, or a future significant other. No one truly deserved unhappiness.

“It is, though. I tried to hold onto her without committing to her, knowing she’d still be there. I guess it never came to mind that she wouldn’t always be mine and…” Hoseok stops there, feeling as though he said enough.

You stepped forward, rubbing his arm to comfort him, seeing how riled up he was getting over his inner turmoil. You could tell he had this pent up for quite a while, it seemed. “Alright, I’ll admit- you were an ass,” you say bluntly.

Hoseok rolls his eyes out of habit. You were simply stating the obvious, and you were known for being blunt, but you didn’t blame him for yearning to hear something at least a bit more optimistic or lenient. You weren’t very well known for that, however. “That’s comforting.”

“But,” you interject, “you’re not a bad person. You’re my friend, and I know you. You were always there to cheer me up and encourage what was best for me, even if I didn’t see it at the time. You were there to encourage me to go out and meet new people when I was at my lowest moments, and despite how shitty I acted, you still tried to cheer me up. That’s a lot of patience, and that’s a true friend. You deserve a happy story, too- but I think you missed your chance of having that with Lisa.”

Hoseok pondered over your words before taking a deep breath. “You’re probably right.”

“I’m  _definitely_  right.” You grin smugly, teasing him lightly as you elbow him, a small nudge to encourage him.

Hoseok smiles despite himself at your words. “Alright, fine, you’re  _definitely_  right.”

“There we go,” you say, slugging him playfully in the arm. You try desperately to lighten the room, knowing that these deep sorts of conversations could easily become a downer. Discussing his failure with what could’ve been wasn’t exactly the kind of conversation you wanted to have at a frat party, anyways. Usually, you just talk about what classes you’re failing, who’s hot and who’s not, or student loans. “Do you think you’ll be ok?”

“If she is with him, I’m sure I’ll be as well,” Hoseok confirmed with a sigh, the expression on his face showing utter defeat as he accepted the terms he had been given.

Your heart sunk at his words, but you weren’t going to contribute to the situation. He knew he had his shot, and that he blew it. Now he’d have to live with the consequences. You linked arms with him comfortingly, seeing him force a grin on his face as the two of you made your way back to the group

Jin and Hoseok seemed to get along for the most part. Both were pleasant and conversed with one another. They were still rather tense, as though sizing the other one up in their head, their minds whirring as they tried to picture how the other was with Lisa. Speaking of the girl, her eyes never left the two, constantly flickering back and forth between the two men, slightly nervous. They were currently the most important boys in her life at the moment, it was only natural, although unlikely, that she wished they’d get along. Still, they were civilized.

Xiyeon spent most of her time interrogating him on what it was like to be a hand model and such. Was the pay good? What were the requirements? Did people ever randomly recognize your hands? What brands have you modeled for? How’d you start out? Did someone just randomly eye your hands and knew you were the one?

Jimin, on the other hand, was full on trying to flirt. Lisa had to do everything but beat him with a stick to make him cool it down a notch. The man was grinning and wiggling his brows the whole time through, and you could only snicker at the man, wondering to yourself what the reactions would be if you brought up the fact that Jimin used to have chlamydia a few months prior. You decided against it, however, knowing that you wouldn’t be that big of an asshole.

Jungkook stayed quiet for the most part, conversing with Jin about classes and mundane topics. He even interrogated him a bit on music, automatically scrunching his nose when Jin mentioned a song in particular that you knew he absolutely despised.

 _Cute_ , you thought to yourself, seeing his nose wrinkle. You catch yourself, eyes flickering to Lisa, who grins smugly at catching you admiring Jungkook. You feel your cheeks flush, and you turn away, focusing back at the conversation at hand instead.

Still, you desperately yearned for the moment you’d be able to speak with Jungkook.

-

Your buzz remained consistent by the time you finally got the courage to confront Jungkook. Tugging at his shirt as you approached him from behind, he turned around to meet you.

“Are we gonna talk?” you shout over the music, your voice strained. You had no doubt there were eyes on you two again after what happened between you at the last party, but you couldn’t care less. You were done with the embarrassment and caring about what other people thought of you. What did you have to be ashamed of?

Jungkook’s face pales as he looks around the room, tensing up. “Not here.”

He turns around as though to leave, but you quickly grab onto his arm, anchoring him back. “Jungkook!” you shout, making him stop. He looks at you with a confused expression, and your eyes soften. “Don’t leave again,” you plead.

Jungkook bites his lip, jaw clenching as he silently trods further away, the two of you making your way into a hallway. You scamper after him as you open a door, kicking the door behind you as you cross your arms.

The two of you stare at each other, not knowing who would be the one to break the silence.

You could hear the faint lyrics of an overplayed pop song, the words flowing in from the thin walls.

_So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover,_

_That I know you can’t afford_

_Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole_

_From your roommate back in Boulder._

You hissed. What stupid fucking lyrics. It sounded like they were describing some asshole instead of a love story. Seriously, what dick stole mattresses from their roommates? How indecent of a human being did you have to be to do such a shitty thing?

“I hate this song,” you and Jungkook unanimously said, to both of your surprises. You find yourself grinning despite yourself, and Jungkook chuckles, the two of you lock eyes. Your similar tastes in music were what brought you two together in the first place, it figured that in this situation your distaste for the same music would contribute.

Your chuckles soon die down, and you’re left to interact.

“You can’t avoid me forever,” you tell him quietly, the background music slightly muffled from behind the closed door. You could feel the vibrations from the wood you leaned against. Pity it had to be such a sucky pop song to set the already grim mood.

“I’m not avoiding you,” Jungkook hastily says. You give him a pointed look, and he lets out a defeated sigh. “Well… I’m just nervous or something- that’s all.”

“What do you have to be nervous about? I’m the one who confessed,” you remind him.

Jungkook sighs, running his hands over his hair as he walks to the bed, sitting down. “It’s complicated.”

“What’s complicated?” you question, sitting next to him. “You like me or you don’t. It’s alright- I can handle rejection, Jeon. I’ve coped with the fact you don’t like me back for… for weeks now. But I still want us to talk.”

“I never said I didn’t like you,” Jungkook interjected quickly, his voice sharp.

You quirk a brow. “You ran away. I wouldn’t exactly call that accepting someone’s confession.”

“No, I like you back, I do,” Jungkook sighs.

You shake your head. “If you liked me back, why would you have rejected me? The constant apologizing and trying to get away from me as quickly as possible?”

“Because I don’t deserve you!” Jungkook blurted out. He buries his head in his hands, tossing himself back to lay flat against the bed. He repeats the words, a broken whisper as he seems to admit it not only to you but to himself. “I don’t deserve you.”

You’re quiet at that. “Why would you say such a thing?”

“Because I’m not good enough for my parents, and I wasn’t even good enough for the girls who only wanted my money- how could I possibly be good enough for you?” Jungkook whispered to himself. “I had liked you for so long but self-sabotaged myself because I knew I’d never have you- and I was ok with that. I could deal with disappointment- I didn’t let myself get my hopes up. But when you confessed I realized exactly how pathetic I was, that I’d be doing you a great injustice of tormenting you into being with me.”

Jungkook’s eyes water and you see a shiny tear slide down the side of his face.

“Jungkook, you’re a complete idiot,” you say softly. “I can’t believe you could even think something like that. You’re worth the world and more. It wouldn’t be a burden to be with you- it’d be… I don’t know what it’d be, but I’d be grateful. I like being with you, whether it’s as friends or something more, so being in a relationship… I’d be happy to have that. You deserve happiness, Jungkook, whether that’s with me or yourself.”

You place your hand on his wrist, moving his hands away from his face to look him in the eye. “Those other girls didn’t see what a great person they had in front of them. I’d like you regardless of your money. You’re priceless in that sense. And your parents want what’s best for you- otherwise, they wouldn’t care. Sure, they judged me, but based on the girls who had hurt you before by using you, it’s only natural for them to assume the worst from someone who outwardly seems just like them.”

He avoids your gaze, and in an effort to force him to listen to you, you straddle him. As though on instinct he grips your hips, but you’re quick to pry them off, pinning his wrists to the bed. It was strange being truly on top for once, having the power. Sure, he could easily get up, his brute strength and brawn making it easy for him to simply overpower you, but he laid limp beneath you, putting up no effort or struggle to get up. You kept him firmly planted against the mattress, staring him in the eye.

“Jungkook, look at me. There are so many great things about you. You’re empathetic and there for people when they need you most. You’re so afraid of disappointing people, but in reality, you’re so much more than they could even dream of. You’re a good person inside and out, and I know you don’t think you deserve much, but I know you do. It took me a while to realize I deserve those things, too.”

“Of course you deserve those things,” Jungkook speaks up. “You’ve been hurt continuously- you deserve a break. You deserve something good for once.”

You smile weakly. “What if you were that good thing?”

Jungkook sighs, as though it were exhausting to even try to get you to comprehend what he was trying to say. “I highly doubt that.”

“How come?”

“Because it’d be a burden to love me,” Jungkook whispers quietly.

Your heart shatters at his words, and you feel your eyes water. A tear slips down your cheeks, and you hastily wipe them away with your hands, but Jungkook could see. His face crumbles along with yours, and he reaches up to wipe the tear off of your cheek, catching it with his thumb.

“Don’t cry, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry,” Jungkook pleads softly, his voice tight.

“You’re such an idiot,” you say weakly. It was so strange- someone as great as Jungkook believing he wasn’t even worthy of love. What made it truly heartbreaking was that you used to think the exact same way.

“I know,” he says softly.

“No- you’re an idiot for really thinking you’d be a burden. You’re fucking wonderful, Jungkook, and it crushes me that you don’t love yourself as much as I love you and I just-” You begin to sob, your body shaking as Jungkook sits up. You wrap your arms around his neck, pressing your body against his firmly. “You’re so fucking stupid.”

Jungkook freezes at your words, slowly pulling back to look you in the eye. His eyes water along with yours, and before you know it your lips are pressed together, and he’s falling back onto the mattress. Your lips are firm against his, and you taste the salt on your lips, realizing he was crying as well.

You pull back slightly, your lips still brushing together, barely touching. “We shouldn’t do this- you still need to figure out how you feel.”

He places your head in his hands, cradling your face gently. “I know exactly how I feel about you.”

“And I feel the same way, I just-” You feel yourself start to choke up once again. “I just wish you got to see how wonderful you really are.”

Jungkook frowns slightly, wounded at the thought of disappointing you. “It’s just hard for me to see those things, I suppose.”

You press your lips tenderly against his once again. “Then let me help you.”

Jungkook’s hands slide up your sides, your shirt lifting the fabric as it bunched around his wrists. You reached down, lifting it above your head as though you were unwrapping a present. Jungkook’s eyes wander over the sight of you in your bra, his eyes starry despite the fact he’s seen you shirtless countless times before. You unhook it, letting the straps slide off your arms as you toss it aside.

“You’re beautiful,” Jungkook mumbles, his hands coming up to grope your chest.

“So are you, you piece of shit,” you mumble, causing him to laugh as you grip his shirt, urging him to tug it off as well.

“God, I never would’ve pictured you as the cheesy type,” Jungkook murmured, tugging his shirt off.

“Well, I wouldn’t have pictured someone with a body and personality like yours to be the insecure type, but here we are,” you bite back, unbuttoning your jeans to make them looser. You tug at Jungkook’s hand as you slid it towards your lower stomach. He followed suit once you let go, his hand sliding behind the hem of your jeans and panties to dive between your lips.

“My babygirl’s already so wet for me, isn’t she?” Jungkook mumbled, digits sliding up and down your heat. You shuddered at his sensitive touch against your clit, rocking your hips against his hand. “Can anyone else get you this wet?”

“No,” you say breathily. “Please touch me, Jungkook.”

“Where? I’ve already got my hands on your greedy cunt, babygirl,” Jungkook hisses, hand sliding up so that his calloused fingertips could properly rub at your slippery clit, a circular motion that had you arching your back.

You leaned back, gripping his knees, your head tossed back. “There, Jungkook,  _fuck_.”

“Mm, so greedy,” Jungkook teases, as you quickly get out of your jeans and panties, completely bare before him. You spread your legs again in front of him, hips hovering above his own as his hand is back on your cunt, sliding his hand back down, slipping two digits easily inside of you. “You’re swallowing my fingers whole already.”

“You fucking tease,” you grumble, lifting your hips to dock back and forth on his fingers. He crooks them inside of you, already so attuned to your body that he finds your g-spot within a millisecond. You let out a whimper as he repeatedly hits it, and you vigorously ride his fingers.

“Yeah, I’m a tease. But it takes a tease to make you so desperate, hm? Now put on a good show for me, cockslut,” Jungkook urges on. You spread your legs further, giving him a full view of his fingers appearing and disappearing inside of you. Your greedy pussy swallows the digits whole, even as he slides in a third one to give you a proper stretch. You’re so wet that your juices slide down your cheeks and onto his pants, sure enough making a mess of him.

It’s funny that just one minute you were talking so seriously, both of you crying as Jungkook revealed not what he felt for you, but what he felt for himself. And now you were on top of him, completely naked, and so turned on you didn’t know what to do with yourself.

At that thought, you climb off of him, quickly undoing his pants, slipping them down his legs until he was just in his boxers. “Let me go down on you, baby,” you say, springing his erection out. You pump it in your hand, the girth and length comfortable in your palm. Something about it made you feel so at home.

Jungkook groans as you lower your head, tongue swirling around the head of his cock. Your tongue sweeps along the underside before you sink further down. Jungkook instinctively bucks his hips into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. You gag instinctively, but bury yourself further down, your nose pressing against his pelvic bone, brushing the fine pubic hair.

“Holy shit,” Jungkook gasped out, feeling you swallow around him, the walls of your throat constricting around his dick as you struggle to keep your head down. “Your mouth is fucking amazing.”

You squirmed, squeezing your thighs together. It always made you so wet to hear his praises, and the moans that he let out as he tossed his head back and lifted his hips from the sheets- that was probably your biggest turn on.

You take him down as best you can, bobbing your head as you let yourself breathe through your nose once you’re at the top, but soon enough Jungkooks hands are tangled in your hair, maneuvering you to sink further down to the base of his cock. The feeling is delicious, and your breath is stolen from you. However, simply glancing up to him, his sweaty form, beads forming along his broad and buff chest, his neck exposed as he tilts his head back- it knocked the breath out of your lungs all over again.

Your walls constricted around his length, convulsing until he yanked harshly at your hair. You popped off, breathless, drool dripping down your chin and onto his thighs. You were a hot mess, but Jungkook couldn’t help but get aroused at the sight. He wipes the spit off of your face. “So pretty,” he cooes, licking his lips as he admires your wrecked form.

“Lay down,” you urge, your hands firmly planted on his chest as you smack him down, back to the mattress. His back bounces against it as you straddle him, spreading your legs as you grip his cock, aligning it with your entrance.

“I’m topping this time,” you tell him with a wink, sinking down onto him.

He lets out a hiss, eyeing as his girth disappeared into your folds. “We’ll see about that,” he says, his hands coming up to grip your hips. You’re quick, slapping his hands down beside his head as you lean over, pinning him.

“No touching, baby,” you purr, lifting your hips as you begin to ride him. It’s a delicious feeling, the comforting and familiar stretch as he moves within you, your wetness making it easy for him to glide inside of you. You move at your own pace, a slower one as you make sure to make every twist of your hips count. The feeling has Jungkook groaning, enjoying the feeling of you fucking against him.

“Shit, babygirl, just like that,” Jungkook growls, his voice a low rasp.

You smirk at that, maneuvering your hips in a way that had another low growl emit from deep in his chest, all the way to the depths of his lungs. “Like that?”

“Mm, just like that,” he purrs seductively. “I suggest you hold on, baby.”

“Hold on? Why would I- oh fuck.”

Jungkook’s hips slam back to yours, his balls slapping against your ass with vigorous force. You have no choice but to press your hands against his chest, struggling to keep your balance as you truly begin to ride him, his thighs slapping against your ass as he repeatedly lifts his hips from the bed to thrust into you. Although you were on top, he always seemed to find a way to take control.

“Awe, someone struggling to stay on?” he cooed mockingly, a smug smile on his face.

“S-Shut up and fuck me,” you hiss bitterly, your voice tight as you focus on how he hits your sweet spot. Your arms shake, and Jungkook laughs at your struggle. He reaches back, knowing you won’t be able to protest, his hand slipping down to your ass, pressing his middle finger inside. At that single movement, you feel yourself come undone, giving up in a sense as you collapse against his chest as he continuously fucks you.

“Fuck, you’re always so tight, no matter how hard I fuck you,” Jungkook groans, his thrusts getting sloppy. “Touch yourself for me. I wanna see you cum.”

Your weak arm is able to lift itself, slithering between your sweaty bodies to rub your clit. You gasp out at the feeling, creaming over his cock as you feel your orgasm wash over you, your climax finally reaching.

“Mm, that’s it, baby, cum for me,” Jungkook encourages, feeling the way you quake and clench down on him. “Just like that.”

He follows closely as you clamp yourself down on him like a vice, trapping him as you milk him for all he’s worth. His seed spills into you, filling you up thoroughly. You’re both breathless and panting, chest to chest as you look at each other.

You lift yourself, brushing your hair aside as to not cover his face when you speak to him. “Don’t run from me again,” you say quietly. “I need you to confront me properly for the problems we have in the future.”

“Future?” Jungkook wonders aloud.

You smile softly at that, twisting a lock of his magenta hair around your finger. “That is if you let us have a future.”

Jungkook’s quiet at that.

“I know how you feel about yourself- but I want you to tell me what you want. Not what you think I want or need- but what you truly want and need. And if that involves being with me, I’ll be with you every step of the way,” you promise him, brushing his cheek, caressing the skin. “You say the word and I’ll stay or leave. But I’ll always be here for you- because that’s just the kind of person I am.”

Jungkook’s eyes soften at that. “I want a future with you.”

You grin at that, pressing your lips softly against his. You snuggle into his chest, ignoring the sticky skin, instead enjoying the feeling of his skin against yours as he wraps his arms around you. His embrace feels like stepping into your childhood home, and you feel instantly comfortable.

“If it gives you the happiness you deserve, then I want that, too.”

His fingers thread through your hair, softly massaging your scalp as he plays with the locks interwoven with his fingers. “Are you sure about this? About us?” he questions. He pauses. “About me?”

“Of course I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure about someone or something in my life,” you confirm, not doubting your words.

“You used to hate me, you know,” Jungkook reminds me. “I annoyed you.”

“You still annoy me,” you say, smiling at the words.

“Then why do you want me?”

“Because I want every part of you. I want the good and the bad. I want the annoying and the empathetic. I don’t want you to be perfect, Jungkook. You’re so perfectly imperfect that I can’t stand it, to be frank. I wouldn’t change a single thing about you,” you tell him honestly.

Jungkook smiles at that, and for a moment you wonder if he’s crying again. He presses a kiss on the top of your head, and you feel his grin as he does so. “I’m sure about you, too,” he whispers softly in your ear.

-

**Months Later**

The scene seems familiar. You’re outside the very same restaurant, about to see Jungkook’s parents once again. Your hand is clasped very firmly with his, and you feel yourself holding your breath. The only difference is that you’re actually dressed like yourself- similarly to Jungkook. Dark clothes that still showed some of your tattoos, making sure you didn’t appear to be ashamed of them, despite how fancy the restaurant was.

“Hey, don’t be so tense. You met them before,” Jungkook teased, a grin on his face.

You roll your eyes at your boyfriend. “And that went wonderfully, last time I checked.”

“Well, this time you’ll be yourself,” Jungkook reminds you.

“But what if that isn’t even enough? What if they hate the real me as much as they did the fake me?” you wonder aloud, your tone nervous. You were actually going to meet them as Jungkook’s official girlfriend, and this time you wouldn’t be pretending to be someone you weren’t. It was nerve-wracking, to be honest.

“I don’t care what they think. I mean, sure, I want them to like you. But when it comes down to it, I like you for you, no matter what they say. You’re the person who taught me that I had self-worth, and no one’s opinion will change how I see you.”

You find yourself smiling at his words. You nudge him lightly with your elbow, grinning. “You’re too much sometimes.”

He mimics your grin. “It’s true, though. Even you know that.”

“Whatever.” You roll your eyes.

“We don’t have to see them. I can always cancel if you really don’t want to do this,” he offers.

“No, no, I want to do this,” you say, taking in a deep breath. “I need to stop stalling, anyway.”

Jungkook nods, and soon the two of you are walking into the restaurant. You two were clearly an odd sight, the rest of the people giving you odd stares. The women wore pearls and diamonds, and you wore a choker. Their heels gave more height compared to your combat boots, but at least your jeans were about as tight as their dresses. You had that going for you, in a sense. However, despite how awkward you felt in comparison, there was some comfort in knowing that Jungkook looked just as strange as you in this social setting. He still seemed completely at home, though, paying no attention to the stares, simply squeezing your hand as the two of you made your way over to the parents’ table.

The mother gives you a once over, the gears in her head turning as it clicks that you’re the same girl from before, though with a rather drastic change. “This girl, again?” she questions, eyes flickering to Jungkook.

“This is Y/N- my girlfriend,” Jungkook clarifies, tugging you closer to him.

“Didn’t we meet you, before?” Jungkook’s father questions, a bit slower than the mother.

“Er- yes,” you cough awkwardly. “And… this is me. I’m not some conservative princess who wears white and acts like an angel. I like rock music that would make the elderly hate the youth, dark clothes that look as though I’m your typical goth, and I’m undeniably, completely in love with your son. And I’m done pretending to be someone I’m not- so like me or not, I have no immediate plans to change who I am.”

There’s a moment of silence, a sense of a standoff between you and Jeon’s mother. Jungkook’s hand feels clammy in yours as his eyes flicker between you and his mother. She analyzes you, her eyes flickering over your frame. Her mouth goes small, and she squints at you, as though trying to tell whether or not you were being genuine.

Slowly, she extends her hand, a small approving smile stretching across her gorgeous features. “Welcome to the family,” she says.

You let out a breath of relief, shock overwhelming you as you meet her hand. Your chest swells with pride, and you look to Jungkook in utter glee. He stares back approvingly, glowing to see that his mother approved of you and liked you.

Staring into Jungkook’s eyes at that moment, you knew that you had never felt so at home.

Finally, you were no longer so lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is a transfer from my works on Tumblr.


End file.
